


Bluest of Grey Skies

by RhysMerilot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 165,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysMerilot/pseuds/RhysMerilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 1970's, Sheriff Mills is new in town and on the job, and has become the first woman to work at the station. Amongst discrimination, harassment and lack of respect, there is also someone new in town, a single mother, and Regina soon realizes that the issues she faces with her job are going to become the very least of her problems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was sparked by a dream I had last week (I have far too many vivid dreams for my own good lol). The chapters will be long (close to or just past 6,000 words) and just to let you readers know in advance, there will be several chapters that will have a trigger warning in place. This is not a fluffy story about love and life and things will get rough before they do get better.
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t own OUAT or the characters, but I do own the plot of this story and any original characters that appear along the way. I haven’t seen a story like this yet and I wanted to write it because first and foremost, my biggest passion in life is writing and nothing anyone says or does can strip me from that. If you hate the story, that’s cool, but there’s a difference between being constructive and full out attacking in reviews (as it has happened in past stories, here’s looking at you anonymous reviewer). Please refrain from being a hateful person and keep those kind of thoughts to yourself or send me a PM if you want me to know how much you hate the way I write the characters or how pathetic I’ve made them act ;)
> 
>  
> 
> That being said, as soon as the perfect title came to me, I couldn’t wait to start sharing it. Don’t forget to leave a review and let me know what you think about the first chapter! Enjoy :)

It was another warm summer day, the late August sun high in the sky and the fans in the Brooklyn station did nothing more than move the hot, stale air around. Officer Regina Mills leaned back in her hard office chair as she placed her booted feet on top of the desk and laced her fingers behind her head. Things had been slow all morning and she had yet to be called out on patrol, but that didn't stop her from watching the clock as the lunch hour drew near.

She sighed in annoyance as her phone began to ran and she dropped her feet to the floor and picked it up hastily. "Officer Mills speaking."

"Hello Officer Mills, I'm calling you about the sheriff's position in Storybrooke that you applied for a few weeks ago," a woman with a soft voice said over the line. "I'm pleased to pass on the news that you have been selected for an interview with Mayor Robert Gold."

"Oh?" Regina sat forward in her chair, pleasantly surprised and perplexed. She cleared her throat as she looked around at the other officers seated at their desks nearby and a small smile quickly curled over her lips. "That is wonderful news. When will I be expected for the interview?"

"Mayor Gold is on his way to New York City as we speak. He's arranged for a suite at the Hilton to conduct the interview. I have you slotted into his schedule for noon tomorrow."

"Okay, that's great," Regina said, the small smile growing into a grin. "Can I get the address, ma'am? There are quite a few Hilton hotel's here in the city."

The woman on the other end of the line laughed and Regina quickly reached for her pad of paper and a pen, scratching out the address as the woman gave it. She thanked her and hung up the phone, rising from her chair quickly as the clock turned to twelve-thirty. She pulled at her stiff blue uniform on the way to the break room on the second floor, ignoring some of the other officers who called out friendly greetings her way.

She spotted the police chief seated at his usual table already, a ham sandwich on a plate in front of him as he read through a newspaper that seemed to have him quite intrigued. With a deep intake of breath, Regina approached the table and sat down across from him.

"Mills," he said gruffly once he noticed her. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you remember when I asked you for that letter of recommendation for that job in Maine?"

"You cut to the chase quickly, don't you?"

"Chief Kramer, you've known me for ten years, you know I always cut to the chase and skip the bullshit pleasantries."

Joe Kramer, a tall and big man, laughed loudly as he folded the newspaper and placed it on the table beside his lunch. "Of course, of course. What of that letter? Have you heard back yet?"

"Just a few minutes ago I received a call. The mayor is coming to the city tomorrow to conduct an interview."

"I see," the chief said with a nod of his head. "Do you want the day off, Mills?"

"Yes."

"Done," he smiled. "Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you. Don't let me keep you from your sandwich, Chief."

"Oh and Mills?" The chief called out before she could walk away from the table. "I want you out on the beat this afternoon."

"Sure thing, Chief," Regina smiled and she headed to the refrigerator to retrieve her own lunch, excitement building as well as nerves for the hopefully life-changing interview she had tomorrow.

The rest of her day was uneventful save for the two young punks she caught smoking dope on the steps of a brownstone in her own neighborhood. By the time she got home to her small studio apartment, she was dead tired, sweaty from the unrelenting heat that had plagued the city and in a desperate need for a nice cold shower.

When word had been spread throughout the police departments around the entire state of New York and others about the town of Storybrooke, Maine needing a new sheriff, Regina jumped at the chance, knowing that her chances were slim to none as being a woman had its disadvantages. She knew she was lucky to have a career in the field, one her mother hated from the very day that she was accepted into the academy, but being an officer was very different than being a sheriff. It seemed like the perfect opportunity for a fresh new start, a challenge and one she knew she so desperately needed in her life.

She was thirty-five years old, single, and trapped in a life she had envisioned long ago would be far different than it actually was. Her life outside of work was unfortunately vanilla, her time off spent at her apartment alone, reading or listening to the radio while enjoying a glass or two of wine. Dating had never been an option for her as being a gay woman was more than just frowned upon in the city and everywhere else. She had a few encounters with women over the years, but they were nothing more than drunken one night stands.

She needed change in her life and the job opportunity in Storybrooke, Maine was her only chance at getting that change. New York City, specifically Brooklyn, no longer provided her with opportunities. A promotion was out of the question, at least there in the city, and even Chief Kramer supported her decision to apply for the sheriff's position, writing her an outstanding letter of recommendation she sent along with her résumé. When she had sent it off by courier, she knew better than to get her hopes up. The chances of her actually securing an interview with the mayor himself were one in a million and up until that phone call, she hadn't paid it much thought.

The night was a restless one and by morning, her nerves were on edge. She had never missed a day of work in the ten years she'd been on the force and not going in to the precinct was throwing her off her usual routine. By ten-thirty she was growing even more restless and she carefully selected her interview outfit, black slacks paired with a matching blazer and a crisp white button down shirt, and a pair of sensible black heels. Her short hair was styled in a professional manner and not a single hair out of place and her makeup was subtle despite the fact she normally went without. She was in her car by eleven, a black 1967 Mustang she paid in full for two years prior, and headed through the busy streets to the hotel where Mayor Gold was waiting for her.

Regina arrived at the hotel with fifteen minutes to spare and after being informed that Mr. Gold was waiting for her in suite 1108, she was escorted there and instructed to wait just outside the door in the wide hallway. She nervously chewed on her bottom lip and while the nerves fluttered through her, her fingers itched for a cigarette. She had quit just barely a month before and the cravings were still almost impossible to get through.

"Mrs. Mills?" A smooth, deep voice said from behind her and she spun around to face a man about the same height as her dressed in a sharp, charcoal colored suit and a cane gripped in his right hand.

"Ms. Mills," Regina politely informed him with a smile. "Are you Mr. Gold?"

"I am indeed," he replied smoothly and indicated for her to enter the suite. "You are not at all what I expected, Ms. Mills."

Regina bit her tongue, knowing how unprofessional she would come across if she indulged in small talk with the older man. She walked over to the couch and sat down while he took a seat in the armchair to her right. The nerves were increasing by the second and she tried to remain calm and in control as she slowly crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap.

"Would you like something to drink, Ms. Mills?"

"No thank you, Mr. Gold."

"The we'll skip the pleasantries and get right down to business," he said with a thin smile and cleared his throat. "Tell me, what interested you in applying for the sheriff's position?"

"I'm looking for a challenge, a change in my life. I am very passionate about my career and would love the opportunity to take it one step further," Regina replied with blunt honesty. "I do realize that there are not many women who are given a position such as a sheriff, but I would like to be the first of many to break the social norms and prove that I am fully capable of policing a small town such as yours, Mr. Gold."

"Interesting. I have a few other questions for you," he said and he reached for the cup of tea sitting on the table beside the chair, pausing to take a sip. "Are you married?"

"No, I'm not and never have been."

"Any children?"

"No," she replied. "No children."

"That is quite uncommon for women of your age, isn't it not? To be unwed and without children?"

"You'll find, Mr. Gold, that I am not like other women," she said tightly.

"I'm looking forward to finding that out for myself," he chuckled quietly. "My wife, my dear Belle, she says the same of herself as well." Regina just smiled out of politeness and waited for him to continue. After taking another sip of his tea, he cocked his head to the side and stared at her long and hard. "I shall be honest with you, Ms. Mills, I didn't come here to conduct an interview with you. I came here with a proposition."

"Yes?"

"A rather generous proposition," he said as he reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a check. "I want to offer you the job. Simple as that. This here will cover your moving expenses and then some. Consider it the first of many."

Regina took the offered check from his hand and gasped when she saw that the check was for five thousand dollars. "I—I cannot accept this."

"So, you do not accept the job?"

"Of course I do, I just—this is a lot of money, Mr. Gold."

"The position also comes with a house to live in while you are in Storybrooke, so you can be rest assured that you won't need to worry about arranging a place to live. It comes fully furnished as well and belonged to Sheriff Graham who had quite the unfortunate accident while hunting last month."

Regina felt as if the room had started to spin around her as this seemed like a dream come true. She could hardly believe it was happening and as she glanced down at the check in her hand, made out to her, she swallowed thickly and worried her bottom lip. It seemed to good to be true.

"There is one condition," Gold said after a moment. "I need for you to start immediately. Is that possible, Ms. Mills?"

"Yes, of course. Chief Kramer is aware that I've applied for this position and has granted me termination without notice when needed."

"Perfect," he said with a smile. "How soon can you come to Storybrooke?"

"I can leave tonight."

"Even better, dearie," Gold chuckled and he reached into his pocket once more and pulled out a key ring with several keys. "I look forward to having you as sheriff as I am certain so will the great citizens of Storybrooke. I am pleased you have accepted the offer and expect more of that," he said as he pointed to the check in her hand, "to come."

"Thank you, Mr. Gold," Regina said and she reached over to shake his hand before taking the keys from him. "You will not be disappointed in choosing me to be Storybrooke's new sheriff."

"After reading that glowing letter of recommendation from Chief Kramer, I know I will most definitely not be disappointed with you, Sheriff Mills."

A warm feeling flooded through her at the title and it was hard for her to contain her happiness. He walked her out of the suite, but not before handing her an envelope that contained full directions on how to get to Storybrooke and her new address. Regina bid him goodbye and saved the joyful laughter until she was in her car ten minutes later.

Change was in the air and she couldn't wait to start the newest chapter of her life.

[X]

Emma Swan picked up the mail from the floor by the door and groaned internally at the several bills that had "final notice" stamped on them. Adding to her growing headache was her two-year-old son Henry who sat in the middle of the kitchen floor banging wooden spoons on pots he'd dragged out of the cupboard beside the stove.

"Henry, please be quiet," Emma groaned as she tossed the bills onto the kitchen table and knelt down in front of him. "Mama has a headache."

"Kiss better?" He asked with a toothy smile, showing the missing two front teeth that had been knocked out after a fall from his tricycle two months prior. "Henry kisses better?"

Smiling as she leaned forward and received a wet, sloppy kiss to her forehead, she ran her hand over his head, his hair longer than she normally allowed it to be and messy, parts of it clinging to his forehead in the sweltering heat inside of the apartment. She took the spoons away from him and fought off the impending tantrum by grabbing his most precious possession, Blankie, and handing it to him immediately.

"Thank you," she smiled at him. "All better," she said, finding it all too easy to lie rather than to try and have him understand what a headache actually was. "Mama has some things to do, so I need you to be very quiet and be a very good boy for a little while, okay?"

"Okay, Mama."

Emma stood up and straightened out her white sundress before walking over to where the phone hung on the wall. She picked up her personal phone book and flipped through the pages until she found the number she was looking for. She had to swallow her pride because she needed help and there was only one person in the entire world that could help her.

The debt was just becoming worse and there was no money left to pay the bills, much less keep food on the table for Henry. Their lives had been thrown upside down when her husband had been deployed to Vietnam in June. She still remembered the day two uniformed officers had knocked on the door to deliver the devastating news that Neal Cassidy had died in battle. It had only been a month and in that month the bills didn't stop coming and the money ran dry quickly. She had never envisioned that she would become a widow with a two-year-old son, alone in the world and without a dime to her name.

She clutched the small book to her chest and looked down at her son who was babbling to his faded blue blanket. He was still too young to realize that his father was dead and he asked every night before bed if he was coming home. It broke her heart to know that Henry would grow up without a father and she feared losing him because she couldn't find work and was on the verge of being thrown out onto the streets if she couldn't find a way to pay the rent by the end of the month.

She had nobody to turn to, no family to fall back upon as she had grown up an orphan. Neal Cassidy had been her ticket off the streets and the married as soon as they were both of legal age. In the ten years they were married, they only had Henry and it was a surprise in itself as neither of them planned on having children. Henry became her top priority the moment he was born and between the two of them, the first two years of his life were filled with nothing but love.

But Neal was gone and she was left with memories of a broken, unhappy marriage and debt. The money she received from the military after his death had gone so quickly in her quick attempt to clear up the debt she and Neal already had piled up for years on an end. Over the years, they'd had many arguments about money and about reaching out to his father for help as Neal was a proud yet stubborn man determined to provide for his family on his own.

Emma silently convinced herself that she needed to do this, not for herself, but for Henry, and reaching out to Neal's father, Robert Gold, was the very last thing she wanted to do. She was left with no choice. She couldn't risk having her son taken from her because she couldn't provide for him and she certainly didn't want to go back to living on the streets as she had been when she first met Neal.

She wasn't looking forward to talking to Robert Gold as she barely knew the man, only having spoken with him a handful of times over the last decade. She feared his reaction, not just to the amount of debt Neal had left her in, but over the fact that she had taken her maiden name and changed Henry's from Cassidy to Swan as well. The news wouldn't go over well with the man, she knew that much was true, but she couldn't put off reaching out for his help any longer.

She dialed the number and waited for the line to click through, repeating her son's name over and over in her head to remind herself why she was doing this. A lump formed in her throat by the third ring and she almost hung up before Robert's secretary answered.

"Good afternoon, Mayor Gold's office, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to speak with Mr. Gold please."

"May I ask whom is calling?"

"Emma Sw—Cassidy," she said, quickly correcting herself. Robert Gold wouldn't speak with her if she didn't address herself as Neal's wife. "Could I speak with him, please?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cassidy, Mayor Gold is unfortunately not in town right now. He is in New York City on urgent business. Can I take a message for you to give to him upon his return?"

"No I—I will call back. When are you expecting him back?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Great, thank you," Emma replied quickly and hung up with a defeated feeling flooding through her body. "Just fucking perfect," she muttered quietly under her breath. She looked around the kitchen, noticing that in just a handful of minutes that Henry had wandered off. "Henry?"

While the apartment was small, there were plenty of places to hide and one of Henry's favorite games as of late was nearly giving her a heart attack by finding the best hiding spots he could and having her search frantically until she found him.

"Henry Swan!" Emma called out firmly, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice. She was in no mood to deal with his antics today of all days. "Henry, you will come out from wherever you are hiding right this instant or you will be in so much trouble!"

She heard him giggling and rolled her eyes as she stormed to the closet by the door and yanked it open. On the floor, beneath the pile of jackets he'd managed to pull from every hanger, Henry sat there with a toothy grin and his blanket firmly clutched with both hands.

"Henry—"

She was cut off by a sharp knock on the door. With a furrowed brow, she pulled Henry out of the closet and forced it shut before glancing through the peephole to see who was on the other side. Another knock sounded before she could look through and her eyes went wide in shock.

"Mr. Gold, what are you doing here?"

"Hello, dearie," he smiled thinly. "I'm in town on business and I thought I'd stop by to visit with my grandson before I return to Storybrooke."

"I uh—come in," Emma stammered and she held the door open for him as he walked in slowly, his bad leg worse than she remembered as he walked with more of a limp and slowly. "This is a strange coincidence. I actually just called you."

"I see," Robert said, keeping his tone light and friendly for Henry's sake. "Whatever for, dear?"

"Let me just get Henry preoccupied and maybe we could talk in the kitchen?" Emma asked and he answered only with a slight shake of his head, heading towards the kitchen while Emma took Henry into his small bedroom. "Henry, I need you to stay in here while Mama talks to your grandfather about something very, very important, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do not come out of your room until Mama says it's okay. Do you understand?"

Henry nodded and Emma set him down on the floor, pulling down a few books from the shelf over the bed and placed them on the floor. She waited for a moment before she walked out of the bedroom and joined Robert Gold in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, the apartment is a bit of a mess right now. Things have been…difficult," Emma said quickly when she walked in on him glancing in disgust around the cluttered kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No," he said, the friendly tone he adopted earlier slipping away in an instant. "I'm curious as to why you would call me seeing how you've failed to keep in touch since Neal's funeral."

Emma frowned and she knew this wasn't going to be any easier than it would've been over the phone. She took a seat at the kitchen table and waited for him to sit down before she carefully explained the situation at hand to him. He said nothing while she spoke and voiced her concerns over losing Henry because she was incapable of paying the bills. She knew he was silently judging her, thinking her of nothing more than a poor mother, an orphan who was not worthy of ever being married to his oldest son.

She apologized and the room fell into silence as Robert Gold stared long and hard at her, his fingers stroking over the gold handle on his cane slowly. She swallowed thickly, the lump in her throat growing bigger with every passing second and she was almost on the verge of tears, ready to beg him for help if she needed to. For Henry's sake.

"I find it quite curious that you would only just now come to me for help," he said quietly. "I have been well aware of the debt you and my son collected long before he was deported to fight in that senseless war that killed him."

"Neal didn't want to reach out to you, Robert. You know how he was, too proud a man to ask for any kind of help even though we've been struggling for years now."

"Of course," he chuckled dryly. "He's much like his mother. Always too proud of himself, holding on to what little pride he had in regard to himself and his little family. Regardless of his stubborn pride, I cannot lose my grandson and will make sure that does not happen at any cost."

"You'll help us?"

"Yes, dearie, I'll help you, but it is only because of dear sweet little Henry. You see he is the only thing I have left of Neal. I cannot bear to think of never seeing him again because you have proven to be incapable of providing for him. Another thing, which I find to be a strange coincidence in itself, I came here not only to visit my grandson, but to offer you a proposition."

"Oh?" Emma's mouth suddenly felt dry and the worst of her fears surfaced. "You're not going to take him from me in exchange of clearing up our debt, are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of separating the boy from his mother if it can be helped and I believe I have the perfect opportunity for you, Emma. I will clear up your debts and in return you will come to live in Storybrooke where I can see my grandson on a regular basis. I can provide for you a home to live in, a home for Henry to grow up in and he will never know what its is like to live off of scraps or what it is like to struggle day to day, year in and year out."

"You want us to move to Storybrooke? But I—"

"Are you declining the offer?"

"No!" Emma said quickly. "I'm not, no. I want to do what's best for my son. I'm willing to do whatever it takes even if that means we move to Storybrooke. I do not want to lose him and I may not be able to provide for him as a mother should, but that does not make me a bad mother."

"Did I say you were one?" He asked and Emma clamped her mouth shut. "Do you accept my proposition?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful," he grinned and he rose from the chair slowly, gripping on to his cane tightly. "I will arrange to have your debt cleared up within two weeks time. That being said, you will have exactly two weeks to pack up your life here and move to Storybrooke. I'll be sending a moving truck down for you two Wednesdays from now, nine in the morning sharp."

"Thank you, Robert, you have no idea—"

"Enough. I'm doing this for Henry and for Neal."

"Thank you."

Robert Gold strolled over to Emma when she rose to her feet and he smirked. "And do not think I haven't been made aware that you went back to your maiden name and took my son's legacy away from Henry. Do tread carefully upon your arrival in my town, Ms. Swan, and if I find you to be a bad mother, as you so labeled yourself, I will do everything in my power to take my grandson away from you. Are we clear?"

"Y—yes. Crystal."

"I'll be seeing you in two weeks, dearie."

Emma was shaking slightly as she walked him to the door and she held back the frustrated scream and the tears as she all but slammed the door behind him. She broke down minutes later, unable to stop the tears from escaping and it was the small creak in the wooden floorboards behind her that made her turn around.

"Mama?" Henry whispered as he tugged on her dress. "Mama okay?"

"No, Henry, Mama isn't okay, but we will be. Come on, let's go get something cold to drink, yeah?" She smiled down at him and took his chubby little hand in hers. "I have something I need to tell you and I need you to listen very carefully, okay?"

"Okay, Mama."

Emma inhaled sharply, unsure of how Henry would react when she told him they'd be moving far, far away in just a few weeks. The apartment was the only home Henry had ever known and she wasn't sure if he was still to young to understand that this was the only way they could stay a family. She was trembling still at Gold's last words to her and she knew he would not hesitate to find a reason, any reason, to take her son away from her if she didn't follow any of his demands. She couldn't bear to think of what her life would be like if Henry was taken from her, but she knew she would fall apart to pieces and left with a severely broken heart if that ever happened.

And she would make sure that would never happen. She'd do _anything_ to keep her son.

[X]

Regina loaded the last of her bags into the back seat of her Mustang and exhaled sharply. In the span of four hours, she had packed up her life, returned her badge and gun down at the precinct, and was about to embark on the long drive up to Maine. Her stomach fluttered with nerves, not nervous ones, but ones that stemmed from the unknown of the change her life was about to take.

She was leaving her whole life behind and she couldn't wait to drive off and never look back, but it wouldn't be that simple. Her family was in Brooklyn and her sister would be taking over her lease, at least temporarily until her landlord found someone else to rent the apartment she lived in for nearly twelve years alone. She had one stop to make before she left the city and that was to drop the keys off with Zelena and said goodbye to her parents. She had already informed them of the job in Storybrooke and while her mother told her she was making a horrible mistake, her father was nothing but supportive over their brief conversation on the phone.

The drive to the duplex, while easily a ten minute walk, took nearly forty minutes as she contended with the worst of the traffic. She parked in the reserved spot in front of the house where her mother's car once parked before the engine stalled and died out just a few weeks prior. Regina took a few deep breaths before slipping out of the car and climbed the dozen steps and let herself in the front door of the old brownstone where she had grown up and the only home her parents ever lived in since they married almost fifty years ago.

"Regina, dear, is that you?" Cora Mills called out from the sitting room and Regina sighed, slipping off her aviators as she shut the door behind her. "Regina?"

"Yes it's me, Mother."

Regina strolled into the sitting room, not surprised to find both her parents seated in their rocking chairs. Her father smoked out of his pipe while her mother already had a glass of wine in her hand. Regina smiled at both of them and moved to give her mother a hug first, subtly rolling her eyes in her father's direction when Cora barely moved from the chair.

"Are you truly certain you want to do this, Regina?" Cora asked and Regina nodded, stepping over towards her father to hug him as well. "You are seriously considering moving to Maine?"

"I am, Mother. This is a perfect opportunity for me. You know I cannot advance in my career if I stay here and I need a big change. This is giving me a chance to—"

"To what, dear?" Cora sniped. "To fulfill your dirty, lesbian tendencies with some small town, clueless and oblivious woman?"

"Mother, that's enough," Zelena snapped as she strolled into the sitting room and hugged Regina tightly. "I thought you promised that you would try to be accepting of Regina's lifestyle choices?"

Cora muttered under her breath as the two sisters ignored her rude commentary. Zelena took Regina by the hand and dragged her into the kitchen where she was just beginning to cook dinner for herself and their parents.

"Mother is never going to change how she feels and what she thinks, is she?" Regina asked and she slumped against the counter while Zelena checked on the sauce bubbling on the stove.

"She'll change her mind about you being a lesbian when she changes my mind about dating black men," Zelena chuckled and Regina shook her head with a laugh. "You are truly doing this, aren't you? Uprooting your entire life to be a small town sheriff?"

"Yes, I am. I need the change and the challenge. I honestly thought I'd looked over or laughed at while the position went to some male chauvinist pig."

"Perhaps the times are finally changing."

"Don't get your hopes up, Zee."

While Regina never had a fairly close relationship with her older sister while they were growing up, as adults that had changed and they had grown exceptionally close after Zelena had accidentally walked in on her and a woman seven years prior in a rather intimate moment. From the day forward they forged a sisterly bond they hadn't been able to in all the years before that very moment and Regina found Zelena to be the only one she could confide in, count on even.

Regina dug out the keys to her apartment, already on a separate key right, and with a slight whistle, she tossed them at Zelena with a small smile. "You can stay as long as you want."

"It gets me out of here at least, so it'll probably be forever or until you figure out that small town living isn't up your alley, Gina."

"I'll help you out for a while until you get back on your feet and that is a promise I intend to keep."

"I'll come up and visit as soon as Mother gets the car fixed."

Regina laughed and moved to hug her tightly. "You better come and visit me, Zee. I think I'll miss you too much."

"Will you call as soon as you're there?"

"Of course, it'll be late, but I'll call. Just make sure to pick up the phone on the first ring. Mother gets rather testy when her precious beauty sleep has been interrupted."

"Then I'll just have to make sure she finishes off the bottle of wine she opened when she found out you had suddenly decided to uproot your life and move two states away," Zelena chuckled dryly and Regina found herself laughing with her. "Drive safe, Regina."

"I will," she promised. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go before Mother tries to stop you from leaving. Who knows what she'll try to say or do if you hang around a second longer," Zelena said as she gave Regina a gentle shove towards the hallway. "Don't forget to call me later!"

Regina nodded and briskly made her way out of the house and out to her car without saying goodbye to her parents. As soon as she gunned the engine, she turned on the radio and cranked the volume. With a smile dancing over her lips, she pulled her aviators over her eyes and merged into traffic.

Her whole life was packed up into her car and while it didn't seem like much, it'd be enough until she settled down in Storybrooke and started the next chapter of her life. It was that driving need for change that kept her awake and aware during the very long nine hour drive up to Storybrooke, Maine and when she passed the welcome sign along the narrow, two-lane road at two in the morning, a sense of relief filled her and the exhaustion of such a long drive finally began to hit her as she searched for Mifflin Street.

The town was small, but it was dark and streetlights were far and few in between. After driving around for a short while, she finally caught glimpse of the street sign and made the turn. She drove slowly down the street, slowing down just a little as she passed the biggest house on the street, sighing in slight disappointment to find it wasn't the address she was seeking. Five houses down, she spotted the gold lettering on the front door, 118, and pulled into the long and narrow driveway, the small house becoming visible under the glow of the headlights.

It wasn't much, but it would be enough, she decided and with a tired smile, she took a look in the rearview mirror at herself. "Welcome home, Regina. Home, sweet, home…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Rise and shine, fine citizens of Storybrooke, today is going to be another perfect summer day with the forecast with promises of nothing but sunny skies ahead…_

Regina groaned as she hit the snooze on the alarm clock, hitting the button twice before the radio cut off. She threw an arm over her eyes, wondering why the hell she set the alarm for six in the morning when she'd only just gotten settled in barely three hours before. She had spent only a short time on the phone with Zelena before finding clean sheets in a linen closet to put on the bed in the only bedroom that had a bed.

She had a lot of work ahead of her regarding the house as she had quickly found out upon her arrival. The former sheriff had been a pack-rat and everything the man owned before his death was still in the house, the other two bedrooms filled to the brim with boxes upon boxes, filled with who the hell knew what, but she was certain she'd find out over the course of the weekend.

After showering, and finding out the hard way that the knobs in the shower were the opposite where hot meant ice cold and cold mean scalding hot, Regina dressed for her first shift at the station. Uniform or not, she was dressed for comfort, not dressed to impress. Her favorite pair of faded, not to mention tight, blue jeans hugged her skin as if they were painted on. She chose her dark, navy blue button down cotton shirt and skipped the jacket, rolling up the sleeves to her elbows and leaving the top four buttons undone, revealing cleavage but not too much. She wore her regulated police boots, well worn and polished and paired well with the rest of her outfit.

She was satisfied with her choice in clothes and after a once over in the mirror on the back of the bedroom door, she headed out, deciding to dine at Granny's Diner just around the corner as she had no food in the house and no coffee to make. The ride was quick and the diner was packed, but she found herself a seat at the counter and placed her aviators in front of her as a grey-haired older woman promptly placed a menu in front of her.

"Welcome," she said with a slight drawl. "Can I get you some coffee, ma'am?"

"Please," Regina exhaled with a relieved smile. "Black, one sugar."

"Coming right up. When you're ready to order, just give me a holler."

Regina nodded, turning her attention to the rather basic menu she held in her hands while the woman poured her coffee into a small mug and promptly dropped a cube of sugar into it. Before the sugar cube could dissolve completely, as she knew it was far too much for her taste, Regina fished it out as soon as the grey-haired woman's back was turned and placed it on the saucer. She lifted the mug to her lips and sipped the nearly searing hot liquid, her eyes falling back on the menu in her right hand.

After an almost solitude and quiet breakfast, Regina drove down the street to the sheriff's station, finding it rather peculiar that the front doors were locked upon her arrival. After finding the right key on the key ring Gold had given to her the day before, she entered the station and was greeted with the very unpleasant smell of vomit with a hint of whisky.

"Woman!" A gruff voice greeted her upon the arrival into the main area of the small station. Regina took in her surroundings for a moment before turning her attention to the man in the first cell, the second one empty. "Do me a solid and let me out, yeah?"

"And why would I do such a thing?"

"I'll owe ya."

Regina scoffed as she approached the bars, ignoring the putrid scent of fresh vomit that hung stalely in the air. "You'll _owe_ me?"

"That's what I said, sister."

"Don't bother," a man said from behind her, slightly startling her but not enough to break her stoic demeanor. "He's in for drunk and disorderly. Twelve hours. It's only been eight, hasn't it, Leroy?"

"I'm sober," he protested, all the while he swayed on his feet and grasped on to the bars to steady himself. "Let me go, Bobby. I'll sleep it off in my own damn bed. Tell you what, I'll even let you take me home and sing me a lullaby to sleep if that's what it takes!"

"Bobby Gold, deputy sheriff," the brown haired man with the shaggy moustache said as he extended a hand towards Regina, one that she hesitantly shook. "Leroy here is a regular."

"I'm a regular because you target me, you fucking asshole!"

Bobby shook his head and gently guided Regina towards the small, glass encased office just off to the side. "Ignore him. He's a regular here. One might think this cell is his second home."

"You're a daddy's boy, riding on the coattails of the mayor," Leroy slurred as he gripped the bars tighter until his knuckles went white. "You only got power cos daddy says so, you little fucking privileged piece of shit."

"Back off," Regina said as she snapped and grabbed a hold of Bobby by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the nearest wall. "Drunk or not, you will speak to him with respect and professionalism. Seeing how I am now your boss, I do have a say whether or not you continue to be a part of the department."

"You have no say whether I'm a part of this department or not," Bobby said through clenched teeth, his face red with anger. "My father will not permit this to happen."

"We'll see," Regina smirked as she grabbed the keys she guessed were for the cell and selected one. "I am the Sheriff, Bobby, and the only orders you shall follow will be mine. Beyond that, yes, your father will have a say, but for right now?" She sauntered towards him with a self-satisfied smirk promptly displayed. "You answer to _me_. You disregard my authority and I'll have your ass handed to you in federal court. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Did this man do anything else regarding breaking the law, Deputy?"

"No, ma'am."

Regina smiled at the short, balding man as she selected a key and tried it. When the lock clicked open, she pulled open the door to the cell and the man stumbled out with a grateful, relieved smile on his face.

"Take a good look around, sister," Leroy whispered to her. "It stinks of corruption in this town."

"Deputy," she said over her shoulder, ignoring the still intoxicated man. "Take him home and make sure that he gets inside safely, please."

Regina escorted the two out of the station, watching from the back door that opened to the small parking lot while Bobby Gold put the man in the back of one of the three cruisers in the lot. Once they were off, she headed back inside and was genuinely surprised to find she wasn't alone once again. A tall, skinny woman wearing shorts so short they could barely be legal was sitting behind the dispatcher's desk sipping from a Styrofoam cup.

"You must be the new sheriff," she said with a smile. "Ruby Lucas, dispatcher."

"I'm Regina Mills," Regina replied with a smile and an outstretched hand. They shook each other's hand firmly and she stepped back. "Have you worked here long?"

"Only since I graduated high school, so about eight years now."

"Perfect, you can show me around the station then, help me get my bearings," Regina replied and watched at the woman gasped and nodded as she jumped up from her chair.

The tour of the station was rather quick and Regina made notes on a small pad of paper as they went along. Ruby was friendly with a bright, bubbly personality. After she'd finished her coffee, she popped a piece of pink bubble gum that she proceeded to chomp on loudly while she conducted the rest of the tour around the station. It ended in the small office in the corner, the walls made of glass and covered with blinds that were open.

Regina came to several conclusions, one being that the former sheriff wasn't terribly organized considering the state of the desk and the rest of the office, and the other being that Ruby Lucas was dressed more like a prostitute than someone that worked at the sheriff's station. Had she been blonde, Regina might have appreciated all the skin on display and might have even allowed her eyes to linger for more than a handful of seconds, but even then that would've been unprofessional and unacceptable.

"I have a question for you," Regina said as she took a seat behind her new desk. "Have you always been allowed to dress as you please?"

"Uh yes?"

"You seem uncertain."

"Sheriff Graham never said anything to me before about the way I dressed."

"Perhaps Graham appreciated the show," Regina snapped. "Starting tomorrow, you will dress a little more professionally, Miss Lucas. If you show up in anything less than what I find acceptable, you will be sent home. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Another thing," Regina continued as she folded her hands on the desk in front of her. "You will address me as Sheriff Mills or Regina, not ma'am."

"Makes you feel terribly old, doesn't it?" Ruby asked with a wink and Regina couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, Sheriff Mills. I can tell you'll be enforcing change around here."

"As I deem fit, yes."

"Do you want me to run home and change? I can be back in ten minutes. I only dressed with the forecast in mind. It's going to be a hot one today and it gets really, really stuffy in here."

"If you wish to," Regina replied and Ruby turned on her heels, her flip-flops smacking the tiled floor as she sauntered out of her office and out of sight. Regina barely took another breath before she heard footsteps again, paired with the subtle sound of a can. "Mayor Gold," she said with a smile as she rose from her chair to greet him as he walked into her office. "Good morning."

He gave her a curt nod before placing a manila envelope on top of the desk. "I've taken the liberty of delivering your badge and gun to you personally. I see you've met Miss Lucas. She informed me on her way out that you were displeased with her state of attire."

"It's not appropriate."

Gold chuckled quietly and shook his head. "Not quite, no. Have you had the pleasure of meeting my son yet? I assumed he would've been here by now."

"Yes, I've had the pleasure of meeting Bobby," she replied, trying hard to keep from sounding sarcastic. "He's taken the man he arrested last night home and under order to make sure that the man gets inside his home safely. He can sleep off his hangover at home."

Gold was silent as Regina reached for the envelope and ripped it open. She ran her fingers over the badge before slipping it on to her belt. The gun was the regular issued glock, complete with two additional clips that were full. The holder was simple enough as well, one that would just clip on to a belt of any kind. She checked the gun, making sure that while it was loaded, that it looked clean and in working order. When she was satisfied, she clipped the holder on to her right hip and sat in her chair, unable to fight off her smile. Gold looked less than thrilled, but his stoic expression was nearly impossible to read.

"Do you have any questions, Sheriff?"

"What are the hours am I expected to work?" Regina asked, not wanting to mention that she came in at eight because it seemed like she was expected to.

"You are on call at all hours, even on weekends. Pick yourself up a CB from storage so that dispatch can get a hold of you if you are at home," Gold replied. "You may think it is rather excessive to be on call all the time, but this is a small town, and you'll find that there is not a lot of action like you saw down in the city. Monday to Friday you are expected here at the station, but you have no set hours so to speak."

"That seems acceptable and as you said, it is a small town. I'm sure not much happens here on a daily basis," Regina replied with a smile. "Is Bobby the only deputy?"

"Yes, but his hours are set, eight to four," Gold replied and Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes. Of course his son had set hours while she would be on call twenty-four seven. "If you have any problems with Bobby, you come straight to me. Understood?"

"Yes, of course, but I can handle any issues with Bobby myself."

Gold smoothed a hand down the front of his suit and his lips twitched, but he said not a word. He sauntered around the office, poking and prodding at different things, his face remaining in a stoic expression as Regina watched him.

"You may want to deal with this, ahem, clutter and soon, Sheriff."

"Did Graham have any family?" Regina asked and upon the look of confusion on Gold's face, she continued. "I am living in his house now and it's full of all his things. Doesn't he have any family or friends who would want his belongings?"

"Not that I am aware of," Gold replied. "Graham never listed any family and when we did a rather thorough search we found nothing that would suggest he has family here in Storybrooke or elsewhere."

"What am I supposed to do with all of his things?"

"Sell it, take it to the dump, donate it. I do not care. That house? It is yours now, not his such as this office now belongs to you," Gold replied sharply. "Do what you wish with the former sheriff's things."

"Was there ever an investigation?"

"Pardon me?"

"Into his death?"

Gold folded his hands over the handle of his cane. "It was a hunting accident. His gun backfired and exploded. Why would there be an investigation, Sheriff Mills?"

Regina clamped her mouth shut. Gold was angry, she could see it in the way his nostrils flared and his cheeks tinged pink. His eyes were darkening and dangerous. She knew that there was far more to this man than she suspected anyone in town even knew.

"I just wanted to make sure before I got rid of his things. If it wasn't an accident, every single thing that man owned could be considered evidence," she said and she swallowed thickly. "I just wanted to be sure, Mayor Gold."

"You truly are a city cop, aren't you?" He asked in an eerily calm voice. "It shows in your nature and your passion when it comes to serve and protect." He smiled but it was an empty smile and one that sent chills down her spine. "Now, as for the weekly reports…"

Mayor Gold explained the process of the reports she was to fill out weekly and bring to him no later than three in the afternoon every Friday. She jotted the information down on her pad of paper without glancing down as her pen scratched furiously. He cast a few curious looks at her before he wrapped it up and left the station.

Regina tossed the pad of paper down on to the cluttered desk and sat back in her chair, sighing heavily. Her eyes wandered over to the clock and she found it curious that Ruby and Bobby had yet to return. She walked out of the office and to the dispatcher's desk and found a list of radio codes and call logs. She pressed four and pulled the microphone off the stand.

"Deputy Gold, this is Sheriff Mills, 10-20, over."

After a moment, the squawk sounded and she hit the receive button. "Sheriff, I'm responding to a 10-56, over."

"What is the 10-20, over?"

"Main and Elm," he replied. "Where is Ruby?"

Regina rolled her eyes at the unprofessionalism Bobby Gold was displaying. "Return to the station, Deputy. Now."

"You know, I spent years studying all the codes and Bobby never uses them," Ruby said from behind her, startling her. Ruby spun around with a laugh and stopped, popping the piece of gum in her mouth loudly. "Is this acceptable attire for work, Sheriff?"

She was dressed in light green capris and a white t-shirt. She still wore her flip-flops but there was a lot less skin on display. "Yes, this is acceptable, Ruby," she said with a smile and rose from the dispatcher's chair. "Tell me, on average, how many calls do you field in a day?"

"Maybe one or two."

Regina clapped her hands together. "Perfect. Come with me, we've got some work to do."

"Doing what, exactly?" Ruby asked with wide eyes.

"I'm not sure why, but I have a feeling Graham's death was no accident. Where are the reports kept and filed?"

Ruby pointed to the row of filing cabinets along the wall. "Everything from the last thirty years is in there."

"Great. I want you to find his file."

"Me?"

"What do you normally do all day, Miss Lucas?"

"Uh—"

"Besides sitting behind that desk looking pretty?" Regina asked with a bit of a bite to her tone. Ruby was ramrod stiff and she glanced down at her hands. "Do you paint your nails and flirt with Bobby between those calls?"

"No."

"Then what is it that you do?"

"Please, Sheriff Mills, I need this job," she whispered tearfully. "It's always been very laid back and casual around here. Graham never minded that life around here was dull and he certainly didn't mind having me around."

"I can see why," Regina said huskily, her eyes raking over the brunette's body. Ruby Lucas was a very attractive women, but definitely not her type. "Find the file. I have an office I need to clean."

Regina turned and marched into her office and began the tedious task of cleaning up what the deceased sheriff had left behind. What she found was nothing more than clutter and reports that were half completed and dated back to earlier in the year. With a roll of her eyes, she began to make piles on the desk, one for the incomplete reports, one for garbage and the other for the pieces of papers she found with sentences or names written down, dates and times and nothing indicating what any of it was related to or what it all meant.

Placing those papers in the surprisingly empty top right drawer of her desk, she slammed it shut the moment she heard Bobby's voice just short of a dull roar as he yelled at Ruby.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded as he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the filing cabinet she was looking through. "Answer me, woman!"

"Unhand her at once," Regina growled. "Now, Deputy."

When Bobby didn't follow the order, Regina drew her gun and pointed it at him. Ruby's eyes went wide in shock and Bobby tightened his grip before he let go and placed his hands in the air in front of him. Regina barely moved, her hand steady. She only lowered the gun when Ruby was no longer within arm's reach of the clearly deranged deputy.

"She shouldn't be going through this," he said as he waved back at the filing cabinets. "She is a fucking dispatcher and she has no right—"

"She is doing exactly what I asked of her, Deputy, now step aside and let her continue doing the job that I tasked her with."

"This is wrong, you have _no_ right—"

"I have every right. I run this station now. If you have a problem with that, you can turn in your badge and your gun and leave."

Bobby Gold was shaking, his anger clear as day, a stark contrast to his father's controlled emotions. "You can't fire me."

"Why not?" Regina tested. "Because you are the mayor's son?" She asked, laughing sharply at the dumbfounded look on his face. "I am giving you one chance, Bobby Gold, one single chance and if you fuck up, you're gone. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Regina smoothed her hands down her hips and flashed a wide grin his way. "Perfect. Now, I need some boxes. I'm in the process of cleaning my office and I need somewhere to put Graham's things until I decide what to do with them."

"Me?" Bobby asked as he pointed a finger at his chest. "You want me to get you boxes? Why don't you get her to do it, huh?"

"I am asking you," she said, gritting her teeth. One hour in on her first day and she already knew that life was going to be rather difficult working with a man-child like Bobby, who simply thought he can and would do as he pleased because of who his father was. "Ruby, continue to look for the file I asked and Deputy?"

"What?" Bobby snapped, his face now redder than a ripe apple.

"The boxes, please?"

He grunted and stormed off out into the hallway and a moment later she heard a door open and slam shut, no doubt that the privileged deputy had left the station. Regina sighed in frustration and motioned for Ruby to continue the job she'd tasked her with.

"Is he always like this?"

"An immature prick?" Ruby asked and she laughed. "Unfortunately he is."

"He keeps this up and he can kiss this job goodbye."

"You can't fire him, Sheriff."

"I can and I will."

Ruby shook her head no. "You actually can't. Graham tried to and Gold threatened him."

"Threatened him how?" Regina asked and Ruby audibly gulped and shook her head. "Miss Lucas, if there is something that I need to know, please tell me."

"I—I can't."

Leaving her to continue looking for the file, Regina returned to her office and sat down heavily in the chair. Something didn't feel right about how things were done in Storybrooke and something definitely didn't feel right about the town's mayor either. The wheels in her head were turning and being a seasoned police officer, she knew she couldn't jump to any conclusions without any damning evidence. She would get to the bottom of things, she would find out if things were just different because it was a small town or if there was something else going on, something anyone else would be blind and oblivious to.

Regina pulled open the top drawer in the desk and glanced down at the papers inside, staring long and hard at them as if she were waiting for things to make a speck of sense. When the station's front door open and slammed shut a few minutes later, she shut the door and greeted the angered, flustered deputy carrying several boxes with a sweet smile.

[X]

It was dark by the time she returned home, but the progress she'd made at the station throughout the morning only reminded her of the mess that was waiting back at the house. Her afternoon had been spent exploring the town and introducing herself to the people she met out on the street. She was tired and hungry and cursed at herself quietly when she opened the empty refrigerator. She grabbed the keys and headed back out to her car, making the drive to the grocery store a block away from the station.

Despite it already being past eight in the evening, the small store was busy. She stocked up on the essentials and found a shelf of wine near the back of the store and she gratefully placed the chosen half-dozen bottles into the shopping cart. She turned the corner and headed down the next aisle. A few people she'd met in the afternoon greeted her as she walked past and Regina simply just smiled, not in the mood to socialize with anyone.

"Sheriff Mills?"

Regina groaned quietly before placing a friendly smile on her face as she turned around to face the woman behind her whose voice sounded a little familiar. "Hello," Regina smiled at the blonde woman who was standing there holding a basket full of groceries. "What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"Oh, I'm Kathryn Midas," she said as she shifted the basket to her left hand and held out her right hand, one that Regina promptly took and shook firmly. "I'm Mayor Gold's secretary. We spoke on the phone the other day."

"A pleasure to put a face to the voice and a name to the entire package."

Kathryn blushed as Regina withdrew her hand. "You are not at all what I expected."

"That is the second time I've heard that in a handful of days," Regina chuckled lightly. "What were you expecting, Kathryn? A bigger woman, perhaps someone less feminine?"

"I uh I—I don't know honestly," Kathryn stammered, the blush on her cheeks deepening.

"I'll have you know that I am just full of surprises, dear."

"Right. What is that for?" Kathryn asked as she stared at the toothpick that settled where her lips met at the corner. It had become such a staple for her that when she had it she hardly even noticed anymore until she started chewing or sucking on it. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude."

"Not at all," Regina said. "I quit smoking a short while ago. The cravings are hard when they hid and this seems to help."

"That's interesting. Who would've thought, hmm?"

"Is there something you wanted or needed, Kathryn?"

"Oh no I just thought I'd come over and introduce myself. I suppose we'll be seeing each other on a regular basis."

"Oh we will, will we?"

Kathryn blushed even deeper and raised her hand to tuck a few errant strands of blond hair behind her ear. "I'm a regular visitor down at the station and seeing how you'll be handing in your weekly reports to me every Friday…yes, we will be seeing each other regularly."

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow afternoon then, Kathryn," Regina said with a nod, anxious to get her shopping done and to get home, perhaps enjoy a glass of wine or two before calling it a night.

"Of course. Have a wonderful night, Sheriff."

"You as well."

They went their separate ways, Regina waiting until she saw the blonde haired woman pay for her groceries before making her way up to the register. The man behind the register, the owner and pharmacist of the establishment introduced himself, but Regina's mind was in a fog and her only focus was getting home, taking off her boots and enjoying a glass of wine and some dinner.

She also had the file she had Ruby find for her that morning and she was a little anxious to read it with some privacy. The file itself wasn't thick, nor was it thin, yet as soon as it had been found, Bobby Gold's eyes were on her at all times, on her and the file.

The drive back to the house was quick and after she unloaded her groceries and quickly put together a garden salad for dinner, she sat at the dining room table, the only surface in the house that wasn't covered in clutter. She sipped her wine as she flipped open the file and began reading on the investigation into the former sheriff's accidental death.

The first red flag hit her the moment she realized who had done the investigation. Right on the first page was Deputy Bobby Gold's name and signature as the officer reporting the investigation. The more she read, the more she drank and her salad went untouched for nearly forty minutes. She had to hand it to the mayor's son, he had gone in excruciating detail over the very brief investigation into the former sheriff's accidental death, so much detail in fact Regina was more than certain she could just smell the signs of a cover-up. One that disguised murder as an unfortunate hunting accident.

The dusty grandfather clock in the back hallway chimed loudly, causing Regina to jump at the unexpected noise. She downed the last of the wine in the glass and shut the file folder quickly. It was past midnight, she discovered when she brought her nearly finished bowl of salad into the kitchen to dispose of the wilted lettuce in the trash.

Regina disposed of her toothpick, the end soggy and splintered. She rinsed out the wine glass and gripped on to the edge of the sink, struggling to find her bearings and finding it impossible to when the former sheriff's death and the details surrounding the quick investigation just didn't add up at all. Even though the case was closed, Regina had half a mind to re-open it and conduct her own investigation. There was something definitely not right going on and she suspected that Mayor Robert Gold was behind it all.

Before she could even strip out of her clothes and get ready for bed, the scanner she'd brought home with her squawked as an unfamiliar voice requested for her. A domestic disturbance was relayed over the radio and Regina tiredly responded to the call, informing the night dispatcher she would respond. She grabbed her badge and her gun and headed out to her car, the night dispatcher not only giving her an address, but detailed instructions on how to get there.

While arriving in a squad car was something that she should've done, she knew the advantages of arriving in her own vehicle had over the situation. Domestic calls were usually dealt with by one officer backed up by another on stand-by and usually within thirty seconds of responding. Her calls to the deputy went unanswered as she made the drive halfway across town to the address she had been given. Arriving undetected gave her an advantage, but zero backup put her a giant step backwards.

Upon her arrival at the scene, she pulled the Mustang to the curb and shifted it into park. She unlatched the strap on her holster as she exited the car and found a woman sitting at the curb and smoking a cigarette. The woman was, as she guessed, mid-forties, and her left eye was blackened and swollen and there was a slight trickle of blood rolling down her chin from the deep cut on her bottom lip.

"Ma'am, is everything all right?"

"Does it look all right to you?" The woman snapped at her and shook her head as a few tears fell from her eyes. "That asshole nearly killed me. Who the hell are you?"

"Sheriff Mills, ma'am. We received a call about a disturbance."

The woman snapped her head to look up at her with a look of disbelief. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Ain't nobody ever responded before."

"I'm here now," Regina said as she crouched in front of the woman and reached out to stop her from taking a double inhale of her cigarette. "Can you tell me what happened here tonight?"

"Steve came home from his shift at the cannery completely shit-faced," the woman murmured and Regina remained unmoving from her crouched state. "We got drinking, you know, looking to have a good time as we always do together, but he got angry and started yelling."

"Ma'am, what is your name?"

"Carla."

"Carla, is Steve your husband?"

"Not legally," Carla replied with a shrug and took a long drag of her cigarette. It was long enough for the cravings to kick back in and Regina was struggling. "He yelled at me, called me a barren whore and hit me."

"How many times did he hit you, Carla?"

"Ain't it obvious?" She asked as she pointed to her face and with a scoff, she took another drag and this time blew the smoke directly into Regina's face. "Four times," the woman said with a roll of her eyes. "He smacked me around four times before his royal asshole-ness locked me out of my goddamn house!"

Regina stood and glanced towards the house. It was small, the yard was unkempt and the sight of numerous beer bottles painted the picture so very clearly to her. Motioning at the woman to stay seated, she walked up the path towards the front door and rapped three times.

"Sheriff Mills, open the door!" She yelled out and after thirty seconds of no response, she banged on the door louder than before. "This is the sheriff," she yelled out. "Open the door!"

"Get the fuck off my property, bitch!" A man shouted from directly behind the door.

Regina drew her gun and kicked the door down, catching sight of the intoxicated man stumble back in surprise. "Are you Steve?" Regina barked and upon the lack of reply she reached for the cuffs she had tucked in the back pocket of her jeans while keeping her gun pointed at him with a steady right hand. "Either you come quietly or we'll make some noise. What do you say?"

"That fucking whore hit me first!" The balding man screamed and Regina moved more quickly than his ailed senses could react to and she twisted his left arm behind his back while grappling for his right. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm placing you under arrest, sir," she responded just as she managed to get the cuff on his other hand. "You have the right to remain silent…"

She recited the Miranda rights to the man as she forced him out of the house and towards her car. Once he was secure in the back seat of her car, she called it in to the night dispatcher and received no response. She tossed the CB radio on to the front seat and approached the woman still sitting on the curb.

"Ma'am?" Regina tried, but the woman seemed to be locked in a trance. "Carla?"

"What?"

"Do you want to press charges? Enforce a restraining order?"

"What for?"

"So this doesn't ever happen again."

"Steve is just drunk, Sheriff. He didn't mean any of it," she scoffed. "When can I pick him up in the morning? He won't be able to sleep locked up at the station and he needs to sleep before his afternoon shift down at the cannery."

"Eight," Regina replied tightly and the woman's relieved sigh told her all she needed to know.

The town, including the police force, was not under its own control nor did it enforce the law as was written. She had no idea before arriving in Storybrooke just how bad things were and as she got behind the wheel, she had an inkling that things were far worse than she could even imagine.

The call had turned out to be far more than just a domestic disturbance call, it had been a complete eye-opener in itself. After booking and placing the man in the second cell, the first preoccupied with Leroy against her knowledge, she placed another call out to Deputy Gold that once again went unanswered. The dispatch desk was also empty, something she hadn't anticipated as she hoped to meet the woman who worked the nightly dispatch shift.

She left the station in utter exhaustion with Leroy yelling out to her and Steve banging his head against the wall until he drew blood from the split in his forehead at the sheer force he smacked his head against the wall.

By the time that she made it to bed, Regina was solely convinced that her life in Storybrooke would be anything but the small town life she envisioned it to be. Sleep wasn't about to come easy and if it weren't for the thoughts in her head, it was from the stale heat in the bedroom that just lingered and caused a thin layer of sweat to cover her barely clothed body.

When the alarm clicked on a few hours later, Regina lay still in the bed, her eyes trained on a single crack in the ceiling just as it had been going on for the last handful of hours.

_It's going to be another beautiful summer day, Storybrooke, so I hope you have plans to spend this weekend enjoying the most out of the sunny, sunny day!_

Regina hit her fist against the alarm, breaking it and rendering her into much needed silence. She had wanted change and she sure as hell was about to get it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mild sexual assault

Emma sat in the middle of the living room, exhausted and at the end of her wits. Two days was all she had left to pack up the apartment and she wasn't any closer to being done. It hadn't helped that every time she'd pack up some of Henry's things, he'd throw a tantrum and start pulling them out of boxes until she threatened that if he dared do it again, all of his toys would be left behind.

It had worked, but now her two-year-old wasn't even looking at her, pulling a whole new kind of tantrum out of nowhere. If that wasn't bad enough, every time she said anything to him, the first response out of his mouth was "no". She had reached a moment of desperation that morning and took him to the woman across the hall that baby-sat him from time to time.

"Emma?" Mrs. Green called out tentatively, letting herself into the apartment. "I've brought Henry home."

"Thank you."

"What on earth happened in here?" The short, stocky woman asked as she came into the living room and took a look around. "I know you said you were packing, but this looks like a disaster."

"It is a disaster," Emma murmured. She was on the verge of tears and she didn't want to cry, not in front of the woman who had spent the last couple of hours watching Henry even knowing that Emma couldn't pay her this time. "It's a complete disaster."

"Henry, run along to your room," Mrs. Green said to the boy currently hiding behind her. "I need to talk to your mother for a few minutes."

"Okay."

"Emma," Mrs. Green said quietly and pulled her up from the floor to sit on the couch. "What is going on with you? I know times have been difficult, but when you told me you were moving and in just a short span of time, it feels like it came out of nowhere."

"It did come out of nowhere! Neal's father came here and he offered to help us out, but that man is shady and cruel."

"What happened?"

"He threatened to take Henry from me."

"Oh dear," she sighed as she wrapped her arms around the crying, trembling blonde. "If I could've done anything to help you and Henry out, you know that I would've, but with Herb out of work—"

"I'd never ask you, Mrs. Green. I—I'm at the end of my rope here. I've been trying to pack and Henry has been making things difficult and some days I don't even know where to start."

Mrs. Green just smoothed her hair back from her face and gave her what Emma knew was nothing more than a parental smile. "I can help you with the packing if you'd like?"

"I can't ask that of you—"

"You aren't, I'm offering to help. Heaven knows I've done my fair share of packing with that airhead daughter of mine. You met her once. Tanya. Last I heard from her she went and joined some hippies on a farm out in western Pennsylvania and changed her name to Tink."

Emma couldn't help but laugh and Mrs. Green just smiled warmly at her. "Why would she do that?"

"She also changed her last name to cut all ties with her father and I. Fairly certain she goes by Tink Bell now. Must be all them drugs those hippies are using these days. Anyway, before she left the city, she couldn't seem to stay rooted in one place for very long. I would, as her mother and because I love her endlessly, pack up her things for her in a moments notice." Mrs. Green said and she shook her head. "Let me help you and Henry, Emma. It's the least I can do."

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped away her tears, gratefully accepting her neighbors help in packing. The afternoon went by quickly, but by the time Mrs. Green's husband came around to remind her it was dinner time, most of the apartment had been packed up and the boxes stacked neatly along the bare wall in the living room. She declined the offer from the Green's to join them for dinner, already feeling like they'd been generous enough as it was.

All she had in the kitchen was some milk that was about to go bad and a box of Cheerios. It wasn't enough for both her and Henry and since Henry came first, she washed him up and sat him down at the kitchen table and made him a bowl of Cheerios for dinner. He ate without complaint and she just sipped on a glass of water and leaned against the sink, watching him as he babbled to his blanket in his lap and ate slowly.

It was a quiet evening, one spent with both of them on the couch in the warm living room listening to the sounds of the city traffic in the streets below. Emma read a few books to Henry, not moving him from where he lay on her chest when she felt too warm. Every time her stomach rumbled, Henry placed his small, chubby hand on the side of her stomach and rubbed it gently, just as she had done to him many times.

It was a restless night and Mrs. Green showed up at seven in the morning with a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast for both her and Henry. Emma was about to refuse, but her stomach growled and reminded her it'd been two days since she'd had anything to eat last. The day was spent packing the rest of the apartment up and when Mrs. Green invited them over for dinner, Emma didn't decline the offer as she was tired and hungry and needed to sleep before the movers came first thing the next morning.

Robert Gold called at promptly six in the morning the very next day, reminding her of the time the movers were expected to show up and that he had sent a car down to drive her and Henry up to Storybrooke ahead of the movers. The man driving was none other than Neal's younger brother Bobby and someone Emma had only met once before. When he knocked on the door half an hour after Gold's phone call, the nervous butterflies in Emma's stomach took flight.

"Emma?" Bobby said with a boyish smile when she opened the door for him. "It's been a long time. You haven't changed at all."

"Hello, Bobby. Come in," Emma said and stepped aside to allow Bobby to enter. "I wasn't expecting you so early."

He just laughed and went straight into the kitchen where a sleepy Henry was eating the last of the Cheerios dry. "Hey kiddo," he said as he knelt on the floor beside Henry's chair. "Do you remember me? I met you once when you were just a tiny little baby."

"No," Henry said with a mouth full of cereal. "Mama?"

"It's okay, Henry. This is Bobby, your daddy's little brother."

"He no little."

Bobby laughed and stroked over his moustache and ruffled Henry's hair. "I'm younger than your daddy, kiddo. Say, are you ready for a very long car ride?"

Henry looked past him and up at Emma. When she nodded her head, he did as well. Bobby laughed again and rose to his feet. Emma felt uncomfortable with the way his eyes roamed over her body and she none too subtly crossed her arms over her chest. With a glare cast his way, he rolled his eyes and took a look around the apartment.

"You got everything packed up?"

"Yes. Our bags are in my bedroom."

"What about Neal's stuff?" Bobby asked, scratching over the stubble on his cheek. "Did you pack his stuff up too or did you toss it?"

"I didn't toss it," Emma said through clenched teeth. "It's packed up. I was going to give it all to you and your father when we got to Storybrooke. I did want to keep a few things for Henry."

"Of course, can't have the little man forgetting who his daddy was," Bobby replied and he slapped his hands together and it caused Emma to jump slightly. "How have you been holding up?"

"I'm fine, Bobby."

"Your husband was just killed in battle a month ago and you're fine?" Bobby narrowed his eyes at her and she ignored him, moving to tend to Henry and wipe the cereal bits from his chin.

"Mama?"

"Yes, baby?"

"No like him," he whispered into her ear and Emma fought back the smile.

"I know," she sighed and kissed the side of his head. "Uncle Bobby is going to drive us up to our new home, okay? I need you to be a good boy today because it's a very long drive."

"Okay."

Emma spent the next hour and a half before the movers showed up, making sure she had everything packed and ready to go. She stripped the sheets from the beds and packed up their pillows with their bags into Bobby's car while Bobby and Henry played with a toy police car he'd brought for him in the living room. Emma's stomach was twisting in knots as she slammed the trunk of Bobby's Trans Am.

There was no telling what lay ahead for her and Henry, but as long as they were together, she knew she could make it through anything, including the move to Storybrooke. She had never left the city before and the only time she'd ever been in a car was before she and Neal were married and he would take her for a spin in a stolen car for a few hours before ditching it in some back alley a few blocks from home. Even when she'd gone into labor, they walked to the nearest hospital and they brought Henry home the same way.

Trying to shake off her nerves, she glanced down the busy street and saw the moving truck coming her way. The butterflies in her stomach took flight once again and a wave of nausea hit her hard. She swallowed hard as a sweaty, balding man jumped out of the cab of the truck and grabbed a clipboard as he approached her.

"Are you Mrs. Cassidy?"

"Y—yes."

"Good," he said and glanced down at his clipboard. "Apartment 5C?" Upon her nod, he whistled to the two men standing by the truck. "Let's go boys, we got a long day ahead of us!"

Emma stepped back and watched as they entered the building and several minutes passed before they began bringing boxes down and loaded them up in the truck. Bobby and Henry were down a few minutes later and Emma's stomach churned at the sight of Henry being held securely in Bobby Gold's arms.

"Ready to go?" Bobby asked and Emma nodded, snatching her son out of his arms quickly.

"Yes. Let's go."

She placed Henry in the car seat she was surprised that Bobby even had and she settled in the back seat next to her son. Bobby slipped in behind the wheel and readjusted the mirror, casting a glance back at her before he gunned the engine and pulled away from the curb. She knew without him saying it that he had a problem with her being in the back seat instead of in the front next to him, but she could care less what he thought. It was going to be a long day and the only way she could keep the nerves from making her feel sick was to sit next to her son and watch the world go by outside the window. She pointed out different places they passed to Henry and he squealed in delight when Bobby revved the engine at every red light just before it turned green.

The minutes turned into hours slowly yet surely and at the four-hour mark, Emma wondered when Bobby was going to have to stop. She needed to use the bathroom and she was certain that Henry's diaper would need to be changed. She knew he was uncomfortable because he hadn't worn a diaper in a handful of months since she had painstakingly potty trained him just after Neal had left on his tour of duty.

She didn't want to ask him to stop and the ride so far had her speaking only with Henry and not Bobby. Henry whimpered quietly once they entered Boston and she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair and kissed his forehead, whispering that he was doing so good so far and that they'll be stopping soon. She caught sight of Bobby glancing back at them in the review mirror and just like every time he did, her stomach twisted in knots.

Despite him being Neal's younger brother, something about him didn't seem right. She'd been on the receiving end of looks like the ones he was giving her many times and those men were only thinking about one thing. It made her sick to think that Neal's younger brother would even look at her like that, much less have those kinds of thoughts about her.

When he finally did stop, Emma grabbed Henry and made a near-run to the bathroom at the back of the gas station. It was filthy and disgusting, but she changed Henry's diaper with him standing up before relieving herself. Bobby instructed her to go into the gas bar to pick up some snacks for the road and she lowered her eyes to the ground and murmured how she didn't have any money.

"Nothing?" Bobby asked and Emma shook her head no. "Not even twenty-five cents?"

Emma shook her head no and when he reached around to grab at her ass, she was thankful she'd already put Henry back into the car and that he couldn't see what was happening. She backed away and pushed his groping hand off of her in disgust.

"Don't ever touch me again."

"If you want this," he said as he waved a crisp twenty-dollar bill in front of her. "You'll let me do whatever the fuck I goddamn please."

"I'd rather starve."

"Suit yourself, bitch. Get back in the car. Now."

Emma was shaking as she moved to get into the back seat with Henry, but Bobby, fuelled by her rejection grabbed her arm and forced her into the front seat. She was trembling as he walked away to pay for the gas and she turned to look back at her son.

"Mama?"

"It's okay, Henry. We're halfway there I think," she said with a watery smile and fought back her tears. "It's okay. I'm right here, okay?"

"Okay."

She was shaking when Bobby returned to the car a few minutes later with a bag full of food that he'd bought. He placed it between his legs and fished out a small bag of plain chips that he opened and handed back to Henry. Emma's stomach growled quietly and he smirked as he pulled out another bag, taunting her with it while one hand fell to her thigh.

"You want this?" He asked lowly and she stared straight ahead and said not a word. She cringed as his fingers began to pull the hem of her blue sundress, exposing her thighs to him. "Do you?"

Emma shuddered at the feel of his rough fingers on her skin and she clamped her thighs shut as tightly as she could manage and forced his hand away. He just laughed and pulled out of the gas station, opening the chips and munching on them loudly as if to further taunt her. If her son wasn't in the car, she'd punch the smug, dirty look on his face, but she kept her fists clenched in her lap and stared out the window while willing her tears not to fall. She was not weak and she was a fighter, but the last couple of months had been the hardest since she'd had Henry and her soul weighed heavily with discouragement and hopelessness.

There were no further incidents for the rest of the ride and she sat as close to the door and as far away from Bobby's wandering hands as she could manage. She wished she had the strength to stand up for herself, but she was tired and hungry and her back ached from sitting for so long. It was almost five when they finally made it to Storybrooke and Henry was fast asleep in the back seat, thumb in his mouth while he clutched onto his blanket tightly.

Emma took in the sight of the town as Bobby drove through the streets and when he turned on Mifflin Street, Henry woke up and started fussing. Bobby stopped in front of a small blue house with the number 120 on the wall beside the front door. He pulled out a set of keys, dangling them in front of her and from the look on his face she knew exactly what he was after.

"You can't do this," Emma said under her breath.

"I can't, can I?"

"No you—"

A sudden knock on the driver's side window caused Bobby to jump. "Pop, I wasn't expecting you to be here when we arrived," he stammered nervously.

"Of course not," Gold said evenly. "Give her the keys, son."

"Yes, sir."

Bobby glared at her before dropping the keys into her hand and he got out of the car, but not before giving her a quiet warning not to say a word to his father about what he had tried to do. Emma gripped on to the set of keys tightly before moving to take Henry out of the car seat. She held him close, resting him on her left hip as Gold walked around the car to stand in front of her.

"Hello, Emma," he smiled and he reached out to lightly pat Henry's head. "Hello, Henry. How was the drive?"

"Forever," Henry murmured tiredly. "Forever."

"It was long, yes. I can see how it felt like forever for you," Gold said to him and he looked over at Emma a moment later. "I trust everything went well? Bobby here didn't give you any problems, did he?"

Emma swallowed thickly. "No, sir. It was just a long drive, that's all."

"Come, dearie, I'd like to personally escort you inside your new home," Gold said and with a nod of his head, he lead the way up the front path towards the front door while Emma cast a weary look back at Bobby where he sat on the hood of his car, arms folded over his chest, and his eyes glued on her. "Welcome home."

Emma sighed and she fumbled with the keys and figured the gold one was the right one to slide into the lock and when it clicked open, she felt a flood of dread fill her. This was really, truly happening, and after the way Bobby had been with her and the way Gold had threatened her just two weeks prior, there was nothing good about this move, nothing other than the fact that she was with her son and Henry was all that mattered to her in the whole world…

[X]

Regina sat on the back porch, nursing a glass of wine while enjoying the early evening sun. The loud rumble of a truck pulling into the driveway next door pulled her from her chair, curious as she knew the house had been empty since she moved in two weeks ago. She had settled in rather smoothly and aside from the past weekend spent cleaning out her house and placing all of the former sheriff's belongings in a storage unit just outside of town, she hadn't had much downtime to sit back and just relax. She had been looking forward to a quiet evening, but now that her curiosity had been piqued, she headed over to the fence and peered over at the neighbor's house.

There was a large moving truck parked in the driveway and three men were hurriedly unloading boxes after boxes. She opened the gate and walked around to the front, sipping from her glass of wine as she did. She spotted Gold standing on the front porch, watching over the mover's and instructing for them to keep up the quick pace as he wasn't willing to pay them for more than an hour's worth of work.

"Mama!" A young boy squealed and Regina's eyes fell on the little toddler running over the front lawn and being chased by a blonde-haired woman wearing a blue sundress. "Mama!"

"I'll get you, Henry!" The woman laughed and scooped him up, covering his chubby little face with kisses as he squealed and laughed in delight.

Regina felt her heart start to race as she watched the woman and her young son run around the front lawn without shoes on. From the very moment the woman stopped and looked over at her, she felt her heart skip a beat. She was gorgeous and the way she smiled at her completely took her breath away. Regina swallowed hard and reached for a fresh toothpick from her jean pocket and placed it between her lips, chewing on the tip frantically, her eyes not straying from the woman in the yard next to hers until the sound of Gold's voice calling out her name pulled her out of the trance she'd fallen into.

"Sheriff Mills, won't you come over and introduce yourself?"

Regina placed her glass down on the front porch and walked the short distance over to the house next door. She wiped her hands on her jeans, watching the blonde woman kneel down next to her son and whisper something into his ear that left him smiling and nodding.

"Sheriff, I'd like for you to meet my daughter-in-law, Emma," Gold said as he took the liberty in introducing the two women.

"Pleasure to meet you, Emma," Regina smiled as she shook the beautiful woman's hand. "I'm Regina."

"Hi," Emma said softly, albeit a little shyly. "Pleasure to meet you as well. This is Henry," she said, pointing to the toddler who had taken to hiding behind her legs. "Henry, can you say hello to your new neighbor?"

"No."

"He's shy around new people," Emma shrugged and she turned to kneel down in front of him and Regina watched as he glanced wearily up at her. "Regina is the sheriff. Isn't that neat? Why don't you say hello?"

Henry just waved before wrapping his short, chubby arms around his mother's neck. Emma sighed and picked him up, stroking over the back of his head lightly.

"I'm sorry, he's really not good around strangers."

"It's quite all right," Regina smiled and she willed her racing heart to slow down, but in turn it only sped up the very moment Emma returned her smile. "Seeing how we are neighbors, I'm certain we won't be strangers for long."

"No, I'm sure we won't be."

Regina was aware of the curious look that Gold was giving both of them, but she ignored it and him completely. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, Sheriff, we've got everything under control here," Gold cut in before Emma could respond.

"Right," Regina nodded. "I'll leave you to it then. Emma?" She paused before she walked back over to her own front porch. "If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Okay. Thank you, Regina."

Regina returned to her front porch and picked up her glass of wine. Her mind was spinning and as she sat down on the front steps, she recalled how Gold had called Emma his daughter-in-law. She knew that Gold had another son, one who had very recently died over in Vietnam during battle. Had Emma been married to him? She knew there was no way she was married to Bobby, no woman in their right mind would willingly give in to such an unfortunate fate.

Regina found herself completely intrigued with her new neighbor, unable to stop watching her and when Gold fell into her line of sight, obstructing her view of Emma and her young son playing together on the grass, she grimaced and rose from the steps and hurried inside. Her heart hadn't stopped racing from the moment she saw her and even as she poured herself another glass of wine, she knew it likely wouldn't stop the thunderous pace any time soon.

She tried to refocus her thoughts away from her new neighbor and her adorable little boy. The file on the former sheriff sat on the kitchen table and beside it were her own notes on the investigation, places to check out when she had a moment, people to talk to when she found out who they were and how to talk to them without Gold or Bobby becoming suspicious of what she was up to. She hadn't found out much in the last few weeks, she hadn't had much time away from both men's prying eyes.

The scraps of paper she'd found in the office were also laid out on the table and she sipped her wine and grabbed the box of thumbtacks. The wall beside the table was starting to fill up slowly as she tried to link all the evidence surrounding the former sheriff's death and the events in his life that unfolded before he had died. Her gut kept telling her that his death was no accident and no matter how much time it took, she'd find a way to prove that the former sheriff had been murdered whether it was because of a cover-up or because he knew something he shouldn't have known.

She had nothing to back up her gut feeling, not yet at least, but her determination would always win out in the end. It was how she'd gotten as far in her life and her career as she had. She never gave up when it came to getting exactly what she wanted.

The sound of the young boy next door laughing has her focus shifting from her personal investigation and she was drawn to the kitchen window that faced the house next door. It lined up directly to the neighboring kitchen and she saw Emma dancing around with her son on her hip, singing along to the song that played on the radio. Regina placed a hand over her racing heart, unable to tear her eyes away and she knew, in that very moment she just knew that she had eyes for the other woman.

It wasn't just because she was attractive and had a beautiful smile that had reached her green eyes; it was just something about her that had drawn her in. Regina wasn't one to fall at first sight and it was something that had never happened to her before, but there she was, standing at her kitchen window and watching the other woman while her heart raced and her lips grew dry at the thought of getting to know her, perhaps in a more than just a friendly way.

A rush of heated arousal surged through her body and in that very moment, Emma stopped dancing and looked straight at her. She backed away from the window quickly, downing the rest of her wine and nearly slamming the glass down on the kitchen table. She needed to reroute her thoughts once again, but the buzz of the wine wasn't helping at all and thoughts of the blonde beauty next door were flooding through her mind like a hurricane that swept into town and flooded the streets.

Long after the moving truck had gone and Gold was nowhere to be seen, Regina slipped out onto the back porch with a fresh glass of wine to watch the sun set just beyond the horizon. She had busied herself with dinner after the incident in the kitchen and afterwards with her investigation, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't seem to get that woman off of her mind. She knew nothing of her aside from her and her son's name and the very fact that she was the mayor's daughter-in-law, but that didn't seem to stop her from the warmth that filled her body every time she closed her eyes and pictured her smiling face.

"Regina?"

"Emma?" Regina looked over at the blonde standing on the other side of the fence in surprise. She rose from her chair with a smile. "Do you want to come over for a glass of wine?"

"I—I probably shouldn't. I just put Henry to bed."

"All right, suit yourself," Regina replied. "How are you settling in?"

"Good, I guess," Emma shrugged. "I hate to ask, but would you happen to have a cup of sugar I can borrow?"

"Of course, come on over. I'll run inside and get you some," Regina said without hesitation and before Emma could even enter her backyard, she was inside and in the kitchen, measuring out a single cup of sugar. She was shaking slightly as she placed it into a paper bag and folded the top closed and when she stepped back outside, Emma was leaning against the railing with her back turned to her and her eyes to the sky. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Oh yes," Emma smiled, not taking her eyes off the brilliant colors that flooded the sky. "I'm not used to seeing this. In the city, the sunsets were always blocked by the buildings."

Regina nodded and sat back down in her chair just off to the side of where Emma stood, seemingly mesmerized by the sky as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon. "It's quite different here in Storybrooke. It's a lot quieter than Brooklyn, that's for sure, and almost every night I've come and sat out here to watch the sunset."

"You're from Brooklyn?" Emma asked, turning to look back at her. "So am I."

"Are you?" Regina smiled. "Where about did you grow up?"

"St. Mary's," Emma murmured and Regina's smile turned into a slight frown.

"You're an orphan?"

"Yeah," she shrugged and Regina held out the bag with the cup of sugar inside. "Thank you. I—I should really get back in case Henry wakes up."

"Emma?" Regina called out just before she reached the open gate. "You're more than welcome to come over any time, whether you need a cup of sugar or if you want to take me up on that offer for a glass of wine."

"I'll keep that in mind," Emma smiled at her. "Thank you, Regina. Good night."

"Good night," Regina said and she watched her slip out of the gate and pull it shut behind her.

Regina groaned quietly and threw her head back against the chair, squeezing her eyes shut and willing the sight of the beautiful woman to stop invading her mind every time she so much as closed her eyes for a few seconds at a time. Nobody had ever gotten under her skin, not that quickly and not quite the way that Emma had. Regina was worried because this was not just some silly little crush. Regina Mills didn't have crushes and certainly not on her young, blonde-haired neighbor.

She knew it was a lost cause. There was no way to convince herself that what she was feeling was because of some silly little crush on a woman she'd just met. She knew that her chances at having anything else than a friendship, if even that, were slim to none at that point. She couldn't force Emma to want to be friends with someone as socially impaired as she was either and she wasn't going to even try. The only thing she could do was do her best at looking past the surge of emotions and attraction she was feeling for her and hope to hell she didn't come across as anything more than just a friendly neighbor.

Her night was a restless one and the quiet that she still had yet to get used to made any little sound amplified tenfold. She was startled awake by the faint sounds of the toddler next door crying out for his mother in the middle of the night and even after the cries died down, she found it impossible to succumb to the pull of sleep. By the time the sun rose in the sky, she was already up, showered and dressed for the day, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing while she paced the kitchen floor.

She found herself drawn towards the kitchen window at the very first sight of the blonde as she entered the dimly lit kitchen next door. She watched as she opened the refrigeration and even from where she was standing she could see that it was empty. She turned as soon as the coffee finished brewing and poured a cup. She bit her bottom lip, deciding to take a risk and grabbed another mug and poured a cup for her new neighbor. She was out the door and at the blonde's back door in a matter of minutes and while she juggled both mugs in one hand, she raised the other and knocked quietly.

"Regina?" Emma asked tiredly the moment she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning," Regina smiled and she held out one mug towards her. "I thought you could do with a cup first thing. The move couldn't have been easy for you."

"I—thank you," Emma smiled, taking it from her. "You didn't have to."

"I know, but seeing how I just made the move here myself, I know how tiring it is, especially after spending nearly a whole day driving up here from Brooklyn."

"Thank you."

Regina nodded and lift her mug to her lips, taking a small sip. "I don't mean to overstep any boundaries, but how would you and Henry like to join me for breakfast?"

"I—I—that's very generous of you, Regina, but we can't."

"Why not?" Regina pressed and she had to remind herself not to push. "It is only breakfast. I thought it'd be a nice way for us to get to know one another."

Emma's silence was immediately interpreted as rejection and Regina scoffed and turned on her heels, ready to walk away when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," Emma said quietly. "I'm not used to a complete stranger being nice, friendly, and hospitable. I guess it's just second nature for me to assume the worst, that maybe your intentions are more than what they appear to be, which is you asking for me and my son to join you for breakfast."

"The only intention I have, Emma, is to get to know my new neighbor and her adorable little boy."

Regina knew that the generosity that came with living in a small town with friendly people had already began to wear off on her. It was more than that, she knew that, but that didn't mean that Emma needed to know of her growing attraction for her and that was one of the few reasons behind her inviting her and her son for breakfast.

"Okay," Emma said after a moment. "Just let me get Henry dressed and we'll be right over."

"Actually," Regina said with a flirty smile she hadn't meant to slip out. "Why don't you meet me in my driveway? I'd like to treat you two to the best breakfast in town."

The shy way that Emma nodded and blushed made Regina's heart skip a beat and then another. There was no possibly way she'd be able to hide her attraction for very long at all and her new neighbor was bound to be the death of her if she couldn't calm her wildly racing heart. She headed back to her house to put her badge on and clipped her gun to her belt before grabbing her keys and turning off the coffee pot. And still her heart raced and raced…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Attempted rape/sexual assault

Emma placed the cup of coffee the sheriff had brought over for her on the kitchen counter and quickly made her way into Henry's room. She found him sitting up on his mattress, the bed yet to be put together, and he was smiling sleepily up at her while chewing on the end of his blanket.

"Good morning," Emma smiled as she sat down on the edge of the thin mattress. "How did my baby boy sleep last night?"

"Not baby, Mama."

"Okay," Emma laughed. "How did my big boy sleep last night?"

Henry shrugged and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. Emma kissed him on the top of his head and tried to fight the hundreds of butterflies that had taken flight in her stomach. From the very moment the night before that she had seen the woman next door looking at her, those nervous butterflies hadn't stopped fluttering inside of her. After meeting the woman, she could barely stand to face Gold and had retreated inside while the movers continued to unload the boxes. She and Henry were dancing in the kitchen and she'd felt like she was being watched and she found out that sure enough, the dark haired beauty had been watching her through the window.

It was the nervous fluttering in her stomach that had prompted her to go over later that even after she noticed she was sitting alone on her back porch, glass of wine in hand and her eyes on the sky as the sun began to set. She fumbled with an excuse just to see her again, to talk to her, and in her mind, asking for a cup of sugar was the easiest excuse in the book.

The way Regina had spoken to her, smiled at her, and the way her voice purred when she offered a glass of wine caused that fluttering to intensify tenfold. There was no denying that her neighbor and the town's sheriff was a very attractive woman and there was definitely no denying that just thinking about her had a warmth flowing throughout her body like nothing she'd ever felt before.

When she opened the back door barely five minutes before, that feeling had returned the moment her eyes had fallen upon Regina's smiling face and her offer of a much needed cup of coffee. She had felt flustered and nervous, not to mention embarrassed when she started blushing profusely in front of her. With a shake of her head, she roused Henry out of bed.

"Hey, how would you like to go out for breakfast, Hen?"

"Hungry."

"I know, baby, me too," Emma smiled and ruffled his hair before grabbing the bag she'd packed with a few clothes until she got the rest of them unpacked. "Let's go potty first and get washed up and then we can get dressed okay?"

"Okay, Mama."

Emma tried to get the task at hand done quickly and thankfully Henry didn't put up much of a fuss. She had him dressed and out the door in no less than ten minutes, barely pausing to check her hair on the way out. Regina was waiting by her Mustang, leaning up against the passenger door with her arms crossed and her silver aviators catching the slightest reflection of the rising sun. Emma inhaled sharply and tugged on Henry's hand, encouraging him to keep up as she walked across the front lawn to the neighboring driveway.

How that woman could look so effortlessly breathtaking in just a pair of tight jeans and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows was beyond her and she felt her cheeks grow hot when she caught herself noticeably checking her out, her eyes lingering on the curves and the way her clothes just hugged them. She shook her head and bent down to pick up Henry, placing him on her hip as she tried not to make it so obvious that she was capitated by the stunning brunette that was currently smiling at her.

"Hi," Emma said softly. "Sorry it took us so long."

"It wasn't long at all, Emma," Regina replied. "Are you ready, then?"

"Yes."

Regina grinned before she used the tip of her tongue to move the toothpick she had between her lips from one corner of her mouth to the other. The way her name had rolled off that very same tongue had Emma wishing she had more self-control over her thoughts and her body. Regina opened the passenger door and pulled the seat forward.

"It's not a far drive, but maybe you should sit in the back with him?" Regina said and Emma blinked, breaking out of her trance in an instant. "Or we could always walk."

"He'll be fine," Emma replied and she moved to put Henry into the spacious back seat, swallowing hard as she did up the seatbelt for him. She climbed out of the car and smoothed out her soft yellow sundress she'd chosen to wear that morning. "Thank you again for this, Regina."

"It's only breakfast."

_It is so much more than breakfast_ , Emma thought and she smiled again at Regina, unable to not, and once the front seat was pulled back, she slipped in and Regina shut the door for her.

Emma fumbled with the seatbelt, unable to get it clipped in before Regina got into the car and she groaned in annoyance when the buckle refused to clip. Regina slipped in a moment later and raised her aviators away from her eyes.

"Let me," she said softly, reaching over to take the buckle from Emma's hands and promptly clicked it in place. "It's a tricky one."

"I see that. Thank you."

Regina laughed and Emma willed her body to stop reacting to every single thing that this woman said or did, but her body betrayed her and the flood of arousal coursed through her body at an alarming rate. She had never been so attracted to a complete stranger, not on this level and definitely not even close.

Her body betrayed her on a whole other level as her stomach growled embarrassingly loud and it caused Regina to cast a glance in her direction before backing out of the driveway slowly. Emma placed a hand over her abdomen in an attempt to calm her hungry stomach, but it was futile as it growled again just thinking of being able to eat for the first time since the other night.

Henry babbled joyfully in the back seat and Emma stole a glance over at Regina, watching her as she readjusted the review mirror and smiled to herself. Her eyes drank in the sight of her, her eyes drawn to her lips and the prominent scar on the right side of her upper lip. She wet her lips and quickly turned away the moment that Regina turned to look right back at her. She almost trembled when she felt the brunette's eyes wander over her body and she reached to grab at the seatbelt just as Regina made a hard right turn.

Emma was sure she had imagined that look she faintly saw on Regina's face in the split second their eyes had met just before she made that turn. She turned in her seat to look back at her son and the smile on his face was all that suddenly mattered. She reached back and clutched at his leg and he smiled at her before continuing his babbling to his blanket that held his sole interest.

"How old is he?" Regina asked and Emma settled back into her seat.

"He's two. Two and a half, actually."

"He's a sweet and smart boy," Regina smiled. "I would've thought that he was already three."

Emma chuckled and glanced back at him for a moment. "He's always been a little ahead of other children. His father—he—he said Henry was a little genius."

"Oh? I can see where his father got that idea from."

"Right," Emma nodded and she fumbled with her seatbelt for the second time in the last five minutes. She found herself blushing as Regina reached over and undid it for her. "Thanks."

Regina just smiled at her before exiting the Mustang and Emma swallowed hard in an attempt to calm the fluttering in the pit of her stomach. She managed to distract herself with the task of getting her son out of the back seat and Henry was not cooperating, wanting to go for a drive that lasted longer than a handful of minutes. Once she had him out, he squirmed frantically in her arms until she let him down on his feet while keeping a firm grip on his little hand.

Emma glanced up at the small building they'd parked in front of the small sign that said "Granny's Diner" looming just over the entrance. The smell of bacon, sausages, eggs and freshly brewed coffee caused her stomach to growl louder than the last few times and she placed a firm palm against her abdomen, thinking of how in less than half an hour she would be full of good food, of a breakfast promised as the best in town.

"Good morning, Sheriff," a man greeted Regina as they approached the entrance to the diner together. She caught the smile Regina sent his way and she lowered her eyes.

"Good morning, John. How are you?"

"As good as can be expected. How are things down at the station?"

"Good," Regina replied with a nod and she moved to open the door and motioned for Emma to enter first. "Do you want to sit at a booth or a table?"

"It doesn't matter, really."

"Come," Regina said under her breath just as she reached for the hand not holding Henry to her hip and led the way to a booth near the back. "Order whatever you'd like. Breakfast is on me."

Emma hesitantly let go of the sheriff's hand once they reached the booth she led them to and after seating Henry on the bench, she sat down next to him and reached for the menu. Her hungriness nearly got to the better of her for a moment since she envisioned eating everything offered on the menu. She ordered sensibly when the waitress arrived to take their order, not wanting to come across as greedy as she wanted to be.

Emma ordered the breakfast special and asked Henry what he wanted. His response was one she had anticipated, pancakes, and the way he had said it drew a laugh from the sheriff that overheard his whispered response. Emma placed an arm over her son, holding him as he slid forward on the bench seat and reached for the sugar jar that she promptly moved away from his curious hands.

"Ashley, do you have any paper and crayons?" Regina asked the waitress that finished scribbling up their order. Upon her nod, Regina smiled. "Bring them at once. It seems there is a little boy who is more than bored and bound to wreak havoc if that boredom isn't cured."

"Of course, Sheriff Mills. Would you two like some coffee?"

"Please."

"Ma'am?" The waitresses looked at Emma and she nodded. "I'll be right back."

Emma watched as Regina removed her aviators she'd slid from over her eyes to the top of her head and placed them on the table just off to her left side. Henry promptly reached for them, falling short and suddenly on the verge of tears. Regina just smiled and handed the sunglasses to him and he barely managed to place them on his face, the aviators much too big for his small, chubby face.

Regina's laughter was like a breath of fresh air and she soon joined in as Henry struggled to keep the sunglasses from falling off, his small hands putting fingerprints all over the lenses in a matter of minutes in his attempt to keep them on. Her apology fell dead on her lips when her eyes met the brown ones locked on her in an intense gaze. She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ears and shifted her gaze back on her son.

"Here you go, kiddo," the waitress said as she placed a piece of blank paper and a handful of crayons down in front of her. "Your breakfast will be ready shortly, ladies."

"Thank you, Ashley."

"Absolutely, Sheriff."

Ashley filled both mugs with freshly brewed coffee and walked away with a smile and a wink. Emma reached for the small jug of milk just as Regina did, their fingers brushing slightly before Regina pulled back and allowed her to take the milk first. Emma bit her bottom lip, fighting off the blush as she poured a small amount of milk in her coffee and slid the jug across the table towards the sheriff.

Henry continuously pushed the aviators back in place every time they slipped down his nose and his attention was now cast solely on drawing, his babbling coming out in random bursts. His blanket was firmly clutched in his left hand and after a few minutes, the edge of the blanket found its way to his mouth as it normally did.

Henry was proving to be an ample distraction, one she needed as the way Regina continued to look at her caused her thoughts to stray. She had never met someone like Regina before, not since before Henry was born and she confessed to Neal how she felt sexually when it came to women. He had been ultimately supportive, taking her to a bar that was notoriously known hotspot for the gays in the city. The women there had been rather butch, but their confidence was high and Regina reminded her of those women in some ways. They had left the bar before she could meet anyone, but that night remained ingrained in her memories.

She felt stupid for assuming that Regina was like those women as she was never one to jump to conclusions or to judge others before she knew them. Yet there was just something about her, something that drew her in, and she couldn't ignore that feeling of her feet being swept from beneath her every time she so much got lost looking into her soulful brown eyes.

"You didn't put any milk in your coffee," Emma murmured.

"Hmm?"

"The milk?" Emma blanked as she stared at the small jug they'd both just reached for moments before. "You didn't—"

"I normally drink my coffee black," Regina said softly. "Occasionally I enjoy a little milk, sometimes a teaspoon of sugar. It all depends on my mood and personal taste."

She was rather surprised Regina hadn't questioned why she brought up the issue of milk or rather the lack of after the slight moment they'd had moments before. She sipped her coffee, turning her attention to Henry and the scribbles he was drawing on the paper in front of him. The din in the diner filled her ears yet did nothing to derail the thoughts swarming her mind.

Her life had just been turned upside down, more so in the last twenty-four hours than it had been since the moment she found out Neal had been killed. That little sense of security she had with him had been ripped from her and the struggle to keep life as normal as possible for Henry had been harder than anything she'd ever faced in her life. Yet, nothing could've prepared her for what she was experiencing in that very moment, and nothing could have prepared her for the intense feelings she was having for the complete stranger that sat in front of her.

"How did he lose his two front teeth?" Regina asked and Emma blinked as she helped Henry with the too big aviators. "An accident?"

"Yes, an unfortunate one involving a tricycle," Emma replied and just for a moment Henry's attention was pulled from his coloring, but he went back to it quickly as Emma ran her fingers through his hair. "His father brought it home one day and I'm pretty sure he was more excited than Henry was. I told—I told him Henry was still too small for it, but…like father like son."

That specific day began to replay in her mind, from the delight and worry to the sheer panic from the moment Henry had hit the gap in the sidewalk and flung over the handlebars, to the shrill cries that erupted seconds later and the mouthful of pouring blood that caused her to go into a panic that he was hurt far worse than he'd appeared to be. There was the trip to the emergency room, one taken because both had worried that the injuries were far worse than two knocked out teeth. The relief she'd felt once knowing that was all it was had been overwhelming, but not as much as the bill for that trip to the emergency room had been.

She recalled the story to Regina, pausing only for a few moments when the waitress finally placed their plates in front of them. From there, the conversation flowed rather easily when it came to talking about Henry. It helped her from scarfing down her breakfast to sate her hunger and for that she was grateful for as she didn't want Regina to know the severity of her and Henry's situation or the reason why they had moved to Storybrooke.

After Henry had finished his breakfast, he went back to coloring and Emma found it hard in those prolonged moments of silence not to lose herself just from looking at the beautiful woman across the table from her. She knew then in that very moment she needed to take a giant step backwards and let go of everything she was feeling because there was no way that this woman seated across from her would ever reciprocate the feelings she was currently experiencing.

"Sheriff Mills?" A tall brunette called out as she entered the diner. "Sheriff, there's a situation over on Crawford."

"What kind of a situation?" Regina asked, rising from the booth immediately. "Ruby?"

"Deputy Gold just called in a 10-16."

"Emma, I need to go," Regina said quickly and she fished out her walled from her back pocket and placed some bills on the table. "Thank you for joining me for breakfast."

Emma just nodded and watched her rush out of the diner with the brunette following close behind her. She finished up with her coffee quickly and asked the waitress for the check. The bills Regina left to pay for breakfast ended up being too much and Emma tucked the twenty into the small pocket in her dress and picked Henry up.

It wasn't a long walk back to Mifflin Street and it gave Emma a chance to explore the town a little bit. It felt like she had stepped into a whole other world and she might as well have. The small mom and pop stores that lined Main Street were nothing like the stores in the city and the people that she passed on the street were friendly and waved hello, some even saying good morning to her and Henry. She felt perplexed and in awe of it all and tried not to let it show so plainly on her face. Henry on the other hand was enjoying every minute of it, suddenly starting to say hello to the strangers on the street before they did.

Just as she reached the corner on Mifflin Street, a siren squawked and she stopped and looked over at the cruiser that had pulled over beside her. "Hello, Bobby."

"Hey," he smirked as he leaned out the window. "Where are you and the little man headed to?"

"Home."

"Get in, I'll give you a lift," he said and she shook her head no.

"I'm fine," Emma said evenly. "It's a nice morning. We'll walk."

"Come on, get in the car."

She walked faster, holding Henry closer to her. "No, Bobby," she said without looking at him.

"Get in the fucking car," he growled and slammed his hand against the door. "Now."

Emma started walking even faster, panic creeping up quickly as she knew she wasn't safe from Bobby anywhere. Tears welled up in her eyes and she fought them off as best as she could, only wanting to make it home and lock herself and Henry in the house, away from the clearly insane, deranged man.

She broke out into a run and held Henry close to her, the tears streaming down her cheeks before she even reached the front door. She got inside the house as quickly as she could, slamming the door shut behind her but not before she saw Bobby storming up the front walkway. She shakily locked the door and placed Henry down on his feet.

"Go into your room and close the door okay? Don't come out until Mama tells you it's okay."

She watched Henry walk off to his room and she jumped when Bobby slammed his fists against the locked door. She shook as she ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone, her fingers almost unmoving for a moment before she called 911. The line rang three times and each time it rang, Bobby slammed his fists against the front door harder.

"Sheriff's station, what is your emergency?"

"I—I have a man after me," Emma responded tearfully.

"Ma'am?" The dispatcher asked. "Ma'am, who is after you?"

"It—it is Bobby Gold. He's trying to get into the house."

"Ma'am, did you just say that Deputy Gold is trying to get into your house?"

"Please," she whimpered.

"What is your address, ma'am?"

"I'm on Mifflin Street," she replied and gasped as the front door rattled harder. "120 Mifflin Street."

Emma listened as the dispatcher called the sheriff and she trembled as she slipped down the wall and on to the floor, the front door breaking open after a few more loud pounds. The heavy footsteps reverberated throughout the house and Emma gripped on to the receiver tightly.

"Ma'am?" The dispatcher said and she sniffled as the tears fell harder and the footsteps grew closer. "Ma'am, are you there? The sheriff is on her way. She should be arriving within two minutes. Ma'am?"

"Please…"

"Where are you, you little bitch?" Bobby called out. "Huh? Where you at?"

"Please," Emma pleaded into the phone and gasped when Bobby stormed into the kitchen.

"What the hell is your problem, whore?" Bobby growled, his face red, his eyes angry. "Get up," he shouted, grabbing on to her arm and forcing her up from the floor. She dropped the receiver and it clunked against the wall. Bobby looked at her and then at the phone before he ripped it clean off the wall with one hard pull. "Who you calling, huh?"

"Stop it, Bobby."

Bobby shook his head and pushed her against the wall face first. The force of the impact stunned her and for a few very long seconds she couldn't fight him off as he pressed his larger body into her backside. Her fear gave way to a rush of adrenaline and with strength she didn't know she had, she pushed him off of her and made a run for the front door.

Unfortunately he was right behind her and she suppressed a cry as he slammed into her, not wanting Henry to know what was happening or come out of his room. They grappled, Bobby quickly gaining the upper hand and he forced her down to the floor, pinning her with his body. He looked as insane as he was acting and Emma struggled to get out from underneath him. He weighed twice as much as she did and it was an impossible feat, the adrenaline she'd had back in the kitchen disappearing along with what was left of her strength.

"Show me what my big brother had," he snarled. "Show me those pretty little tits of yours. Did he like to suck on them, hmm?"

"Stop it…"

She whimpered when he roughly grabbed at her right breast before pulling at the top of her dress, ripping the thin material to expose her to his greedy, hungry eyes. She heard sirens, but they were far and she tried to regain her focus and brought a knee between his legs, hard. She shoved him over, scrambling away from him as he cried out in pain, his hands grabbing his crotch while he lay on the floor just a few feet from her and the front door.

Emma's tears burned in her eyes and she held up her ripped dress, struggling to make it out of the house and away from him. The sirens grew closer and she stumbled down the front steps and fell on to her hands and knees on the front lawn just to the right of the stone walkway. Relief was still far off even when she saw the sheriff's cruiser pull up into the driveway and saw the sheriff herself come out of her car with her gun drawn.

"Emma? What is happening?"

"Bobby he—he—"

"Stay here," Regina ordered. "Where is he?"

"He—he's in the house."

Regina entered the house quickly, her gun drawn with both hands and Emma gasped as she sat up and heard the sounds of a struggle inside. She barely could stand on both feet, but she made it back into the house just in time to see Regina pin the deputy down and cuff his hands behind his back. Regina was breathing heavily as she disarmed the deputy of his gun and took a few steps back.

"Where is Henry?" Regina asked before she gently placed her hands on Emma's shoulders and took a good long, hard look at her. "Emma?"

"He came after me," she said tearfully. "I told Henry to stay in his room until I said it was okay to come out. Bobby he—he just came after me and he tried to—he tried to—"

"Did he touch you?" Regina asked lowly, her eyes taking on a dangerous glint. "Emma, did he touch you?"

"Yes."

"Are you hurt?" Regina asked and Emma shook her head no. Regina just stared into her eyes for a moment before she turned and hauled Bobby up off the floor. "Don't make this difficult, Bobby."

"Why they hell did you arrest me?"

"You're out," Regina snapped. "You hear me? You're no longer a deputy and yes, I am arresting you for domestic violence and attempted rape."

"What? You didn't see shit, bitch! I didn't attempt to rape her!" Bobby screamed and struggled, but Regina had the upper hand and was clearly stronger than he was in the moment. "The moment my father finds out about this, you're gone, bitch. You're fucking gone!"

"Emma, go get changed and get Henry. Meet us down at the station when you are able to," Regina said when she passed her in the doorway. "Keep struggling, Bobby, and I'll add another charge that'll secure your fate in the prison in the next county over for the next six months."

Emma shakily made her way to the bedroom and she stared at herself in the mirror on top of the dresser with burning hot tears sliding down her cheeks. Where he had grabbed her, her skin was red and bruising and her dress, although ripped, she knew she could mend it. She wiped at her tears and stripped out of her dress, finding another and pulled it on. She made a quick trip into the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face and she breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down before she went to Henry's room.

"Mama?" Henry whimpered from where he lay curled up on his bed with the blankets around him.

"Mama is here baby," she murmured as she pulled back the blankets and gathered him into her arms. "Mama is here."

[X]

Regina slammed the cell door shut, her whole body shaking in rage. When she had gotten the call over the radio from Ruby, she had been on the other side of town after responding to a domestic disturbance that turned out to be a false call. When Ruby radioed her a second time, she told her what she'd overheard before the line had gone dead and Regina drove as fast as she could manage to her neighbor's house.

The sight of Emma on the front lawn, the way she was holding up her torn dress, it caused undiluted rage to rise up from deep inside of her. From the call she got from Ruby and seeing Emma in the state that she'd been in, she didn't need to guess what had happened.

"You can't do this," Bobby snarled as he pounded on the cell door. "As soon as my father finds out—"

"He'll what? Tell me to let you go?" Regina snapped. "What do you think he's going to do when I tell him what you did?"

"I didn't do nothing, you stupid bitch."

Regina gritted her teeth, refraining from saying anything more and she turned to look over at Ruby with a sigh. "If Mayor Gold shows up, call me and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check on Emma and Henry," Regina replied and she grabbed the keys to the cruiser. "Whatever you do, Ruby, don't let him out of there."

"What if the mayor—"

"No, Bobby Gold is under arrest and not even his father can get him out of this," Regina said and she walked over to where the keys to the cell were hanging on the wall and placed them in her back pocket. "Call me when and if he shows up."

Regina didn't even bother looking over at the angry former deputy that banged on the cell bars over and over again. She just headed right back outside to the cruiser and drove back to Mifflin Street. Her only priority now was to make sure that Emma and Henry were safe and nothing else mattered, not the man she'd arrested and not the mayor who would more than likely catch wind that she'd arrested his only living son.

The front door was still wide open when she pulled the cruiser up into Emma's driveway and she knocked tentatively on the door, noticing that it had been kicked in and was broken. With another knock, she stepped inside with one hand on her gun.

"Emma?"

"Regina?" Emma replied a moment later, appearing in the doorway to what looked like Henry's bedroom. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm checking up on you and Henry," she replied and she noticed that the blonde had changed and her eyes, while red, were dry. "Are you okay, Emma?"

"I will be," she murmured softly and Regina had to fight the urge just to wrap her arms around her.

"And Henry?"

"He heard everything. He—he's too scared to leave his bed."

"Can I talk to him?" Regina asked and after Emma hesitated in responding, she slowly nodded her head yes. "Henry?" Regina said and she walked into the bedroom slowly. "Hey, Henry, it's Regina. Where are you hiding?"

She could clearly see his tiny body under the mess of blankets on the small bed and she glanced back at Emma before walking over to the bed. She knelt down and reached out to pull the blankets back. Henry looked up at her with wide, scared eyes and she frowned when he pulled the blankets back over his head.

"Henry, it's okay," she said softly. "That man that was here? He's gone."

"He is?"

"You know that I'm the sheriff, right?" Regina continued and when Henry didn't respond, she sighed and glanced over at Emma who was watching from the doorway. "I arrested him, Henry. He is locked up in a cell down at the station. He can't hurt your mama or you."

"He can't?"

"No, he can't," Regina said and she smiled when Henry poked his head out from under the blankets. "Are you scared that he's going to come back?"

Henry nodded tearfully. Between him and his mother, Regina was feeling a sense of urgency to protect them both at all costs. She couldn't and wouldn't let Bobby Gold come anywhere near either of them and she would do absolutely everything in her power to make sure that he was shipped off to the county jail and formally charged. Bobby Gold would never set foot in this house as long as she was around, that much she was certain of.

"Hey, I'm going to go talk to your mama for a little while. Do you want to stay here?" She asked and Henry nodded his head. "Okay, Henry. We won't be very far, okay? You don't have to be scared, but you can stay here until you feel safe, okay?"

"Okay."

Regina rose from the bed and motioned for Emma to follow her and when they reached the kitchen, she glanced at the phone that had been ripped away from the wall and another surge or rage bubbled up from deep inside of her. Emma was trembling, she could see it as she walked over to the table and sat down. Regina knelt down in front of her and pulled her trembling hands into her own.

"Emma, it's okay," Regina whispered. "You're safe. You're okay. I need you to tell me what happened. I know it's hard, but I need to know what happened. All of it."

"Henry and I, we were just walking home and he—he pulled up beside us and told me to get in the car. He—"

Emma fell forward as the tears streamed down her cheeks and Regina wrapped her arms around the shaken, terrified woman, not caring how unprofessional it was to comfort her by holding her. She felt the hot, wet tears against her neck and she inhaled sharply, her fingers moving to stroke over soft blonde curls that fell along her back. Emma clutched on to her tightly and Regina barely moved, she just held on to her and let her cry into her neck and shoulder. When she felt the press of warm lips to her neck just below her ear, she pulled back and gently cupped Emma's face with both hands.

"Regina, I—"

Regina's lips pressed against hers softly and lingered only for a brief moment before she pulled back. "It's okay, Emma. Everything is going to be okay. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback and kudos you guys! It's much appreciated and I'll tell you now that I am so excited about this one and I cannot wait for you guys to be too! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think :)

Regina stood by her office door with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. She had been at Emma and Henry's for the better part of an hour before the call came in that Mayor Gold was on his way down to the station. Regina managed to arrive before he did and planted herself in the doorway of her office.

Gold arrived just a few minutes after her and he stormed—as best as he could—straight over to the cell where Bobby was pacing inside. He slammed his cane against the bars and motioned for Bobby to come closer. The moment he was within arms reach, Gold reached out with one hand and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and smacked him repeatedly with the handle of his cane over the back of his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you, boy?" Gold yelled and he rose the cane, threatening to hit him over the head once again. "Is it true? Did you try to rape her?"

"No, Pop, I was just having a little bit of fun," Bobby gasped. Gold hit him hard with the cane one more time, splitting open the skin just above his ear. "Is that what they told you? That I tried to rape her?"

"Did you?"

"No—"

"Gold, stop," Regina said as she pushed herself off the door frame and approached him. "Let's go into my office and talk, shall we?"

"I'm not done with you, boy, and you better hope your ungrateful ass stays locked up and away from me," Gold said and he pointed straight at him, giving him a look that made him cower in fear.

"Mayor Gold, my office, please?" Regina tried again and he turned and nodded, following her into her office and took a seat. Regina closed the blinds and shut the door before taking a seat behind her desk. "Would you like to read the report?"

"How about you tell me what she told you," Gold replied and he plucked a Kleenex out of the box on the edge of her desk and wiped the small smear of blood off the handle of his cane. "First things first, Sheriff, what is he charged with?"

"Sexual assault, breaking and entering, domestic assault, and resisting arrest."

"I trust you've already removed him as your deputy then?"

"Yes," Regina nodded and he glanced down at the gun and badge that had belonged to his son.

"Now, tell me what happened at Mrs. Cassidy's—"

"She gave me Swan as her surname, sir," Regina said and she grabbed the report she'd written up with Emma's statement. "Emma Swan, that's what she gave me."

"Right," Gold sighed tiredly. "She got rid of my son's name shortly after his untimely death. It seemed to have slipped my mind," he said and his lips twitched. "What happened at Ms. Swan's residence this morning?"

Regina read straight from the report recalling the incident from where it started in the street up until Regina arrived and arrested the former deputy. While she read Emma's statement, Gold tapped the handle of his cane lightly against the edge of her desk and listened intently. She expected him to interrupt her numerous of times and was surprised when she finished that he hadn't said a single word.

She picked up the second report that listed the charges she's already told him and a detailed account of the arrest itself, along with the things he had said to her in the house, outside on the front walkway, in the cruiser on the drive to the station and when she put him in the cell. Gold didn't look surprised as she repeated the offensive words his son had used and when she placed the report back down on her desk, he cleared his throat and placed his cane over his lap.

What she didn't tell him was that after she'd locked Bobby up, she returned to the house to check on Emma and Henry. There were just some things he didn't need to know and that was one of those things. She had gone to the house after the arrest as a friend, not as the sheriff. She convinced herself of that long after that kiss they shared in the kitchen.

"What happens now, Sheriff?"

"I called the Portland County Sheriff's office. They're sending transport down first thing tomorrow morning and are going to book him at the courthouse jail until his hearing next week."

"I see. Bail is set at what amount exactly?"

"That isn't up to me. That will be left up to the judge he sees next week," Regina replied calmly. "If he is found guilty, and he will be Mr. Gold, he is going to be in jail for a while."

"Yes, I suppose he will be. He'll have to face the consequences of his actions according to the law. Now you said that he broke down Ms. Swan's front door?"

"Yes. It's splintered right off the frame."

"I'll give Marco a call immediately and see if he can get over there today to replace her door," Gold said and he rose from the chair slowly. "In the meantime, I want you to send those reports over tomorrow afternoon along with the other paperwork for the week. I'll also leave it up to you whether you want to find yourself another deputy, Sheriff."

"Yes, sir."

"When you find out any further details regarding his transport tomorrow and his hearing, please inform me immediately."

"Yes, of course, sir. Would you like me to walk you out?" Regina asked and he shook his head sharply. "Have a nice afternoon, Mayor Gold."

"You as well, Sheriff Mills."

Regina waited until he was out of the station before exciting the office. She took a look over at Bobby in the cell and shook her head and walked over to the dispatcher's desk. "I'm going to make a coffee run, Ruby. Do you want anything?"

"Let me go," she said quickly. "I need a break anyway."

Regina nodded and fished out her wallet and handed a twenty to Ruby that was quickly denied by the brunette. "Take it."

"No, it's my treat this time. Do you want anything else? Something to eat?"

"Just a coffee is fine, Ruby. Thank you."

She returned to her office once Ruby had left and she left the door open, ignoring the former deputy that was trying to get her attention. Gold's reaction to his son's arrest had been surprising since she'd expected it to go far differently. She expected Gold to use his authority as mayor to get his son released, but he hadn't. The way he had beat him senseless had shocked her as well and a part of the reason she allowed for it to happen was because of the state that man had left Emma in after the assault.

When she had left after spending an hour with her and Henry, the bruises were starting to show on her wrists, her arms and near her collarbone. She shook with anger that he even dared lay his hands on her after she specifically told him no, multiple times. She wanted to march right out of her office and put herself in that cell with him and beat him to death for what he did. Although Emma didn't say, Regina had a feeling this wasn't the first time he put his hands on her like that.

Regina focused on her weekly reports, grateful that Bobby had stopped trying to annoy her after a couple of minutes. She found her thoughts continuously going right back to Emma and the way she had been so vulnerable, so terrified was seared into her mind. The kiss was one she hadn't stopped to think about, it had just happened in the moment. And that kiss was something she definitely could not stop thinking about despite the fact it had lasted mere seconds and had been meant as a form of comfort and to seal her promise to Emma.

Wasn't it? Regina groaned as she placed her pen down on the desk. Emma hadn't reacted badly to the kiss, in fact she had hardly reacted at all until Henry came out of his bedroom a few minutes after they had parted and crawled into his mother's lap. Emma never mentioned it, not once in the hour that she stayed there with the two of them and she wondered if it was just one of those things that people purposely didn't talk about in an attempt to pretend it hadn't happened.

It was going to be a long afternoon and Regina already knew that once the weekly reports were finished and she made a second phone call to Portland county courthouse to confirm a time for Bobby Gold's transport to the courthouse holding cell, she was going to call it a day and head home for a much needed glass of wine and perhaps even make a quick visit over to her new neighbor's house to check in on her and her young, adorable son.

[X]

Emma was shaking as she sat on the couch in the living room alone while Henry napped in his bed. The front door was still wide open and she hadn't moved from the spot since the sheriff had left to go back to the station. She rubbed over the bruises now showing darkly around the skin on her wrists and wet her dry lips with a shake of her head.

She felt completely weak and powerless after what had happened with Bobby Gold. She had once been strong and in control and she was left sitting there wondering when that part of her had all but slipped away. She dropped her hands into her lap, sighing heavily into the quiet that filled the house. Back in the city, she was use to the noise that came with it, but there in Storybrooke, just a day in, she was finding that the silence was deafening.

She rose from the couch, her dress sticking to her in the heat the hung in the air and she quietly made her way to Henry's bedroom, checking in on him before making her way into the kitchen. When she opened the refrigerator, she was painfully reminded that once again they had no food and she had no idea when that would change. Her stomach growled just thinking of being able to open the refrigerator full of food and everything she and Henry could ever want or need. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and turned on the sink, her eyes wandering out the window and over at the sheriff's house.

She was brought right back to that small kiss they'd shared just over an hour before and she reached up to lightly touch over her lips, wishing she'd had the courage to kiss her back in that moment. She hadn't meant to kiss over the soft, warm skin of Regina's neck as she cried in her arms, but the intoxicating scent of her coupled with her growing attraction had pushed her to the point of no return in that very vulnerable moment.

Emma sipped from the glass slowly, her hands still shaking as she placed the glass down on the counter next to the sink. She placed a hand over her hungry, growling stomach and swallowed thickly with a quick glance over at the only phone in the house that had been ripped off the wall. Just staring at the dead phone on the floor had her stomach churning and her mind replaying the scene over and over again. Bile rose in her throat and she shakily lifted the glass to her lips and forced herself to drink the last of the water that was in the glass.

"Ms. Swan."

Emma jumped at the sound of Robert Gold's voice and she spun around to face the man that was suddenly in her kitchen. "Robert…I wasn't expecting you."

"I came by to see if you are all right," he said, his voice soft and gentle with a hint of compassion.

"I'm fine."

"I heard what had happened," he continued and yet he remained where he stood, keeping his distance. "It is rather unfortunate that you had to fall victim to my son. I want to apologize on his behalf. That is not how I raised him, you do understand, do you not?"

"I do, and it has nothing to do with how you raised him, Robert."

Gold just cast a glance down at his cane before taking what looked like a pained step forward. He clasped both hands over the handle as he stared at her. "Neal never treated you in such a way, did he?"

"Never."

"Are you lying to me, Ms. Swan?" He asked, her name slipping past his lips in a forced manner that made her cringe. "No? Very well then. As I stated before, I came here to check on your well-being and that of my grandson's as well. Speaking of which—"'

"He is currently down having a nap."

"Of course."

"Robert, I hate to ask but…" Emma trailed off suddenly and she tried to keep her strength and wits about her. "We don't have any food in the house and I—I don't want Henry to go hungry."

"You're asking for money?" Gold scoffed. "You have the audacity to ask for money after all I have done for you both?"

"I'm sorry," Emma said regretfully and bowed her head in shame. "It's just that—we—"

"Consider it no longer a problem, Ms. Swan. I have a tab down at the store and I will inform them "that you will be an exemption on my tab effective immediately."

"You don't—"

"I am giving you two weeks to find a sufficient job, Ms. Swan. I will make sure you and my grandson do not starve in the time being, but if you cannot find a job within the next two weeks, mark my words that I will do everything in my power to take your son from you."

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yes," Emma said as she trembled under the intensity of Gold's gaze. "I just don't want Henry to go hungry."

"Of course not, Ms. Swan. I will send over my secretary to take you shopping in a short while. I will be seeing you," he said and just before he turned on his heels, he glared at her in a rather predatory manner. "Two weeks, Emma. That's all I'm allowing you."

Emma willed herself not to cry despite the fact her emotions were already a complete mess. She walked out of the kitchen to find the mayor speaking with another man about replacing the front door and she headed into Henry's bedroom, shutting the door behind her before crawling into his bed and pulling his sleeping body on top of her own.

She stroked over the back of his neck while he continued to sleep soundly and it never failed to amaze her just how deep of a sleeper he'd always been right from the start. Not even the sound of the drill as the broken front door was removed woke him, nor did the sound of the hammer pounding against wood. What did wake him up a short while later was Emma's stomach as another wave of hunger pangs plagued her.

She got him up out of bed and into the bathroom before he had an accident. She stood by the sink while he did his business and she stared into the mirror, staring at the bruising that was just below her collarbone. She pulled the front of her dress down far enough to see the hand imprint on her breast and her stomach churned in disgust. She thought back to a few years ago when Neal had tried to tell her they didn't need to see his family more than they had to. He told her his younger brother had issues, but what they were he hadn't said.

"Mama?"

"All finished, Henry?"

"Yep," he beamed up at her and she lifted him up so he could wash his hands. After they were dry, she carried him out of the bathroom and found a strange blonde haired woman that was dressed impeccably standing in the hallway. "Who that?"

"I don't know, Henry," Emma whispered. "Uh, hi?"

"Oh hello," the woman smiled and extended a hand. "Kathryn Midas, Mayor Gold's secretary although I feel more like his personal assistant most days."

"Nice to meet you, Kathryn."

"And this must be Henry," she smiled at him and he turned shy as he buried his face into Emma's neck. "If you're ready to go, I can take you over to the store now."

Emma nodded and slipped on a pair of flip-flops and helped Henry into his shoes. He didn't want to be anywhere else but in her arms, so she carried him out to the car that was parked behind a truck in her driveway. Kathryn was right behind her and they got into the small car together. There was no room in the back seat to put Henry so she kept him on her lap.

"How are you liking Storybrooke so far?" Kathryn asked, making small talk despite the fact that Emma was clearly not up for it. "It's a lot different than living in the city, I'm sure."

"Yeah it's um…quiet."

Kathryn just smiled politely and Emma wasn't sure if she knew what had happened, but as the mayor's secretary, she must have at least been mildly aware of what had happened that morning with Bobby. Emma couldn't stop it from replaying over and over again in her mind and instead she focused on the houses they drove past.

It wasn't long before they were parked on the side of Main Street in front of the store. They entered together, Kathryn taking the lead and grabbing a small shopping cart while Emma held on to Henry who had his arms around her neck tightly, a sure sign he wasn't about to let go any time soon. Kathryn noticed and she began placing items in the cart, showing them to Emma and waiting for a nod before placing them in the cart or back on the shelf.

"Henry, let go, baby," Emma whispered softly and he leaned back in her arms. "Can you go with Kathryn? You can pick out anything you'd like. Mama just needs to go talk to that man over there for a minute, okay?"

"Okay, Mama."

She smiled and kissed his forehead before placing him on his feet. Kathryn knelt down in front of Henry with a smile and explained that in the very next aisle there was candy and chocolate. That seemed to win him over and Emma watched them walk away together before heading over to the register where a man in a pharmacist's coat stood.

"Hello," he said with a friendly smile. "What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"I was wondering if there is a job available here?" Emma asked, cutting right to the chase. "I'm willing to do just about anything. I'm new in town and—"

"You're Mayor Gold's daughter-in-law?" He asked and she nodded. "Emma Swan, correct?" He asked and she nodded again. "Unfortunately, at this time, I don't have anything available."

"Oh okay," Emma sighed, feeling deflated. "Do you know if anyone in town is hiring?"

"Not that I am aware of. I'm sorry," he said quietly and she just nodded, panic rising as the mayor's words resonated in her mind. "If I hear of anything, I'll be sure to pass the word on."

"Thank you."

Emma walked away from the register and looked for Henry and Kathryn, spotting them walking down the candy aisle with Kathryn laughing as Henry pointed out to everything he wanted, which was everything on the shelves. Emma shook her head and walked over to the next aisle where she found a bottle of aspirin she knew she would need to get through the night.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice said from behind her. "I couldn't help but overhear that you are looking for work?"

"Y—yes I am," Emma said in surprise at the woman who stood before her with very short, dark brown hair and a smile on her face. "Do you know of anything?"

"My husband and I have a farm and he's been looking for some help around the stables. We can't pay much, but we can pay fairly. The work is hard, but if you're willing," she said and Emma nodded. "I'm Mary Margaret Nolan."

"Emma Swan."

The woman smiled and reached into her purse and pulled out a small pad of paper and a pencil. She quickly scribbled down an address and ripped it off the pad. "It's not too far out," she said. "If you could come by tomorrow, that would be wonderful. I'll tell David when I return home to expect you, Emma."

"Thank you, Mary Margaret."

Emma folded the piece of paper and held it firmly in her hand as she joined Henry and Kathryn where they were still lingering in the candy aisle. Henry turned to her and tugged on her dress with a toothy smile.

"You can pick one thing, Henry."

"Okay, Mama."

"Hurry up now," she smiled down at him. "Kathryn? Do you know the Nolan's?"

"I do," she nodded. "Why?"

"I just met Mary Margaret. She overheard me asking about a job here and told me that they were looking for some help on their farm."

"The Nolan's are wonderful people," Kathryn said with a smile. "If I knew you were looking for work, I could've helped you find something a little less strenuous. Being a farm hand is hard work. Very dirty too, if you ask me."

"I—I need a job and I've been told there isn't much work in town."

"No, there never usually is, although Granny hires waitresses even when she doesn't need them."

"I don't mind hard work," Emma said. "I'm not really experienced at anything. I've never had a job before."

"How are you planning on getting to the farm?" Kathryn asked and Emma shrugged. She hadn't thought that far ahead. "Can you drive?"

"No, I never learned."

Kathryn just nodded. "Tell you what, I'll lend you my bicycle until you figure something else out. Have you thought about what you are going to do with Henry while you're working?"

Emma was on the verge of tears upon the realization that she hadn't thought about what she would do with Henry when she started working. "I—I didn't think about that. I—"

"Hey, it's okay," Kathryn said softly. "I happen to know that just around the corner from your house there is a woman who watches a couple of children while their parents are working. Her name is Johanna and she's a wonderful lady. I can speak with her about watching Henry?"

"Thank you, Kathryn."

"Anything I can do to help, just ask, okay? You're new in town and I don't know about you, but it would terrify me being in a new place and not knowing anyone really," Kathryn said and she smiled warmly at her. "I'm sure it won't be long until you make some new friends here, Emma."

Emma just nodded and scooped Henry up into her arms. "Can we finish up? Henry hasn't had anything to eat since this morning and I want to get dinner started soon."

"Of course. Do you have everything you need?"

"I think so, yes."

Kathryn smiled and pushed the cart towards the register and Emma just lingered behind. She was tired and hungry, her nerves were frayed and all she wanted to do was go home and have what felt like the longest day of her life come to a quiet and peaceful end.

Kathryn helped her unload the groceries once they were back at the house and she even helped Emma put them away while Henry ate half of the chocolate bar he'd picked out while sitting on the kitchen floor. Neither woman spoke much as they put the food away and Kathryn told her to expect her in a few hours with the bicycle she was going to lend to her. Shortly after Kathryn was gone, the man working on fixing the front door came inside to fix the telephone and he quietly introduced himself as Marco and gave Emma his number in case she needed help with fixing anything around the house.

It was just a few hours later that she and Henry sat down at the table to eat the macaroni casserole she'd made, one of Henry's favorites. They ate with the radio playing quietly and Emma had to force herself to eat slowly despite how hungry she was. She couldn't stop glancing out the kitchen window at the sheriff's house and wondering when she would be home. She had already made a plate of macaroni casserole to take over for her as a way of saying thank you for being there for her that morning.

"Tummy full," Henry groaned as he pat his round belly.

"You don't have to eat any more, baby," Emma said and she helped him down from the chair. "Go and play in your room for a little while and once Mama cleans up, you know what time it is?"

"Bath time?"

"Yes," Emma smiled and he ran off in a fit of giggles.

She finished up her plate and started to clean up, her eyes wandering over at the dark house next door. She chewed her bottom lip lightly and her thoughts once again wandered back to that kiss. The warmth flooded through her body when she thought about kissing the intoxicating woman again and it was a thought that fully consumed her and one she knew she would be thinking of whether she wanted to or not.

Once the dishes were clean and dry, she took one last look at the house next door. With a soft sigh, she headed for the bathroom to run the water in the tub for Henry's bath, her mind reeling over all the reasons why she shouldn't want to kiss the sheriff again. She knew from seeing it first hand on those nights that she and Neal would go out long before she was pregnant with Henry. They would go to a club where she would see men in dresses and women kissing other women. Inside the bar had been a safe place, but the moment they exited, they were a target for those who believed it was a moral sin to be with the same sex in a sexual nature. She had seen two women beat nearly to death on the street and nobody did a thing to stop it from happening. She knew how people in society felt about people like herself and she knew it could be far worse in a small town such as Storybrooke.

It didn't stop her from having those feelings towards other women and now the sheriff that lived next door. It didn't stop those fantasies when she was alone at night, dreaming of what it would be like to be with another woman, to know that touch, to experience the sensuality she knew only two women could share with one another. She had never been intimate with another woman before in her life and she had never made it past a few chaste kisses in closets with some of the older girls in the orphanage when she was a young teenager. She didn't need to have that experience to know what she truly wanted, what she craved and needed.

"Henry?" Emma called out as the tub filled up just over halfway, the water at the perfect temperature. "Henry, the bath is ready!"

She could hear him in his room giggling and she chuckled as she quietly tiptoed towards his open door. She peered inside and found him dancing around in just his underwear, his hand holding on to his blanket tightly.

"We hide Blankie, from Mama," Henry whispered to the blanket and he giggled some more as he scrambled to crawl under the covers on his bed.

"Henry?" Emma called out, playing along with his game. "Where oh where is Henry?" She said and she bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh along with him. "Oh, well I guess he disappeared! Whatever shall I do with that warm, warm bath that's all ready to go?"

"Mama!" Henry poked his head out from under the blankets. "Hi, Mama!"

"There you are," Emma laughed and scooped him up out of the bed and stood him on top. "Did you really think you could hide from your Mama?"

"Yep!"

With a shake of her head, she got him out of his underwear and let him run off into the bathroom. Bath time was usually a chore, but he was surprisingly well behaved, babbling to his blanket that she didn't let him bring into the tub this time and it sat in a small heap on the edge of the tub. Once he was washed, Emma sat back and let him play with the rubber duck she placed into the tub with him and the plastic jug she used to rinse the shampoo out of his hair.

Her mind went right back to Regina and she made a mental note to check and see if she had arrived home as soon as she had Henry out of the bath and into his pajamas. It was already almost eight and she would've thought that she would've been home by now. She had been home at this time the night before, that much Emma knew, but she also knew that the life of a small town sheriff was likely filled with random hours of work at different times each day.

"Ready to get out, Henry?"

"Okay," he said, his bottom lip jutting out into an adorable pout. "Bed time now, Mama?"

"Yes," she said as she pulled the plug and grabbed the towel. She scooped him up out of the bath and wrapped the towel around him tightly. "Do you want to read a story tonight?"

"Tired," he yawned. His belly was full and the bath had tired him out and for that, Emma was beyond grateful.

By the time she had him dressed in his pajamas and settled in for the night, a soft knock sounded on the door and she nearly ran to answer it, hoping to see a certain brunette on the other side when she opened the door and she failed to hide her disappointment when she found it was only Kathryn.

"Hello, Kathryn."

"As I promised, I brought over the bicycle for you," she said and pointed to the bicycle she leaned up against the side of the house. "I also stopped by to speak with Johanna on your behalf."

"I appreciate that, Kathryn, thank you."

Kathryn smiled and handed her a slip of paper with an address and phone number written down on it. "She said she would be willing to watch Henry while you are working," she said and she cleared her throat quietly. "I mentioned how you are just getting on your feet and she said for you not to worry about paying her until you can afford to."

"That's really generous of her."

"She's a wonderful lady," Kathryn smiled. "She was always the babysitter in town and she even watched me when I was young. She's expecting you to come around tomorrow morning."

"How early is too early?"

"No earlier than seven."

"Okay," Emma nodded. "Thanks again, Kathryn. I feel like I owe you."

"I'm just doing my job, Emma."

"Right, of course."

"I'll get out of your hair," Kathryn said. "Good night, Emma."

"Yeah, good night."

Just before she shut the door she spotted the black Mustang coming down the road. Her heart picked up its pace as she rushed to the kitchen to grab the plate of casserole she placed aside just for Regina. She tried to stay calm when she saw the lights go on inside the house next door and with a few deep breaths to steady her nerves, she headed over to the sheriff's house, cutting across her front lawn before raising a hand to knock on the front door.

She hesitated for just a moment before realizing how ridiculous she was acting. Regina was her neighbor and the town's sheriff and she was there to bring her some of her macaroni casserole to thank her for being there for her and Henry that morning. That's all that it was. She knocked a few times and stepped back, waiting with bated breath for Regina to answer the door.

"Hello, Emma," Regina said huskily once she opened the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now," Emma replied with a smile and held out the plate. "I brought you some casserole, you know, to thank you for being there for me and Henry today."

"Oh?" Regina looked genuinely surprised as she glanced down at the plate Emma held out towards her. "You didn't have to, Emma."

"I wanted to and there was extra," she said in a rush.

Regina smiled and she took the plate from her. "Thank you. I haven't had a chance to eat dinner yet as I've had one of the longest days today. Would you like to come in for a glass of wine?"

"He—Henry is in bed," Emma stammered. "I shouldn't leave him alone for long."

"Of course," Regina said with a sad smile. "Thank you for this, Emma. It looks delicious. I'll be sure to return your plate tomorrow morning."

Emma nodded and took a step back when all she wanted was to take a step forward instead. She felt the blush creep over her cheeks and was grateful for the growing darkness that Regina couldn't see how flustered she was just to be in her presence. After they said good night, Emma returned home and grasped at her dress just over her wildly beating heart. She felt like a teenager with a crush and that was when she decided that was all it was. A crush. A silly crush on her neighbor who had been the first welcoming and friendly face she'd met in town. She shook her head and smoothed out her dress as she pushed herself off the newly repaired front door. It was just a silly little crush and one that would surely dissipate in time.

[X]

Regina felt perplexed with the way her blonde haired neighbor had been acting when she showed up at her front door with a plate of food and a thank you. She hadn't expected to see her at all after having been stuck at the station and on the phone with an officer at the Portland County Sheriff's office. After that long phone call, she called Zelena and she completely lost track of time talking to her sister and filling her in on the things that she had encountered since the last time she'd talked to her just a handful of days before.

She almost didn't tell her sister about her new neighbor and the way she was already feeling about her, but it wasn't as if she had anyone else to talk to, especially with that specific topic that was otherwise taboo for everyone else who didn't know her as well as her sister did. Zelena had one piece of advice for her and it was for her to let Emma make the next move.

She ate the macaroni casserole that Emma brought over in thoughtful silence. She was surprised at how good it was as well and finished it up rather quickly. She washed the plate and placed it on the counter where she would remember to take it over first thing in the morning. She poured herself a glass of wine and slipped out the back door to sit on the porch for a little while. It was becoming routine to do just that and while she knew when the colder months came along, she would be settled in front of the fireplace in the living room instead, she was going to enjoy every night she could spend out there in the peace and quiet.

She smiled when she heard the gate latch unhook and turned to look over at Emma as she walked into the backyard. Emma looked over at her shyly, her fingers playing with the fabric of her dress and she reached inside the small pocket on the front and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill.

"This is left from this morning," she said softly. "I meant to give it back to you a couple of times today."

"It's been a long day," Regina said and she shook her head when Emma tried to hand it to her. "Keep it, Emma. I had already thought you did."

"I—I can't keep this."

"Suit yourself," Regina replied, taking the bill from her and folding it before placing it into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Is that offer for a glass of wine still open?"

"Of course," Regina smiled and rose from her chair. "I'll be right back."

"Regina, wait," Emma said and Regina turned and found her standing mere inches away. "The other reason I came over is because I can't sleep," she whispered and she licked over her lips, stealing Regina's gaze from her eyes and down to the pink tongue gliding over her thin lips. "I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop thinking about that kiss."

Regina inhaled sharply, not knowing what to say to her. Instead, in the light that shone out of the back door window from inside, she lifted a hand and gently traced over the dark bruises just under her collarbone. She wet her own lips, feeling her hand trembling against Emma's skin and she waited for a sign or for her to make the first move, but it never came as the moment lingered between them.

Regina ignored the advice her sister had given her earlier and closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against Emma's softly. Her hand slid around to the back of her neck, holding her there as she waited for Emma to return the kiss. The sound of a dog barking nearby caused Emma to jump back suddenly and they shared a laugh before Regina led the way inside the house, their lips crashing back together before they even made it through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The way that Emma moaned as Regina backed her up against the wall near the back door had her whole body aflame with burning arousal and she was finding it hard to hold back, to slow things down. When Emma's tongue slipped over her lips, they parted with ease and she buried her fingers in thick, wavy blonde hair, their bodies flush against one another.

The way her body responded to Emma's left her humming in delight and she kissed Emma slowly, deeply, reveling in every second that passed. She parted first and only just to take a much needed breath before she dove right back in, claiming Emma's lips in a wanton kiss and willing herself to keep her hands buried in thick blonde locks because she certainly didn't trust herself to keep things slow. Her body, her libido, which was entirely on edge, did not know the meaning of slow, not now that she had finally kissed the woman of her current affliction—and was still kissing her—in the very way she had envisioned ever since that first kiss that morning.

She felt her panties grow damp with just the feel of Emma's hands sweeping down her back slowly, her short nails scraping over the material of the tank top she'd changed into after she ate dinner and wanting to feel those hands on her skin and the sharp sting of nails digging in along her spine, her shoulders, and the small of her back.

Regina moaned into Emma's mouth and she rolled her hips against hers, unable to control her actions when it came to combating the heightened state of arousal that had her libido in full swing. She felt dizzy when Emma's hands gripped on to her hips and roughly pushed her back, putting a little space between them just before they broke away from their heated kiss.

She smiled as her hands fell from the soft blonde hair they were entangled in and she bit her bottom lip when Emma arched into her when her hands slid down her back, slowly yet firmly and stopped just at the small of her back. She pulled her away from the wall completely and their lips met halfway while they stumbled through the kitchen clutching to one another with Regina blindly leading the way.

The bedroom was far too presumptuous and she wasn't about to take this from zero to sixty, from just kissing to sex. Emma was worth more than just another one night stand to her and she didn't want to screw things up between them. She also knew that Emma was in a very fragile state emotionally after what she had endured that morning and she worried for a moment that she may be taking advantage of her in that very state. So she steered them towards the living room, which was less than fifteen feet away and halfway there, she stopped and allowed Emma to take the reins and make the next move.

Emma's hands swept up and over her back and her fingers threaded through her hair. She gasped and parted from Regina's lips suddenly. "Gina…"

The way the nickname rolled past Emma's lips set something off inside of her. Had anyone else called her anything else but her name, she would've put a stop to things right then and there—and she had in the past, but it was just the way it sounded rolling over Emma's lips that turned her on immensely. It caused her to test the boundaries between them, her hands sweeping down across Emma's firm behind and squeezing firmly, albeit a little roughly.

If Emma didn't stop her at this point, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself, and thankfully Emma pushed herself away from the kiss, one that left them completely breathless. Regina pressed her forehead against Emma's and moved her hands to grip at her hips. She focused solely on the feel of Emma's hands gliding over her arms and the intense look in her green eyes.

Her hands lingered over the slight curves of her hips and down across the outside of her thighs and not once did they break eye contact as Regina's fingers dipped below the hem of her dress that ended just above her knees. Slowly she inched the soft, thin material up, their lips meeting once she dipped her hands under the backsides of Emma's thighs and lifted her effortlessly in her arms. Their lips met once again effortlessly and Regina's hand slipped just beneath the risen hem of Emma's dress, her fingertips caressing over soft, warm skin in the seconds before they fell upon the couch together.

"Regina, what are we doing?" Emma breathed out softly.

"We're kissing," she murmured in reply, placing a firm kiss upon Emma's lips to solidify the fact.

"I know that," Emma laughed and she shook her head. "What are we doing here, Regina?"

"Do we have to question that now?" Regina asked, wanting nothing more than to lose herself in another deeply passionate kiss. Emma's hands caressed over her bare shoulders and Regina held herself up, hovering just over her as she stared into her eyes. Then it dawned on her when she recognized the look in Emma's eyes. "You've never done this before, have you?"

Emma blushed yet her hands didn't stop the light caress over her shoulders and arms. "Not exactly," she murmured. "Not for a very long time."

She bit her bottom lip and stared down into Emma's eyes, not once breaking eye contact with her. She moved a hand to tuck a few strands of blonde hair behind an ear and lightly trailed her fingertips along her jaw and down across her neck before slipping them behind her head and pulling her up to meet her halfway for a kiss. Emma's short nails dug into her skin and she kissed her harder, deeper, unable to stop herself.

The hand that was behind Emma's neck slowly trailed back to her front, her fingertips dancing along her collarbone, mindful of the bruises. She raked her nails down Emma's arm, smiling into the kiss when she reached her hand and their fingers intertwined instantly. She encouraged Emma to move it down her back and let go when she placed her hand upon her hip. Her heart was racing even harder than before and she lightly ran her fingers down the back of Emma's thigh and under the hem of her dress that had risen even higher.

Emma was quick to stop her and she groaned into the kiss, moving her hand back beside her on the couch and pulled back. "Do you want to stop?" Regina whispered. "Emma?"

"No, but I think…" Emma trailed off and wet her kiss-swollen lips. "I think we should slow down."

Regina nodded and they both moved to sit side by side on the couch, her eyes flicking down while Emma fixed her dress and she licked over her lips and draped an arm over the back of the couch behind Emma. The living room was dark, but the light that cascaded in from the hallway gave just enough light for them to clearly see one another. Regina's heart skipped a beat when she saw just how truly beautiful Emma was when she was flustered and breathing heavily.

Whatever was happening between them, she didn't want it to stop, but she also didn't want to force Emma into doing something she didn't want or wasn't ready for. She smiled at her as she laid her head against the arm draped over the back of the couch and reached up with her other hand to stroke through her soft blonde hair. Emma's hands remained in her lap and with a soft sigh Regina dropped her hand into her own lap.

"Would you like that glass of wine?" She asked and Emma nodded, but then shook her head no suddenly. "How about a glass of water? I have some juice if you'd rather—"

"I think I should get back home. I shouldn't leave Henry alone for very long even if he is sleeping."

"Okay," Regina smiled in an attempt to hide her disappointment. "I'll walk you home."

Neither spoke on the way out of Regina's house through the back door. The gate squeaked as she opened it for Emma and followed her through and into her backyard. She walked her to the back door and licked over her lips the moment Emma turned to face her. Regina's hands slid into the back pockets of her jeans and Emma smiled shyly at her.

"Can I take you and Henry out for breakfast in the morning?" Regina asked and just as she did when she asked her if she wanted a glass of wine, Emma nodded and then shook her head no.

"I'd love to, but I have a job."

"You do?" Surprise filled her voice. "And what is this job?"

"A—a farm hand at the Nolan farm. There is nothing else out there and I—I need the money."

Regina smiled, unable to imagine Emma working on a farm, mucking out stalls and feeding the animals. "Would you like for me to drive you out there? It's quite a long walk from here."

"Kathryn lent me her bicycle," Emma replied quickly.

"We'll put it in the trunk so you'll have a way home once you've finished for the day," Regina replied and she knew she sounded almost desperate to spend whatever time she could with her and she didn't care. "What about Henry? Have you arranged for someone to look after him?"

"Yes, Kathryn did, actually," Emma nodded and she cast a glance at the back door for a second before looking back at her. "I should get inside."

"Yes, you should. You have a long day ahead of you, Emma."

"Regina?" Emma asked quietly. "Can we not tell anyone about what happened between us tonight? I—I don't want—I mean I enjoyed this and I—"

"It goes without saying," Regina nodded, understanding what she meant even if she couldn't quite put it into words. "I would very much like to see you again."

"We're neighbors, Regina. We'll definitely be seeing each other again."

"Then let me rephrase that," she chuckled and took a step forward until their faces were only inches apart. "I'd like to kiss you again."

The soft kiss Emma pressed to her lips in that moment was all the answer she needed. The kiss lingered and yet it ended far too soon for her liking. Emma just smiled coyly at her and opened the back door, her movement hesitant and their eyes met again under the soft light of the full moon. Regina smiled at her and was taken back by another kiss as Emma threw her arms around her neck.

"Slow," Emma murmured against her lips before parting completely. "I need you to take this slow, Regina. Please."

"Of course. Whatever you need, Emma."

"Thank you," she smiled and she backed away from her once more. "Good night, Regina."

"Good night," Regina murmured and waited until Emma was in the house and the door was shut before she headed back home.

She could not stop smiling and she reached for the glass of wine she'd left outside and sipped it slowly, she smile making it hard to get more than a few drops at a time. With a shake of her head, she went inside and dumped what was left in her glass into the sink. When she looked over at the house next door, she felt just a small pang of mild disappointment to see the house was dark.

By the next morning, she was awake long before the sun rose in the sky. She kept herself busy, scrubbing down the kitchen as the clock moved slower than ever before. By seven o'clock she was back to staring at the wall where she had the notes regarding her investigation tacked up. She hadn't made much progress at all and she knew the reason why. The lack of photographs of the scene itself made it hard to visualize a setting. While the location was described in detail, she needed to see it for herself and she would make a point in taking time that afternoon to make the hike out in the woods to the small clearing where the former sheriff had died.

She gathered what information she'd need and placed it in a small briefcase. She ran it out to her car before getting the coffee maker ready. She needed her morning coffee and couldn't put it off for much longer. Just as she was filling the carafe she caught sight of Emma in the kitchen. Their eyes met and Regina smiled when Emma waved. She shut the tap off when Emma held up a mug for her, indicating for her to come over for coffee. All too happy to go over, she grabbed the plate that belonged to Emma, holstered her gun and placed her badge on before locking up the house and heading around to Emma's back door.

"Morning," Regina smiled when Emma opened the door before she could raise a hand and knock.

"Good morning," Emma said quietly and bit her bottom lip before moving in to place a soft kiss to Regina's cheek. "I thought you might want to come over for a coffee."

"You thought right," Regina replied and she held out the plate. "The casserole was delicious. Thank you for bringing over a piece."

"Maybe next time you can come over for dinner instead of me bringing you leftovers?"

"I'd like that."

Regina leaned in for a kiss, mindful that a curious two-year-old could catch them at any given moment. The kiss lingered before Emma stepped back first and shyly tucked her hair behind her ears before placing the clean plate into a cupboard. Regina let her eyes roam over the blonde's lithe body, surprised at how gorgeous she looked even in a pair of oversized jeans and a plain white t-shirt. The t-shirt was tucked into the oversized jeans that were being held up by a worn leather belt. Even with the baggy clothes, she could make out the slight curves and she swallowed thickly when Emma turned and caught her staring.

"What?"

"Nothing," Regina chuckled. "You look good."

"I look like a hobo."

"You look _gorgeous_ ," she murmured, closing the gap between them and placed a hand on Emma's hip as she leaned in to steal another kiss. She couldn't stop kissing her and knowing that she could made it harder to keep things light.

"Help yourself to the coffee," Emma whispered against her lips, kissing her once more before putting some space between them. "I'm going to go make sure Henry is ready."

Regina nodded, her eyes falling to Emma's behind as she walked away. She licked over her lips and after some searching, she found the cupboard with the mugs and poured herself a much needed cup. She kept it black and wrapped her hands around the mug, her mind thinking of nothing but Emma Swan and those delectable lips of hers. She found herself smiling at the sound of Henry giggling and moments later he came barreling into the kitchen and launched himself at her legs."

"Hi Gina!" He said happily and she placed the mug on the counter and swept him up into her arms. "Go for breakfast?"

"Maybe," Regina smiled. "Good morning, little prince."

"I am a prince?"

"Yes you are," she chuckled and he wrapped his chubby little arms around her in a surprising hug. Emma watched from the doorway with a smile on her face and her arms folded over her chest. "What do you say, Mama? Can I take you and the little prince out for breakfast?"

"I don't know. Mary Margaret never said a time which they were expecting me to show up this morning," Emma shrugged. "I don't know what time I should even show up for."

"It is still early yet. We'll have a quick breakfast at Granny's and I'll take you around to drop Henry off at the sitter's before I drive you out to the farm."

Emma thought for a moment and then nodded. "Okay. We'll go for breakfast. After coffee."

Regina let the suddenly squirming two-year-old back down on the floor. She caught him staring straight at her gun and she placed a hand over it, subtly checking to make sure the safety was clicked in place. She pulled off her badge and knelt down on the floor in front of him. The shirt he wore had a front pocket and she clipped the badge into place.

"How about that, Sheriff Henry. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed and touched the heavy badge that pulled his shirt down a little ways.

"A prince and a sheriff. Whatever will he be next?" Regina winked and she stood up and smoothed her hands down over her crisp, white button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows much like the day before. He ran off out of the kitchen and Regina stopped Emma from calling out for him. "Let him play pretend for a little while."

"What if he loses your badge?"

"He won't."

"He's two, Regina."

"I know," she said and she leaned in for a light kiss. "I'm not worried about the badge, dear."

"Coffee," Emma gasped and slipped away from her, picking up her own mug and stared down into it with a thoughtful look on her face. "This is definitely not as good as your coffee."

"It's fine," Regina said, picking up her mug and taking a sip. "Are you all right?" She asked when she noticed how tense Emma had become in just the last handful of minutes. "Should I not kiss you when I want to?"

"No, you can it's just that I—I'm a little nervous about today, not about the job, but about leaving Henry with a complete stranger."

Regina thought for a moment and knew she would never understand how a mother felt with leaving their children with someone they didn't know. She could put off going to the scene of the former sheriff's apparent accidental death another day and she knew that her day would be slow down at the station. Her only solid commitment was the fact she had to hand in her weekly reports that afternoon.

"I'm not trying to step over any boundaries, Emma, but would you feel more at ease if I watched Henry today?" Regina asked quietly. "I honestly don't mind. He's a sweet boy. I'm sure we'll have plenty of fun together."

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You aren't, I'm offering," she smiled and the relief was immediate in Emma's worried eyes.

"What about work?"

"I can bring him to the station for a little while. I'm sure he'd love an exclusive tour. I don't have any commitments other than handing in my weekly reports at the town hall this afternoon. If I get a call, I'm sure the dispatcher won't mind looking after him while I respond."

"But Kathryn already arranged for a sitter."

"Do you have her number?" Regina asked and Emma just nodded. "I'll give her a call after I drop you off and explain that you've found other arrangements for today."

"Are you sure about this?" Emma asked. "He can be quite a handful at times and he will need a nap at some point in the afternoon or he will be very, very cranky."

"I'm sure, Emma, and while I may as well be a perfect stranger to you, at least you can have a peace of mind knowing your son is under the watchful eye of the sheriff."

"You're not a perfect stranger, Regina. Not really."

"Perhaps not, but we could amend that this weekend, yes?" Regina asked and her voice smooth and low and she loved the obvious effect it had on the nervous blonde in front of her. "Let's finish up and take the little sheriff out for breakfast."

[X]

Regina wasn't sure where the maternal instinct came from while she watched over Henry checking out everything he could get his hands on in the station, but every time he almost fell or whatever he was reaching for nearly clattered to the floor, she was right there to right him or the object before reminding him to be more careful.

It wasn't just those little moments, it was after she had driven Emma to the Nolan farm and returned to town. She'd felt uneasy with Henry sitting in the back seat as he was so small. Upon first arriving at the station, she sat Henry with Ruby and went off into the storage room where she found a car seat that she immediately brought out to her car and strapped it into the back seat of her Mustang.

For hours throughout the morning, Henry seemed to be having the time of his life. Regina was careful to move anything that would prove to be a danger to him to places where his curious little hands couldn't reach. She even found an old deputy badge in the storage room and told Henry that he could keep it for however long he wished. There was even an old sheriff's hat, one that she would never be caught dead wearing, and that hat fascinated Henry to the point that he plopped it on his head and wore it all morning despite it being four sizes too big.

After Ruby picked them up some sandwiches from the diner for lunch, Henry made his way over to the sofa near the cells and curled up into a ball, clutching his blanket with the end of it in his mouth as he easily fell asleep. Regina felt exhausted and it had only been a handful of hours. She pulled out the former deputy's chair; the desk being closer to Henry than her office was and let out a long sigh of relief.

"He's got a lot of energy, doesn't he?" Ruby whispered and Regina nodded her head. "Tell me again why you are watching your new neighbor's son?"

"She had some reservations about sending him to be watched by a complete stranger. I offered to watch him if only to give her a peace of mind."

"But aren't you two like strangers too?"

"We're neighbors and we've spent a little time together since she arrived in town a few days ago. We're not complete strangers, Ruby."

"I suppose not," Ruby replied and she cast a glance over at Henry. "He's cute, isn't he?"

"Adorable."

"Like you think his mother is too?" Ruby tested and Regina swallowed hard. "Regina, it's kind of hard not to notice."

"Notice what?"

Ruby leaned forward and whispered, "that you have an eye for the fairer sex."

Regina clenched her jaw and fists, yet she said nothing as she rose from the chair and stormed off into her office. She was shaking before she even sat down behind her desk. How had it been obvious? Was it the way she acted or was it the way she spoke? She was sure she had been so careful not to let that aspect of her private life come out of her in any way.

Panic flooded through her and she knew if the wrong person ever found out, she would lose her job and her life there in Storybrooke. She couldn't let that happen, not now that she only just began to have Emma Swan and her adorable little boy in her life.

"It's true, isn't it?" Ruby asked from where she lingered in the doorway. "You're a les—"

"Absolutely not. Where would you get such a preposterous idea from, Miss Lucas?" She was quick to deny, as she had for at least the last fifteen years of her life. "The very subject you are approaching is taboo."

"Maybe," Ruby shrugged casually and she took a step inside her office. "So it is true," she stated and Regina let of a deflated sigh and rubbed at her temples, feeling a stubborn headache threatening to invade her head. "Regina, we're becoming friends, right? I mean I like to think that we are."

"Yes, I suppose so."

Ruby smiled and sat down in the chair across from her desk. "I don't care if you're a lesbian. It honestly doesn't make any difference if you are or not."

"Did I not just specifically tell you—"

"And I can spot a liar ten feet away," Ruby chuckled and she leaned forward slightly. "Regina, you can trust me. Nobody is going to find out about this from me."

"Do you expect me just to give in the more you push?"

"Maybe," Ruby quipped. "Would it help if I told you a little secret of mine too? Just to keep things even?"

"I already know which men you've been with, Ruby. You told me last week."

"But I didn't tell you about the woman I was with two years ago during a trip to Boston, did I?" Ruby asked and Regina stared at her, feeling dumbfounded at the brunette's easy admission to having been with a woman herself. "So, can you at least be honest with me now, Regina? Isn't that what friends do? Share secrets they can trust the other with?"

"Yes," Regina whispered and she peered out at Henry's sleeping form on the couch. "It's true. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Are you and Henry's mother—"

"Emma."

"Are you and Emma—"

"We're neighbors, friends," she replied quickly, unwilling to give Ruby anything more than what she just had. "If we could kindly move on to a different topic of discussion, it would be gratefully appreciated as I don't want curious little ears picking up on this conversation."

"Right, of course," Ruby laughed and she sprang forward, wrapping her arms around Regina in a tight hug, one she retracted from almost immediately. "I'm sorry, how unprofessional of me."

"This whole conversation has been unprofessional," Regina said, managing a short, tight laugh before she shrugged the tension out of her shoulders. "Ruby, you are aware of how sensitive this is, don't you? I could lose my job over this and everything I worked for in my life would have been all for naught."

"Because we were talking?"

"Because of what we were talking about," Regina sighed.

"Regina, relax," Ruby smiled in a reassuring manner. "Nobody is going to hear about this from me. Besides, you're the only friend I have right now. Who else am I going to tell besides my cat?"

"You will tell not even your cat."

They erupted into quiet laughter and with each minute that passed, Regina felt a little less tense and more at ease and they both went back to their respective desks, Ruby fielding a call almost immediately after she sat down. Regina listened and rolled her eyes when Ruby made a slicing motion across her desk and she knew it meant only one thing. Mrs. Robinson was calling yet again about the punk kids trespassing. They got a call from her once a day and the few times Regina had actually responded she had found that it was nothing more than the neighborhood kids throwing a baseball around out on the quiet, dead-end street.

The phone ringing woke Henry up and he sleepily walked into Regina's office while clutching on to his blanket with one hand and rubbing at his eyes with the other. It hadn't been a long nap, barely half an hour and Regina knew it was not enough for his little tired body.

"Gina, I sleepy."

"I know," she murmured and she opened her arms, waiting for him to come to her and she pulled him into her lap. "Does your mama ever sing to you?"

"Sometimes."

"What does she sing?"

"Rock baby," he pouted and curled up on her lap and clutched on to the front of her shirt with his free hand. "Mama sings rock a baby."

Regina wasn't entirely familiar with lullabies as her own mother had never sung them to her when she was a small child and if she had, it was a part of her life she barely remembered to begin with. She cleared her throat and hoped that she could remember the words to a lullaby she had only ever heard on the radio many years before and one that she hoped was the same one that Emma would sing for him.

In the end, it hadn't mattered that she forgot most of the words because simply humming the song put the sweet little two-year-old fast asleep in her arms before she even reached the end. She took a moment just to stare down at the toddler in her arms and something filled her heart whole just watching him sleep with his little chubby fist around the front of her shirt and holding on tight. With great care not to wake him, Regina lifted her booted feet on to the edge of the desk and laid her head back against the back of the chair. She closed her eyes, just for what felt like a moment, and soon succumbed to the pull of sleep.

[X]

Regina entered the town hall just five minutes before three. She yawned sleepily as she had only just woken up from the hour and a half nap she had with Henry. With the reports in her hand, she climbed the stairs to the second floor and headed into the mayor's outer office where she found Kathryn Midas seated behind her large desk, typing away on a typewriter while she cradled the phone to her ear with her shoulder. She took a seat when Kathryn held up a finger and glanced at the clock on the wall behind her desk.

Regina sat on the hard wooden chair and leaned forward on her elbows just over her knees and sighed. It had been a long day, yet it hadn't felt near as long as the day before had been. She wasn't sure when Emma would be home after her first day on the job at the Nolan farm, but she hoped it wouldn't be too late. Once again, her thoughts were plagued with thoughts of her beautiful blonde neighbor and she couldn't quite shake those thoughts out of her head either.

"Sorry about that," Kathryn said once she had hung up the phone. "Mayor Gold is in Portland currently negotiating Bobby's release."

"Excuse me?"

"I just spoke with him over the phone, the judge won't meet with him until first thing Monday morning, but has granted him time to visit with him throughout the weekend as Mayor Gold is also acting as his lawyer."

"Is that not a conflict of interest? For a father to be his son's lawyer?" Regina asked and Kathryn shrugged. She rose from the chair and placed the reports on top of her desk. "This is wrong."

"The judge in Portland is not an easy man to negotiate with," Kathryn supplied. "No matter how good of a lawyer Mr. Gold is, the charges against Bobby are too serious for that judge to ignore. I've read about the man and previous cases that he has handled and I can assure you that he is tough when it comes to domestic charges, especially those involving a young mother."

"Bobby Gold deserves to spend some time locked up in prison, preferably for life, but that unfortunately will not happen."

"I whole-heartedly agree, Sheriff. Bobby has always been a problem," Kathryn replied and she looked through the reports quickly before placing a stamp on each one notarizing them. "If you need any fresh copies of these forms, I can get them for you now instead of waiting until Monday?"

"I have an entire file drawer filled with blank forms. It seems like the former sheriff wasn't too keen on keeping up to the task."

"No, he really wasn't," Kathryn replied and she blushed slightly. "I—I kept him out of hot water and did the reports for him until his untimely death. It was part of an agreement that we had."

"Oh, I see."

"I have a few phone calls to make, Sheriff."

"Right," Regina nodded. "Have a wonderful afternoon, Kathryn."

"You as well," she smiled politely and reached for the phone, quickly dialing a number before placing the phone between her ear and shoulder and resumed typing. "Hello, this is the mayor's office calling…"

Regina headed for the stairwell and quickly hurried down the stairs and back out to the cruiser parked along the sidewalk. She headed straight back for the station and the sight she walked upon was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Ruby had turned on the radio and was holding on to Henry's little hands as he danced on top of the former deputy's desk along to the music. He had the old sheriff's hat on, his badge proudly pinned to his shirt. The two of them were laughing and Regina grinned and leaned against the outer wall of her office and watched.

"Shake it, Hen!" Ruby laughed, adding a few moves of her own while Henry tried to shake his bum in time to the music.

"Shake it!" Henry shouted and Ruby laughed even harder and stopped when she saw Regina watching with a smile on her face. "Shake it, Gina!"

Regina laughed and placed her toothpick between her lips and gave a shake of her head while she walked over to the radio on top of the filing cabinet and turned the volume down. "What on earth are you teaching this boy, Miss Lucas?"

"We were having a little dance party," Ruby chuckled and she picked Henry up off the desk and placed him firmly down on the floor. "We were having fun, weren't we, Hen?"

"I shake it," Henry said as he tried to replicate the moves he'd just been doing in the most adorable way. "See, Gina?"

"I see," she smiled down at him. "Although I'm not sure his mother would appreciate you teaching him how to shake it, Miss Lucas."

"Gina?" Ruby whispered. "Does anyone else call you that?"

"No," she replied and felt her cheeks flush slightly. "Do not go there," she warned and Ruby held her hands up in surrender. "I am going to call it a day. You may leave as well. I'll have the radio with me throughout the weekend."

"All right," Ruby nodded and she knelt down in front of Henry and fixed the too big hat on his head and blew him a kiss. "I'll see you soon, Deputy Swan."

"Aye aye, Captain," Henry replied in earnest as he saluted her.

"I was gone for fifteen minutes," Regina said in a hushed whisper. "What else did you teach him while I was gone?"

Regina shook her head and took Henry's hand in hers and they walked out of the station together. She placed him into the car seat in the back of her Mustang while Henry babbled to his blanket animatedly. She just smiled at him and removed the too big hat and placed it on the seat next to him before getting in behind the wheel. She readjusted the mirror so she could watch him on the short drive back to her house and halfway there she decided to surprise him with a treat.

Ten minutes later and a long, thoughtful decision over what flavor he wanted, the two sat on the curb by her car eating ice cream together. Those maternal instincts that had crept up on her earlier came right back into play the moment the ice cream started to dribble down his chin and on to his shirt. She was right there with some napkins, wiping his face and shirt clean. He just wrinkled his nose and happily went back to slowly licking his ice cream cone.

Regina bit off some of her vanilla ice cream with a thoughtful gaze and she knew in that very moment that she could very much get used to days just like this, spending time with Henry and of course his equally adorable mother.

And she knew then in that moment that she could fall in love with Emma Swan just as easily as she had fallen in love with her son.

Emma was like the sun breaking through on a cloudy day, the bluest part of the sky brightening up her whole life. Emma was everything she knew she dreamt of when it came to finally finding the right one to fall in love with.

The very thought hit her hard with emotion and somewhere deep inside she was absolutely terrified at the same time. It was hard enough hiding who she truly was to those around her, but hiding how she felt about Emma Swan was going to be, undoubtedly, the hardest thing she would ever have to do in her life.

Yet she already knew it was going to be worth it. Emma Swan and her adorable little son were totally, completely worth it…


	7. Chapter 7

Regina and Henry were out on the front lawn, playing tag until his little legs wore out and he spent more time falling than standing and running. By the time five rolled around, Henry was hungry and she made him up a snack of cantaloupe and honey melon, chopped neatly and placed in a plastic bowl that she let him carry out on to the front porch. Regina continuously checked her watch and looked up and down the road for any sign of Emma Swan. As six rolled around, she started to worry. Surely the Nolan's hadn't kept her for that long.

By seven, Regina's worry increased tenfold and she realized that Emma didn't have her number so she couldn't call her from the Nolan's to let her know if she was going to be later than expected. She brought Henry inside at seven-thirty and started dinner, leaving it up to his choice and that ended up being hot dogs minus the bun, but she used bread instead for hers and chopped Henry's up on a plate for him.

By eight, Henry was sleepy and crying for his mother and Regina knew she couldn't wait any longer for Emma. She called Ruby and asked her to come over to the house as quickly as possible and the very moment that Ruby showed up at her front door, she hopped in the Mustang and took off in the direction of the Nolan farm all the while keeping a keen eye out for a blonde on a bicycle.

She drove in silence, her hands clutching on to the steering wheel so tight her knuckles went rigid and white in a matter of minutes. She chewed furiously on the toothpick until both ends were destroyed and when she reached into the front pocket of her shirt, she found it to be empty and cursed as she pounded a fist against the steering wheel. Not only was she combating her worry for the blonde woman she was inadvertently falling for, the nicotine cravings were hitting her harder than ever.

Just five minutes from the Nolan farm, along the narrow rural road, she spotted the borrowed bicycle just off to the side, partway in a ditch and she slammed on the breaks with a start. The worst of fears hit her hard in those milliseconds it took for her to stop the car and jump out. She worried that Emma had fallen and injured herself, but there were no signs of an accident. She worried that maybe somebody picked her up; someone with less than innocent intentions and that by now she could be anywhere or dead.

"Emma?" Regina called out and she jogged over to where the discarded bicycle lay partway in the ditch. "Emma!"

Only the sound of the bird chirping as the sun began to lower against the sky answered her and with the falling darkness, she knew she had to find her and fast. Regina ran her fingers through her hair roughly and looked around. On both sides of the rural road was nothing but fields of grass weight high and her visibility was growing severely limited with the fading light.

"Emma!"

She was losing light fast and she made a quick dash to the trunk of her Mustang and pulled out a flashlight from her kit stashed in the wheel-well. The light flickered when she switched it on and she hit it against the palm of her hand as she headed back over to the bicycle.

"Emma?" She tried again to no avail and she shone the light around on the waist high grass and found an imperfection that looked to have been made fairly recently. "Damn it, Emma," Regina groaned as she stepped into the grass and dozens upon dozens of bugs flew up and into her face. She grunted as she swatted them away and followed the imperfections in the grass, inch by inch.

Twenty-five feet from the road she spotted the edge of the too big boots Emma had worn for her first day and she all but stumbled the last few feet before falling to her knees to the unconscious woman on the ground.

"Emma?" She murmured as she reached to check for her pulse. "Emma, wake up."

"Hmm?" Emma murmured hazily and her eyes fluttered open. "Regina?"

"Hey," Regina smiled down at her. "Are you okay?"

"So tired."

"So tired that you decided to take a nap in a field?" Regina asked and upon Emma's lethargic nod of her head she couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, let me take you home. Henry has been waiting for you. He was crying for you when I left. He's just as worried about you as I am."

Emma smiled slightly and it was apparent that she was just beyond exhausted. Before she could reach to help Emma to her feet, she found herself toppling on top of her and with arms wrapped around her, holding her close and their lips only a hairsbreadth apart. She wanted to stop her the first time her lips brushed against her own, she wanted to stop her the second and the third time, but by the forth, she found herself responding to the lazy, lingering kisses wholeheartedly.

"I forgot."

"Hmm?" Regina murmured, her hand falling to cup Emma's cheek lightly. "You forgot what, darling?" She asked, her thumb stroking over a flushed cheek slowly and surely.

"I don't know how to ride a bicycle."

"Oh Emma," Regina sighed, shaking her head before she helped Emma up to her feet.

"I started walking," she said softly. "But I didn't realize how tired I was and—and—"

"This field looked like a nice place to take a nap?"

Emma's lips turned up in a half smile and she shrugged. Regina shook her head and her relief continuing to flood through her over the fact that Emma was safe and sound. She put Emma into the passenger seat before she retrieved the borrowed bicycle and placed it in the trunk. By the time she got in behind the wheel, Emma was leaning against the door, fast asleep.

Regina idly chewed on her bottom lip on the drive back to the house. It was clear that Emma's body was not used to the intensive labor she'd put it through on the first day of her new job. It was also clear she had no place to tell her not to go back if it affected her in such a way. Sure she knew her feelings for her were growing quickly, but in reality they still had a very long way to go before they reached the point where they were actually together. A few kisses were not a relationship, not even remotely close.

She pulled up in her own driveway and she helped the tired blonde out of the car and across the front lawn to her own house. Emma could barely move to pull out the keys and she handed them to Regina who was left up to the task of finding the one that opened the front door. Once inside, she took her into the living room and sat her down on the couch before she moved to turn on the lights.

"I'm sorry," Emma said quietly when Regina returned to her. "I wasn't thinking."

"All you were thinking about was having a nap in a field," Regina replied and she knelt down in front of her and helped her to remove her muddy boots. "I should've left you my number. If you were too tired to make it home on your own, you could've called me."

"I thought I could make it. I thought that if I tried hard enough that I could figure out how to ride that bicycle."

"What did you do all day?"

"Worked in the stables mostly, mucking out stalls. David taught me how to lead the horses to and from the pasture and I spent some time helping him stock the stables with bales of hay," she sighed and licked over her dry lips. "It's hard work. Harder than I thought it was going to be."

"Did you eat anything at all today?"

"David's wife made sandwiches before she went to work for us."

Regina nodded and gently squeezed Emma's knees before she rose to her feet. "Do you think you can manage to shower while I go and retrieve Henry?"

"Is that your way of telling me that I stink?" Emma quipped.

"Well you smell like a barn, so yes, you do stink and a hot shower will help your sore muscles relax," Regina replied, fighting off her smile. "I'll be back shortly. Go and shower."

Ruby was full of questions by the time she walked into her own house, but they were questions she told her she'd answer after she got Henry home. He was laying on the couch, fast asleep and she scooped him up in her arms without waking him and carried him home. She laid him down in his bed and closed the door almost all the way. She didn't want to just leave, not until she knew that Emma was safe and sound in her own bed.

She paced the living room until she heard the shower shut off. She felt her nerves coiling inside of her when Emma stepped out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around her body and a smaller one in her hands that she used to dry her hair. Emma just smiled at her before walking into her own bedroom and she emerged a few minutes later wearing a light green sleeveless nightgown that barely reached her knees.

"Thank you," Emma said quietly. "For watching Henry today and for coming to find me."

"I was worried about you."

"I was delirious when I thought that taking a nap in that field was a good idea. I swear I was only going to stop until everything stopped spinning and then I was going to walk home," Emma frowned and she looked severely disappointed in herself. "How was Henry today?"

"He was good. He had fun spending the day at the station. Don't worry, I fed him dinner and he's in bed, though I didn't want to step over any boundaries by changing him into pajamas. He was fast asleep when I went to retrieve him."

"Okay. Thank you, Regina. I don't know how I can repay you for watching him all day for me."

Regina smiled sweetly at her. "I can think of one way you can repay me," she murmured and when Emma's eyes went wide, what she wouldn't have given to know exactly what she was thinking. With a soft chuckle, she stepped towards her. "Your gratitude can be paid in a form of a good night kiss, Emma."

"Oh!" Emma sighed as a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "That I can do. Just let me go and check on Henry first, okay?"

"Sure."

Regina paced in the living room for a few minutes before moving to stand by the front door. After nearly ten minutes Emma emerged from his room and walked over to her slowly. The stiff way that she walked showed just how sore her whole body was from a day of hard labor but that didn't stop her from leaning in to kiss Regina softly on the lips.

"Thank you again, Regina."

"Good night, Emma."

"Night."

Regina smiled and opened the door, wishing that Emma would stop her to kiss her once more. When that didn't happen, she left, looking back only once to see that Emma was watching her. With one last smile, she turned and walked across the front lawn and headed into the house where she was not surprised to find Ruby waiting for her.

Long after Ruby had left, Regina found herself sitting out back with a glass of wine and her head laying against the back of the chair, her eyes focusing on the hundreds of thousands of stars in the sky. Her mind drifted back to the thoughts she'd had while having ice cream with Henry that afternoon. She wondered just how much, if any, those very same thoughts had accelerated her worry for Emma when she didn't return home, and she wondered if her growing feelings were what had made her yearn to kiss her every single chance that she could get.

It almost felt like a teenage romance because of how intense and quickly things had been happening, but she was not a teenager, far from it. She knew if Emma didn't want this to be happening, she would've said something by now and she most definitely wouldn't be the one to initiate some of the kisses they had shared thus far.

Regina knew they had to take a step back and tread carefully with the nature of their budding relationship because if they weren't careful and the wrong person found out, she feared for more than just her job and her life there in Storybrooke; she feared for Emma and her son.

Because of the thoughts running rampant in her mind, sleep was hard to come by and it was another long, restless night. She was just grateful the night dispatch hadn't called throughout the night; the level of her exhaustion was like nothing she had ever experienced through before. She was weary on her feet when she rose just after the sun started to peak up in the sky and she wrapped a thin grey robe around her and trudged out to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

Unlike previous mornings, she kept the blinds on the kitchen window shut, pushing her beautiful blonde neighbor as far from her thoughts as she could manage. She shifted her focus to the notes she had tacked on the wall and tried to make more sense of the evidence that had been found in the report. There were still some things that just didn't add up and by the third cup of coffee, she was more than ready to make the trip out to the woods and figure this out for herself.

[X]

Emma groaned, her body protesting every little move, yet she couldn't spend the day in bed just because she was exhausted and sore beyond belief. Mother's didn't get sick days and time didn't come to a standstill just because of pain. Her first and foremost priority would always be Henry, even if that meant not quite looking after herself the way she should be.

"Mama?" Henry called out quietly from the bedroom door. "Is Mama sleeping?"

"No, Henry. Come here," Emma replied and she threw back the thin sheets and he scrambled to climb into bed with her. "Morning, munchkin."

"Nope, not munchkin. Deputy Swan."

Emma laughed and touched the brim of the sheriff's hat he was wearing. "Where did you get this, Deputy Swan?"

"Gina gave it to me," he beamed proudly. "This too!" He said and he thrust a small badge into her face. She gently eased his hand back so she could get a better look at it. "It's mine. Gina said."

"She said so, didn't she?" Emma smiled and she pulled the hat off before pulling him into her arms. "Did you have fun yesterday with the sheriff?"

"Yep! I had ice cream with Gina!"

"You did? What kind did you have?"

"Chocolate," he deadpanned, looking at her as if she wasn't serious. "Gina had white."

"Vanilla," Emma corrected him. "What else did you do yesterday?"

"Dance party with Ruby," Henry replied with enthusiasm. "I shake it."

"Did you? Show Mama."

Emma managed to sit up in bed as Henry scrambled to his feet between her legs and he showed off his dance moves for her, shaking his little bum until he toppled over. They erupted into a fit of giggles and she found a morsel of energy to tickle him until he begged her to stop. She pulled him into her lap and covered his chubby cheeks with dozens of kisses, the last one on his forehead lingered for a few long seconds.

Once they were out of bed, she managed to make her way to the kitchen and got Henry a bowl of cereal and filled a sippy-cup with milk for him. She stood at the sink for the longest time, gripping on to the edge of the counter as her eyes fell upon the house next door and the closed blinds. She frowned and started the coffee pot, swallowing that disappointment that she wouldn't see Regina like they had those past few mornings through the window. She had to put on a happy face and if not for Henry, for herself as well.

By midmorning, Emma wasn't feeling nearly as sore as she had been the night before, but her level of disappointment had risen when she went to play with Henry on the front lawn and saw that Regina's Mustang was no longer parked in the driveway next door. She turned her focus to her son, watching while he played pretend with the sheriff's hat firmly on his head, the badge pinned to his t-shirt, and a stick in the shape of his gun in his right hand.

When an unfamiliar brunette walked up to the house, Henry went running towards her before Emma could stop him. The woman laughed and fixed the hat on his head before presenting him with the brown paper bag she was carrying.

"I got you something to go with your hat and badge, Deputy Swan."

"You did?" Henry asked and she nodded, opening the bag for him and he pulled out a small toy gun. "Mama look!"

"What is it?" Emma asked and he came running over to show her. "Wow, that's sure neat, isn't it? Did you say thank you?"

"Thank you, Ruby!" Henry shouted back at her and took off running as fast as his little legs could take him while making popping noises as he pointed the gun around.

"Hi," the woman smiled at her. "You must be Emma. I'm Ruby Lucas, I'm the dispatcher down at the station."

"Hi," Emma smiled and rose from the front step slowly and shook her hand. "You didn't need to get him anything."

"I wanted to. I saw it and I knew it was perfect. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all."

"Great," Ruby smiled. "How are you feeling?" She asked and upon Emma's confused look, she shook her head with a laugh. "Regina called me over to watch Henry when she went to look for you. She told me what happened."

"Oh," Emma frowned. "I—I'm feeling okay, I guess. I'm not used to doing that kind of work."

"You're working on the Nolan farm, right?" Ruby asked and she simply nodded, her attention focused more on her son than the woman trying to make friendly conversation. "A farm hand is pretty strenuous work. I used to help out on their farm when I was younger, long before David and Mary Margaret got married. Give it a week and you'll be fine."

"Thanks."

Ruby looked as uncomfortable as Emma felt. Emma was about to ask her to leave when Henry ran up and pretended to shoot her dead and she went along with it completely, pulling out endless laughter from Henry when she dramatically faked her own death. Henry seemed enamored with her and he never took to new people that easily. She watched them in fascination as Ruby knelt in front of him and explained that the police are the good guys and they can't shoot innocent people. Henry just nodded and every time he did, the hat that was too big slid down on his face and he used the tip of the toy gun to push it back up. It was adorable and Emma loved seeing him so happy.

She left them to play in the front yard together and headed into the bathroom to take a couple of aspirin to relieve her body of the constant ache it was in. She splashed some cold water on her face and headed back outside, but not before she filled up three glasses with water and ice to bring for Henry and his new adult friend.

Somehow they ended up talking as they sat on the front steps and watched Henry pretend play, never tiring of shooting invisible bad guys and babbling to himself endlessly. She learned that Ruby had grown up in Storybrooke and was treated to some stories about the town and some of the people in it. The longer they talked, the easier she found it to open up a little bit to her when Ruby started asking her questions about where she was from and how she and Henry's father had met. While Neal was a subject she wasn't quite ready to talk about, she told her as little as she could about him, about how he had been enlisted and died in the war.

They talked about other things, little things that new friends normally shared with one another, but in the end their conversation came back to Henry and she could tell that in just one day, Henry had the attractive brunette wrapped around his little finger. She found by the time lunchtime rolled around that she enjoyed talking with Ruby. They weren't all that different and though their personalities didn't quite match, they weren't complete opposites either. She knew by the time she put Henry down for his afternoon nap that she had found a friend in Ruby Lucas.

She was grateful that Ruby had shown up unannounced and uninvited because she had taken her mind off of Regina. In fact, the first she thought of Regina since earlier that morning had been the moment she walked out of Henry's room after getting him settled down enough to fall asleep.

_"It was adorable, Emma. Henry woke up from his nap because the phone rang and Regina held him until he fell asleep again. The next thing I know, she's asleep too. I wish I had a camera because it was so sweet."_

_"Henry and Regina had a nap together?"_

_"I don't think she meant to fall asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake either of them either."_

Emma smiled, finding it not hard at all to imagine how adorable it would be to see Henry in Regina's arms and both of them sound asleep. She shook her head and shut Henry's door quietly and joined Ruby in the kitchen where she found her at the sink washing up the dishes from lunch.

"You don't have to do that," Emma said and Ruby waved her off.

"Grab the towel and dry," Ruby replied.

"But you're a guest, you shouldn't be doing the dishes."

Ruby laughed and flicked some bubbly soap her way. "Emma, I wanted to, just to help out after you refused to let me help you make lunch. Now shut up about it and dry those ones," she said, pointing to the pile of dishes that were not just from lunch in the other sink. "I was just thinking about Henry and what you're going to do on Monday when you go to work."

"Oh? I already know that I cannot expect Regina to watch him again."

"How about after Henry's nap I can take you over to meet Johanna?" Ruby offered. "She watched me when I was little. She's a really sweet lady and Henry is going to just adore her."

"I don't know how I can pay her. I haven't exactly been paid for yesterday yet and David never talked to me about when and how much he'll be paying me every week," Emma sighed and she started drying the dishes, piling them on the counter next to her. "I wasn't sure whether it was rude to ask him or not."

"If David is anything like his father George, he'll pay fair and every Sunday when he and Mary Margaret come into town to attend church and run their errands. And don't you worry about Johanna. She's always been accommodating when it comes to payment. I'm sure whatever you can pay her will be more than enough," Ruby said with a small smile. "And hey, if I didn't already have a job, I'd offer to watch Henry for free. He's such a sweet, adorable little boy."

"Thanks," Emma said softly. "What is it with the women in this town falling for my son?"

"If women are already falling for him, you are going to have your hands full when he's a teenager," Ruby laughed. "Maybe even sooner than that."

"Don't remind me. I'm already dreading the day that he starts going to school."

They laughed together and for the first time that day, Emma saw the blinds on the window across from her open. Her laughter died off when she caught sight of Regina, but she wasn't looking over at her as she was already moving away from the window quickly. She turned her attention back to drying the dishes while Ruby talked about different places in town she wanted to show her. She swallowed her disappointment once again and bit her tongue to refrain from telling her that she wanted Regina to be the one she explored the town with, not her…

[X]

The morning spent exploring the woods hadn't be a complete bust as Regina had found the clearing listed in the report after enlisting the help of a couple of local hunter's she ran in to. While they had taken her through the dense woods to that specific clearing, the taller, lankier man expressed his concerns about the so-called accident the former sheriff was in. Regina hadn't said anything to counteract with the man's concerns, just acknowledging them and finding relief in knowing she was not the only one who suspected it was more than just an accident.

Regina knew there wouldn't be any obvious evidence left behind, but Bobby Gold was a small town cop and she had far different training and instincts than he did. She'd always had an eye for details and for picking out something that looked to be out of place and out of the ordinary. The first thing she noticed was the bullet holes in several of the larger trees that surrounded the small clearing, all seemingly coming from the same direction and away from the main trail off of which she'd came from.

The second thing she noticed when she began to follow the direction the bullets would've been shot from, was a blind not far from the clearing and empty shot gun shells in the dirt. If it had been a thorough investigation, something like that would've been found and collected as evidence, but she had no way of knowing if they were from before or after the former sheriff had died. Regina unclasped her holster and moved deeper into the woods at that point with her hand on her gun and at the ready just in case. When she came upon a run-down hunter's cabin, the sound of a gun shot echoing through the air was what had made her turn back.

She made the decision in that moment not to return unless she had someone else with her to watch her back. Everything about the incident and the investigation that followed felt uneasy and something wasn't quite adding up. With the sun high in the sky and it heating up fast, she put an end to exploring the scene and headed back to where she'd parked her car at the side of the road where the trail started.

Her mind was in a fog while she drove home and she went straight inside the house and into the kitchen. She could hear laughter coming from next door and she recognized both voices. She moved to the window and peered out, surprised to see Ruby in Emma's kitchen and the two of them talking and laughing. With a scowl, she opened the blinds and walked away without even looking over at her neighbor, knowing full well that she was being watched.

The pang of jealousy made her question her decision to take a step back from the blonde beauty. There was not a single doubt in her mind that if Ruby caught wind that she had put a stop to things between her and Emma that Ruby would try to make a move. She swallowed thickly and rifled through the cupboards until she found the bottle of single malt whisky the former sheriff had stashed away. She pulled the corkscrew out and sniffed. After a moment she deemed it to be drinkable and poured herself a glass, neat.

Unable to be within earshot and it too warm inside to shut the windows, Regina carried her glass out to the living room and she sat down with a heavy sigh. She couldn't sit there and stew in her own thoughts; nothing good had ever come of it before when she did just that. She moved over to the small desk where the telephone was and dialed the number of her former apartment.

"Hello?" Zelena asked when she answered on the third ring.

"Zee, it's me."

"Hey, Regina. How are—"

"I need to talk and I need for you to just listen right now, okay?" Regina said in a rush and she took a mouthful of the single malt whisky and exhaled sharply. "I need you to tell me I'm getting in over my head over that woman," she said quietly. "Zee, I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I got it in my head that I needed to put some space between us because it is safer for both of us that way, but then I just saw her with Ruby—"

"Who the hell is Ruby?"

"The dispatcher down at the station. I came home and looked out the kitchen window and saw them washing dishes together and they were laughing."

"Regina?"

"What?" Regina snapped and she took another sip of her drink. "Just spit it out Zee. Tell me I'm ridiculous for being jealous over nothing and that I'm in over my head."

"Is that what you want to hear or is that what you need to hear?" Zelena asked and Regina sighed, taking another sip before placing the small glass on top of the desk. "Regina, you've always been a little hot-headed, especially around people who get under your skin."

"Like Bobby Gold."

"You were quick to judge him."

"He gave off bad vibes from the moment he introduced himself."

"And does _she_ give off bad vibes?"

"No," Regina sighed softly. "I'm being ridiculous."

"You are," Zelena chuckled. "You like her and you're jumping to conclusions because your dispatcher is washing dishes with her and laughing. That could mean absolutely anything. Besides, what are you doing spying on her?"

"I wasn't spying on her!" Regina scoffed. "Our kitchen windows face each other and—"

"You were spying," Zelena teased. "Tell me, little sister of mine, just what has happened in the last couple of days since we talked last? I have a feeling it is something huge."

Regina downed the last of the single malt whisky and told her almost everything that had happened since the phone call the other night before Emma had shown up to return the extra money she had placed for the bill that morning at breakfast. For once, Zelena didn't interrupt and just listened to the details Regina recalled, mindful not to get too into detail when it came to the kisses she and Emma had shared.

She told her all about the day before and about Henry. She knew she was rapidly growing attached to the toddler and it could be heard clearly in her voice. She expected Zelena to call her on it, but still she stayed quiet and let Regina speak without interruption. The conversation took a turn when she explained how she felt when she had woken that morning and how her thoughts about Emma had suddenly and seemingly changed, doubt coming in to play, and not to mention fear as well. It was then that Zelena cleared her throat and waited for Regina's ramblings to stop and told her to get herself another drink before she had to hear what she needed to say.

Regina placed the phone on the desk gently and wrapped her fingers around the small glass. The trip to the kitchen was quick as she brought the bottle back with her along with some ice in the glass this time around, hoping that if the single malt whisky was chilled that it wouldn't burn as harshly on the way down.

"Regina, you know I love you even when you're a complete idiot."

"That is what you choose to say first?" Regina scoffed and she stared down into the glass as she cradled the phone to her ear. "And why am I a complete idiot, Zee?"

"For one thing, you have never let anything get in the way of stopping you from getting exactly what you want and I know for a fact after hearing what has happened in the last couple of days that Emma is what you want," Zelena began and she tutted when Regina was about to speak, knowing even over hundreds of miles the denial that was about to slip past her lips. "Another thing, yes I know it's hard to be yourself, but this is your new beginning and you've been given a chance at something _real_ and you're willing to let it go because you're scared. You are a complete and utter idiot."

Regina sighed and sipped her drink. Maybe her sister was right, maybe she was acting like a complete idiot. She was running from the one thing she wanted for so very long, the one thing that all but fell into her lap the moment she first laid her eyes on Emma Swan.

The gut feeling she had surrounding Sheriff Graham's death had consumed her as well. From the very moment she had met Gold and then his son on her first day on the job, she knew something wasn't right and it was the stubborn determination in her to find out the absolute truth. It was one reason she was so back and forth about everything happening in her life. Her life in Brooklyn had been far calmer than it was there and in a town as small as Storybrooke, Maine, it was the last way she had imagined her life would end up at that point.

When she had applied for the position of sheriff, she never once imagined that she would meet a woman that would completely sweep her off of her feet with nothing more than a lot and a woman who seemingly wanted her just as much as she wanted her after just one single kiss.

"You're right, Zee. I am a complete and utter idiot."

"Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"I have no idea."

Zelena laughed heartedly. "You haven't seen her at all today aside from you spying on her from the window."

"I wasn't spying on her!"

"Fine," Zelena sighed. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Enough that I'm feeling it now."

"Good," she chuckled and Regina simply rolled her eyes. "You need to go over there and take exactly what you want."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because what I want—"

"Spare me the details, sis," Zelena cut her off. "You want it all with her? Don't push her away."

Regina sighed. Zelena was right. "You still haven't told me I'm in over my head," she murmured into the phone. "It's only been three days, Zee."

"Then maybe you need to take a little bit of time, not space, and let this grow between you."

"I cannot be around her without wanting to kiss her," she confessed quietly. "That is a problem."

"No it's not a problem, Regina, you're just making it one. You are completely infatuated with this woman and god, what I wouldn't give to be there right now to see it for myself."

"Shut up," Regina snapped, yet she felt a small smile tug at her lips. "Zee, I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

They spoke for a while longer, straying from the topic at hand to talk about their parents and of a trip to Storybrooke Zelena would hopefully be making in the near future. Regina's drink went untouched from that point forward and by the end of the phone call, she didn't feel as conflicted as she had before and that mounting pang of jealousy had all but subsided.

A knock on her back door resounded the moment she hung up the phone and she rose from the chair at the desk slowly with a furrowed brow and headed back into the kitchen. Through the window she could see the mass of blonde hair and her heart skipped a beat and her mouth went dry. She licked over her lips as she unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

It took everything she had—and then some—not to pull Emma into her arms and kiss her senseless. She just smiled at her and leaned against the door frame casually.

"Hi," Emma said softly and she smiled right back at her. "What are you doing for dinner?"

"I—I haven't thought of that yet," Regina quickly replied. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come over and have dinner with Henry and I tonight?"

"I would love to, Emma."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like for me to bring anything? A bottle of wine, perhaps?"

"Okay."

Emma chewed on her bottom lip and their eyes locked in an intense gaze, one that caused a surge of heated arousal to course through Regina's body. She knew that holding back, even just a little, was going to be an impossible feat, especially if Emma continued to look at her with nothing but longing desire in her eyes.

"When would you like me to come over?" Regina asked and she cleared her throat lightly.

"Any time is fine. Henry is looking forward to showing you the new toy gun Ruby brought around for him today."

"Wonderful."

Little did she know at that point in time, dinner with the Swan's would become a regular occurrence. And it wouldn't just be dinner every night, it would be breakfast and their evenings would be spent together. Almost as if they were a family.


	8. Chapter 8

In the week that followed, they fell into a very different routine. Emma always made two cups of coffee at seven every morning and unlocked the door a ten after. Regina would show up a few minutes later, knocking lightly on the door before letting herself in. During dinner that previous Saturday evening, Regina insisted that Emma allow her to drive and pick her up from the Nolan farm each day. Emma, of course, wasn't going to turn down the generous offer nor was she about to give up spending time with Regina every chance that she could. Every evening they ate dinner at the house where Emma would cook or they'd cook together while talking about their day.

Emma enjoyed Regina's company thoroughly, yet there hadn't been any kisses shared between the two since the week before. While she was disappointed, she knew this was a positive step in their friendship and that was exactly what they had become, friends. In those moments after they ate and settled down in the living room to watch Henry play, Regina would rub her sore shoulders and back in a way that made her want so much more, but she never pushed for more, never made the first move, and never voiced her thoughts about her wants and needs to her.

She had been looking forward to the weekend all week as Regina had promised to teach her how to ride the bicycle that Kathryn had lent her. She was both equally excited and terrified because the last time she tried, she couldn't get going nor could she keep the bicycle upright. Even though it was Saturday, she still had the coffee ready at seven and the door unlocked at ten after. Like clockwork, a knock resounded on the door a few minutes later and Regina walked in.

"Morning," she smiled brightly at Emma, her hands immediately taking the offered mug.

"Morning," Emma smiled right back at her. "Henry is still sleeping. I didn't want to wake him."

"Of course not. It's Saturday morning. I'm just surprised you didn't take full advantage of that yourself," Regina replied and Emma shrugged. "How are you feeling this morning? Is your shoulder still bothering you?"

"Not at all. Your hands are magic," Emma said quietly. "I think you are in the wrong profession."

Regina laughed heartedly. "I enjoy what I do. I could not imagine myself doing anything else."

"Yeah I can't imagine you not being the sheriff."

They had talked a lot throughout the week and learned about one another, bit by bit. Their conversations never strayed from a comfortable topic, ones that were mostly child friendly as Henry was almost always in the room with them. Yet, after Emma put him to bed, they'd talk about other things, more intimate things. She had been surprised and yet not at the same time when Regina told her about the first time she ever had sex with a woman when she was just a teenager. She was surprised by Regina's admission that she had never been in love before and she had been taken back by the whispered confession that she might just be the one that she could fall in love with one day.

The more time they spent with each other, the easier it was just to be themselves. It was different when they were outside of the house, but not entirely. Emma had noticed that those small touches and lingering looks were all but gone when they were around others, but behind closed doors it was different. She had seen not two, but three very different sides of Regina in just the course of a week. There was the sheriff, tough and strict but friendly all the same, there was Regina, the neighbor, the friend, and then there was Gina, soft, flirty, and affectionate.

Emma had never opened herself up to anyone in the way she opened up to her. She recalled certain memories from her childhood she never shared before, not even with Neal. And when she spoke of Neal, a hundred different emotions went through her and while she had loved him, she had never been in love with him because of who she truly was deep down inside. Through all the little conversations that dug down deep, they both had had their fair share of tears, of moments of weakness, of laughter and everything else in between.

Her heart skipped a beat just thinking of what it all meant and how it felt like they were meant to be. It was just so easy being around Regina, to have her as a part of her and Henry's life like she had always been there right from the start. Henry had taken to Regina completely, especially after the day the two of them had at the station. When she wasn't around, he was asking if she was coming over and when she was around, he was always asking her to play with him or to watch whatever he was doing. Regina had taken to Henry too and the way the two of them were together was so very sweet and adorable.

Emma pulled herself out of her thoughts and sipped her coffee. She let her eyes linger on Regina as she sat at the kitchen table. She was, as usual, wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans only on that particular morning she had skipped her usual button down shirt and wore a white men's t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her shoulders. Her hair was slightly damp from the shower she'd had earlier and it curled near the edges slightly. As usual her face was without makeup, but even Emma knew that she was such a naturally beautiful woman who didn't need to wear any at all.

Regina could wear anything and Emma still felt her breath sucked away at how effortlessly gorgeous she always looked. Emma stared down into her coffee and subtly pulled at the side of her yellow sundress, wondering if Regina thought she was beautiful too.

"I was thinking that maybe we could cook breakfast together this morning?" Regina suggested and Emma peered over her mug at her. "I've grown tired of eating at the diner and would like to spend the day with just you and Henry, no one else."

"Okay," Emma smiled and nervously chewed her bottom lip. "I don't really have anything other than cereal for breakfast."

"I've got a carton of eggs and some fresh bacon at home. I can run over after Henry is awake."

"That sounds perfect."

"Wonderful," Regina grinned.

The awkwardness that hung in the air was unusual for them, but something felt quite different about that morning and Emma couldn't put her finger on just what it was. All she knew was that Regina could not take her eyes off of her and she welcomed the feel of those seductive brown eyes roaming over her body in an almost predatory manner.

When she faintly heard the sound of Henry babbling in his bedroom, she placed her mug on the counter and motioned to Regina that she would be right back. She walked out of the kitchen and exhaled sharply, knowing that holding back on kissing her when for a few days there was no hesitation would be impossible. She took a few deep breaths before entering Henry's room and she smiled to herself when she saw that he was trying to get out of his pajamas while standing on top of his bed.

"Morning, Deputy Swan," she said, the nickname given to him a week before was the only name he would respond to. "Do you need to go potty?"

"Not yet, Mama."

"Do you need some help?"

"Nope," he said and he fell on to the bed and frowned. "I'm a big boy."

"Yes you are, Deputy."

She watched him struggle to get the shirt off, which was proven to be an impossible feat without letting go of his blanket and toy gun that were both clutched in his left hand. Ever since Ruby had given him the toy gun, it rarely left his hand, same with the too big sheriff's hat that never left his head nor the badge that was proudly pinned to his t-shirts every day and placed on his bedside table at night. She wondered quiet often how long it would be before the blanket was no longer important to him as it had been right from the start and at the rate things were going, it'd likely not be that much longer at all.

Emma stepped forward and gently eased the blanket and toy gun from his fingers and placed them on the bed beside him. "Let Mama help," she whispered and she kissed away his pout immediately and helped him pull off the long sleeved shirt. "Do you want to go potty first?"

"No, don't have to."

"Henry…" Emma sighed, knowing he hadn't gone since before bed and that if he didn't go soon, he was bound to have an accident and soon. "You don't want to have an accident while the sheriff is here, do you?"

His eyes perked up and he shook his head. "Go potty now," he said and he slipped off the bed, running out of the room in just his pajama bottoms.

Emma straightened up his bed and pulled out a pair of brown shorts and green t-shirt along with a fresh pair of underwear for him to wear for the day. He came running back into the room a few minutes later, as naked as the day he was born. From the look on his face, Emma knew he didn't make it to the toilet in time and she left him to attempt to dress himself while she went to clean up the mess.

"I'm sorry, Mama," Henry whispered when she came back into his room a few minutes later, the mess thankfully contained in his pajama bottoms and not a lot of it either. "Will listen next time better," he promised.

"Okay, Deputy," she smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. He only managed to get his white underwear on in the time she was gone. "Let's finish getting dressed okay, because guess what?"

"What?"

"Gina is going to make us bacon and eggs for breakfast."

"Yay!" Henry clapped and was completely fidgety with his attempt in trying to contain his excitement while Emma helped him get dressed. The moment she pulled his shirt down, he grabbed the too big sheriff's hat and ran off running, shouting out Regina's name as he did.

The scene she walked into in the kitchen was one that had her heart not only skipping a beat but also filling with nothing but love. Regina was standing near the stove, the bacon already cooking on the cast iron pan on the burner and she had Henry in her arms and covering his face with light, barely there kisses while he giggled uncontrollably.

She inhaled sharply, knowing she was stepping over the unspoken line they had placed between them as she walked up behind Regina and placed a hand to the small of her back. She smiled at her precious son when his giggles stopped as soon as Regina's barely there kisses did and she leaned over Regina's shoulder to place a kiss upon his forehead, pressing her body against Regina's securely and in the very way she had been _craving_ for a week.

"Deputy, why don't you go play in the living room while Mama and Gina cook breakfast?" Emma said as she looked at Henry with a pointed look. When Regina placed Henry down on the floor she ran her finger through his hair. "Go get your hat, your badge, and your gun, Deputy."

"Okay, Mama."

Emma's hand never left the small of Regina's back, nor did she move from the close proximity they were in. She wanted to turn to kiss her, to feel those full, delectable lips on hers, to get lost and slip away from the rest of the world just for a moment. If Regina was waiting for her to make the next move, right then and there was the perfect moment. She inhaled deeply and moved to face Regina, keeping her hand firmly on her back as they came face to face. She raised her right hand to cup her face and leaned in and placed the softest of kisses upon her lips.

"Emma."

"Kiss me," she whispered. "Please."

"The bacon is going to burn."

"Just one kiss."

They met halfway, lips upon lips, and Emma could barely hold back the moan that escaped when Regina wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled their bodies flush together. Emma's fingers slid through Regina's damp hair, her tongue sliding past her lips to deepen the kiss. Regina pulled back after a moment and reached up to swiped her thumb over the edge of Emma's bottom lip.

They parted from the close embrace and Regina turned her attention to the bacon cooking on the stove, flipping over each piece slowly. Emma felt as if her whole body was buzzing just from that short-lived kiss and she wanted more. She wanted so much more than just one kiss.

Neither spoke while Regina made breakfast and Emma set the table and poured the orange juice in each glass and some milk in Henry's sippy-cup. By the time breakfast was cooked, Henry came barreling into the kitchen wearing the too big hat and pretending to shoot both of them. It took some creative convincing to get him to remove the hat and let go of his toy gun and blanket just long enough for him to eat with both hands.

Unlike when they ate breakfast at the diner and sat on opposite sides of the booth, they sat side by side as they did each night at dinner only that morning Regina sat just a little closer to her and halfway through breakfast she casually placed a hand on Emma's knee under the table.

"You know, you can't learn how to ride a bicycle in a dress, dear," Regina said in a low, husky voice that sent a ripple of arousal through Emma's body.

"I can change," Emma replied and turned to look at her with a smile.

"Mama learn to ride?" Henry asked and Regina laughed and nodded her head.

"Yes, your mama is going to learn how to ride a bicycle, Deputy."

"You teach her?"

"I am," she nodded again. "Don't worry, Deputy," she said upon Henry's worried look that fell upon his face. "I won't let your mama fall and get hurt. I promise."

"Okay," he said skeptically before reaching for the last piece of bacon on his plate.

"Do they make training wheels for adults?" Emma whispered and Regina laughed in response and gave her knee a gentle squeeze. "I'm serious, Gina."

"They only make them for children, Emma. Don't worry I won't let you fall. We'll practice on the front lawn in case you do fall. The grass will provide a bit of a cushion."

"I thought you promised the deputy over there that you wouldn't let me fall."

"Accidents will happen no matter how much precaution is taken."

A sudden crack of thunder shook the house and they both turned to look out the window as the rain started to fall down thick and heavy outside. They looked at one another and started to laugh. Today would not be the day that Emma learned how to ride a bike and for that she was almost relieved. After they finished breakfast and cleaned up, Emma drew open the curtains and pulled up the blinds in the living room and with Regina's help they turned around the couch to face the window so they could watch the raging storm that was passing overhead.

Henry sat near the window and Regina settled down on the couch close to Emma. She casually draped her arms around her shoulder and Emma leaned in to her side with a smile on her face. Regina traced over her shoulder with her fingers and each light pass against her skin sent small shivers down her spine. She turned to look at Regina as she pulled out a toothpick from her pants pocket and placed it in the corner of her mouth and when she met Emma's gaze, she just smiled and rubbed her over shoulder a little firmer before going right back to those soft, light touches.

As the storm raged on, Emma shifted until she was more comfortable on the couch, her back against the armrest and her legs draped over Regina's lap. She was pushing the boundaries, she knew she was and she just wanted to see how far Regina would allow this to go on for. She bit her lip when Regina placed a hand on her knee and gently stroked her fingers over her skin. Regina's eyes met hers the moment her fingers dipped under the hem of her dress and skirted along her outer thigh slowly.

Her hand didn't go any further than just to her wrist under the hem of her dress and she knew that Regina wouldn't, not with Henry sitting a few feet away and completely mesmerized by the storm. She just wanted her to know that it was okay to touch her any way and whenever she wished to.

Regina was quick to react when Henry suddenly got up from the floor and threw himself on top of them. Emma knew he wouldn't say it, but he was growing scared as the lightning became more frequent as did the rumbling of thunder that sounded closer and closer with each one. Emma wrapped her arms around him and didn't move to take her legs off of Regina's lap.

"It's okay, baby," Emma whispered into his ear once she removed the hat from his head. "We're safe inside."

"Okay," Henry whimpered quietly. "Gina hold me too?"

"I'll hold you both," Regina whispered and she shifted a little until she could wrap both arms around them. "Better, Deputy?"

"Yep," he smiled faintly at her and dropped a wet kiss on her cheek, oblivious to the fact that Emma was seated on Regina's lap completely. "When it stop?"

"Soon," Regina soothed and smiled at him. "Let's think of something else. Perhaps we can make up a story all of our own. Would you like that?"

"Okay."

Emma managed to snake the arm closest to Regina around her shoulders, her fingers playing with the ends of her hair at the nape of her neck while she and Henry made up a story about cops and robbers starring none other than Deputy Henry Swan and Sheriff Regina Mills. They continued the story even long after the thunder and lightning rolled out and the rain continued to pour down outside with no signs of it letting up anytime soon.

Emma was perfectly content right where she was and she smiled, mostly to herself, because for the first time since she moved to Storybrooke, it was finally starting to feel like home.

[X]

Regina had been so careful not to give in to her every urge and every desire to kiss Emma Swan senseless throughout the week and she had been good up until she was asked just for one kiss before breakfast. It was the kiss that broke the dam she built up around her and now she was finding it impossible to keep her hands off of Emma and to stop kissing her on the couch while Henry had a nap in his bedroom.

Every time Regina had tried to put a stop to the kiss, Emma pulled her greedily back in for more. They went from sitting on the couch to lying back, Regina on top and between Emma's legs with Emma hands beneath her t-shirt she had pulled out from where it had been tucked into her jeans. Her hands were soft and warm against the skin of her back and with every caress, Emma's hands moved higher, inch by tantalizing inch. Regina moaned against her lips when her hands made a surprising sweep along her sides and dangerously close to her breasts. She knew she had to put a stop to things or at least slow them down, but Emma's hands felt good upon her skin and she couldn't quite seem to get enough.

What made matters worse was that she was losing the war with her libido, never mind the fact that she had gone without the confines of a bra that day as well. Her nipples were semi-erect just from kissing and from the feel of the blonde's exploring hands on her skin. They kissed deeply, hungrily as Regina reached for her hand and pushed it those last few inches to her left breast, unable to wait a second longer to feel her soft hands where she wanted them most.

She pulled back from Emma lips with a slight gasp, focusing solely on her fingertips as they circled a semi-erect nipple curiously. Her hand was still over Emma's and she pressed her palm on hers and encouraged her to squeeze gently while rolling her nipple with her thumb. Emma was flushed and breathing just as heavily as she was and her hips were moving slightly against her own, further crushing her ability to slow things down completely.

She moaned when she removed her hand from on top of Emma's and felt her thumb brush over her nipple harder. Her heart was racing hard and she was certain Emma could feel it, yet neither of them parted from their hungry kiss as Regina moved a hand up Emma's side and cupped her right breast. She could feel the hard nipple beneath the fabric of her sundress and she yearned to feel her warm, tender flesh beneath her fingertips. She took things a step further when she moved her lips down Emma's neck, her fingertips pulling at the strap of her dress and sliding it down her shoulder. The further she moved her lips down the harder it was for Emma to keep her hands on her under her shirt and she removed them just as Regina dragged her tongue across her right breast and pulled the fabric down slowly.

Emma arched off the couch slightly as her right nipple was exposed to Regina's hungry eyes. Dusty pink and harder than she imagined it to be. With a lick over her lips, her eyes flicked up to meet green ones, waiting for her to stop her and when that didn't come, she exhaled slowly and ran her fingers over the hard tip lightly. She dipped her head down, swiping her tongue over the top of her breast before pulling down the front of her dress, exposing more of her just before her lips wrapped around the hard nub and sucked lightly.

"Oh god, Gina," Emma moaned, arching into her mouth while her hands sunk into Regina's hair and her nails raked over her scalp. Her hips gyrated jerkily and as the hem of her dress rose, so did Regina's t-shirt. "Gina—"

"Fuck," she groaned, releasing the hard, pink nipple with a pop when she felt nothing but soft curls and wetness against her abdomen. "Emma, we need to stop," she said quickly and tried to move away from her before things escalated further, but Emma's legs wrapped around her, keeping her firmly in place.

"I don't want to stop," Emma groaned. "Please."

"We really do need to stop," Regina whispered and despite the tight hold that Emma had on her she managed to slide her way back up to her lips and placed a soft kiss upon them. "We can't."

"Why not?" Emma asked in a hushed whisper and she ran her fingers through Regina's hair and massaged the tips against her scalp. "I want to."

"You're not ready for that."

"You don't want to?"

Regina had to laugh and placed another kiss upon her lips. "Believe me, Emma, I _want_ to."

"But?"

"But, the timing has to be right and it's not right now," she finished and swallowed thickly as she studied the wide range of emotions showing freely in Emma's eyes. She pulled up the front of her dress back up over her exposed breast and slid the strap back up and over her shoulder. "When the time is right, we will both know and you will be ready. It's not right now, no matter how much we both want it to be. I need to ask you one thing."

"What is it?"

"Never forget that I want this as much as you do," she said with a soft smile and felt Emma relax beneath her. "I don't want to rush this, okay? I want to keep spending time with you and with Henry. I love our time together and I definitely want that to continue."

"It will. Henry loves having you around."

"And you?"

"Would we be here making out on my couch if I didn't?" Emma asked, her voice taking on a teasing, flirty tone. "Do we have to stop completely?"

"No, we just need to…take a few steps back."

An impossible feat, Regina knew that much, but she didn't want to stop kissing the beautiful blonde beneath her. Given their current predicament, Regina knew that if they continued in this very position, things would escalate just as quickly as they had before. She moved off of Emma, unhooking her legs from around her and smoothing down the hem of her dress over her thighs and sat back slowly.

Regina hadn't meant to upset Emma in any way or form, but it was clear in her eyes that she was upset and frustrated that they had to stop. Regina reached for her hands and pulled her up to a seated position beside her, intertwining their fingers as a faint crack of thunder sounded off in the distance. She pulled Emma on to her lap and met her halfway for a kiss.

Despite things going a little too far too fast, Regina knew she wanted all her Saturday afternoons to go just like this. Spending time with the woman who was just as enthralled as she was, kissing her senseless until neither of them could breathe.

[X]

Dinner that night was lasagna at the sheriff's house followed by watching an old western program on the television in the living room afterwards. Henry was enthralled by the television since he had only ever seen them in stores. Emma settled on the couch with Regina's arm around her, but her focus was not on the television, it was on the beautiful brunette next to her. Much like when they had been watching the storm that morning, Regina's fingers stroked over her shoulder lightly and her other hand teased light circles over Emma's knee that was pressed against her own.

"Mama look!" Henry said excitedly as a shoot out evolved on the television.

"I see, baby."

Henry squealed in delight and turned his attention back to the television. Upon Emma's warning not to sit too close, he squirmed on the floor as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. He pointed out his gun when the hero caught the villain and shot him with his toy gun while making popping sounds with his mouth.

"He's quite enjoying this," Regina said quietly into Emma's ear.

"Hmm, yeah he is," Emma murmured as she turned to place a kiss on Regina's neck. "It's almost time to put him to bed."

"All right."

"Would you like me to come back after he is in bed for a glass of wine?"

"If you wish," Regina smiled. "You're not sick of me yet?"

"No," Emma chuckled and leaned in to place a kiss to her cheek this time. "Never."

They didn't move from where they were for the longest time, both watching Henry run around trying to reenact the moves the gun-slinging sheriff was doing as he chased down a handful of bad guys on horses with bullets flying everywhere. It was clear that Henry had found a new obsession and one that Emma was sure wouldn't die off anytime soon.

When the program on the television ended, Emma took Henry home to bathe him and put him into bed, a task that proved to be a lot longer that night compared to other nights. He was buzzing over what he had seen on the television and wanted to see more. Emma, with great difficulty, managed to convince him to go to sleep and promised him that if he did, he would have dreams of being out in the Wild West as a gun-slinging sheriff taking down the bad guys.

She waited until she was sure that Henry had fallen asleep and she headed for the front door. She flipped on the light switch to turn the porch light on and opened the door, startled to find none other than Robert Gold standing in front of her.

"Ms. Swan," he said evenly with both hands placed on the handle of his cane. Emma swallowed as she held on to the edge of the door tightly. "Going somewhere, Ms. Swan?"

"N—no, I was just—I—"

"Hmm?"

Emma sighed and shook her head. "Regina invited me over for a glass of wine."

"And you were going to take her up on her offer and leave your son alone in the house."

"I'm just going to be next door."

"Hmm, I see," he said and pressed his lips together. "Have you and the sheriff been spending much time together, dearie?"

"We're neighbors and we're friends now, so yes we have been spending time together, Robert. Is that a problem for you?"

"No need to get testy with me, Ms. Swan, it was merely a question," he replied calmly and he even flashed her a tight smile before it quickly faded from his thin lips. "It is no problem at all. You are free to make friends with whomever you wish of course."

Emma swallowed thickly and nodded her head. She glanced over at the house next door and inhaled slowly. "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Emma asked him and he chuckled dryly with a shake of his head.

"Can we take this inside, Ms. Swan?"

"No, Regina is expecting me and—"

"She can wait," he snapped at her and he motioned for her to go back inside the house, following her as quickly as he could manage with his bad leg and he shut the door behind him. "I need for you to have the charges against Bobby dropped immediately."

Emma blinked as she stepped back in disbelief. "But he—he attacked me, Robert."

"Yes, I am well aware of what he did, but he cannot spend the next eleven months rotting away in prison because of it. I will give you a choice, Ms. Swan, either you have the charges dropped immediately or I will take you to court for sole custody of my grandson."

Emma's heart nearly stopped as the words rolled effortlessly past his lips and ended with a sneer. She was speechless and worried that if she said anything, he would prove to do a lot worse than threaten to take her son from her. She remembered that Neal had told her many times that his father knew how to blackmail a person, especially when it came to something he wanted.

Gold stepped forward and pulled out a folded paper from the inner pocket of his jacket. "I have here an official document that only needs your signature."

Emma was shaking as he handed her the form. It was a statement confirming she was dropping the charges placed against Bobby Gold, effective immediately. Her vision began to swim and she backed up from Gold slowly while he held out a black pen towards her. She knew she couldn't sign the form, but she also knew his threat was very real and she could not lose her son.

"What about the other charges?" Emma asked, knowing he had been charged with more than just sexual assault.

"He was convicted only on the main charge issued against him," Gold replied. "Sign along the dotted line, dearie."

"This is wrong," Emma murmured under her breath. "This is wrong and you know it, Robert."

"And pray tell, what do you plan to do about it, hmm? It won't take much in court to prove you are an unfit mother and that I am better equipped _morally_ to raise dear young Henry myself."

"What are you talking about?"

Gold chuckled as he pulled out a small envelope from another pocket and handed it to her. She shook her head as she pulled out dozens of photographs. While the images were blurry, she could tell that it was taken from outside of her house and it clearly showed her and Regina on her couch as they had been that afternoon and as she flipped through the pictures, they grew clearer and the image of the two of them in a rather intimate position was clear as day. Her heart dropped significantly and she shook her head.

"So, now you see what I mean, dearie?" Gold purred quietly. "Sign along the dotted line and I'll see to it that those photographs are destroyed immediately."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I need Bobby here, not in prison for reasons of my own and for reasons that do not concern you Ms. Swan. Now sign the document and I will leave you to join your _lover_ for a glass of wine," he spat, disgust lacing the last words.

"She—she's not my lover—"

"There is evidence that proves otherwise, Ms. Swan, now sign the document. Please," he said through tightly gritted teeth and all but shoved the pen into her hand. Emma shakily signed her name along the dotted line and handed the document and the pen back to him and clutched on to the photographs tightly. "Thank you, dearie, I'll leave you be, but do tread carefully because if word gets out about the nature of your relationship with Sheriff Mills, I'll see to it that you never see not only your son, but her as well."

"Get out of my house, Robert," Emma said tearfully. "Please just go."

"Have a pleasant evening, Emma," he said with a smile that chilled her to the core. "Do say hello to Sheriff Mills for me and tell her I'll be stopping by first thing Monday morning to speak with her about Bobby's return to Storybrooke."

Emma had to restrain herself from slamming the door behind him. Tears rolled down her eyes as she dropped the photographs to the floor and they scattered. She fell to her knees, grabbing at them in a rush. All the blood seemed to rush to her head at once and she braced herself on her hands and knees and closed her eyes tightly. Neal had warned her that his father craved power over others and she had just become a victim of it herself.

Emma lost it completely when Regina entered the house a short while later. She fell to her knees next to her and pulled her in close, holding her in an attempt to calm her down. When Regina noticed the photographs on the floor all around them, she picked one up and stared at it.

"Where did this come from?" She asked quietly. "Emma?"

"Gold. He was just here. He—he—"

"Shh," Regina murmured as she kissed the side of her head. "It's okay, Emma."

When she calmed down enough to speak, she told Regina what had happened between her and Gold, mindful to keep her voice quiet so that she wouldn't wake up her son. Regina was furious and fuming and she said nothing as she helped Emma gather up the photographs from the floor and shoved them forcefully back into the envelope. She said nothing still when she pulled Emma up from the floor and wrapped her arms around her tightly, holding on to her for the longest time before she leaned back just enough to look into her eyes.

"Regina, I'm scared of what he'll do next," Emma whispered softly. "He knows about us and he threatened that if anyone found out, he'll make sure I never see you or Henry ever again."

"I won't let that happen, Emma. I promise you that nobody is going to take your son away from you, not even Gold. He blackmailed you and threatened you. There is something fishy going on in this town and it's not just down at the cannery."

Emma had to hold back a laugh at the line she just delivered. "What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know yet, but I have a feeling this is all tied into the former sheriff's death. More and more I'm starting to believe that it was most definitely no accident and that what really happened has been covered up by none other than Gold himself."

"Regina, I don't think—I don't think it's a good idea to get involved in anything that man is behind."

Regina shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair lightly. "Emma, I'm the sheriff and if Graham was murdered, I need to find out who was behind it and put them behind bars where they belong and if that person turns out to be Gold, I will stop at nothing to put him in prison."

Emma swallowed thickly knowing that what Regina was getting herself into was an incredibly high risk and that she was putting her own life in danger even if she was just doing her job as the town's sheriff. Emma just wanted her life to go back to the way it had been before, before Neal had gone off to fight in that stupid war, before when she could pretend she was happily married with the perfect little family, and before she was forced into having no other choice but to make the move to a town she'd never been to before in her life, and before Robert Gold knew what power he held over her when it came to her son.

It wasn't just Robert Gold she was afraid of, it was Bobby, and she was deathly afraid of what would happen once he was back in Storybrooke and free to roam and do as he pleased. She trembled in Regina's warm, strong embrace, finding solace in her arms and all it took was one look into Regina's eyes to know that she would do anything to protect her from both Gold's, and that she would do anything to protect her and her son at all costs.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina slammed the phone down in frustration. After the mayor's threatening visit to Emma on Saturday night, she had to wait until first thing Monday morning to make a phone call to one of her old contacts at the Federal Bureau of Investigations office in Boston. She wanted to see what grounds she had against the mayor of Storybrooke and when she found out that there were two officers situated in Portland and conducting their own undercover operation against the mayor, she knew that she was in this situation deep and that it was much more complex than she originally had thought it to be.

Of course that was all her contact had provided her with, just the fact that there was an ongoing undercover investigation on Robert Gold and that it was best that she kept herself from becoming involved. She knew she was already involved, very involved and when she explained the situation to her contact, she was told to wait for a phone call from one of the agents that were in Portland.

"Sheriff, is everything all right?" Ruby asked tentatively from the doorway of her office. "Regina?"

"Fine, Ruby, just fine," she sighed and grabbed her coffee mug only to find it empty. "Can you make a trip to Granny's?"

"Of course, what will you have? I might as well grab some lunch while I'm there."

"The usual, please. Thank you, dear."

"Hey, Regina?" Ruby asked and Regina sighed and motioned for her to continue. "I couldn't help but overhear. Did you say that Mayor Gold blackmailed _and_ threatened Emma the other night?"

"It is not of your concern and besides, the less you know, the better."

Ruby frowned and left the office, returning to her own desk and to grab her purse before she headed out to make a run to the diner just down the street. Regina drummed her fingers against the top of her desk, already on an edge just waiting for the phone call from the agents that were stationed in Portland. By the time Ruby returned with coffee and some sandwiches for an early lunch, Regina was practically squirming in her chair and she jumped up the moment she heard Ruby call out her name.

They ate lunch together at the empty deputy's desk, which served as a reminder yet again that she had to find a replacement for Bobby and soon. That prompted a conversation between the two and while Ruby was knowledgeable, the only piece of information she could give her about the rigorous hiring procedure was that the mayor handled it himself. She wasn't completely useless, however, because she knew of a man skilled enough to take on the job as the newest deputy, a man named Robin Hood that lived out in the woods and hunted for a living.

"I'll think it over. Perhaps meeting this man might make me consider him for the position," Regina replied and she sipped the last of her coffee just as the phone on her desk began to ring. "Do not disturb me unless there is an urgent call, Miss Lucas."

"Yes, Sheriff."

Regina jogged into her office and this time she shut the door to ward off the dispatcher's eavesdropping ears. "Sheriff Mills speaking," she said as soon as she picked up the phone and took a seat behind her desk.

"Sheriff Mills, this is Agent Chapman speaking," a man with a soft-spoken voice. "I received a call earlier and was told to get in touch with you regarding Robert Gold."

"Yes, of course."

"Do you have some time now to speak or shall I call back at another time?"

"Now is fine, Agent Chapman. What can you tell me about Robert Gold?" Regina said calmly, yet all too eager to find out more about why the FBI had been conducting an investigation on him.

Before that phone call, the only thing she suspected when it came to Robert Gold was that he was somehow behind the former sheriff's death, but what the agent told her blew her mind and it was something that hadn't even crossed her mind. Beyond the lies, beyond the bribes for the voters to keep him in office, and beyond the money laundering schemes he was behind, there was a whole other world right there in Storybrooke and it had gone undetected by her just as it did with anyone else that wasn't involved in what the agent said Gold described as the "family business".

The cannery was a cover, a big one, and it was a cover for not only transporting a variety of illegal drugs and moonshine, but was a production center as well. Regina sat back heavily in her chair as she listened to the agent explain what they knew and what evidence they had, but it wasn't enough, it wasn't nearly enough for them to get a warrant for his arrest and to put him on trial as one of the east coasts biggest drug lord.

Regina wiped at her brow and leaned forward for her pad of paper and a pen as the agent gave her a number to call if needed when it came to Gold and anything that popped up and seemed suspicious in nature and it was clear that he was involved. She hung up with a shaky hand, grabbed the keys to the cruiser and told Ruby she was going for a quick patrol, the lie slipping easily past her lips as she all but ran out of the station.

The first stop she made was at Johanna's house just to see with her own eyes that Henry was safe and sound and there was no sign of Gold around. He was playing in the front yard with a few other children of various ages under the watchful eye of Johanna, who waved at her when she noticed her parked at the curb. With a nod of her head, Regina pulled away before Henry's attention was stolen from the other children and he noticed her there.

The drive to the Nolan farm felt far longer than it actually was and when she pulled up along beside the old truck parked near the side of the house, she spotted Emma out in one of the pastures that were connected to the stables, gently guiding a large dark brown horse around under David's careful instruction. She inhaled deeply before she got out of the car and walked over to the wooden fence. She smiled to herself as she leaned on her elbows and watched as Emma effortlessly led the horse around the bales of hay that were placed around the rather large pasture. She plucked out a toothpick from her pocket and before she slid it between her lips, Emma looked over at her with a smile.

"Regina? What are you doing here?" Emma asked once she had handed the reins to David and jogged over towards her. "Is everything okay?"

"Do you think you could spare a few moments, Emma? There's something I need to talk to you about and it cannot wait until later."

"Hey David?" Emma called out. "Can I take a little break and get out of the sun for about ten minutes?"

"Of course," David called out and began to lead the horse back to the stables.

Emma effortlessly hopped over to the fence, taking Regina's hand in her own and led her over to a tall oak tree that provided plenty of shade from the midday sun. Emma sat down in the lush grass and immediately pulled off her heavy, muddy boots and sweaty socks. Regina smiled at the way she wiggled her toes and leaned back in the grass on her elbows.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Emma asked and Regina shook her head, sighing as she shifted her gun holster on her belt and sat down next to her. "What's going on, Gina?"

"I made a phone call this morning," she said quietly while taking in their surroundings. It was quiet and not another soul was near them aside from David who was presumably still inside the stables. "I have an old contact at the FBI agency in Boston. It turns out that they are currently investigating Robert Gold and that there are two agents in Portland right now. They have probable cause to believe he is running a drug operation right here in Storybrooke."

"What?" Emma sat up slowly and blinked. "Are you being serious right now, Regina?"

"Quite serious."

"Okay," she said softly. "What did you come here for, to tell me that?"

"I wanted to see for myself that you were okay, Emma, and that Gold wasn't hanging around."

"Is he?"

"No," Regina said quietly. "Not that I can see anyway. I just wanted you to be well aware that Gold is far more dangerous than we had initially presumed. There's no telling what he is capable of, Emma, and I worry about what he could do if he's angry enough and seeking out revenge."

"Okay," Emma sighed. "I have about ten minutes and then I have to get back to work. David is teaching me how to ride today. We're going out to the north field this afternoon to check the fences and repair them if needed. But," Emma paused in took a deep breath as a small smile curled over her lips. "Before you tell me anything, can I at least have a kiss?"

"We're not at home, Emma."

"So? David's in the stables and nobody else is around, unless you're afraid the birds are going to, I don't know, tell Mary Margaret what they saw," Emma teased and Regina rolled her eyes. "Just one kiss, Gina?"

"One," she lamented. "And no tongue."

"You're no fun."

"This isn't a pleasure visit, Emma. The reason I am here is very, very serious."

"I know."

Regina shook her head, laughing softly at the adorable pout that slid into place as Emma waited for a kiss. With a sigh, she placed a hand on the grass between them and leaned over to plant the softest of kisses upon Emma's lips. She parted quickly, afraid that they had been seen, but when she saw nobody lingering around, she let out the softest sigh of relief.

She explained what she could about what she had learned about Robert Gold and the "family business" he was so invested in. Emma paled at the mention of those words and yet she said nothing as Regina finished up quickly. David called out for her before she could even speak and with a frown, she pulled on her sweaty socks and her too big boots. Regina resisted the urge to hug her, yet promised her that she would be around just after five to pick her up.

"Be safe, darling," she whispered under her breath as Emma jogged off to where David Nolan was waiting with two horses, one of them being the one she'd seen Emma out in the pasture with.

Regina couldn't help but watch as David showed Emma how to mount the horse she stood next to and she had to bite back the laugh when Emma failed the first handful of times. Once she was securely in the saddle, she gave Regina a thumbs up which she immediately returned. With a shake of her head, she readjusted her aviators and placed a fresh toothpick between her lips before hopping into the cruiser. Her next stop was the cannery and while she was only going there to observe, she knew she had to have her wits about her.

There truly was no telling what lengths Gold would go to just to keep his so called "family business" in operation. Two blocks from the cannery down at the harbor, Regina pulled over and radioed in to Ruby to inform her of her current location, ignoring the dispatcher's constant stream of questions as she turned the volume down to the lowest level next to switching it off. She parked the cruiser half a block from the harbor and walked the rest of the way down to the cannery.

Despite it being just after the lunch hour, she found more than two dozen men hanging around outside the cannery, most of them smoking cigarettes and chatting amongst themselves and others wolfishly eating sandwiches as they sat along the breaker wall of the harbor with their heads held low. Regina took in her surroundings carefully and while everything appeared to be normal as normal could be, she knew otherwise.

A small cargo ship was docked not far from the cannery itself and workers were loading crate after crate on to the ship. As she drew near, a man with a scruffy beard and black hair stepped in front of her and stuck out a hand.

"Sheriff Mills, is it?" He asked, his voice laced with an accent. With a nod she shook his hand and noticed his left was a prosthetic hand. "Killian Jones, warehouse manager. What can I do for you today, Sheriff Mills?"

"Nothing, Mr. Jones, I was just going for a walk," she replied with ease. "In the three weeks that I have been in town, I haven't really been down this way much."

"I see," he said with a grin. "I would offer you a tour, but of course I cannot take you inside the cannery seeing as it is a rather busy time for us this week. It's not safe."

"I understand. Another time, perhaps."

"Sure," he said with a curt nod. "Just let me know when and I'll make sure it is safe to enter."

"I'm sure that you will, Mr. Jones. Don't let me keep you from doing your job," Regina said, offering the man a smile as she stepped back.

"Good day, Sheriff."

She watched him turn and shout out orders at the men loading up the cargo ship and she cut through between the buildings next to the cannery to the other side. It was quiet and only a handful of cars were parked in front of the cannery itself. The other buildings, boat houses and storage for the local fisherman, looked to be empty and before she could peer into a dusty window, her attention was caught by the sound of Robert Gold's voice.

Crouching behind a stack of lobster traps and effectively out of sight, she peered through the slats and saw Gold exit the cannery with two men flanking each side. Both men accompanying him wore suits, but as far as Regina could tell, they were not businessmen, at least not that of a legitimate and legal business. Gold spoke quietly to the man on his left before sending him off back inside the cannery. He turned to the other and they stopped walking, standing halfway between the cars and where Regina was hiding. The man he spoke to appeared to be nervous just being in his presence and he fidgeted until he was commandeered to stop at once.

"Mr. Glass, as for the task I asked of you the other day," Gold said lowly and cleared his throat. Regina didn't need to see his face to know he had a smirk firmly in place. "Your services are no longer needed. The photographs you took provided exactly what I needed. I will contact you again if I need you to watch her again."

"Of—of course, sir."

"Now that she is aware of what I am capable of, I am certain it won't be as easy the next time."

"No of—of course not, sir."

"You are dismissed, Mr. Glass. I will contact you if I need your services," Gold said with a flippant wave of his hand. The man nodded and quickly walked away, climbing into a brown car and speeding off. Regina shifted slightly, keeping herself hidden but allowing herself a better view of the shady mayor as he stood in front of the cannery and looked around for a moment.

"Mr. Gold, a word?" Killian Jones called out as he exited the front door of the building. "Just a word of caution, sir, the sheriff was just here poking her nose around."

"Was she now?" Gold asked with a raised eyebrow and Regina's heart started to race hard. She couldn't get caught. She absolutely could not get caught spying. It would end in nothing but disaster, not only for her, but also for the very investigation that the FBI was in the middle of when it came to Gold. "Did you politely send her off on her way."

"Yes, sir."

"Did she seem to be suspicious?"

"No, sir, she just told me she hadn't been around these parts much and was just going for a walk. I offered her to come back one day for a tour of the cannery, explaining how today it wasn't—"

Gold's hand shot out and grasped at the man's neck tightly. "You did what? I did not take you as a fool, Jones."

"Sir—"

"Under no circumstances are you to allow the sheriff inside the building, do you understand me, Mr. Jones?" Gold growled. Jones nodded and Gold released his hold on his throat, shoving the man away from him. "Now get back inside and make sure the order is fulfilled. The shipment is late enough as it is. I'll deal with you later as I have other matters on my hand to deal with today."

"Yes, sir."

Regina held her breath, watching as the other man that had accompanied Gold out of the building before came back outside. He walked right over to the shiny black car and opened the back door, nodding at the shady mayor as he climbed into the back seat. He shut the door quietly and got into the front seat and Regina let out a breath once they had driven off and were out of sight.

When she was sure the coast was clear, she headed back to where she parked the cruiser quickly. Her heart couldn't stop racing and a lump rose in her throat. She knew then that Emma had been right before about becoming involved in whatever Gold was behind. It wasn't a good idea, but she was the sheriff and keeping the citizens of Storybrooke safe was her job. It wasn't just the citizens of Storybrooke she was worried about; it was Emma and Henry because there was truly no telling how far Gold would go or when his uttered threats would become something so much more.

She knew that she needed to inform Ruby about what was happening and then it dawned on her that she also needed someone to effectively back her up as her deputy. She didn't want to bring in someone new, someone she didn't even know whether they were qualified or not. She needed someone she could trust and right now, outside of Emma, the only person she trusted was the woman who sat behind the dispatcher's desk for eight hours a day. Qualified and trained as an officer or not, it was ultimately Regina's call on who she hired as her new deputy.

[X]

Emma sat on the picnic table in front of the Nolan's white farmhouse and bit into the fresh apple she'd picked earlier in the day during her ride with David out to the north field. It was nearing five and Mary Margaret was just arriving home. The schoolteacher smiled and waved at her when she climbed out of her car and she walked over towards her with her arms full of books. Emma quickly finished up her apple and placed the core on the table next to her.

"Hello, Emma," she said, her voice sounding as tired as she looked. "Could I get a hand with these please?"

"Sure," Emma nodded, taking half the books from her. "How was your day, Mrs. Nolan?"

"Please, call me Mary Margaret," she replied and led the way up to the front door. "It was tiring. Very, very tiring. The curriculum has changed this year and I'm still getting used to the changes, as are the children. It's been difficult to say the least."

In the time since she had started working at the farm, she had only spoken with Mary Margaret a few times. The woman was sweet though, and very friendly. She could see why David was so head over heels in love with his wife even after nearly twenty years of marriage. The way he spoke of her was adorably sweet and it made Emma long to have what they had in her own life.

She knew from the stories David told her that they had met when they were young and they had been high school sweethearts and married young. They tried for children, but after a string of miscarriages they gave up and focused on the farm. Both were friendly people and Emma found, after her body got used to the work, that it was rather pleasant working for them on the farm.

She followed Mary Margaret into the house and into the study where bookshelves lined the walls and towered high on the desk and the floor. She stood there, waiting for instruction on where to put the books and when Mary Margaret pointed at the desk, she struggled to put them down without knocking off the rest.

"Thank you, Emma," she smiled. "Are you thirsty? I could make some fresh lemonade."

"I'm fine, thank you," Emma replied. "I—I should go back outside. I'm waiting to be picked up."

"By the sheriff?" Mary Margaret asked and Emma nodded. "You two are neighbors, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are."

"Well that's certainly generous of her to drive you here each day and pick you up. You two must have become fast friends."

"Yeah," Emma replied, feeling a little uneasy talking about Regina with Mary Margaret. "Do you need any help with anything else, Mary Margaret?"

"No, but thank you, Emma. Any preference for lunch tomorrow?"

"Any old sandwich is fine with me," she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mary Margaret."

"Have a wonderful evening, Emma," she smiled right back and made a squealing noise, stopping Emma in her tracks. "Do you think one day you could bring your son over so I can meet him? David has told me all about him. I would love to meet him."

"Maybe one day, yeah," Emma nodded. "Have a good night, Mary Margaret."

Emma headed out of the house just as she spotted the Mustang pulling into the long driveway. With a smile, she shut the front door and all but skipped down the front steps, stopping when Regina pulled the car up beside her. Just like every day since Regina started picking her up in the early evening, Emma pulled off her muddy boots and sweaty socks and waited for her to pop the trunk before she placed them in the back and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey," Emma smiled at her.

"Hey, did you have a good afternoon, Emma?"

"I did. You?"

"Not exactly," Regina sighed and she turned the car around. At the end of the long driveway, she hit the brakes and slid the gearshift into park. In a move that surprised her, Regina leaned over and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. "Hmm, you taste like apples."

"Well, I did just eat one," Emma chuckled softly and she kissed her again, sliding her tongue past her lips to kiss her as she wanted to earlier when Regina had come by to tell her about what she'd found out about Gold. "Are you okay?"

"I'll tell you about it later," Regina replied and she shifted the gear into drive and made the turn onto the road. "I want to hear all about your ride today."

"Okay."

Regina reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers and held her hand until they started driving past houses. Emma told her about her first ride on the horse with the name Rocinante and how at first she had been absolutely terrified of being on the back of such a large animal, but after a while she had gotten used to it. David had been a good teacher, patient as well, teaching her the different commands to use to control the horse, which direction to make him turn and how fast or slow to trot. Regina laughed when Emma told her how she had fallen from the saddle trying to reach for the apple she had been eating a short time ago.

By the time they pulled up in front of Johanna's house, Emma was wondering just what had happened that afternoon because for the first time since she met Regina, she sensed that she was in a rather foul mood and desperately trying to mask it for her sake.

"Mama!" Henry called out before she could even get out of the car and she smiled at him as he came running towards her and launched himself into her arms the moment she stepped out. "Hi!"

"Hey, baby," Emma smiled as she held him close. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yep!" He beamed and she looked over at Johanna, smiling as she mouthed "thank you" and turned her attention back to her son. "You stink, Mama."

"You say that every day," Emma chuckled and she put him in the car seat. "I went horseback riding today. I was just telling Regina all about it."

"You did?"

"I did," Emma said as she kissed his forehead and got back into the front seat. "Hey, are you coming over for dinner?" She asked Regina and even though her sunglasses hid her eyes she knew that she had rolled her eyes at the question. "Right. What do you feel like?"

"Anything is fine," Regina replied and she glanced back at Henry. "How about you, Deputy? What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Chicken!"

"I don't have any chicken—"

"I can run over to the butcher's shop while you shower," Regina said quickly and she smiled over at Emma before driving off away from the curb. "Is there anything else I can pick up while I'm there? A couple of steaks perhaps?"

"We never had steak," Henry said. "What it taste like?"

"It is delicious," Regina replied, smiling at him in the review mirror. "Emma?"

"Sure, but I mean I don't exactly have the extra money for steaks."

"It'll be my treat. I can make a marinade for them tonight and we can cook them tomorrow."

"Okay."

It was moments like that that felt so very domesticated, but Emma enjoyed that feeling thoroughly. She just wished they didn't have to hide from everyone, including Henry, but after Gold's threat, Emma wasn't willing to put their budding relationship at unnecessary risk. Maybe there would be a day where they could just be together without worrying about Robert Gold or closed-minded people who would shame them for their lifestyle choices. Maybe there would be a day where they could get married, just like anyone else. Emma knew it was dangerous to have thoughts such as those roaming around in her mind, but the more time she spent with Regina, the more she knew that she was completely and endlessly falling in love with her.

After Regina dropped her and Henry off at home, she got Henry settled into his room and headed for the bathroom for a much needed shower. Her mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of the beautiful woman who had come into her life and gave her hope at knowing what real love could feel like. She knew her feelings were not one-sided as Regina had told her before that she could see herself falling in love with her one day. Emma wanted to tell her what she was feeling, but it felt as if it was still far too soon. There was no rush that she knew, because despite it only having been a couple of weeks, they still spent as much time as they could with one another.

Emma was feeling giddy in a sense by the time she turned off the water and dried off. She could hear Regina and Henry talking in his bedroom and the laughter that came afterwards. It was like music to her ears and she wrapped the towel around her body and opened the bathroom door. She walked past Henry's room, peering inside to see them both sitting on the floor and playing with his toy cars. She smiled and went to her own room to get dressed and as usual she picked out one of her many sundresses and pulled it on. It was white and as she stood in front of the mirror on the dresser she could see that without a bra and underwear, the material was slightly see through. She flushed at the thought of Regina's eyes roaming over her with that hungry, lust filled gaze that turned her on immensely.

After she towel dried her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, she found Regina and Henry in the kitchen, Henry standing on a chair that had been pushed up against the counter and watching Regina as she prepared the chicken. Regina turned to her and smiled, her lips twitching as they both resisted the urge to kiss because Henry was there. Without a word, Emma began preparing the vegetables to place in the casserole dish with the chicken.

"I meant to ask you this morning, but I have an extra television in the house and I was wondering if it would be okay for me to bring it over here?" Regina asked once she had washed up her hands and placed Henry on the floor. "I know how much Henry enjoyed that program the other night and seeing how we spend more time here, I thought—"

"Please, Mama?" Henry asked as he tugged on the hem of her dress. "Please?"

"Are you sure?" Emma asked Regina. "I mean, we've never had one before and—"

"It is just sitting there, unused. I'd rather see you two enjoy the use of it rather than it gather dust in the spare room."

"Okay," Emma sighed and nodded her head. "Thank you."

"Go get it now?" Henry asked and Regina laughed.

"We'll go and get the television after we have dinner, Deputy," she smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. "Okay?"

"Okay!" Henry beamed and he grabbed his blanket and his toy gun and ran off into the living room, happily dancing around in delight that they would finally have a television of their own.

Regina turned her attention to Emma and her eyes languidly roamed over her body with an appreciative gaze. Emma bit her bottom lip and approached her slowly, her arms draping over Regina's shoulders as she leaned in for a soft, chaste kiss and one that wasn't returned.

"Hey, Gina, whatever happened today, try not to think about it, okay?"

"If it were only that easy," she murmured and sighed heavily before placing her hands on Emma's hips and leaned in to return the kiss. "I went down to the cannery after I saw you," she said quietly and paused as she stepped back and pulled out a toothpick from her pants pocket and placed it between her lips. "I overheard a conversation involving Gold and another man I later found out is Sidney Glass, the editor of the Storybrooke Mirror. He was the man who took those photographs of us that Gold threatened you with."

"Oh," Emma swallowed hard as a wave of nausea flooded through her suddenly.

"Now that I know who it is and what the man looks like, he will not get close to you or Henry ever again," Regina said firmly. "I promise you," she said, her voice dropping to a soft whisper. "As for Gold, I won't go down without a fight. He is going to prison, Emma."

Emma trembled slightly. She knew if he was behind something illegal that he deserved to rot away in a cell somewhere far, far away, but despite that and his threats, he had helped her out of an extremely tight spot financially. The debts were not paid off completely yet, and the mounting worry that they wouldn't be made her feel nauseous again.

"Something else happened today," Regina continued after a few minutes of heavy, lingering silence between them. "I replaced Bobby."

"Oh?" Emma blinked. "Who is it?"

"Ruby Lucas."

"Really? Isn't she the dispatcher?" Emma asked and Regina nodded. "Is she even—"

"Qualified? Not by the usual standards, but I needed someone I can trust and I know her. I am going to train her to the best of my ability. Gold told me it was my choice who I hired and I chose her," Regina replied. "Now I'm in another tight spot, I'm left without a dispatcher and the woman who works the night shift isn't willing to switch to days."

"And you need a dispatcher," Emma said and Regina nodded, smiling widely at her. "Do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes," she smiled. "You."

"Me? But I—"

"I know you already have work, but the pay is much better, at least triple what the Nolan's are paying you now," Regina said quickly. "Please don't say no, Emma."

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course."

Emma smiled at her and thought about her sudden proposal to hire her as the sheriff's new dispatcher. That would mean she would see Regina more often and they would be able to spend a lot more time with one another. Butterflies suddenly took flight in her stomach as she thought of spending most of the day with the woman she was falling in love with. It would also be a challenge, seeing her and not being able to be as they were beyond closed doors.

She played with the notion of spending her days in the sheriff's station and behind a desk, comparing it to her days she spent on the Nolan farm and out in the fresh country air. She enjoyed working at the farm, but the pay wasn't what she had expected and she felt it was wrong to ask the Nolan's to pay her a little bit more. For someone without a family, it would be enough, but she had Henry to think of first and foremost. She had to wonder if Regina was offering her that job just so she could keep an eye on her and not just because she needed a new dispatcher.

Emma chewed her bottom lip and flushed when she saw Regina gazing at her with appreciative, lust filled eyes and a surge of arousal coursed through her body and she felt her face flush hotter. What she wouldn't give to know what Regina was thinking in that very moment because all she could think about was what it would be like when the timing was finally right for both of them to take things to the next level. She had never been intimate with anyone other than Neal and she knew that sex with a woman was on a completely different level of intimacy and once she was completely unskilled at in every way.

She stole a quick glance to the living room before she wrapped her arms around Regina once again and captured her lips with her own in a hard kiss. It seemed like her mind made up her decision for her in that very moment and when they parted, she just smiled lovingly at Regina.

"Okay," she murmured. "I'll be your new dispatcher, Gina."

"Perfect," Regina laughed and wrapped her arms around her and picked her up off her feet, spinning her around a few times before kissing her again. "Emma, I—"

"Mama?" Henry whispered quietly. "Mama?"

Emma's eyes went wide and Regina let her down on to her feet and let go quickly. "Yes, baby?"

"Why you kissing Gina?"

"I uh—I—"

"I want Gina kisses too!" Henry pouted as the too big hat slid down over his eyes. Emma looked at Regina in a panic, but Regina remained calm and scooped Henry up into her arms.

"You want Gina kisses, Deputy?"

"Yes."

"What's the magic word?" Regina asked as she tipped the hat back on his head and she smiled at him as he pouted even more. "Come on, Deputy, you know the magic word."

"Please?"

Regina laughed and covered his cheeks with kisses until he was squealing with delight in her arms. "There," she chuckled when she stopped. "Was that so hard, Deputy Swan?"

"No," he smiled at her and pointed to Emma. "Now you kiss Mama."

"Henry—"

"Mama, say magic word for Gina kisses?" Henry asked her, his smile turning into a pout once again. "Gina gives best kisses."

"Does she?" Emma whispered, feeling a lump rising in her throat. "Better than mine?"

"Say please, Mama."

Regina just stared at her and gave her a small nod. Emma licked over her lips and took a step closer to her. "Please?" She asked and she saw Henry's face light right up.

"Hmm?" Regina hummed and she leaned forward and placed a light, lingering kiss on her flushed cheek. "There. Happy now, Deputy?"

"Yep!" Henry grinned and he wrapped his arms around Regina's neck, the too big hat falling to the floor as he did. "I love you, Gina."

"I—I love you too, sweet boy," Regina murmured as her eyes filled with tears and her voice full of emotion, her gaze never breaking from Emma's as she held him tight.

Emma swallowed thickly, her own tears springing to her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Regina and Henry, never ever wanting to let either of them go for the rest of her natural life.


	10. Chapter 10

After dinner, Regina headed over to get the television to bring over to the house with Henry following her and Emma busying herself cleaning up the kitchen. They had spoken with Henry before dinner about not telling anyone that the sheriff had kissed his mother and of course he wanted to know why and the answer "because" wasn't good enough for him. Emma carefully explained in a way a two-year-old could understand that other people might not like knowing that two women had kissed and he proceeded to say that it was stupid before Regina explained to him in a far better way.

_"It's like a secret," she whispered to him. "And you know what to do with a secret, don't you?"_

_"Put it in pocket and keep it?"_

Emma smiled at the way Regina could reach out to Henry on a whole different level, much like a mother would. She placed a hand over her heart when she thought about how it was very possible that Henry would start looking at Regina like his other mother as time passed on by. It was something she hadn't considered when she found out Neal had been killed in battle and that there was the possibility of Henry ever having a second parent again. Henry adored Regina and it hadn't taken him long to embrace her with open arms. Like mother, like son.

Emma dried her hands off on the dishtowel when she heard the front door open and she walked out into the living room in time to see Regina carrying a small television while Henry held the door open for her. Regina placed it on the floor by the window and wiped at her brow with a smile.

"You're going to need a stand for this," she said. "Deputy, you can shut the door now."

"Aye aye, Sheriff," he said, slamming the door shut while saluting her.

"Henry, please don't slam the door again," Emma said as she scooped him up from the floor.

"Okay, Mama."

"I have an end table in my room we can use," Emma said to Regina. "It's big enough for the television until I can pick up a stand for it."

"Do you want me to—"

"It's the dark brown one. It is in the corner beside the dresser," Emma replied and Regina went off to her bedroom and Emma shifted Henry in her arms until he was comfortably on her hip. "Are we going to have to call you Deputy forever?"

"No," he giggled. "I like it."

"Better than Henry?"

"Gina's daddy's name is Henry too!"

"Is it really?" Emma asked in surprise. "Did she tell you that?"

"Yep."

Emma smiled and kissed the side of his forehead as Regina came out of the bedroom carrying in the dark wood end table. She placed it by the window in front of the plug in the wall and she picked the television up and carefully set it down on top before plugging it in. She turned it on and fiddled with the rabbit ears on top until the fuzzy picture became clear. The local news station in Portland was on the air and Emma set Henry down on his feet and he ran over and plopped himself down about two feet in front of the television and stared up at it in awe.

Regina walked over to where Emma was still standing and she gently took her hand in her own and led her over to the couch. She sat down first and instead of pulling Emma down beside her she pulled her down on to her lap and wrapped her arms around her while placing a kiss to her shoulder. Emma shifted on her lap and turned her head to face her with a smile.

"Thank you," Emma whispered. "You have no idea what this means to Henry."

"I have an idea," Regina chuckled quietly. "And you're welcome, Emma."

Emma nuzzled her nose against Regina's, feeling her smile just as she stole a quick kiss. Regina's hand swept up her back and to the nape of her neck, holding her right where she was to kiss her deeply. She couldn't not allow herself to be swept away in the moment and indulge in the sensual kiss, yet she hesitated because of her son that sat on the floor not even three feet away from them. It was Regina's reassuring rub of her fingers along the nape of her neck that encouraged her to relax just long enough to indulge in the kiss before Regina pulled back with a small smile dancing over her lips.

Neither moved for the next few hours and when Emma noticed that Henry had fallen asleep, she moved from Regina's lap. She gently picked her sleeping toddler up from the floor and carried him into his bedroom. He woke up just long enough for Emma to change him into his pajamas and get him to go to the bathroom before she tucked him into his bed and joined Regina back on the couch in the living room, not surprised to find two glasses of wine sitting on the coffee table.

They were kissing before Emma even sat down on the couch and she hiked up her dress a little and moved to straddle Regina's legs. They kissed deeply, hungrily, neither stopping until breathing became an issue for both, but after one quick breath, they were back to kissing passionately and Regina's hands skimmed up the outside of Emma's thighs, stopping when her fingertips reached the raised hem of her dress. Regina moaned against her lips and pulled back while stroking her thumbs over her thighs.

Emma saw the hesitation in her eyes and she placed a soft kiss to her lips before moving to sit on the couch next to her. She smiled and reached for both glasses of wine, handing Regina one and smiled at her once again. She smoothed down the hem of her dress and took a sip, swallowing hard when Regina's right hand fell on to her right knee and toyed with the edge of her dress.

"Can I ask you something because it's all I've been thinking of?" Regina asked and Emma nodded, taking another sip and watching as Regina lifted her glass and placed it on the small amount of space that there was between them on the couch. "Why would Henry tell me that he loves me?"

"He's a child, Regina. He says what he feels without holding back. It's just how he feels. We—we see you every day. You're a part of his life now. Of course he loves you."

"But it hasn't—it hasn't been very long."

"No," Emma said with a small shake of her head. "It hasn't, but it feels so much longer than it's been, doesn't it? Why is that?"

"I—I don't know," Regina murmured, her eyes glancing down at her hand that was on top of Emma's knee. "I wish I knew."

"Me too."

"I—I meant it when I—I told him I loved him too," she whispered and Emma smiled, taking one more sip of her wine before placing the glass on the table. She reached for Regina's and placed it next to hers and turned to face her. "He's such a sweet boy."

"He is."

"He has such a loving heart," Regina continued.

"Just like his mother," she smiled and she reached up to tuck a few strands of hair behind Regina's ear and trailed her fingertips down her jaw and under her chin, turning her head up so their eyes met halfway. "Regina, I—"

"Emma, don't," Regina stopped her. "It's far too soon."

"That's not what I was going to say," Emma laughed lightly and she saw the tension ease up as she dropped her hand from Regina's chin. "I wanted to tell you that I am so glad you're my neighbor, my friend," she said quietly. "I cannot imagine my life in Storybrooke without you."

There was a sense of urgency when their lips met again and Emma could taste the red wine on Regina's lips and tongue. She lightly traced her fingers down Regina's right arm, stopping as she placed a hand over hers, encouraging her touch, to slide her hand under the hem of her dress, to tell her without words that it was okay to touch, to explore, to take things one step further.

Emma roughly grabbed at the front of her navy blue shirt, kissing her harder, deeper as Regina's fingers danced along her inner thigh, inch by tantalizing inch. Just as she felt her fingers brush along the apex of her thighs, Regina pulled back from her lips and slid her hand out from under her dress with a shake of her head.

"Emma, I'm sorry," she frowned. "We can't do this. Not tonight."

"Because it doesn't feel right?"

"Emma—"

"Because it's too soon?" Emma asked, shaking slightly as she reached for her glass of wine and down the rest quickly. "God, Regina, I _want_ you. I want all of you and I want you to _touch_ me!"

"Emma—"

"It's because I've never been with a woman, isn't it?" Emma continued, feeling a fire in her veins in a way she never felt before. "What the hell are you holding back for, Regina? What are you so afraid of?"

Regina stood up, clearly angry. She kept her back to her for a moment before spinning around to face her. "I'm afraid of you breaking my heart when you realize you don't want this, that you don't want me!"

"Regina—"

"Yes, I'm holding back and waiting for when it feels right because you've never been with a woman before and that scares me, it scares me because you might realize once we've crossed that point of no return that you don't want this at all," Regina said, careful to keep her voice low. She was shaking slightly and Emma stood up and took her hands in her own. "I've been here before, Emma, I've been with women who think they know exactly what they want and then it turns out that she changed her mind, but you're different, Emma, you're different because I am fucking falling in love with you and I can't stop. I can't. I keep trying to stop and I can't."

"Hey, Regina?" Emma whispered softly and she let go of her hands to gently cup her face. "I am not those women and I do want this, I want you. I know I'm not as experienced as you are, but that doesn't mean that I'm not willing to learn," she said with a small smile. "And maybe spend hours and hours practicing too."

Regina laughed and shook her head, but the tears that welled up in her eyes didn't go away. She blinked and a few tears rolled down her cheeks, tears that Emma quickly kissed away. When Regina's arms slid around her waist, she pulled her head in to her neck and held her close.

"I'm sorry for pushing you," Emma whispered into her hair and inhaled sharply. "It's just that every time I kiss you I—I—"

"What?" Regina asked as she leaned back to stare into her eyes. "What is it, Emma?"

Emma blushed as she leaned into her ear. "I get so…wet."

Regina moaned and tightened her hold on her, both of them swaying slightly into their embrace. Emma couldn't fight the blush that settled on her cheeks and she sighed softly, loving the feel of Regina's arms wrapped tightly around her. Emma wasn't sure how to proceed from that moment on, especially not after seeing how emotionally vulnerable Regina had been when expressing her feelings about the state their relationship was in, her fears, and not to mention the fact that she had told her she was trying to stop falling in love with her and couldn't.

When Regina backed away from the embrace first, Emma offered her a smile and reached up to gently wipe away the remnants of tears along her cheeks. Suddenly her mouth felt dry as she stared into the beautiful brown eyes she had learned every detail of in the short amount of time she'd been in Storybrooke and she knew, she just _knew_ she wasn't falling in love with her, she was in love with her. She had never been a firm believer in love at first sight, but this was exactly what it was and she didn't want to fight that feeling, she wanted to embrace it just as she was embracing the woman who had inadvertently stolen her heart from the very first moment they had laid eyes on one another the night she and Henry arrived in Storybrooke.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered again, placing the softest of kisses upon Regina's lips. "I won't push you ever again and I'm sorry for getting so…mad at you for rejecting me."

"Emma," Regina sighed. "You don't need to apologize."

"I do. Everything is just moving so fast and we're both having these feelings and—and—"

"Breathe, darling."

Emma inhaled slowly and deeply, a smile curling over her lips at the name Regina had called her. It had rolled over her tongue and past her lips so deliciously that all Emma wanted to do was kiss her over and over again until she said it again. They were still swaying slightly as they held on to one another and Emma placed a finger to Regina's lips and slipped out of their embrace. She turned on the old radio that sat on the lower shelf of the built in book case, keeping the volume low enough not to wake Henry, but loud enough for them to hear the soft, sultry jazz that played on the station she had it tuned to.

With a smile she walked back over to Regina and wrapped her arms around her neck as Regina's arms slid effortlessly around her hips, their bodies moving until they were flush against one another and slowly swaying to the beat of the music softly playing. Emma's gaze never left Regina's and she swept her hands down her back and over the ample swell of her ass, treading carefully over the grounds of allowing her hands to explore without taking things too far.

Regina groaned quietly and moved her lips to Emma's neck, a hand reaching up to pull her hair aside to provide her full and complete access to the warm skin beneath her left ear. Emma sighed at the way that Regina kissed over her pulse point and dragged her hot, wet tongue along her skin before nipping at it playfully and soothing over it with hot, open-mouthed kisses that lingered and lingered. Emma could hardly take much more of it as the constant throb between her thighs became unbearable and she pulled Regina away from her neck and kissed her slowly, deeply, and passionately.

They continued their ministrations until the radio station switched to a talk show and they parted from their close, warm embrace with hesitation. After they had another half glass of wine together, Regina was the first to bring the night to an end. Emma found herself almost clinging to her as she walked her across the front lawn and to her own door. She glanced around, albeit a little nervously before kissing her good night and stepping back, watching her as she entered the house and slowly shut the door behind her.

During that last glass they had, they agreed that it was best that Emma went to the Nolan farm the next morning and spoke with David about leaving the job to work as the new dispatcher down at the station. It was also agreed that under no circumstances would Emma wear a dress or a skirt or anything other than pants while she was working because Regina had, with a flushed face, admitted that it would be next to impossible to fulfill her duties as sheriff if all she could think about was the fact that Emma most likely wasn't wearing anything at all beneath her dress. While the thought was enticing, Emma knew that it was Regina's way of keeping things slow between them and for all the right reasons too. As the night wore on and she lay in bed alone, she began to understand exactly where Regina was coming from and why she was so afraid of giving in.

By the time the sun began to rise in the sky, Emma had barely slept at all, the thoughts in her mind going a mile a minute and not allowing her much time to rest at all. By the time she had dressed and gotten Henry up and out of bed, Regina was letting herself into the back door as she did each morning only this time she came carrying two mugs of steaming hot coffee since Emma hadn't had the chance to put the coffee on with all her distracted thoughts clouding her mind.

"Good morning, darling," Regina whispered, handing Emma the mug and leaning in for a soft, quick kiss. "I noticed you hadn't put the coffee on, so I took it upon myself to—"

"Are you spying on me, Sheriff Mills?"

"No I—I—"

"I wouldn't mind if you were," Emma finished with a smile and she leaned in for another kiss, one that lingered and held promise of so much more. If only Henry wasn't right there despite his focus being on the Cheerios in the bowl in front of him. "Thank you for the coffee. I um, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Emma said, kissing her once more before moving to grab two clean bowls out of the cupboard. "Would you like some cereal?"

"Are we not going out for breakfast this morning?"

"I thought it'd be nice just to stay here and have breakfast with just the three of us."

"Oh?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because I want to be able to kiss you at least a dozen times before we drop Henry off at Johanna's and a dozen times more before you drop me off at the Nolan's," Emma replied lowly with a wink and poured them each a bowl of Cheerios, filling her own with some milk before she slid the jug across the counter to Regina so she could fill her own bowl with however much or little milk she wanted.

She caught the blush that crept over Regina's cheeks, one she attempted to hide from her as she allowed her hair to fall into her face as she poured some milk into her bowl. Emma just smiled and scooped a spoonful of Cheerios into her mouth as she carried her bowl over to the table and sat down next to her oblivious two-year-old son.

While the quota of kisses wasn't fulfilled by the time Regina dropped her off at the Nolan farm an hour later, at least half of it had been, including an impromptu stop a quarter of the way along the narrow, quiet road for a kiss that left both their hearts racing and their skin flushed with arousal. Emma stood by the picnic table and watched as Regina's Mustang drove off down the driveway, a longing left behind in her heart that she tried to shake to no avail.

"Emma?" David called out as he walked out the front door. "We've got a busy day ahead of us today. You ready for some hard work?"

"Actually, David," Emma said as she turned to look at him. "There is something I need to talk to you about before we start…"

[X]

Two weeks had passed in the blink of an eye since Regina appointed Ruby Lucas as her newest deputy and Emma Swan as Ruby's replacement at the dispatcher's desk. In the first handful of days, it had provided ample distraction for her, especially during those slow hours where she sat behind her desk in her office and filled out useless paper work for the mayor and found her gaze wandering out the door and at the desk where the beautiful blonde sat behind, learning all the codes from the manual that Ruby had lent her. She noticed everything from the way Emma would chew on the end of her pencil while studying the manual, to the way she fidgeted during downtime and tried to no avail to entertain herself by using scraps of newspaper bunched up into a ball and tossing them into the waste basket.

When news of Bobby Gold's release had been uttered around town, Emma was on edge and so was Regina, but after one week and no sign of him around and about in town, Regina knew that it was no reason to let her guard down, especially not when it came to protecting the very woman she was falling in love with and the two-year-old that had captured her heart completely.

Two hours in the morning for the past two weeks were spent with Ruby, part of it at the makeshift shooting range she'd arranged to be constructed in the back lot behind the station. She spent one hour teaching Ruby how to shoot with a steady hand and the other teaching her everything else and everything she could remember from her days in the academy before she was hired as an officer at the age of twenty-five. In those two hours, her thoughts continuously strayed back to the blonde seated behind the dispatcher's desk and the current state their relationship was in.

Ever since that one night, Emma hadn't pushed her for more and Regina hadn't made the next move to take their relationship to a whole other level. She wanted it to evolve naturally and not on the impulse of their strong, deep emotions they clearly had for one another. Despite that, there were still the evenings filled with kisses and wandering hands long after Henry was put to bed and fast asleep, evenings that left her feeling empty the moment she returned home and retreated to her empty bed.

That Monday afternoon, however, there was just something different in the air when Regina returned from patrol and only she and Emma Swan were inside the station. Ruby was off in Portland taking the written exam to become a certified police officer in the state of Maine and with no prisoner's in the cell, it was eerily quiet when she entered the station.

Just like every day since Emma had started working as dispatcher, she wore a pair of pleated black pants and a conservative white button down blouse. Her hair was neatly pulled back and she looked nothing short of professional and her attire alone put Ruby Lucas' to shame when she had held that very same position. Still, it didn't stop Regina from allowing her eyes to do a more than appreciative sweep over the blonde's body and it didn't stop her from licking over her lips hungrily as her libido once again threatened to betray and destroy her.

Emma wasn't seated behind the dispatcher's desk, instead she was bent over one of the lower filing cabinet drawers, sorting through some of the more recent paperwork Regina had tasked her in putting away. She smirked and folded her arms over her chest as she leaned up against the cabinet near Emma, waiting for her to notice that she was standing just a few feet away. She licked over her lips as her eyes roamed down Emma's back and over the slight curve of her behind and she let her eyes linger as Emma stood up and turned around, jumping when she nearly walked right into Regina.

"Hey," Emma laughed uneasily. "I didn't hear you come in. Stealthy."

"Hey yourself," Regina said, uncrossing her arms and leaning in to plant a light lingering kiss on her lips and one that Emma stammered and pulled back from just seconds later. "Were there any calls while I was out?"

"No," Emma said with a flustered shake of her head. "It's been quiet all morning."

"And how is the filing coming along?"

"I just finished actually."

Regina smiled and reached for her hand and without a word she led the way into her office. She shut the door and proceeded to close the blinds that covered the walls and the door, wanting nothing more than to kiss away the confused state that Emma fell into the very moment they entered her office. She turned to Emma with a hungry, predatory look and grabbed her hips, moving quickly to capture the blonde's lips with her own. Emma moaned quietly, her fingers tangling into Regina's hair and she allowed her the kiss for a moment before she pulled back with a soft gasp.

"Regina?" Emma whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked and Emma stopped her from kissing her again. "What's wrong?"

"We can't do this here."

"Nobody is here and we're in my office."

"Regina, you're like one of the boys who used to drag all of the pretty girls into the broom closet in middle school," Emma laughed.

"Believe me, Emma, I am definitely not one of the boys," Regina murmured, leaning in to kiss her again and she slipped her tongue past Emma's lips when she felt her relax a little. She stumbled back when Emma's hands moved from her hair and swept down her chest and grasped at both breasts. "Emma…"

"Hmm?" Emma murmured, their lips just a hairsbreadth apart. Regina inhaled sharply as Emma's right hand trailed down between their bodies along her abdomen and between her thighs, grasping over her pussy over her jeans. "Definitely _not_ one of the boys."

Regina shuddered as her arousal surged through her body and her hips rolled forward, seeking out more of Emma's sudden and unexpected touch. As suddenly as her hand had moved between her, Emma pulled it away and her cheeks flushed as she shook her head and laughed nervously. It had been a bold and daring move and further than Emma had gone before despite weeks of wandering hands during some very intense and passionate kisses that they'd shared.

Regina took a step back and breathed deeply to gather her bearings and find a shred of her resolve. It took every ounce of her strength to fight the urge to take Emma right there on her desk and she moved to sit in her chair, her breath shaky as she exhaled.

"I'm sorry," Emma murmured quietly, her eyes downcast towards the floor. "I—I took it too far."

"Emma, it's okay, darling. Things just…" Regina trailed off as she licked over her lips and crossed her legs tightly in an attempt to calm the throbbing between her legs. "It just got out of hand."

"And it can't happen again?"

"I didn't say that," Regina chuckled throatily. "Just perhaps not here. I think you may have been right before when you said that we can't do this here," she said quietly just as three knocks resounded on her closed office door. "Yes, who is it?"

"Kathryn."

"Come in, Kathryn."

Kathryn Midas opened the door and strolled into the office with an armful of papers that she promptly placed down on Regina's desk. "Mayor Gold has requested that these all be filled out."

"What is all of this?"

"Information regarding your, ahem, new employee and newest deputy whom is most definitely not qualified for the job."

"She's becoming qualified as we speak," Regina replied curtly. "Is that all, Kathryn?"

"I'm just doing what he asked me to," Kathryn said quickly. "I—I can't lose my job because I don't agree with most of the things he does or says." Kathryn cast a glance at Emma and raised a sculpted eyebrow at her. "Can we talk privately, Sheriff?"

Regina nodded and Emma hurried out of the office, shutting the door behind her. "What do you have for me, Kathryn?" Regina asked and Kathryn moved to pull out a few papers hidden within the pile she'd brought over. She handed Regina one, a list of names, and leaned against the edge of her desk. "This is what I asked for the other day?"

"Yes," Kathryn nodded. "That is everyone that works for Mr. Gold at the cannery, every one that isn't on the company payroll, but Mr. Gold's personal one."

"Thank you."

In just the span of a week, Regina had learned that Kathryn Midas was a powerful ally and one, surprisingly despite her position at the town hall and appointed as the mayor's secretary, one that could be trusted. The woman had been witness to many of the less than professional and shady doings that the mayor was involved in and while she wasn't completely in the know, she knew far more than anyone else. Regina had taken a risk and used their newfound friendship to confide in her over drinks a week ago that she had reason to suspect Gold was on the very wrong side of the law and that she was looking to take him down.

She had still been in contact with Agent Chapman, but neither side had anything more to go on in recent weeks. Regina was hoping that the list of names Kathryn had just given her would be the next small break in the case and give them another lead on Gold and his "family business". While she had been out on patrol earlier, there had been whispers from some of those "workers" that another shipment was due to head out by the end of the week, but Regina needed something solid enough to prove that this would be happening and then she could make the call to Agent Chapman and he and his team could come in and put a stop to the next shipment.

"Any word on where Bobby is hiding out, Kathryn?"

"No, Mr. Gold hasn't said anything, but I did overhear him on the phone this morning and I believe he was talking to his son."

"Do you think he's in town?"

"He came back from Portland with Mr. Gold," Kathryn nodded. "I haven't seen him, but that is what his personal driver told me."

"And he didn't question why you were asking?"

Kathryn shook her head no. "For all he knows, I was asking out of my own curiosity. Sheriff, I am on _your_ side and I believe I am a damn good actress for when it matters most."

"Let's hope for _your_ sake that you are, dear."

Kathryn tittered and shook her head. "Mr. Gold has other people on the payroll although it is unclear as to what their specific role or job is. I can get you an itinerary of who is being paid through Friday before the shipment is supposed to go out."

"Thank you, Kathryn."

"I could do a little digging for you if you'd like," she said and Regina cocked her head to the side curiously. "On Bobby. I can find out if he's in town and where he's staying."

"I'd appreciate that. I want to stay a step ahead of him and know where he is at all times."

"I'll give you a call later if I find out today," Kathryn said and she pushed herself off the edge of the desk. "How about you join me for a drink tonight at the Rabbit Hole?"

"Kathryn, I'm—"

"Seeing someone?" Kathryn asked and Regina kept her expression stoic. "It's no secret that you are obviously already a taken woman, Regina, but I am asking you to go for a drink as a friend."

"All right. What time is good for you, dear?"

"Seven?" Kathryn asked and Regina nodded her head. "Perfect. I'll see you then."

"Kathryn?" Regina called out before she could reach for the door. "What do you mean it's obvious that I'm already a taken woman?"

"We'll talk later," Kathryn chuckled and leaving Regina's mind spinning.

Regina breathed out heavily and sat back in her chair as she looked over the list of names that Kathryn had brought for her. She propped her booted feet up on the desk and read over the names, recognizing a few as a couple of men she'd met responding to domestic disturbance, drunk and disorderly, and mischief calls since she'd been in town. Regina had her own list, tucked away in the top right drawer of her desk; a list made of all the random scraps of paper the former sheriff had left behind.

There were the same names, some with just initials replacing the first or last name, but it was essentially the very same list. Regina furrowed her brow and sat back in her chair and replaced her booted feet back up on the edge of the desk, staring at both lists she held in her hands. It was the same. The names were exactly the same. Had the former sheriff known about what Gold was behind? Had he been conducting his own investigation? Was that why he met an unfortunate end in a "hunting accident"? Regina groaned and pitched at the bridge of her nose as she laid her head back against the top of the chair.

If that was the case, Regina knew she had inadvertently put herself in a very difficult place, a dangerous one at that since she had no idea just what Gold was truly capable of. She placed both lists back into the drawer and started to sort through the paperwork that Kathryn had brought over. A lot of it was unfinished reports on different calls the former sheriff had made in the weeks leading up to his death and there was a note on top of the pile requesting for her to finish the reports by all means necessary.

_Gold, you bastard_ , Regina thought as she reached for a toothpick in the jar near her phone and placed it between her lips, chewing on the tip angrily. She knew what the shady mayor was doing requesting for the paperwork to be completed. He was drowning her in menial tasks to keep her busy and stuck in her office while he and his band of cronies were up to no good.

"Hey," Emma said as she knocked on the office door lightly. "A call just came in."

"Oh? What's the nature of the call?"

Emma scrunched her face, obviously trying to remember the right code from the book Ruby had lent her and she sighed. "A fight just broke out down at the Rabbit Hole. Claudia called it in."

"That would be a 10-10," Regina replied with a small smile and she dropped her feet to the floor and rose to her feet. "You'll get it, darling," she said gently as she reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "I shouldn't be long. It's probably Leroy again."

Emma nodded and stepped aside so she could head out to the cruiser that was parked out in front. Regina hopped in the cruiser and made the quick drive down to the Rabbit Hole, leaving the lights flashing and the siren off as she climbed out and readjusted her pants before making her way into the dimly lit bar. Claudia, the bartender who mostly worked afternoons, pointed out towards the back and Regina nodded and made her way to the door that lead to the washrooms and the stairs that went out into the back of the building.

She had no doubt in her mind that Leroy was involved in the fight and she stormed into the men's washroom and found him holding another man in a choke hold by the sink. Regina just shook her head and grabbed a hold of Leroy by the shoulders and yanked him off the other man.

"Hey, Sheriff!" He drawled out drunkenly as she shoved him face first against the wall and cuffed his hands behind his back. "He started it! I swear!"

"You always say that, Leroy. Come on," she sighed. "You're going to sleep it off at the station."

[X]

Emma sat at the desk and fidgeted with the pencil in her hand while she had the book Ruby had lent her to study from laid out in front of her. She hated that she couldn't remember the call codes as easily as she thought it'd be. There wasn't too many, but there was enough that she did find herself getting confused over ones that meant similar things yet didn't.

Her eyes glanced over at the clock, waiting for Regina to return to the station and it had been almost ten minutes since Claudia had called in the fight down at the Rabbit Hole. She sighed and tapped the pencil against the edge of the desk and shut the book as her vision swam. Blinking, she dropped the pencil on to the desk and headed over to the small fridge to pull out a bottle of Coke to sate the thirst that came with the heat inside the station.

It was the middle of September and she was sure the heat would've died off and gave way to those cool autumn days she had grown up loving, but the summer had stuck around longer that year and she hated it. She tried to find a bottle opener, first checking the deputy's desk and then in Regina's office, but she didn't want to snoop too much and ended up back behind the dispatcher's desk and used the edge of the hard wood to pop the cap off the bottle.

She barely had the bottle to her lips when she heard the front door of the station open and she straightened out her shirt and fixed a sultry smile over her lips while she waited. But the footsteps she heard echoing down the hallway were heavier than what would belong to a woman and she swallowed hard as a lump rose in her throat and she turned in her chair as the sound of deep, throaty laughter reached her ears.

Her heart stopped when she saw him and the cool bottle of Coke slipped through her fingers and shattered on the floor by her feet. She was shaking and before she could make a move to make the call to Regina's radio, a hand slammed down on the desk hard.

"Well, well," Bobby Gold sneered. "Pops told me you were working here now, but you know I couldn't quite picture it. Had to see it to believe it for myself."

"What are you—"

"Did I tell you that you could talk?" Bobby snapped and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to her feet roughly. "Do you have _any_ idea what the hell I had to go through because of you, bitch?" He asked, his breath hot on her face as his grip on her wrist tightened. "It's a good thing my Pops came through when he did because there was talks of me spending eleven goddamn months in prison. Prison because of a prissy little bitch like you wouldn't open her goddamn legs and keep her goddamn mouth shut."

Fear struck Emma hard and she couldn't find the words or even the strength to fight him off, to get herself free from his grasp. Bobby laughed, the sound of it that of a psychopath.

"I ought to teach you a lesson," he growled into her ear. " _Bitch_."

Emma felt him strike her hard in the side of the head and as the room around her faded to black, she only just faintly heard the sound of Regina's voice followed by the sound of a gun being shot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm eternally grateful to know that there are readers out there that are enjoying this story! Thank you for your support :)

Regina hauled Leroy out of the bar and into the back of the cruiser, ignoring the ramblings of the drunken man as she slammed the door shut tightly. She sighed and grabbed the extra pair of cuffs from the box in the trunk and headed back inside where the other man involved in the fight and was now sitting at the bar with a cold beer in front of him.

"Are you sure that is a good idea, sir?" Regina asked as she sat on the stool next to him.

"Hey, Leroy is the one who is drunk here, not me. I just went to take a piss and he came after me, lady."

"Sheriff Mills," Regina corrected him, clenching her fists as she resisted the urge to grab the fowl-mouthed man. "You will address me as Sheriff Mills or ma'am, do you understand, sir?"

"Yes," he mumbled and reached for his glass of beer, sipping it before turning to look at her. "You know, we've never had a woman police this town before."

"Oh?" Regina raised an eyebrow. In the time she'd been there, just shy a month, she had heard her fair share of comments, all of them centered around her being a woman and how it was unheard of for a woman to be a sheriff. "Well, everyone has their opinions, _sir_ , but I can assure you that I am more than capable of doing my job."

"Never said you weren't," he replied quickly and raised both hands before turning to the bartender behind the counter. "Claudia, got some ice for this shiner of mine? Thanks, doll."

"I'll give you a choice, you can tell me your side of what happened here or we can talk down at the station."

"Told you, ma'am, I was taking a piss and Leroy just came after me. There's no story. I tried to get away, fought back a little, then you showed up."

Regina wrote his statement down on her pad of paper and got his name, Theodore Bixby, and the very moment he told her his name, she knew he was on the list that Kathryn had given her. She kept her wits about her, gave Theo a written warning and returned to the cruiser to find Leroy passed out in the back with his face pressed against the glass and a steady stream of drool rolling down from his mouth and dribbling over the glass and his chin.

Regina got in behind the wheel and turned the cruiser around, turning off the lights before she hit the gas. She had just about had it with Leroy and seeing how she didn't have the best of first impressions with him, she was convinced the man was unable to change his ways, especially when it came to his frequent, daily visits at the Rabbit Hole.

"Don't trust 'em," he mumbled from the back seat as she pulled up around the back of the station.

"What was that?"

"Don't trust 'em," he said again. "The Gold's. Don't ever trust that family."

"Hmm?"

"Damn well put Theo up against me," Leroy muttered from the back seat and he leaned forward and pressed his face against the metal grate. "Bet he told ya I came after him first," he chuckled bitterly. "Probably said I came after him while he was trying to take a piss."

Regina sighed and turned off the engine before climbing out of the cruiser and yanked open the back door. Leroy mumbled incoherently as she reached to pull him out of the back. "Come on, big guy, let's get you comfy in your cell and you can sleep it off, okay?"

"Theo works for him, ya know that, don't you, sister?" Leroy asked once she hauled him out of the back seat and leaned him up against the side of the cruiser. "I know you know. Gold ain't innocent in any way or fucking form. Neither of them are, 'cept for that pretty young wife of his who has no idea what's really going on. Gold keeps her nice and drugged up these days I hear."

Regina wanted to pass it off as ramblings from a man who was clearly intoxicated beyond being able to stand upright, but a nagging feeling in her gut told her otherwise. She stared at the man, his hair balding at the top, his beard scraggly and grey in patchy spots. Of all the times she had to deal with him in the span of the month she'd been in Storybrooke, intoxicated or not, he'd always spoke of nothing but the truth.

"You know what he said to me, sister?" Leroy continued and he swallowed hard before a loud belch escaped past his lips. "Said he was sent as a distraction to get the pretty little blonde dispatcher alone. Bobby's back in town and let me tell ya, sister, he ain't happy."

Panic and bile rose in her throat and she yanked open the cruiser door and all but shoved Leroy down into the back seat before she took off running for the back door. With her gun in her hand as she entered the station, she could just faintly hear the sound of Bobby Gold's voice and just the sound of it angered her beyond belief. She turned the corner of the back hallway and into the open main area of the station just in time to not only hear the degrading name Bobby called Emma, but to see him strike her hard enough to knock her out.

"Let her go, Bobby," Regina said with her gun raised and pointed straight at his head. "Now."

His laughter was maniacally terrifying as he turned to look at her. With a slow shake of his head, he moved to grab at Emma's breast while holding her upright and Regina made the split-second decision all police officers make at one point in their career and she lowered the gun and aimed for his right thigh furthest away from Emma and took the shot.

It all happened in slow motion, or at least it felt that way. Regina's hands felt numb in the seconds after she'd fired the gun and she rushed forward as Bobby let go of Emma and fell to the floor, screaming in agony as he grabbed at his right thigh as blood poured from the wound quickly. She only just caught Emma before her head hit the floor and she cradled her for a moment before making the reach for the radio on the dispatcher's desk.

"I need an ambulance at the station," Regina called it in, releasing the button and turning her full attention to the unconscious blonde whose head she had in her lap. "Emma?" She tried as she carefully threaded her fingers through her hair while feeling over the spot she'd seen Bobby hit her. "Emma? Wake up."

"Gina?"

"You fucking bitch!" Bobby roared as he writhed on the floor a few feet away. Regina gathered Emma into her arms and pulled her to a safe distance away from the man currently bleeding out from the bullet hole in his thigh. "You fucking shot me! You're dead, you hear me? You are fucking _dead_ , stupid cunt!"

"Emma?" Regina focused her sole attention on the blonde she held in her arms and over her lap as she knelt on the hard linoleum floor. "Are you all right, darling?"

"I am now," she murmured, her voice thick as it was some mornings when Regina showed up for coffee and breakfast. "Saved the day, Sheriff."

"Did I?"

"Yep," Emma smiled groggily. "Did I hear a gun go off?"

"I shot him," she replied and blinked rapidly. "In the leg."

"Oh."

Regina coaxed her fingers lightly over the small bump that formed just over her left temple, far more worried about her than the insane man bleeding half to death now six feet away. The faintest sound of sirens off in the distance grew nearer and yet her full focus was on Emma. She hadn't know this would happen and despite her intentions to keep her near, to keep her safe, she felt as if she had failed because despite all of that, Bobby Gold had still gotten to her and she couldn't even stomach the thought of what would have happened if she hadn't gotten there in the very moment that she had.

Regina placed a lingering kiss on Emma's forehead when she heard the sirens closer than before and gently helped her to her feet and over to the leather couch. She placed another kiss, this time to her lips, pulling back within seconds of the two paramedics that rushed into the station.

Regina could already feel the driving headache that the mounting paperwork this very situation would hold, but her concern over Emma was mounting over that driving headache tenfold and she was stuck between a rock, a fork, and a hard place in that very moment. She stepped up and handled it professionally, informing the paramedics of the situation at hand and it ended with Bobby's right thigh being wrapped in gaze and a tourniquet and being restrained along with both wrists being cuffed to the small metal rails along the edge of the gurney.

Before the paramedics drove off, they informed Regina that she should bring Emma down to the hospital as well to get checked out. She just nodded and watched the ambulance drive off before she headed back into the station and found Emma not on the couch but with a broom and a dustpan, trying to clean up the glass behind the dispatcher's desk.

"Emma?" Regina asked and she gently pried the broom from her fingers. "Stop," she whispered and let the broom drop to the floor and took Emma's hand in her own. "Emma, I'm going to take you down to the hospital."

"I'm fine," Emma said tightly. "I need to clean up this mess."

"Emma," she sighed and took the dustpan from her and placed it on the edge of the desk.

"Gina, seriously, I'm fine. Just let me clean this mess up, okay?"

Regina backed away from her and clenched her jaw, watching as she swept up the shards of broken glass and discarded it into the trash bin. She kept a close eye on her and while she seemed steadier on her feet, there was no way she could hide the tears that sprung to her eyes. She was right there to keep her from collapsing as the tears wracked through her body and she stroked over her back soothingly as Emma buried her face into her neck and covered her skin in hot, wet tears.

"He—he—"

"It's going to be okay," Regina murmured. "Emma, he's gone, darling."

"I thought it was you coming back," she whimpered. "But then I knew it wasn't you before I even saw him. I—I couldn't move fast enough to grab the radio and—and—"

Emma was shaking and she was beyond terrified, rightfully so. She was furious, both at herself for failing to protect Emma and at Bobby for even daring to set her up just so he could get Emma alone. Alone long enough to do what, Regina shuddered to think.

"Emma, let me take you home if you won't let me take you to the hospital," she whispered and she gently cradled her face with both hands and wiped at the tears with her thumbs.

"Will you stay?"

"I can't," she frowned.

"You have to write out a report, don't you?" Emma's frown mirrored her own and she just nodded and leaned forward to kiss her gently. "Will you be long?"

"No," she said with a slight shake of her head. "I'll be as quick as I can," she sighed and kissed her once more. "Come on, let's get you home."

[X]

Hours after Regina dropped Emma off at home and paid a visit to Johanna's house to ask her to watch Henry for a while longer, she went back to the station and had been submerged in paperwork ever since. There were forms she had to fill out because she used her firearm and there were detailed reports that had to be filled out as well regarding the incident. She wrote her statement out, leaving out the fact that she had been informed it had all been a set up. She saved that for a report that would never make it across Robert Gold's desk and one that would be for her own records.

She was building a strong case against Robert Gold, one that would aid the FBI in their undercover investigation and one day, hopefully soon, Robert Gold would be arrested, charged, and sentenced to a life in prison for his many, many crimes and his involvement in many others.

With a glance at the clock, she gathered the paperwork and placed them into a folder. It was too late to run them over to the town hall and she knew she'd have to do that first thing in the morning. What surprised her though was the fact that Gold hadn't paid her a visit since Bobby was taken to the hospital. She had been so sure that Gold would've came rushing in to the station shortly after ready to fire her or god knows what else he would've done. But there had been no sign of him, not even a phone call, and yet she knew that wasn't reason enough to feel relieved.

The night dispatcher was already seated at the desk, reading through the Storybrooke Mirror from that morning and after Regina said good night, she locked up the station and headed for her Mustang in the parking lot. The gravel crunched under her boots and she came to a stop just a couple feet from her car.

"Goddamn it," she groaned and knelt down beside her car. The tires were slashed, all four of them, and now she was livid. "I should've killed him," she muttered under her breath and after she grabbed her jacket from the back seat despite the heat that had lingered all throughout the month, she headed down the street in the direction of Johanna's house to pick up Henry.

It was just past seven when she walked up the front walkway, not surprised to see the woman sitting on the front porch with Henry. The very moment the toddler saw her he ran towards her and leapt up into her waiting arms. She placed a kiss to his forehead and shifted him to her hip.

"Thank you, Johanna," Regina said and the woman just smiled. She pulled out her wallet and Johanna held out her hands and shook her head no.

"No, Sheriff, you don't have to pay extra," Johanna said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Henry?"

"Deputy," he corrected her with a stubborn pout.

"Right of course, I'm sorry, Deputy."

"See you tomorrow Jo-Jo!" Henry beamed and Regina carried him down the walkway to the street and headed home. "Where your car?"

"Mechanical issue," Regina replied, trying in vain to hide the bitter anger from slipping into her voice. "Plus it's a beautiful evening for a walk, don't you think so, Deputy?"

"Yep!" He smiled at her. "Where Mama?"

"At home."

"Why?"

"Did you have fun today?" Regina asked, avoiding the question since she was uncertain how Emma would handle talking to him about what had happened at the station. "I bet you did, didn't you? You always have fun with Johanna."

They conversed the whole walk home, which wasn't far and took a little longer than it should have since Regina had let Henry down on his feet and kept a hold of his hand so he could walk beside her. Like most young children, Henry had questions about everything, about why some of the gardens were different or why one door was red and the house across the street had a brown door with no window. She was nothing but patient with him and when she finally let herself into Emma's house, she let go of Henry's hand and he went running over to his mother who lay on the couch with a damp cloth over her forehead.

Regina allowed the two to talk about Henry's day and the walk home and she headed straight into the kitchen knowing that Emma hadn't prepared dinner or even attempted to since she had been home. She pulled the steaks out they'd marinated the day before and turned on the oven. After preparing a few decent sized potatoes and a smaller one for Henry, she wrapped them up in tinfoil and placed them inside the oven to cook,

"Hey, you don't have to do that, Gina," Emma said quietly from behind her just as she pulled out a cast iron pan so she could cook up the steaks. "Really, you don't."

"You tell me that every night," Regina chuckled quietly and she turned to face her and leaned in for a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a slight headache," she replied with a shrug. "I'll be fine."

"You should've let me take you to the hospital, Emma."

"I'll be fine," she repeated. "It's just—I don't feel…safe here," she frowned. "I—I know it is a lot to ask, but can you stay here tonight, Gina?"

"Of course," Regina replied without hesitation.

"It's stupid, isn't it? To ask you to stay. Bobby is in the hospital and there's probably no way he'll be out tonight, right?" Emma muttered and Regina shook her head no and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "I'm scared, Gina."

"I know, darling, but I will be right here with you all night, okay?"

Regina's heart was racing just as quickly as Emma's, but for far different reasons. Emma wanted her to spend the night because she did not feel safe and Regina was more than willing to stay there if that gave her a peace of mind, but now the question of where exactly would she be sleeping entered her thoughts and if it was in the blonde's bed, Regina was sure that there would be a lot more than just sleeping happening that night.

With a lingering kiss to Emma's forehead, she gave her a small smile before turning her attention to the stove to cook their dinner. Emma stayed in the kitchen, moving slowly as she set the table and she skipped the wine, something that had become a staple in their evenings together, and poured water in the tall glasses she placed at their respective places at the table.

Regina had completely forgotten that she was supposed to meet Kathryn Midas at the Rabbit Hole at seven and by the time the three of them sat down for dinner, it was past eight. It was the knock on Emma's front door that made her nearly jump up from the table and after instructing them to stay right where they were, she unclipped the holder over her gun and approached the front door with caution.

She let out a laugh when she peered out the window and saw none other than Kathryn standing on the front porch, hastily tapping her foot with a high-heeled shoe against the concrete. Regina unlocked the door and opened it as she fastened her holster.

"Regina?" Kathryn looked surprised to see her answering Emma's door. "You forgot, didn't you? Never mind that, I heard what happened and I was just coming to see if she is okay."

"I did forget. I'm sorry, Kathryn. I'll make it up to you, I promise," she replied. "And Emma is fine."

"Bobby is in surgery," she said quietly. "I just came from the hospital. Gold requested a few things from his office and I had no choice but to bring them for him. He told me that even though the shot was clean through his thigh, the bullet shattered several inches of his femur and the doctors declared it irreparable. He's going to lose his leg."

"Deserves to lose a lot more than his leg," Regina said under her breath.

"Right," Kathryn said tightly and she tried to peer around Regina and into the house. "What are you doing here? Are you just checking in on Ms. Swan?"

"If you must know, we're in the middle of dinner."

"Oh?"

"Is that all, Kathryn?" Regina asked, wanting nothing more than to return to the table to finish her dinner that was growing cold by the minute. "How about we meet up for drinks tomorrow night."

"Sure," Kathryn nodded. "I'll see you in the morning anyway, won't I?"

"Yes. I'll be around first thing to drop off the reports for Gold to look over. Have a good night, dear," she said, forcing a smile as she shut the door and locked it.

"Who was it?" Emma asked the moment she walked into the kitchen.

"Kathryn Midas," Regina replied and she sat back down at the table and reached for her fork and steak knife. "She came around to check on you, to make sure you were okay. I also forgot that I had made plans with her tonight as well."

"Oh, I see."

Regina clenched her jaw when she saw something flash in Emma's eyes she hadn't seen before. Jealousy. "As friends," she clarified quietly. "Just as friends. I was also going to invite you along before…everything happened."

Emma nodded and stared down at her nearly empty plate, saying not a word as she finished off what was left of her dinner. Regina followed suit and she cleared away the table after insisting that Emma run Henry's bath and that she'd clean up. Henry, of course, wanted to help as well and she tasked him with the job of getting rid of the potato skins off each plate while she filled up the sink with soap and water and let the dishes soak for a little while, waiting until Emma had come to get Henry to put him in the bath before she washed them.

While she dried and put the dishes away, she wondered why Emma had thought of the worst when she had mentioned going for drinks with Kathryn. She wondered if she hadn't made it clear enough that she only had eyes for _her_ and no one else. There was nobody else that could match the way that Emma made her feel, not in Storybrooke and not back home in Brooklyn. She wondered how she could make it clear that she was with Emma and had no intentions of being with anyone else and the answer to that was simple and complicated all at once.

Sex was not something she wanted to jump into lightly, not when there were very real feelings involved on both ends. Emma _had_ been bolder as of late, especially after they had been making out in her office that morning, making the first move and grabbing her, possessing her and leaving her wanting so much more. She groaned quietly as a ripple of arousal coursed through her body and thoughts of spending the night in Emma's bed were not all that innocent either. If there was one thing she was certain of, tonight was not the night that they took that step in their growing relationship despite the fact that they were going to be sharing Emma's bed.

Regina cleared her throat—and her head of those thoughts—and headed out of the kitchen just as Emma emerged from the bathroom chasing after a very naked and giggling toddler. Regina couldn't help but laugh and Henry stopped the moment he realized she was watching. With a frown, he ran straight into his room with his mother right behind him.

In the past couple of weeks, nights like this were becoming more and more common and Regina knew the more time she spent there in the Swan house, the more it started to feel more like home than her own house did. Her own house was cold, dark, empty, and void of the laughter that filled the Swan household. She knew she spent more time there than she did at home and she felt more comfortable there because it truly felt like home to her. The thought made her heart pick up the pace and skip a beat.

She was in deep and there was no way she could pull out now. Or ever.

Her thoughts once again turned on her and she worried about breaking not only Emma's heart, but sweet little Henry's heart as well if things didn't end up working out between them for whatever reason. She worried about leaving them behind—not by choice—because she now truly began to fear for her life after what she did to safe Emma from the monster that was Robert Gold's only surviving son. She could've killed him and she should've if it meant she would eventually pay the price with her own life for what she had done.

She was so lost in her own thoughts she barely noticed she had moved to sit on the couch and was wringing her hands in her lap until Emma was sitting beside her and placing her own hands over her fidgeting ones gently.

"Hey," Emma said softly. "Gina?"

"Hmm?"

"It's been a long day," she said and she grinned as Regina rolled her eyes. "Maybe we should just go to bed?"

"You're tired?"

"Yes," Emma said, biting her bottom lip and Regina could see right through the easy, harmless little lie that had slipped past those delectable lips with ease. "So, bed?"

"Hmm, I suppose we should then," Regina replied with a nod, careful to keep any and all emotion from showing in her eyes and on her face. "Shall I pop home and get something to sleep in or do you perhaps have something you can loan to me tonight?"

"I have something you can borrow," Emma whispered as she moved to place her hands on Regina's hips. "I—I need to make sure the doors are locked and—"

"I'll take the front, you take the back," Regina finished for her and they parted only after a rather heated kiss that left Regina completely breathless with a steady throb between her thighs.

Mere minutes later they met just outside of Emma's bedroom door, the rest of the house dark save for the light that was on inside the room. Their lips met in hungry, wanton passion and their bodies melted together with practiced ease. Whenever Emma's hands wandered too far, Regina's were right on top of hers, guiding them to a far less intimate place, but it was short lived as the bedroom door closed behind them and Regina removed her badge and gun, blindly placing them on the bedside table in the seconds before they fell down together on the bed.

Regina kissed her deeply while hovering over her body, hands on either side of her while she had a knee placed between Emma's slightly parted thighs. She gasped into Emma's mouth when her hands swept down her back and grabbed her ass, pulling her hips down and flush against her as she raised a thigh between Regina's legs. Regina was fueled by the passion growing more heated by the second and she moved her lips down across Emma's neck while their bodies rocked and writhed together. She pulled at Emma's shirt that was tucked into her pants, pulling it free before sliding her hand under and over the soft expanse of her abdomen.

Emma's hands were hurriedly unbuttoning her shirt and she leaned back as Emma pushed the material down over her shoulders and pulled it off completely, leaving her in only the tank top she wore underneath. Their lips met in a rush, kissing hard and deep until Regina pulled back to catch her breath and to stare down into the lust-filled green eyes staring up at her with nothing but desire. She smiled down at her and stroked her fingers over flushed cheeks and just under her bottom lip. She ducked her head down to steal a soft yet lingering kiss before pulling back just to stare down into those beautiful green eyes.

There was something so very intimate about that moment aside from the position they found themselves in and Regina couldn't calm her racing heart long enough to catch her breath. She lowered her body down on top of Emma's as Emma ran a hand over her bare arm, trailing her fingers down slowly until Regina slid her hand into hers, intertwining their fingers together.

Regina was too afraid to speak; afraid if she did the wrong thing would come out and put a stop to things right then and there. She could tell Emma was afraid too and for the very same reasons. It only served to make their intimate moment intensify tenfold when their lips met once again. She relinquished what little control she had completely to Emma, letting her make the next move when she was comfortable enough, brave enough, and bold enough.

Emma let go of her hand, moving to grasp at the thigh that was on the outside of her own and pulled Regina harder against her. This was far bolder than they'd gone while kissing on the couch and Regina could barely hold back her breathy sighs and moans as Emma arched up into her while pressing her thigh firmly between Regina's legs and hard against her core. Regina let out a yelp of surprise when she found herself suddenly on her back with Emma straddling her hips, her fingers teasing over the hem of her own shirt before she began to lift it up.

Regina sat up, caught in the moment completely, and helped Emma slide her shirt up, her lips falling against exposed skin as the shirt was haphazardly tossed aside. Her hands went to Emma's back, holding her close as she trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses along the top of her bare breasts. Just as her lips neared a semi-erect nipple, hungry for a taste, she felt Emma tugging on her belt buckle, struggling to get it undone.

"Emma…that might not be a good idea," she murmured yet she leaned back to allow Emma to get her belt buckle undone. "Emma—"

"It's kind of…" Emma trailed off as she got it undone and pulled it free from her pants. She fell forward and they fell back to the bed together, their lips barely meeting in a breathy kiss. "It was digging in me," Emma explained before she slid a hand behind Regina's head and pulled her in for a hard and passionate kiss.

Regina regained some semblance of control and she rolled them over until Emma was on her back. They never stopped kissing nor did their hands stop wandering, at least not until Emma's hands fumbled with the button on Regina's jeans. Regina pulled back quickly, her eyes searching Emma's with an unspoken plea not to take things that far just yet. Emma nodded and moved her hands up and under the front of her tank stop, scratching her short nails over her abdomen.

Regina leaned back and balanced on her knees and one hand, watching Emma as she raised the tank top slowly, inch by inch. She crushed their lips together the moment Emma's hands were on her breasts and her thumbs were gliding over semi-erect nipples with ease. As much as she wanted to feel those hands on her everywhere, to feel those long, slender fingers slide inside of her, it wasn't the right moment yet.

Things slowed down quickly from there and Regina placed one last kiss upon Emma's lips before moving to lay beside her. She just stared at her profile, watching her as Emma's eyes closed and her tongue slipped over her kiss-swollen lips. Her eyes flicked down to her bare breasts and she trailed a single fingertip over her stomach and up into the valley between her breasts, over her collarbone and then slowly down across her left breast, avoiding the hard nub that she yearned just to lean in and take between her lips.

"Guess tonight isn't the night," Emma murmured softly.

"No," Regina frowned just as Emma turned her head and opened her eyes to look at her. "I'm afraid it's not, darling. After the day we just had…"

"I understand," Emma sighed and turned on her side to face her fully. "I just—I was really hoping that—god," she groaned and laughed thickly as she pressed their foreheads together. "I just want you, Regina."

"And I you," she murmured right back. "Patience. That is all I ask of you is to have some patience. We don't need to rush."

"I know."

"This could be enough for right now," Regina continued as she moved to pull Emma closer to her as they lay on their sides. "It is enough for me."

"For now."

"Yes," Regina said, feeling the coy smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "For now."

Emma nodded and laid a soft kiss upon her lips before rolling out of bed. She grabbed an oversized t-shirt and a pair of underwear that she changed into quickly with Regina's eyes lingering on her the whole time. Regina shimmied out of her jeans and let them fall to the floor next to the bed as Emma returned.

"Don't you want to borrow something to sleep in?"

Regina looked down at her white panties and tank top and shook her head no. "This is fine."

"Okay," Emma smiled and she curled up next to her once she'd turned out the light on the bedside table. "Can I—can you—"

"Come here," Regina whispered and she pulled Emma into her arms and wrapped them around her firmly. "Let's get some sleep. Good night, darling."

"Good night," Emma replied, laying her head down on Regina's left shoulder while sliding her arm over her middle.

Regina lay wide awake for hours while Emma slept, fighting the urge to jump out of bed at every strange noise she heard coming from outside or somewhere in the house. After Bobby had attacked Emma at the station earlier, she knew she had to be on high alert at all times. She couldn't allow anything to happen to Emma or to Henry and she wasn't even remotely concerned about her own well being as she knew she should be. It wasn't until past midnight when she finally relaxed enough to fall asleep. She just let the feel of Emma in her arms sleeping soundly and breathing deeply lull her to sleep.

When she woke, it was to the sounds of the bird chirping just outside the window and to the feel of Emma's lips kissing lightly over her neck just below her ear. With a smile and a yawn, she opened her eyes and stretched as much as she could with the beautiful, half-asleep woman still in her arms and wrapped up all around her. After they shared a slow, sensual and lazy good morning kiss, Emma laid her head back down on her shoulder.

It felt like a stolen moment in those few minutes before Henry cried out for his mother and pulled that very moment away from them in an instant. Regina kissed the top of her head before unwrapping her arms from around her. They shared a smile before Emma slipped out of bed and out of the room to tend to her toddler and Regina lay there for a minute more before getting up out of bed herself. She pulled on her jeans and found her discarded shirt, pulling it on but leaving it unbuttoned and her socks on the floor.

Emma and Henry were already in the kitchen when she strolled in and Henry happily reached up to her and she bent down to scoop him up into her arms, covering his chubby little face in kisses while Emma put the coffee on.

It felt like the start to a perfect day and that was all she could hope for, a perfect day with the perfect little family she wanted to one day call her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave a comment, I look forward to hearing your thoughts on the story so far :)


	12. Chapter 12

Emma wasn't at all surprised that Regina barely let her out of her sight once they were at the station and settled behind their respective desks. Ruby was back from Portland, sporting a fancy certificate that indicated she passed the required tests and was now officially an officer of the law in the state of Maine. For the morning, Regina fielded all incoming calls, three of them, to Ruby and she stayed behind in her office, busying herself with paperwork. Emma noticed her attention was more on her than the mounting paperwork on her desk and she didn't mind at all.

Her thoughts were all over the place all morning and all she could think about is what had transpired between them. She had pushed Regina even after she told her she wouldn't do that anymore and yet she was fuelled by the steady throb between her thighs and the rush of heated arousal that came with the way Regina kissed her. She found herself blushing several times throughout the morning just thinking about how wet she'd been last night and how hard it was for her to not push Regina for even more.

Come lunch hour, Emma headed to the diner to grab the three of them their usual and while she waited on the order, she sat at the counter and looked around at the other patrons sitting at the booths and tables. Four men were seated near her and they were whispering amongst themselves, their eyes landing on her more than a handful of times and for long enough that she was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"Hey, Ashley?" Emma said quietly as the waitress breezed past her. "How much longer until the order is up?"

"A few more minutes, Emma."

"I'm just—I need to use the washroom."

"You know where it is."

"Right," Emma said nervously as she slipped off the stool and hurriedly made her way to the women's washroom in the back.

Thankfully it was empty and she ran the water in the sink, waiting for it to be ice cold before she scooped a handful and splashed it on her face. She blindly reached for the paper towels and patted her face dry while trying to take calm and steady deep breaths. She crumpled up the paper towel and tossed it into the trash as she took in her reflection in the mirror.

When had she become some timid and afraid woman? She had always been strong, always could stand her ground, but something had happened in the time that Neal had shipped off to war and the time he was killed. Her spirit had deflated, her hope lost, her will to live based only on being there for Henry and putting him first before herself. She would've never let someone like Bobby do the things he'd done to her before, she would've never let him come close enough to lay a dirty hand on her body or speak to her the way he had.

She steadied her shaking hands and ran her fingers through her hair, shrugging off the paranoia that had settled deep within her. She took a few more deep breaths before walking out into the diner with her head held high and the will not to let some perverted men—men who likely worked for Robert and Bobby Gold—get to her and under her skin.

"Hey, honey?" Ashley called out as she approached the counter and pointed to the bags. "You're all set to go."

"Thanks, Ashley."

"I added a little something extra in there for you," she said with a wink before turning on her heels and headed for the kitchen.

Emma grabbed the bags and headed towards the door, acutely aware that one of the men from the table was following her outside. She walked through the patio, which was strangely empty despite the beautiful and warm sunny day and she came to a stop at the sidewalk and turned to face the man following her. He just smirked and rubbed over his protruding belly in a suggestive and disgusting manner as his eyes raked over her body.

"I can see why Bobby wanted a piece of that," he drawled and Emma clenched a fist with the hand not carrying the paper bags. "Perky tits with a cute face and a tight ass."

"Screw you."

"You would, wouldn't you?" He leered. "Well," he chuckled as he took a step towards her and she took one back. "You would if you weren't a raging dyke, hmm? Banging the new sheriff, I hear. You like the taste of pussy, whore?"

Emma swallowed hard and turned on her heels and ready to walk away when the man reached out and grabbed her arm roughly. "Let go of me," she snarled as she jerked away from him.

"Or what? Gonna sic your bitch on me?"

"How about you step back? Now," Regina said calmly as she approached them from behind the man. Emma breathed out a sigh of relief and the man held his hands up in front of him with a dry laugh. "I strongly suggest if you wish not to be arrested for harassment that you leave. Now."

"Whatever you say, _Sheriff_ ," he spat at her in disgust before shooting Emma a look that left her shrinking with discomfort. "Fucking dykes."

Emma felt the tears stinging in her eyes and Regina ignored him, turning to her as she reached for her elbow and led her away from in front of the diner. Emma stopped her at the corner and pulled her arm free of the possessive touch Regina had on it. She scoffed and clenched her fingers around the bags she held that contained their lunch tightly and shook her head.

"I don't need you to protect me, Gina."

"I got a call from Granny. I'm merely responding."

"Are you?"

"Yes," Regina replied evenly. "I had no idea it involved you until I arrived and just in time, I see."

"I was handling it."

"Of course you were."

"I'm not some damsel in distress, Regina!" Emma yelled out, her emotions exploding all at once and all out of her control. "I can take care of myself!"

"Emma—"

"Here's your lunch, Sheriff," Emma scoffed as she shoved the paper bags into Regina's hands.

"Emma, stop!"

She ignored her as she stormed off, fuming as her bottled emotions just exploded. She made it two blocks before her resolve broke and she crumbled down on to the curb in tears. She hated that she'd blown up at Regina and she hated that she hadn't been able to prove to herself that she could stand up to the man that had followed her out of the diner.

Emma stood up from the curb, halfway home and halfway to the station. She knew she couldn't just abandon her job, but she didn't want to even look at Regina at the moment, much less hear her empty apologies—if there was even one. With a sigh she started to walk home, her hands shoved in the pockets of her borrowed jeans and her head hung low.

Emma wasn't the least bit surprised to see the sheriff's cruiser parked in her driveway when she turned on Mifflin Street nor was she surprised to see Regina leaning against the back of the car, her aviators on her face, toothpick in place at the corner of her mouth and her hands crossed defiantly over her chest. Her expression was stoic, Emma noticed and she ignored her as she walked up to the front door, cursing under her breath when she realized she had left the keys in the desk down at the station.

With a roll of her eyes and a scoff, she headed around to the back of the house and sat down on the steps on the back porch. Not even a minute later, Regina entered the backyard carrying only one of two bags she'd picked up at the diner before shoving them into the sheriff's hands. Regina said not a word as she sat down next to Emma and opened up the back, taking out her chicken salad sandwich before handing Emma the grilled cheese she'd ordered.

"Emma, you have to eat," she said gently and Emma snatched the foil-covered sandwich from her hand and unwrapped it hastily. "Hey, talk to me, Emma. What's going on? What happened back there?"

"I was handling it," she muttered under her breath. "I don't need you to come and save me."

"Emma, I told you I was—"

"Responding to a call? How did Granny get through to the station so quickly not to mention how did you get there so quickly?" Emma snapped and she inhaled deeply, steadying the burn of anger that flowed through her veins. "You're lying, Regina."

"Fine, I lied," Regina replied flatly. "After what happened with Bobby, it's truly hard for me not to let you out of my sight, Emma."

"I don't—"

"Need me to protect you, I know that," Regina snapped. "I can't help it. I'm defective that way. All I want is to make sure you and Henry are safe, no matter what."

"I only went to get lunch."

"And that man was harassing you."

"I was handling it!" Emma said loudly and she shook her head and stared down at the sandwich she held in both hands. "Why are you here now?"

"I wanted to have lunch with you," Regina replied and when Emma turned to look at her she saw that she was smiling. "We've been having lunch every day for the last two weeks."

Emma shook her head and laughed. Even though she was angry and upset, she could see the way that Regina looked at her and she knew that Regina was just as head-over-heels as she was for her. She bit into her sandwich and even though it was cold, it was still just as good. They ate in respective silence and when Regina finished first, she crumpled up the foil it had been wrapped in and leaned back on her elbows.

"I'm sorry if I'm being overbearing, darling."

"I'm sorry I got mad at you," Emma replied quickly before taking the last bite and swallowed. "It's just that after yesterday—"

"I know," Regina said softly and she leaned over to kiss her cheek lightly. "I just worry that something might happen to you and I can't stand the thought that if something did happen that I could've done something to stop it."

"I hate feeling like I'm some weak, vulnerable woman who can't take care of herself," Emma said and Regina cocked her head to the side as she readjusted her aviators she had slid up on top of her head. "I don't know when I became that woman, but when I was younger I could handle assholes like Bobby and the man down at the diner. I knew how to fight because growing up in an orphanage, life isn't easy and there were always the older kids who picked on the younger ones. I had to learn from a very young age how to stand up for myself and fight back. I don't know when I lost that part of me and that scares me because I am not that type of woman."

Emma rubbed her sweaty palms over her knees and sighed. Still Regina said nothing, just sat there watching her and listening to her with nothing but patience and understanding. She reached out for Emma's hand and intertwined their fingers, her smile growing wider as Emma squeezed her hand and didn't let go.

"I think that after Neal died that maybe a part of me did too," Emma whispered. "I don't know. He was a lot of things to me, you know? A friend, a father, a husband. He knew me better than I knew myself and yet he stayed right by my side until he had no other choice but to go and fight in the war. He even knew that I had married him despite wanting to be with women and he—he was so supportive of that, of me."

Emma felt guilty because she hadn't mourned his death, not as a wife should've, and she felt guilty because she very rarely thought of him and she had hardly told Regina anything about the man who had been her saving grace when she was eighteen and living on the streets. Emma felt guilty because Henry hadn't asked about his father for nearly six weeks and it was almost as if he had forgotten he had a father at all.

"Do you want to talk about him?" Regina asked after a few long minutes of heavy silence.

"I don't know."

"Tell me what he was like," Regina said quietly and Emma laughed quietly. "He must have been an exceptional man if you married him despite—"

"Being a lesbian?"

"Yes," Regina replied, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Did you tell him that you were or did he find out somehow?"

"I told him," Emma said and she closed her eyes. "It was before we even got married. I told him everything. Neal was the first person I felt like I could trust with all my secrets and I did trust him. He took me in and he gave me a roof over my head and a warm bed to sleep in every night. We never even planned on having children because we very rarely had sex. The few times that we did, I—I felt like I wasn't fulfilling my duty as his wife, that I was obliged to. He never forced me to, not once. He was nothing like his brother. Nothing."

She kept her eyes closed and she could see the memories flashing before her very eyes, especially on the day she found out she was pregnant with Henry and how ecstatic Neal had been to learn he would be a father. She had been terrified, of course, because times had been tough for them for a while and money was sparse.

"Henry was a surprise," Emma continued and she blinked open her eyes and swallowed back the tears that threatened to spring to her eyes. "A surprise and a blessing. He loved Neal, so very much, but he—he hasn't asked about him for quite some time and I think—I fear that maybe he's forgetting who his father was and he's still so young and I—"

"You need to talk to Henry about his father, Emma," Regina said gently. "Don't let him forget and don't let him forget that his father died a hero fighting for his country. Do you have a photograph of him?"

"I—I don't. Robert might."

"Then you need to ask him for one, for Henry."

"I don't know why I'm talking about him," Emma murmured softly. "I—"

"You were thinking of him," Regina replied and she stroked her thumb over Emma's lightly. "It is quite all right, darling. I don't mind listening if you need someone to talk to about anything."

"Why are you so good to me, Gina?"

"Because I adore you, Emma."

"You do?" Emma asked with a teasing smile. "Why?"

"I don't know, but from the very first time I laid my eyes on you the night you and Henry moved in, there was just something about you that drew me in. The more I get to know you and the more time that we spend together, I just want to be with you all the time," she replied honestly. "I have never felt this way about anyone before, Emma."

"Neither have I," Emma replied and she wet her lips and felt her heart racing wildly in her chest. "I—I'm falling in—"

"Emma—"

"Regina, I'm falling in love with you," she whispered and she felt Regina squeeze her hand a little harder. "I know you feel the same way and I don't care if it is too soon or whatever, I just know how I feel and right now all I feel is myself falling endlessly, hopelessly in love with you and I—"

Regina's lips were on hers before she could utter another word. She lost herself in the kiss for a little while and when they parted, they both smiled. Regina said nothing as she rose to her feet and pulled Emma up with her. She led the way next door, unlocking the back door with one hand and the other holding on to Emma firmly. Emma's heart picked up its pace as they entered Regina's house silently and the steady throb between her thighs increased by the second and the moment the door was shut behind her, Regina's lips were on her own again, kissing her hard and deep as their bodies melded into one another.

Emma knew that with her emotions running as wild as they were and being in a vulnerable state, she knew that whatever was going to happen next between them probably shouldn't when she was feeling the way she was. Yet she couldn't stop kissing Regina, couldn't stop her hands from wandering or the moan that escaped past her lips when Regina's hands grasped on to her ass and lifted her off of her feet. Despite being slightly taller, Regina was much stronger and she carried her through the kitchen and into the dark living room where the blinds and drapes were closed, shutting out the sunlight and the rest of the world.

She thought back to the moment that Regina had told her she was falling in love with her too just a few weeks ago. Emma wasn't sure why she had waited so long to say those very same words right back to her because it wasn't as if she hadn't felt it then. She did and only now that feeling was magnified tenfold and she didn't want to hold back and she didn't want Regina to hold back either. She wanted Regina with every fiber of her being, so much that it was painful enough to think of Regina putting a stop to things once again if they took it to the next level.

Regina let her down on her feet slowly and a moan slipped past Regina's lips as Emma's fingers sank into her hair and kissed her impossibly deeper. It wasn't until they parted with a slightly gasp that Emma realized they were in Regina's bedroom. Neither spoke, they only met halfway for another kiss, one that was slow and sensual and held promise of so much more. When they parted a second time, Regina took a step back, removing her gun and her badge and placed them on the uncluttered dresser. She toed off her boots and placed her aviators beside her badge with a slightly shaky hand.

Regina turned to face her once more, a sensual smile curling over her lips as she closed the distance between them and kissed her once again. Emma managed to slip out of her own shoes just before Regina gently urged her to the edge of the bed. There was no rush to things as they kissed slow and sure, their hands moving over one another languidly and yet avoiding touching anywhere intimate as of yet.

Emma's hands moved to the top of Regina's tight jeans and tugged on her belt, feeling a smile curl over Regina's lips as they kissed. She pulled the shirt free from Regina's pants and slipped her hands underneath, loving the feel of how soft and smooth and warm Regina's skin was beneath her fingertips. When the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, Emma pulled Regina down with her, their lips crushing harder as the kiss grew intensely deeper. She wrapped her legs around Regina's hips and arched up into her, moaning softly as the throb between her thighs matched the pace of her racing heart.

She eased her hands back under Regina's shirt and she lifted it slowly, not bothering with the buttons and grasping the tank top she wore underneath with it. Regina's lips left hers only for a handful of seconds as she was ridded of her shirts completely. Emma's eyes drank in her bare breasts and she moaned when Regina wasted no more time in crushing their lips back together.

Emma's own shirt soon was pulled off of her as things became more heated between them, yet they still moved slowly, neither in a rush despite the growing, heated arousal that flooded through both of their bodies. Emma's excitement chased away her nerves and she arched into Regina, their breasts rubbing deliciously together. She cursed today being the one day she chose to wear panties because they were soaked beyond belief and growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"Gina," she moaned when Regina's lips moved to her neck, kissing over her skin softly, her tongue dipping out for a taste, dragging it over her pulse point languidly.

Her lips trailed feather-light kissed down her neck, her teeth nipping at her collarbone as a hand glided up her abdomen and over her left breast with a ghost of a touch. Emma ran her fingers through Regina's hair the moment her lips wrapped around a painfully erect nipple and sucked. Hard. Emma grasped on to Regina's shoulders when she flicked the nub with her tongue and scraped her teeth lightly over it before kissing her way unhurriedly to her other, paying the same delicious attention to her other straining nipple while her fingers traced down her abdomen slowly, stopping when she reached the button on her borrowed jeans.

Emma reached down in between them and helped her in the fumble to undo the button and pull down the zipper. Regina inhaled deeply, her eyes flicking up to meet Emma's as the warm sunlight from the early afternoon sun flooded in the window and over their half-naked bodies on the bed. With every hot, firm kiss Regina laid against her flushed skin, Emma breathed out roughly, soft, breathy moans filling the otherwise quiet of the room.

She sucked in a breath of air sharply when Regina's tongue circled her navel before continuing on her gradual descent down her body. Emma leaned up on her elbows, watching her intensely with lust-filled eyes. She chewed on her bottom lip as Regina lifted her head and those beautiful brown eyes met hers with a smile dancing over her lips. With a small, barely noticeable nod of her head, Emma silently gave her permission to keep going.

Regina knelt between her partially spread legs and hooked her fingers around the waist of her jeans. Emma lifted up slightly, their eyes never parting from the intense gaze they were locked in as Regina eased her pants down past her hips slowly. They broke their gaze the moment Regina dipped her head down and kissed along the top edge of her panties and Emma threw her head back, unable to bite back the moan that reverberated through her whole body.

She looked back down at Regina just as she stood up from the bed and pulled her jeans off the rest of the way, taking her socks with them and leaving her lying there on the sheriff's bed in nothing more than a skimpy pair of lace panties that were soaked at the core. Regina licked over her lips as she drank in the sight of her, her hands fumbling with her belt buckle. Emma sat up slowly, her hands reaching out to steady Regina's shaky ones and she leaned forward and placed a kiss on her abdomen just above her navel, loving the way that Regina shuddered and moaned at the touch of her lips against her skin.

She urged Regina's hands away and focused on unbuckling the belt and she undid the button on her jeans and pulled down the zipper, a breath escaping in a rush and one she hadn't realized she had been holding from the moment she had sat up. She hooked her fingers around the edge of her pants, sliding her fingers under the soft material of the panties Regina wore and she tugged, biting her bottom lip in anticipation of seeing Regina naked for the very first time. She could see how nervous the other woman was, but that was lost with the hungry desire that was burning in those beautiful, soulful brown eyes of hers.

Regina's hands moved near hers and together they ridded her of the last of her clothes and Emma leaned back on the bed, eyes wide at the sight of Regina standing before her. She looked like a goddess, her body tight and smooth and the patch of hair between her thighs was trimmed far shorter than Emma's own was and suddenly she felt self-conscious as she ran her fingers over her lace panties. She hesitated for a moment before hooking her thumbs around the waistband and pulled them off.

She kept her legs closed, her thighs pressed together tightly and Regina grinned salaciously, her hands sliding up and over Emma's knees, gently prying them apart enough for her to kneel between them. She braced herself against the bed with one hand while running the other up Emma's side, her eyes devouring her whole. When their lips met for the first time in what felt like forever when it had only been a handful of minutes, Emma pulled Regina down flush on top of her, her hands smoothing down the expanse of Regina's back slowly yet firmly.

Emma hooked her left leg over Regina's hip and buried a hand in her short hair. They kissed hungrily, wantonly, their hips moving together roughly. She could feel the heat just radiating from Regina's core and it was almost enough to send her hopelessly tumbling over the edge. She pulled Regina down against her harder, the heel of her foot digging into the back of her thigh. Regina reached for her left hand, groaning as Emma spread her legs a little more, opening herself up completely to her.

With a small gasp, Regina began moving her hips, thrusting down against Emma hard. She could feel the short hair of Regina's cunt sliding over her own, their arousal mixing together, their combined scent filling the room. Regina let go of her hand, trailing her fingers up her arm and down her side slowly. Regina lifted up and off of her and slid her hand between their bodies and over Emma's short, soft curls. Emma pulled back from her lips, breathing hard and she lowered her leg that was hooked around Regina, spreading herself for her completely. She watched Regina with lustful abandon, focused solely on the feel of her fingers steadily yet languidly sliding lower and between her folds.

They were kissing hard once again, lips crashing together, and tongues dancing and dueling while Regina's fingers slipped over her with ease. Emma moaned and placed a hand over Regina's, urging her to slip a finger or two inside. Regina grasped at her hand and pulled back from their hungry kiss, her eyes staring deep into hers and she gently guided Emma's hand between her legs, letting go to allow Emma to touch her for the first time on her own accord.

"Please," Regina pleaded quietly. "I want you to touch me, Emma."

"I've never—"

"I'm about to burst," she gasped and moved her fingers back to Emma's cunt, sliding two with ease inside her clenching, tight, wet hole. "Emma…"

"Regina!" Emma cried out, her whole body buzzing in pleasure and before she could touch Regina, to slide her hand in her cropped curls, Regina rolled her hips down on to her hand, her wetness slicking over Emma's fingers. "Fuck."

Emma could barely hold a single thought in her mind as she bucked her hips and thrust her pelvis against Regina's hand, immensely enjoying the feel of her slender fingers thrusting inside of her. She felt the pull of her orgasm rooting deep in her core and she licked over her lips, watching Regina as her face contoured in pleasure the moment Emma slicked her fingers over her slit and around her clit. She circled her fingertips over it slowly, eliciting a deep moan past Regina's parted, kiss-swollen lips.

She mirrored her moves, unsure of what she liked or if it even felt good, but judging from the way Regina moved against her hand and the sounds she made, she was increasingly growing closer to the edge right along with her. Emma, with the hand still buried in Regina's short hair, pulled her down for a lingering kiss, neither able to go seconds without moaning or crying out as they brought each other to climax and quickly. Regina thrust her fingers to the hilt one last time and Emma's fingers stilled as her body shuddered beneath her, coming undone in a way she had never quite experienced before. It was exhilarating and breathtaking and when she opened her eyes, it was to see Regina smiling lovingly down at her.

Yet she knew from that slightly pained look in her eyes that she was desperate to cum and Emma suddenly felt a whole new wave of arousal wash over her. She started thrusting her fingers inside of Regina and ground the palm of her hand against her throbbing clit. Regina panted and cried out her name, burying her face into the side of her head as her body arched down into hers, her hips twitching as she came, her own fingers still buried deep inside of Emma as she did.

Their lips met slowly, their breath mingling as it slowed down and evened out. Regina deftly slipped her fingers out from inside her first and pulled back from their lazy kiss and promptly licked over her wet fingers, moaning quietly as she tasted Emma for the first time. While Emma was curious as to how Regina tasted as well, she wasn't nearly as both when she removed her fingers from inside her still clenching core.

They kissed again, lightly at first as Emma nearly pulled back at tasting herself on Regina's lips, even though it was just faintly. She reprimanded her action by pulling Regina flush against her, their sweaty, hot skin sticking together as the kiss grew deeper and wilder by the second. Emma scratched her short nails down Regina's back, eliciting a throaty moan that rattled her whole body and made her want so much more. Emma moaned at the sudden loss of Regina's lips when she moved to kiss down her neck, sucking over her pulse point and no doubt feeling how hard and how fast Emma's heart was racing in that very moment.

"Regina?" Emma murmured as she moved her hands to thread her fingers through her hair once again. "Regina?"

"Hmm?" Regina didn't even lift her head as she kissed her way down her body and settled on her stomach on the bed between Emma's spread thighs.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to taste you," she purred and she licked along her inner thigh quickly. "Is that all right, darling?"

"Y—yes," Emma shuddered at her touch, her fingers sliding lingeringly over her hard throbbing clit. "It's just that nobody has ever—fuck, Regina!" Emma cried out at the feel of her tongue fully against her and circling over her overly stimulated bundle of nerves. "Nobody has ever—"

"Never?" Regina asked quietly and she leaned back to look up at her. "Never?"

"Never."

"Such a shame since you taste exquisite, darling."

Emma groaned and her eyes slid shut at the very feel of Regina spreading her lips and sliding her tongue down the length of her slit. She clenched her eyes shut so tightly she started to see stars and the pleasure she felt from the feel of Regina's tongue alone was enough to make her quake. She chose that very moment to be bold when she hadn't been before and placed the fingers she'd just had buried inside of Regina in between her lips.

She grasped at the sheets with her other hand, her back arching off the mattress the very moment Regina's tongue deftly slid inside her. Her toes curled and she saw stars once again while fighting the urge to slide her fingers into Regina's hair and pull her harder against her, to feel the fullness of her tongue buried so deep inside of her, to feel her in her, on her, everywhere all at once.

It was only in that very moment did she realize that this was what making love felt like and what they were sharing, experiencing, that was exactly that. The very feeling of knowing overwhelmed every last bit of her senses and she couldn't hold back all the ragged moans and gasps that fell past her lips as Regina fucked her thoroughly with her strong and agile tongue. She grasped at the sheets with both hands, her back arching up off the mattress as the first few quakes of her impending orgasm thundered through her body.

When Regina idly kissed her way back up her body, she trembled with every press of her lips against her skin and eased her hands out of the fists they'd made and let go of the sheets in favor of trailing them over the smooth expanse of Regina's back and shoulders. When Regina's lips met hers, she didn't flinch or pull back again, instead she pulled Regina hard against her, kissing her passionately with reckless abandon.

Emma used the momentum of catching her off-guard with such a deeply passionate kiss and rolled them over until Regina laid on her back and Emma was on top of her fully. With a smile curling over her lips as she ended the kiss, she pulled back to look at the beautiful goddess of a woman beneath her. She was terrified of what she was about to do next, about taking the plunge into depths unknown, but her libido fuelled her, her desire made her bolder and braver than ever before.

Just as she rained down kisses along Regina's breasts, she was stopped suddenly with Regina's hands reaching to cup her face and pulling her away. With a look of confusion, she stared down at her lover and bit her lower lip, uncertain if she had done something wrong.

"Our lunch hour is nearly over," Regina murmured quietly and she pulled Emma back up and kissed her firmly. "We should get back to the station."

"Yeah."

"Shortly"

"Hmm, yeah," Emma groaned and she slipped a thigh between Regina's while rolling her pelvis down against the leg that was between her own. "Shortly."

[X]

Regina murmured under her breath as she stirred from her sleep, suddenly all too aware that she had fallen asleep in the middle of the day. A smile curled over her lips as she tightened her hold around the beautiful blonde she had wrapped around her and in her arms, her thoughts drifting back to a short time ago when they had made love for the first time.

The sunlight streaming in through the window cast wonderful light and shadows over the beautiful blonde in her arms and she trailed her fingertip down her back lightly, stirring her from her deep slumber. Her lover's response was one that revved her libido once more and she kissed her deeply, thoroughly until the parted for a much needed breath of air.

After many stolen and half-awake kisses, they managed to crawl out of bed and gather their haphazardly discarded clothing, dressing as quickly as was possible while exchanging many kisses and lingering gazes of love and longing. With such a menial task of dressing, it took far longer than it should've and by the time they were both in the sheriff's cruiser, Regina was wishing they were still curled up in her bed and well on their way through another round of love making, the fourth or fifth time, whatever it was since she had lost count of the amount of times she'd reached climax after the second time.

When Regina pulled the cruiser around to the back of the station nearly an hour later, neither could stop from sharing a heated, deep kiss that held so much promise of so much more. Regina had been the one to part first despite wanting nothing more than to drive back to the house, take her beautiful lover back to bed, and forget about the rest of the world for as long as they could.

All of her previous fears of Emma pulling back once that had reached the very point that they had just vanished once again as they kissed soft and slow and in plain sight of anyone who would just happen to walk by. Still, that very reason hadn't stopped her from kissing Emma nor did it stop her from caressing her fingers over a flushed cheek and wanting so much more. While she had known just a handful of weeks ago that she was falling in love with her, it was cemented in that very moment they parted from their kiss and she knew for certain she was no longer falling but had fallen completely in love with her.

She moaned helplessly when Emma ended their kiss first and she wished, more than anything that they were back in her bed and hopelessly detached from the rest of the world. She forgot in that very moment of everything else, of Gold, of Bobby, and she just lost herself in the kiss and within Emma completely. It was dangerous grounds she was treading upon and yet she couldn't quite stop herself from claiming her blonde lovers lips with her own.

"Regina," Emma murmured quietly and gently pushed her back. "We should get inside."

"I know," she said with a slight frown and removed the keys from the ignition. She fought the urge to lean over for one more kiss and got out of the cruiser. She led the way to the back door and once inside, she took a glance down the hallway before pulling Emma into her arms. "Just one more," she whispered. "Please."

"You are completely insatiable."

"I am," Regina chuckled and kissed her firmly before letting her go.

Regina headed down the hall and turned the corner, immediately running into Ruby who was pacing the floor frantically. Emma walked past them and took a seat behind the dispatcher's desk without a word and Ruby stopped and looked at Regina with wide eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked in a hushed whisper. "Regina? Where the hell have you two been for the last couple of hours?"

"We went for lunch, I told you when I—"

"Right, lunch," Ruby scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "I've been trying to get a hold of you!"

"Ruby, calm down," Regina said. "What is going on?"

"He just showed up and demanded to see you!" She said in a hushed whisper and she grabbed a hold of Regina's arms. "He told me to call you in immediately and that was over an hour ago!"

"Who is here?"

"Gold! He's in your office!"

"What?"

Regina stepped away from Ruby and headed for her office. The door was closed and the blinds were still shut. With a sharp intake of breath, she opened the door and strolled in to find Gold seated comfortably behind her desk with another man standing by his side. She recognized the man as the one she'd met just outside the cannery and this time his smile was not a friendly one.

"Mayor Gold," Regina said with a nod.

"Sheriff," he said evenly. "Shut the door behind you, please."

"May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Shut the door," Gold said once again and he rapped the handle of his cane against her desk.

Regina swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry and she shut the door but not before catching a glimpse at the very agitated deputy pacing in front of her lover's desk. She swallowed hard and shut the door, turning to face the mayor and the other man.

"What can I do for you, Mayor Gold?"

"Do place your gun on the desk, Sheriff," he replied stoically. "And take a seat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing your reactions to the story, plus your support means more than I can express..at least with some support I know this doesn't actually suck...if you know what I mean?


	13. Chapter 13

Regina hesitantly unclipped her holster and removed her gun, placing it down on the middle of her desk before taking a seat in the hard chair. She remained as relaxed and calm as she could manage, but her thoughts were raging in her head and she wondered just what the hell Gold was doing in her office and why she was requested to remove her gun. Was he going to fire her? Was he there to threaten her? Or worse?

Regina quickly scanned over her desk to make sure that any evidence of her own investigation into the former sheriff's death and Gold hadn't been left out in the open. She had been thoroughly careful not to leave anything out in the open and most of the documents were in her house. The papers she did have regarding her own investigation were locked in her desk and she was the only one who had the key.

"What can I do for you, Mayor Gold?" Regina asked him again and he pressed his lips together tightly and folded his hands on top of her desk. "May I ask why I had to remove my gun, sir?"

"A precaution," he said listlessly. "You did shoot my son."

"I had no other choice."

"Hmm," he sighed. "I suppose not, Sheriff, but I am not taking any chances. You are rather hotheaded, aren't you, Sheriff? There's no denying that you've got passion and you are driven, which is one of the many reasons that I chose you to be our new sheriff. You are too quick to point and shoot, which is cause for concern."

"Sir—"

"Never mind that, I am not here because of Bobby," Gold continued. "I am here because I have a proposition for you, Sheriff Mills."

"A proposition?"

Gold nodded his head. Regina definitely didn't like the sound of it and he hadn't even told her what it was. The man there with him, Killian Jones, just leered at her as he stood beside Gold with his hands folded in front of him. She eyed him carefully and noticed the small gun he had in a holster and clipped to his right hip, partially hidden by his leather jacket. She swallowed hard and leaned back in the chair.

Regina swallowed and remained at ease. "What is your proposition, Mayor Gold?"

"It has recently come to my attention that the FBI has been conducting an investigation," Gold said and Regina nodded, her face stoic. "Do you know what they are investigating, Sheriff Mills?"

"No, sir."

"Me," he chuckled bitterly. "With that being said, I need you to make sure these two FBI agents do not step foot into this town, Sheriff. By all means necessary."

"I don't understand—"

"He's asking you to play dirty cop, luv," the man standing at his side drawled. "And I'll be the one that makes sure you do just that."

"Don't call me that," Regina said through clenched teeth and she looked back down at Gold. "Why are they investigating you and why do I have to keep them from coming into Storybrooke?"

"That," he said as he sucked in a breath, "is not of your concern, Sheriff. You may be contacted by one of the agents and I strongly suggest you find a way to keep them from putting their noses where they do not belong."

"How do you propose I do that, Gold?" Regina asked. "If the FBI is conducting an investigation involving you, don't you think it'd be best to prove you have not broken the law?"

"Use your imagination, Sheriff," he said sharply. "And I think perhaps you may be pleasantly surprised what they have against me. I also strongly suggest that you refrain from sticking your nose where it doesn't belong either. Do we have an understanding, Regina?"

"Yes," she said through clenched teeth. "Is that all? I have work that needs to be done."

Regina reached for her gun and winced as Gold brought his cane down hard against the back of her hand. "I am unimpressed with the unorthodox use of your lunch hour, Sheriff Mills," he said and he rose from the chair slowly, holding the cane hard against the back of her hand. "I suggest in the future you and Ms. Swan take separate lunch hours or I'll see to it that she is fired. Do you understand, Sheriff?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Jones, escort me to my car, please."

"Yes, sir," Jones said with a nod and Gold lifted the cane from Regina's hand with a pointed look in his eyes that held a silent threat of their own.

Regina groaned quietly as soon as they had left the office and she rubbed over her now swollen and red right hand. Tears sprung to her eyes as the stinging pain only grew instead of subsiding and she slipped her gun into the holster with a shaky left hand, making it awkward as the holster was on the right. She moved to sit behind her desk, flexing her right hand gently.

Gold knew exactly what he was asking of her and she knew that she just put her life at risk just from agreeing to his absurd proposition. Regina had been so afraid that he knew she was a part of it already, on the good side and not his, and that he knew she was conducting an investigation of her own. He had made no mention of that, yet she knew that didn't mean he likely had his own suspicions. A man like Robert Gold had eyes and ears all over town and she was in a very dangerous position, one she wouldn't be able to get herself out of anytime soon.

She pulled open the small drawer just under the top of the desk in the middle and reached for the matchbox. Inside was her safety net for moments of weakness, for moments when the anxiety and the stress was just far too much and that stupid little toothpick habit did nothing to quell the intensity of her cravings.

She placed the hand rolled cigarette between her lips, sucking on the unfiltered tip lightly, tasting the slightly stale tobacco, her first taste in a long time. She shakily struck a match against the desk and lifted it up slowly, watching the flame for a moment before she lit the cigarette and snuffed the match out with a wave of her hand. She leaned back in her chair as she took a long drag of the cigarette and inhaled deeply.

Regina knew that she needed to get in contact with Agent Chapman and soon, to inform him of what Gold had asked of her. The sooner they were aware that he was going to stop at nothing at keeping them from entering Storybrooke to further conduct their investigation, the better. She knew there had to be a way for her to work with the FBI without Gold becoming suspicious. She wanted that man in prison as badly as the feds did.

Regina took another long drag, inhaling deeply and closed her eyes as the nicotine buzz flowed through her body like an old, lost friend. She barely flinched at the knock that resounded on her door and she opened her eyes to see a worried looking blonde staring at her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I need a moment alone, Emma."

"You're smoking."

"I am," she sighed.

"What happened in here with Gold?" Emma asked and Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and motioned for her to close the door. "Gina, what happened?"

Regina looked around her desk for something to use as an ashtray, avoiding Emma's question for the time being. Answering it would involve telling her everything and she wasn't sure she wanted Emma to know anything at all for her own safety. Emma walked over to the bookshelf and reached up, grabbing a small glass ashtray Regina had forgotten about and placed it on the desk in front of her.

Regina was silent as she flicked the ash into the ashtray and took another long drag, hyper-aware of Emma's eyes lingering on her with worry. She licked over her bottom lip before turning to look up at her. Emma deserved to know the truth, at least a shred of it. She was also aware of the way Emma stared at her while she took a drag of her cigarette, but she wasn't going to waste any of it and swore that it would be her last, hopefully for good this time around.

"Does it bother you?" Regina asked and Emma shook her head no, standing near her before leaning back against the desk. "No?"

"Neal and I—before we had Henry—we would indulge while we were drinking. It doesn't bother me at all, but what does is the reason why you're smoking. You quit and in the time since I've known you, you've never once slipped up."

Regina sighed and she leaned back in her chair, her eyes closing for a moment before she opened them again. "It has to do with why Gold was here," she finally answered. "There are some things that you do not know yet, Emma, and I am not sure it's a good idea for you to know either."

"Regina," Emma said softly as she leaned forward and placed a hand on her knee. "Please tell me. If he threatened you—"

"It could put your life in danger."

"Like it has put yours in danger, Regina?" Emma countered. "Please, please will you just tell me what is going on?"

Regina took one last drag of her cigarette before putting it out. She took a few deep breaths and wished she wasn't put in this position. It was strange for her to think that not even half an hour ago she and Emma were sharing stolen kisses in the cruiser and the back hallway. What she wouldn't give to go back to that moment, to that feeling that had filled her entire soul and made the rest of the world just fade away.

She leaned forward as Emma did and they met halfway, an almost kiss if it hadn't been for the ever curious deputy who chose that very moment to knock on the door. Regina cursed under her breath as she rose from her chair the very moment Ruby chose to enter. It suddenly dawned on her that Ruby interrupting was a _good_ thing. If she was going to tell Emma about Gold and what she knew about him, what better chance did she have other than that very moment to inform her deputy of the situation at hand?

Regina was careful with the details while she spoke, careful not to elaborate too much on what she had learned from Agent Chapman or from her own investigation into the former sheriff's death. She was surprised with Ruby's reactions, especially when she came forward and admitted that she knew that Sheriff Graham's death had not been an accident because of what she had overheard that very day in the station between Bobby, Gold, and Jones.

"What exactly did you hear, Ruby?" Regina asked, intrigued. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I just—I wasn't sure if I should say anything."

"Why?"

"Because they threatened to kill me if I ever did," she whispered tearfully. "To them, I've always just been the ditzy dispatcher, the town whore, someone they could use as a pawn in one of their sick games," Ruby muttered and she shook her head and wiped at her eyes, careful not to smudge her makeup. "I remember that day like it just happened. A call came in just after ten. The sheriff had taken the day off to go hunting so only Bobby was in the station when the call came in. It was strange, really, because it involved livestock on the road and the call came in from a man who called himself Mr. Codger. Bobby left as soon as I told him the location."

"He never responded to those calls, did he?" Regina asked and Ruby shook her head no. She grabbed her pad of paper and a pencil and began jotting down the information Ruby had just told her. "This was just after ten in the morning?"

"Yes."

"After Bobby left, what happened?"

Ruby wiped at her eyes again and shook her head. "I knew something didn't feel right, you know? A gut feeling or whatever. Killian Jones came in shortly after the call and we were just talking. He's a charming man and we'd partied a few times together over the years. He always had some good smoke," Ruby said and she laughed dryly. "I liked him for a while," she said with a scoff. "He never came to the station before that, not unless he was with Bobby. The two of them are like brothers, but like I said, I just had that feeling that something just wasn't right that morning."

Regina nodded and tapped the blunt end of the pencil against the pad of paper. She knew that she couldn't push Ruby and that she had to let her tell her side of the story at her own pace and in her own way. Her mouth was dry and the lingering taste of the tobacco was making her crave another cigarette. She turned to Emma and placed a hand on her knee.

"Emma, could you go and put a pot of coffee on?"

"Okay," Emma nodded and pushed herself off the edge of the desk. "I'll be right back."

"Ruby?" Regina asked the brunette that sat across from her desk and was staring blankly down at her manicured fingers. "What happened next?"

"I should've told you this before," Ruby frowned. "I don't—I have no idea why I didn't tell you this before, Regina. I—"

"You're telling me now and that's all that matters," she replied calmly. "What happened next?"

"Killian and I were just talking and he was trying to sweet talk me into going into the storage room to give him head," Ruby said and she pulled a face. "Of course I said no and he kept pushing me, telling me all I was good at was sitting behind the dispatcher's desk and looking pretty. I was trying to get him to leave when Bobby came back. He was panicking and covered in blood, screaming at me as he was pulling off his shirt to get him some clean clothes. I was in the storage room when I heard Mayor Gold come in and he was yelling at Bobby, calling him an imbecile."

Regina's heart was racing and her mind was spinning. This was exactly the kind of information she had needed for her own investigation. It was the missing link, the one that pointed to the fact that the Gold's were involved in the former sheriff's death.

"With all the screaming going on, I was too afraid to leave the storage room. I stayed in there for a few minutes, listening. I—I heard Mayor Gold tell Bobby to write up a report, instructing him to very clearly indicate that it had been an accident. I had no idea what was going on at the time, you know, until Killian found me eavesdropping and dragged me out of the storage room. I swear I've never seen Gold that angry before in all the years I've known him. I was terrified of him in that very moment because he looked like he was about to strike something with that cane of his.

"I was forced to sit down and Killian held me there while Bobby snatched the clean deputy's shirt I'd found for him and put it on. Gold pulled up a chair in front of me and despite how angry he was, he spoke calmly when he asked me if I knew what was going on. When I told him no, Killian struck me on the back of the head with that fake hand of his and told me to rephrase my answer. I honestly had no idea what was going on other than Bobby had come back to the station covered in blood. I just assumed maybe the livestock call ended with him having to kill one of them or something. Bobby slipped up then, screaming at me that I was lying and that I knew he'd killed Sheriff Graham."

"Wait," Regina said, stopping her from continuing. "Bobby told you that he killed the sheriff?"

"Yes."

"Ruby," she sighed and placed her pencil down on top of the pad of paper. "Why didn't you say anything before? This is serious, Ruby. This is murder we're talking about here."

"I'm getting there," Ruby said quietly and she fidgeted with a now broken fingernail. "It was chaos after that, Gold was screaming at Bobby and hitting him with his cane, telling him how he needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. He beat him so badly he was knocked out and unconscious on the floor for a good ten minutes. Gold came after me next and threatened that if I ever uttered a word, it wouldn't just be my life that was at risk of meeting the same fate as Sheriff Graham, he'd go after Granny too."

Regina was trying to piece it all together and was beginning to believe that the call that had come in had been fake, a set-up to get the former deputy out of the station on what would appear to be a legitimate call. It was even in the report that Bobby had written up, how he had discovered the sheriff while on a call about livestock in the road not too far from where he found him in the field. There were some things that just weren't adding up yet, but Regina knew that with the new information coming from Ruby that they would and soon.

"Bobby didn't write the whole report himself," Ruby continued after a few heavy minutes of silence between them. "Gold had me start it because Bobby was still out cold. I may not be the smartest girl, but I knew from the things he was telling me to write that they had this planned out thoroughly and that Bobby had messed up because I knew everything. Do you remember that day you asked me for that report?"

"Yes."

"I was completely terrified of finding it because of Bobby. If he knew—if he found out what I was looking for—Regina I—they could still come after me and Granny," Ruby said tearfully.

"I won't allow that to happen," Regina said. "I promise you that, Ruby. Nothing is going to happen to you or to Granny. I am going to find proof—"

"That's just the thing, Regina, there is no proof! Every shred of evidence that Killian and Gold came back with later that day was destroyed!"

"And you saw this happen?"

"No, I didn't see it, I just heard them arguing out back and then I could smell it, the smoke. They burned everything, from the clothes Bobby had on that day right down to his boots. They burned the sheriff's hunting clothes too and they—they had his body here for three days before they took it down to the morgue at the hospital."

Regina shook her head. It was worse than she'd thought. Gold had far too many people in town working for him, it was plainly clear now. The Gold's were sick and had far too much power and Regina was more than ready to put an end to it, once and for all. It gave her pause for thought and there was no telling just whom she could trust outside of Ruby Lucas and Emma Swan. Even Kathryn Midas' loyalty to Gold, despite her involvement in the investigation, was questionable.

What she wouldn't give to go back to where she'd been a few hours ago with Emma, making love and falling asleep in one another's arms while they forgot about the rest of the world for a little while. The day had gone to hell from the moment she was informed that Gold was waiting for her in her office and it was only becoming increasingly worse now that she knew how much the new deputy truly knew about the former sheriff and the Gold's involvement in his murder. She knew that she had to bring Gold down and soon because there was absolutely no way in knowing what he would do next, especially if he found out that she now knew that Bobby had killed the former sheriff.

Regina rubbed her fingers over her throbbing temples. She had her fair share of experience dealing with murder in the city, but this was on a whole different level and a dangerous one at that. She couldn't take on the Gold's alone and Ruby wasn't exactly experienced enough to back her up either.

"I need to make a phone call," Regina said. "A private phone call."

"But Regina, what about Gold? He—"

"Deputy, please leave my office. Now," she said firmly as she pointed to the door. "When I am finished making the call, I am going to take your statement officially regarding what you have just told me. Now please, leave my office."

Ruby threw her hands up and stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut behind her on her way out. Regina waited for a few minutes before picking up the phone and dialing a number. She leaned back in her chair as the call clicked through and the line began to ring.

"Mayor Gold's office," Kathryn said cheerfully when she answered on the third ring. "How can I help you today?"

"Kathryn, it's me," Regina said quietly. "Is Gold in his office?"

"No, he's been gone all afternoon. Why?"

"Did you ever get the chance to get the rest of those names?"

"No. Regina, those files I pulled the other day? They're gone. Everything is gone."

Regina cursed under her breath and let out a sharp breath. "Can you come down to the station, Kathryn?"

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Kathryn asked quietly. "Regina, what is going on?"

"I'll tell you when you get here," Regina replied and she hung up before Kathryn could say another word. She picked the receiver back up and dialed another number. When the call was answered without a word on the other end, she whispered, "grey skies," the code word that Agent Chapman had instructed her before to use. "It's Mills."

"Mills, any developments?"

"Yes," she replied. "How soon can you and your partner come to town?"

"You have something solid?"

"Solid enough," she said and she inhaled slowly. "Enough to put Bobby Gold back in prison."

"We'll be there tonight."

She was risking everything by going back on the orders Gold have given her earlier, but she could care less. She was done with the Gold's and the power they had over the people in that town. She was here to do her job as a sheriff, not play the role of a dirty cop as Gold had hired her to be. This was her town now and she was more than ready to take out the trash. All of it.

[X]

Emma stood at the stove, stirring the spaghetti sauce slowly, her hand trembling uncontrollably. The sound of Henry and Regina's laughter that flowed from the living room did nothing to comfort her fears of what would happen after that night especially now that she knew everything. She placed the wooden spoon down on the countertop and reached for the dishtowel, wringing it in her hands before she threw it towards the sink. The laughter drew closer and Henry ran between her legs, stopping to turn back and shoot at Regina with his toy gun. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma from behind and dropped a soft kiss to her cheek.

"You can't get me now, Deputy."

"Mama, no protect Gina. She bad guy!" Henry pouted. "Mama!"

"I'm in the middle of making dinner," Emma said sharply as she twisted out of Regina's arms. "Can you please stay out of the kitchen until it is ready?"

"Emma—"

"Please?" Emma snapped and Regina frowned as she stepped close to her, her hands moving to rub over her tense shoulders.

"Hey, is everything all right, darling?" Regina whispered and Emma shook her head no. "Do you want to talk about whatever it is that is bothering you?"

"Not now," she whispered back and knelt down in front of her son. "Henry, why don't you put your toys away and Gina will help you wash up for dinner, okay?"

"Okay, Mama."

Emma shakily ran her fingers through her hair, watching as Henry grabbed on to Regina's hand and led her back out into the living room. She grabbed the wooden spoon and stirred the sauce again, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

When it came to Robert Gold, she knew he wasn't a good and honest man from the things that Neal had told her about his father. Neal had told her a lot of things, things she thought at the time just weren't true because it was too hard to believe that his father was a man with such power who could lie and deceive others to get exactly what he wanted. She was terrified of the man, just as she was terrified of Bobby Gold coming back to finish what he had started with her.

Knowing what Bobby had done to the former sheriff was more than enough to make her stomach churn, for the bile to rise up in her throat. She knew Bobby was a disgusting, poor excuse of a man after the things he'd done to her, but had she known he was also a murderer, she would've never turned to Robert Gold for help. Living on the streets in Brooklyn, homeless and starving looked to be a far better fate than the life she had there in Storybrooke.

The only thing keeping her there wasn't the safety of a home for her and her son. It was Regina Mills, the woman who had swept her off of her feet completely and left her not wanting to know a life without her in it from that day forward. They both knew what the Gold's were capable of, what they were truly capable of, and she feared what would happen if Robert Gold found out all that they knew. Regina was putting more than just her job at risk, her very life was in danger, and Emma wasn't sure why she had gone back on the orders Gold had given her earlier in the day. She wanted both men behind bars where neither of them could get to her or take her son away from her, but she didn't want Regina risking her life to do that.

It wasn't just about her, of course, but Regina had promised she'd protect her and Henry. They were in the center of all of this despite there being so much more, possibly far more than what they even knew already. Learning all that she had that afternoon, it had hit her hard and rocked the crumbling foundation of hope she'd been holding on to that things would get better, not worse.

"Emma?" Regina said from behind her yet her voice sounded so far, so distant. "Emma, darling? The sauce is burning," Regina said as she took the spoon out of her hands and pulled the pot off of the burner. "Emma?"

The tears she'd been holding back spilled over suddenly and she all but collapsed in Regina's arms. Regina held on to her tightly and guided her away from the stove. She sat her down in a chair at the table and hurriedly kissed away the tears as they fell steadily down her cheeks. Emma shook her head and Regina stroked her hair away from her flushed face and she glanced over at her son who was watching the whole thing from the doorway, clutching his blanket between his fingers tightly with his own tears filling up in his big, brown eyes.

"Emma?" Regina whispered softly, pulling her attention back to her. "What's wrong, darling?"

"I'm so scared, Gina. I'm so scared that something is going to happen to you."

Regina shook her head no. "Nothing is going to happen to me," she murmured. "I promise."

"You can't promise me that, not when we know what they're capable of."

"I know, but we're going to put an end to this as quickly as possible," Regina said, keeping her voice low. "The feds have been after Gold for months. This is going to end soon and we can just go on with our lives and not have to live in worry, in fear. I need you to hold yourself together, Emma. If not for yourself or me, do it for him," she whispered and she glanced back at Henry for a second before looking back at Emma. "Gold isn't going to take him from you and he won't take me from you either."

"What if—"

"No," Regina stopped her. "Don't think of the worst, darling. Put those fears to rest and let's sit down and eat dinner, okay? Henry is all washed up and I don't know about you, but I am absolutely starving."

Regina kissed her softly before rising up from her knees in front of her. She walked over to the stove and removed the spaghetti that had just finished cooking in the pot of boiling water. Emma wiped at her tears and looked over at her son, forcing a smile his way as she motioned for him to come to her.

She scooped him up into her arms and held him on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair before covering his chubby cheeks with kisses until he was giggling and squealing in delight. Regina laughed at the sight of the two of them as she placed a plate in front of Emma and one in Henry's spot. Emma's eyes lingered on her backside as she watched Regina walk over to grab her own plate.

Had it only been just hours before that they had been curled up in Regina's bed, stealing an intimate moment together? It felt like a lifetime had passed since they woke up together after making love for well over an hour. She licked over her lips at the sole memory of waking up in Regina's arms and feeling completely, wholly sated and so deliciously sore that had they not had to go back to the station, she would've wanted more. She wanted that feeling back, to feel sated and to forget the world that existed outside of those four walls. When she licked over her lips again, she wished she had known the taste of her in the way Regina knew her taste.

"Emma?" Regina smiled as she sat down beside her. "You look lost in thought, darling."

"Hmm?" Emma smiled back and leaned over to kiss her softly. "I was thinking about lunch," she whispered into her ear and the smallest whimper escaped past Regina's lips. "Can you stay tonight, Regina?"

Her reply was immediate as Emma leaned back. "Of course," she said, smiling at her before picking up her fork and turning her attention to the plate of spaghetti in front of her.

They didn't speak while they ate, they only listened to the babble coming from Henry as he ate and paid more attention to the blanket he placed on the table next to his plate. Twice Emma had to stop him from trying to feed his blanket and reminded him that it wasn't time for Blankie to have a bath of his own just yet. By the time the three of them finished eating, Henry's attention was already stolen away from his blanket by the television, begging Emma to turn it on for him.

Like every night, she and Regina washed the dishes together, but the atmosphere felt different between them. They paused to steal kisses, each one lingering longer than the last, yet they were careful not to get too into one another with Henry just in the other room. Behind every kiss it felt like there was an unspoken promise from Regina. Emma held onto each one for as long as could manage. When the dishes were finally done and put away, Regina stopped her from walking away, trapping her between her body and the edge of the countertop.

"Emma?" Regina murmured as her lips brushed over the edge of her ear. "Can I have you tonight?"

"Ha—have me?"

"I want to make love to you again," she groaned quietly as a hand slipped from Emma's hip and between her thighs. "Over and over again."

"Yes," Emma trembled. "We'll have to be…quiet."

"A challenge I'll readily accept."

"You are truly insatiable, aren't you?" Emma chuckled quietly.

"Yes, darling, I am, and you'll soon find out just how insatiable I truly am when it comes to you."

"I know what you're doing," she whispered as she stared into beautiful, soulful brown eyes she knew if given the chance, she could spend hours just drowning in them. "You're trying to take my mind off of—"

"Yes," Regina sighed. "But also because I have thought of nothing else since we got home."

"Are you always horny?"

"For you, yes," Regina purred and she rubbed over her cunt in a possessive manner and in a way that had her trembling with arousal.

"Mama?"

Emma whimpered at the sudden loss of Regina's hand between her thighs and she smoothed her hands down the front of her shirt as Regina stepped back. She inhaled sharply and smiled over at her son as he lingered in the doorway.

"Yeah, baby?"

"We watch now?"

"Yes," Emma nodded. "We'll watch the television now, but only for a little while because you need to have a bath tonight, Deputy."

"No."

"Yes," Emma said firmly, unable to keep the smile from dancing over her lips as she stalked towards him. "Tonight you're having a bath, baby boy."

"No!" Henry shrieked and ran from her just as she took off after him. She easily scooped him up into her arms and fell down onto the couch with him, covering his face in kisses. "Mama! Deputy no need bath!"

"No?" Emma asked, feigning surprise. "Why not?"

"Not stinky."

"No?" She chuckled and sniffed his hair. "Mama thinks so. You smell like grass," she said quietly and sniffed again, her fingers tickling over his stomach lightly. "And dirt and—"

"Mama!" Henry pouted as he tried not to laugh and squeal as Emma's fingers moved to tickle under his arms. "Blankie have bath too?"

"If he has a bath too, who are you going to sleep with tonight, Deputy? He'll be too wet to be in bed with you."

"With Gina," he said and Regina had chosen that moment to sit down next to them on the couch and he scrambled out of Emma's arms and into Regina's lap. "Gina sleep with me?"

"Not tonight, Deputy. I'm sleeping with Mama," Regina said softly and she leaned in to kiss his forehead and pulled back with a small laugh. "And Mama is right. You need a bath."

"Okay."

Emma looked at Regina in disbelief. Henry looked at her with such love and adoration that the sight of the two of them as Henry wrapped his little arms around Regina's neck was almost too much to take. It made it hard because all she could think of was what Gold could do to rip moments like this away from her for good. It made it hard because she suddenly couldn't imagine a life without Regina in it, for her and for Henry. She reached over, stroking her fingers through Regina's hair gently and leaned in to kiss her ever so softly.

Henry moved from Regina's lap to the spot on the floor in front of the television and Emma turned to Regina, smiling as they met halfway for another lingering kiss. It floored her how easily she could just be herself around her, how at ease she felt in small moments like the one they'd just shared. In a perfect world, their lives would be so very different. In a perfect world, they wouldn't have to hide what they had and in a perfect world they could be a family, a true family.

Emma pulled Regina in for another kiss, still mindful of the toddler just a few feet away, but she kissed her passionately and never wanted to stop. They broke apart as they both heard the car pulling up in the driveway next door and the squealing brakes as it came to a stop. Regina rose from the couch, her hand placed over the gun still holstered to her belt and she switched the television off as Emma moved to pick up Henry off of the floor.

Regina placed a finger over her lips and moved to the window, pulling back the drapes and the blinds just enough to glance outside and over at the vehicle that had pulled into her driveway. Emma shakily sat back down on the couch with Henry securely in her arms.

"Who is it?" She whispered and Regina shook her head.

"I don't know, but I am going to go and find out," she whispered back. "Stay here and lock the door behind me, Emma. Please," she pleaded quietly. "Just lock the door behind me."

Emma swallowed hard and nodded her head, moving Henry from her lap to the couch before she rose slowly, watching as Regina slipped out of the house and shut the door behind her. She rushed towards the door and turned the lock, her mouth growing dry and her fears from before coming back to her in a rush. Her heart was racing as she placed both palms on the door and pushed herself back, returning to the couch and to her son.

"Where Gina go, Mama? She come back?"

"Yes," Emma murmured as she pulled Henry back into her lap and held him close.

"Before bath?" Henry asked, completely oblivious to everything that was going on all around him and Emma swore to herself that she'd keep it that way. "Mama?"

She nodded and kissed his forehead, her lips lingering as she listened and waited. After nearly ten minutes of nothing but worry, she jumped when a knock resounded on the front door and she held Henry close as she approached the door with caution and looked out the side window. With a sigh of relief, she unlocked the door and Regina walked back inside, wrapping her arms around her and Henry.

"Gina came back, Mama," Henry said with a bright smile. "Gina came back!"


	14. Chapter 14

Regina lingered in the bathroom doorway while Emma watched Henry in the bubble bath she'd drawn up for him. She knew that the blonde was on edge just as she was herself and she couldn't blame her for being scared and for thinking the way she likely still was and would until this whole thing with the Gold's was over and done with.

"Who was it?" Emma asked quietly. "The feds?"

Regina nodded, looking over at the toddler playing with a toy boat in the bath and not paying a speck of attention to either of them. "Yes. As far as anyone else knows, Emma, they're cousins of mine here for a brief visit."

"Cousins?" Emma looked confused. "Is that the cover story?"

"Yes and it's not that much of a stretch. Chapman looks like he could be my brother, my bald-headed brother."

"Oh?"

"He's half Puerto Rican as I am."

"What about the other one?" Emma asked and Regina shrugged slightly since she had only seen him in passing and had only spoken with Chapman. "And they're staying at your house?"

"If we're going to pull this off without Gold suspecting a thing, there really is no other option, is there?" Regina sighed and she shifted against the door frame. "This isn't going to be easy for any of us, Emma, but we have to keep ourselves together if we want this to go off flawlessly."

"Nothing about this is going to be flawless, Regina. You don't have to sugarcoat it for me. I know that once you go after Gold, things are going to get messy."

Regina knew there were many, many risks involved, more so than what she was used to. A lot of people worked for Gold in town and their loyalties were with him, many of which had been forced to work under his rule because of a debt of sorts or out of desperation. Even if they got both Gold's behind bars, there would still be many problems from those working for them.

"Just promise me you won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm more worried about you two," Regina whispered softly and she moved from the doorway and sat on the edge of the tub. "I won't let anything happen to either of you."

She leaned forward and kissed Emma lightly and they both pulled apart as Henry splashed water at them. He was giggling as Regina scooped up a handful of bubbles and blew them towards him and scooped up another handful and blew them towards Emma. It caused Henry to start shrieking in laughter as a glob of bubbles slid down and off the tip of Emma's nose.

Regina joined Henry in laughter and shot up from the edge of the tub as soon as Emma scooped up a large handful of bubbles and aimed at her, winking at the last moment before dumping them on top of Henry's head. Regina shook her head and left them to finish up bath time alone.

A soft knock on the back door sounded just before she walked into the kitchen and she saw Chapman though the window. With a sigh, she unlocked the back door and stepped outside into the warm night, the sun just starting to dip low in the sky.

"Chapman, what can I do for you?"

"Tom," he replied. "It's Tom when we're not working."

"Right," Regina nodded. "We'll have to keep up with our cover," she smiled.

"The reason I'm here is we need to go over a few things regarding the case," he said and he held out the folder she just noticed he was carrying towards her. "This is your copy. This is sensitive information, Regina, and I have reason to believe these photographs are the reason Gold came to you yesterday about doing all that you can to keep us feds out of Storybrooke. I do, however have a way to get him to believe you've followed through in your task."

"How?" Regina asked, intrigued. "He'll already question about you and your partner being related to me seeing as I don't have any male cousins in the family."

"We're a few steps ahead of him, Regina, just like we have been from the beginning. It's no secret that Robert Gold is a master manipulator and very clever, very cunning. He's already sent men after the dummy team we had set up in Portland this very morning. They're the men behind these photographs that were taken late last night," Tom Chapman said, careful to keep his voice low. He tapped on the folder when Regina went to open it. "We need more of this kind of evidence. This alone isn't enough to arrest and charge him."

"Gina!" Henry's voice called out from inside. "Where Gina?"

"Look Tim—"

"Tom."

"We'll discuss the case tomorrow morning, okay? I don't want to talk about this around her son. Robert Gold might be a bad man, but he is that little boy's grandfather and the less he knows about the truth of who his grandfather is, the better."

"Of course. Ahem, I'll leave you and your…partner alone for tonight. Perhaps there can be proper introductions in the morning," Tom said, his face reddening slightly. "Good night, Sheriff."

Regina nodded and slipped back into the house as the agent walked out of the backyard. She locked the door and turned on the back porch light just as Henry came running across the kitchen and wrapped himself around her left leg. Regina barely had the folder safely on the counter before Henry was trying to crawl up into her arms. She picked him up and tickled his bare belly since all he was wearing was a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Henry," Emma said firmly as she stormed into the kitchen carrying the matching top. "It's time for bed, Henry."

"No."

"Now, Henry."

"Why aren't you listening to Mama tonight?" Regina asked and she sat him on top of the counter and took the shirt from Emma. "You know it's important to listen, especially to Mama."

"Okay, Gina," he said with a pout and lifted his arms so Regina could pull his shirt on for him.

"How come you listen to her and not me?" Emma asked as she wrapped her arms around Regina from behind and laid her chin against her shoulder. "You totally like her more, don't you?"

"No, I love you Mama and Gina too."

"No, I think you love me, but you love Gina more," Emma chuckled throatily. "Is it because she calls you Deputy all the time?"

"Yep!"

"And it's because she gave you that hat and the badge too, isn't it?"

"Yep!" Henry grinned and Regina shook her head, laughing lightly. "And Gina beautiful."

"So, you're saying that you don't think Mama is beautiful?" Emma asked, feigning hurt. "My poor, poor heart is breaking into a thousand pieces."

"No, Mama!" Henry laughed and he reached out for her and Regina at the same time. "Beautiful too! Like Gina."

Regina lived for these moments now because they filled her heart with such warmth and so much love, filling a missing piece she hadn't realized was missing until she had them both in her life. She moved to the side to allow Emma to pick Henry up from the counter, declining the offer to join them for a bedtime story and pointed to the folder on the counter near the back door. With a nod of understanding, Emma took Henry off to bed and Regina grabbed the folder and sat down at the table.

Inside the folder was a seventeen page report along with more than two-dozen photographs that had been taken around and inside the cannery. With every photograph she went through, she saw with her very own eyes of the complexly detailed and hidden operation within the cannery. Every illegal drug out on the streets was being packaged alongside legitimate cans of tuna, cod, and haddock and shipped out along the eastern seaboard and abroad. A few photographs showed men loitering around the workers, toting rifles they had strapped over their shoulders.

Only two of the photographs showed Robert Gold inside the cannery, but almost in each and every single one Killian Jones was present and accounted for. Regina leaned back in the chair and pinched at the bridge of her nose. This whole investigation was about to take off on a whole different level and one she wasn't sure she was even ready for. She was just a city cop with ten years experience, and something on this level was something she had never been involved with before in her entire career. The fact that it was personal, because of Emma and Henry, it made it far more dangerous just to be involved than it would've if she'd approach it just as the sheriff and not as the sheriff and Emma Swan's lover.

"Hey."

Regina jumped at the sound of Emma's voice, yet she instantly relaxed when Emma's hands rubbed over her shoulders from behind her. She closed the file and turned to look at her with a smile, her hands reaching out to grasp at her hips and she pulled her down on her lap.

"Hey."

"It only took one story tonight," Emma said quietly as she straddled her thighs and ran her fingers slowly through Regina's hair, her short nails grazing along her scalp as her lips lingered just a hairsbreadth away. "And I was thinking…"

"Of?" Regina murmured a few seconds later, her fingers effortlessly dipping under Emma's shirt and along the warm, smooth skin of her hips and lower back. "What were you thinking of?"

"Finding out just how insatiable you truly are," Emma murmured unhurriedly, her lips capturing Regina's in a slow yet deep and passionate kiss. "Because," she pulled back from her suddenly, both of them gasping to catch a breath, "all I have been able to think about since we left your bed earlier has been about how much I want to…taste you."

"Who are you, Emma Swan?" Regina groaned, her hands moving down across Emma's back and down to grasp at her ass firmly. "Who are you and where have you been all my life?"

She bit her lip at the words that escaped past her lips, worrying of the impact they'd have, but Emma was too consumed within the moment, within _her_ to hear the true meaning behind those very words. She too was all too consumed within the confines of Emma's lips and the desperation and need behind the kisses they shared.

"I'm yours," Emma murmured just as Regina chose that very moment to rise up from the chair, pulling Emma with her, strong but not quite strong enough to rise and lift her in her arms all at once. "I'm yours," she repeated, a ghost of a whisper. "As long as you'll have me."

Regina answered her with a kiss, one that was hard and deep and full of longing. Of passion. Of promise. Of love. She blindly led her out of the kitchen, her hands grasping as she forgot, quite literally, of everything else but her in that very moment. The clatter of the tacky scenic picture frames that hung just along the wall outside of the kitchen rattled loudly, yet Regina kissed her harder, deeper, hungry with insatiable need that nothing else other than taking Emma Swan as hers crossed her mind in that very moment.

In a move that took her by surprise completely, Emma swept her hands under the back of her thighs and lifted her into her arms, carrying her the few dozen steps from the bedroom door to the bed. Regina grunted softly when they collapsed on the bed together and she idly reached for her gun holstered to her belt, pulling it free just as Emma's lips claimed her own again. Blindly, consumed by lips upon her own, she placed her gun and her badge on the bedside table before taking control, rolling the beautiful blonde who had captured her heart and soul on to her back amongst a cluster of breathless giggles.

In just a handful of weeks, between all the shy and tentative kisses, that very moment between them was anything but. They kissed like old lovers reuniting after years apart, their hands grasping and caressing as neither could get enough of the other.

Emma pulled at her shirt, pulling it out of where it was tucked into her jeans as always, her hands sliding underneath and along Regina's back. Regina ground her pelvis down against hers, moaning into the warm confines of her mouth, their tongues dancing and dueling as their bodies moved together with desperate urgency.

"Don't forget," Emma murmured against her lips as she began to pull her shirt up hurriedly.

"Quiet," Regina whispered. "We have to be quiet."

"That," Emma grinned, pulling Regina's shirt off as she leaned back and tossed it to the floor. She pulled Regina back down just before catching her off-guard and rolled her on to her back. "And one other thing."

"Hmm?"

Emma kissed her way along her jaw and licked at the skin just below her ear. "I've yet to taste you," she murmured softly.

Regina could hardly bite back the moan that not only slipped past her lips it had reverberated through her entire body, rattling her to her very core. She reached for the hem of Emma's shirt, wanting to rid her of it as quickly as possible, but Emma had other ideas as she kissed her way down her neck, her tongue dipping out and sliding over her clavicle before the tip circled a hardening nipple. Regina moaned, albeit a little too loudly and hissed as Emma pulled back. She groaned and bit her bottom lip, watching as Emma dipped her head back down and wrapped those delectable lips of hers around the nipple she had just teased with her tongue and sucked hard, eliciting another moan past Regina's lips.

The lingering feeling of desperation had her moving her own hands to her belt buckle while Emma's lips, tongue, and teeth teased over one nipple before moving to the other. While they had made love earlier that day, the need to feel her lover's tongue on her and in her had been so strong, so painfully strong, and she had fought it for so many selfless reasons. Yet in that very moment she was feeling so very selfish, so very turned on, and so very ready to spread her legs and let her lover take her first taste.

Regina has had a lot of lovers in her time, ones that weren't worth remembering because they had been nameless one-night stands that barely made a blip in any of her memories. Emma Swan was not one of those, despite how vanilla she was when it came to sex. She was proving to be nothing but a fast and eager learner, one more than willing to quite literally dive into the unknown.

Emma's hands felt hot against her skin, her lips lingering with every kiss lingeringly left along her abdomen. Regina gripped at the sheets when Emma's hot, agile tongue dipped inside her navel while her fingers hurriedly worked at getting her jeans unbuttoned. The sound of the zipper sliding down echoed all around them in the otherwise quiet of the room and Regina lifted her hips effortlessly the very moment Emma's fingers hooked around the edges. She bit her lip harder to suppress the moan that dared to escape past her lips as Emma tugged her pants down hard over her hips.

Emma leaned back, the pace slowing down as she removed Regina's pants and socks, leaving her laying there in only a pair of white cotton panties, ones that were hardly sexy in any way or form, yet that didn't seem to matter much to Emma at all, not from the hungry look in her eyes as she trailed her hands up Regina's bare legs and licked over her lips. Despite the show of confidence by taking control, Regina could feel how nervous she truly was in the way her hands shook slightly as her panties were slowly tugged down.

Regina sat up slowly and pulled Emma close to her, kissing over her lips softly and lightly as she eased Emma out of her shirt, unbuttoning each button slowly before she pushed it open and down her arms. She felt Emma subtly shake her head before she was pushed back down on her back. Her eyes fluttered open to stare into lustful green eyes.

Emma looked as if she were about to say something, but Regina stopped her suddenly, pulling her down on top of her completely as their lips met halfway for a deep, passionate kiss. Regina knew she was stalling her, moving things along slowly for the sake of the blonde's nerves when it came to doing something so very new. Regina wanted to feel her agile tongue on her cunt, teasing over her steadily throbbing clit until she could hardly take it anymore, but it was a moment that could wait and one that couldn't be rushed along.

She groaned at the roughness of Emma's pants against her bare skin and again at the feel of Emma's breasts against hers, feeling how hard her nipples were growing the deeper the kiss became. Emma's hand grew bolder, confident, sweeping down her side and over the curve of her hip, fingers grasping firmly as she pulled Regina hard against her. With a gentle nudge, Regina sat up with Emma on her knees between her legs and she smiled up at her before leaning in to kiss along her abdomen, her fingers working as unbuttoning her pants. Emma's fingers slid through her hair as she eased her pants down, raining kisses along exposed skin along the way.

They fell back on to the bed when her pants reached her knees and they giggled quietly together as they both tried to rid Emma of her pants completely. Their quiet laughter subsided when Emma's lips moved to kiss along her neck, careful not to leave a mark as she sucked along her pulse point. Regina inhaled deeply, feeling the burn of arousal as it sent a feeling of warmth through her entire body at every kiss Emma placed against her heated flesh.

Her hands swept along her thighs and Regina watched as Emma leaned back with a small and nervous smile dancing over her lips, the lustful hunger still prevalent in her eyes. She dipped her head down and placed soft, lingering kisses over the tops of Regina's thighs before she spread her open wide and inhaled sharply. Regina's clit was throbbing hard and she was wet, ready, and waiting for Emma to make the next move.

"Touch," Regina murmured huskily, moving to gently take Emma's right hand in hers. "Touch me first and then…taste."

Emma nodded, as if she were in a trance, her eyes fixated on her cunt spread open before her. Regina licked over her bottom lip and gently guided Emma's hand along the inside of her thigh, taking her own hand away to let Emma touch her on her own accord. She could feel herself dripping with arousal, growing wetter by the second the closer Emma's light touch neared. She forced her eyes to stay open as Emma ran the tip of her finger down her slit before bringing her finger up to her lips for a taste.

She bit her bottom lip with worry, worried that her taste wasn't appealing to her inexperienced blonde lover, but the sound that fluttered past Emma's lips chased that worry away in an instant. Her lips were wet and warm against her inner thigh, teasing their way to the apex of her thighs, her fingers just skimming over her nether-lips, spreading them as her mouth neared slowly. Regina moaned quietly when she felt Emma's hot breath spill over her core and then the faintest touch of her hot, wet tongue slipped over her pulsating clit. Regina's hands went to the sheets, balling them up tightly in her fists, resisting the urge to arch herself fully into Emma's mouth.

The second touch of her tongue wasn't as tentative and Regina couldn't still her hips as they jerked at the feel of her agile tongue sliding down her cunt and pulling back just as she reached her clenching hole. Regina leaned up on her elbows, looking down at the blonde between her legs and with a shaky hand she reached down to stroke her fingers through her hair.

"Are you all right?" Regina whispered.

"Yes," Emma breathed out, her eyes sliding shut for a moment before she opened them and looked up at her. "I'm fine, I'm just—what if I'm doing this wrong?"

"You're not," she smiled down at her. "It feels incredible. Just…take your time."

Emma nodded and her eyes glanced back at her cunt and she licked over her lips before leaning back in for more. Emma was an attentive lover and she had learned that much over their lunch hour, listening to the sounds that made it past Regina's lips and the way her body reacted to each different touch. While they had to be careful to be quiet, there were other ways of letting Emma know what felt good and what felt right.

She moved the hand that had just stroked through her hair and placed it over the hand that was firmly on her right thigh. She intertwined her fingers through Emma's, squeezing gently each time her tongue hit her just right and stroking over her thumb as a way of begging for more. She found it incredibly erotic on how quickly Emma picked up on her signs and she was twitching with every firm stroke of her tongue. Her orgasm built up deep from within, building slowly before barreling through her like rolling thunder.

Spasms rocked through her body as Emma's lips kissed along her lower abdomen, each one lingering as she felt the faintest of smiles upon those very lips. Just as she thought Emma was making a slow, steady ascent up her body, she felt her tongue swipe over her clit, moving down slowly until she teased it inside her still quivering hole.

"Emma? Again?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if I—oh Emma!" She couldn't contain the breathy moans that escaped one after another after another.

She gasped and panted, struggling in her weak attempt at keeping quiet, the task proving to be impossible with the way Emma's tongue thrust inside of her at a quickened pace. The hand still on her thigh gripped tightly before moving to thumb over her clit with she kept her lips spread wide for her greedy, hungry tongue to taste her whole.

She wasn't just tasting her, Emma was devouring her and she was ravenous, her tongue thrusting, plunging, twisting and stroking until Regina's hips lifted off the bed and her toes curled, the orgasm ripping through her hard and blindingly fast. Even as her body shook under the force of her climax, Emma didn't let up, though she did slow down, licking over her languidly as her thumb drew out lazy circles over her clit.

She had never come so quickly before, especially not when she had just came a first time. Her whole body was buzzing in delight and she felt sated and thoroughly devoured. When she felt Emma's lips trailing feather-light kisses over her hip and slowly ascended up her body, she smiled and murmured under her breath as she wrapped her arms around the beautiful blonde. She had always loved the taste of herself on another's lips, but there was no comparing to anyone else because of the way she tasted on Emma's lips was erotically satisfying.

Emma rocked her center against Regina's thigh and she moaned when she felt the dampness between her legs rub over her skin. It was clear that Emma had thoroughly enjoyed herself. It only served to turn Regina on incredibly more so than she already was and she kissed her harder, deeper, with a hungry passion that was returned completely. She wanted nothing more than to flip them over, to take Emma as she had taken her, but her legs felt like spaghetti and her heart was still racing as the last quakes of her orgasm fluttered through her body.

"Hmm," Emma moaned as she pulled back from Regina's lips. "I didn't want to stop."

"Then why did you?" Regina teased, her hands skimming over her lower back and hips, subtly encouraging her to roll her hips against her thigh again. "Emma?"

"Was I okay?"

"Okay?" Regina furrowed her brow in confusion. "Darling, you were incredible."

"Yeah?" Emma asked, a shy smile curving over her lips. "Really?"

With a soft laugh, Regina finally found the strength to roll them over and she settled on top of Emma and lifted a hand to brush aside the hair that had fallen over her eyes. "Yes, really," she whispered, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Absolutely incredible."

Emma laughed as she buried her face into Regina's neck for a moment, sighing softly as Regina's hands moved lower and grasped at her ass and pulled her down against her thigh, clearly showing her intentions that they had only just begun and that she was ready for more.

[X]

It was just after two in the morning when a noise pulled Emma from her deep sleep. She shifted slightly, blinking her eyes open as she spooned Regina from behind. She heard it again, clearly that time and she kissed Regina's shoulder lightly and gave her a small shake to wake her up.

"Gina?" Emma murmured into her ear. "Gina, wake up."

"Hmm? Emma?"

"There's someone outside. I think. I heard something."

There was another muffled thump and it sounded close to the open bedroom window. It caused Regina to sit up in the bed with a start and she hurriedly pulled on her clothes and grabbed her gun off the bedside table, pulling it out of the holster and switching the safety off within a matter of seconds. Emma pulled the sheets around her naked body, watching her as she quietly made her way over to the window and pulled back the drapes to peer outside.

Regina backed away from the window and motioned for Emma to stay quiet by placing a finger over her lips. She opened the bedroom door and slipped out, leaving it partially open. Emma swallowed thickly, her heart racing as she heard another muffled thump, this time closer to the window than the last.

Emma slipped out of bed and grabbed her robe that hung on a hook on the back of the closet door. She kept her eyes on the window, the drapes swaying slightly in the light breeze and she felt her heart leap into her throat as she slipped out of the bedroom and headed towards her son's, ready to protect him at all costs.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Regina asked in a hushed whisper.

"I need to go to Henry."

"It could be nothing."

"What if it's not?"

Regina sighed and nodded her head and she headed into the kitchen and opened the back door while Emma walked into Henry's room, finding the toddler fast asleep with his blanket in his arms and a thumb in his mouth. She didn't move from the doorway, not until she heard a muffled shout coming from just outside Henry's window. She rushed towards it and peered outside with wide eyes, catching sight of Regina running towards the street in her bare feet and gun drawn.

She moved out of Henry's room quickly and quietly, shutting the door behind her before making a dash towards the living room window to look outside. Even though it was dark, she could see Regina struggling with someone, a man, on her front lawn and she was on his back, struggling to get a hand behind him. Emma clutched at her chest, watching it all unfold and within the next minute, the agents that had arrived hours before came running out of Regina's house with their guns drawn in front of them.

It looked like a scene out of a movie and she held her breath as the agents assisted Regina in handcuffing the assailant without any further incident. But her relief never came, not when she caught sight of the man's face. Killian Jones, Robert Gold's one-handed right hand man. Panic rose and her stomach churned. It was all over for them, that she knew. Either Gold had sent him there or he was there on his own accord, but that didn't matter because one way or another Robert Gold would find out that Regina had disobeyed his orders completely.

She was on the brink of tears as she opened the front door and the moment Regina looked over at her she rushed towards her. She reached out, not to hug her but to guide her back into the house quickly.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"We're going to find out," Regina said. "Stay with Henry, please? Lock the doors and don't open them for anyone but me."

"Gina—"

"Please, Emma, just stay here with Henry and lock the doors."

The urgency in her voice was clear, but Emma was panicking and she pulled Regina in close before she could turn and walk out the door, still barefoot and her shirt wrinkled and her gun in hand. She kissed her, her body trembling as Regina indulged, but only for a lingering moment before pulling back. She frowned and kissed her once more, a firm press of lips upon lips.

Emma stepped back and ran her fingers shakily through her hair, watching as Regina rushed out of the house and turned, motioning for her to shut the door and lock it. When she obliged, she felt the tears that stung her eyes begin to fall and she went to the back door to lock that as well and when she turned, she saw Henry lingering in the kitchen doorway.

"Mama?"

"What are you doing out of bed, baby boy?"

"Thirsty, Mama."

"Come here," she whispered, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice as she bent down to pick him up and she sat him on the counter beside the sink. She reached for a clean sippy-cup and filled it with cold water from the sink tap, screwing on the lid tightly before handing it to him.

Emma briefly gathered the courage to look out the kitchen window and saw the two agents hauling Killian Jones into Regina's kitchen and forcing him to sit down in a chair. Regina came into sight a moment later, her gun pointed straight at his head. She watched in horror as she placed the gun against the center of his forehead and a split second later, one of the agents moved to shut the blinds. The image of his cold, hard stare was burned into her mind and she picked Henry up and hurriedly carried him back to his bedroom.

After he had sipped a few times, Emma took the sippy-cup from him and placed it on his bedside table before she crawled into his small bed with him. She held on to him tightly, her eyes wide, her senses on high alert. She heard nothing, save for the crickets chirping out in the grass outside and she swallowed hard, knowing she'd give anything to know just what was happening next door in that very moment. She just kissed her son's head and closed her eyes, willing herself not to think of just what was happening less than fifty feet away and willing herself not to think of the absolute worse when she knew what pockets of happiness they'd had in the last twenty-four hours may as well just be the last.

[X]

Regina had been half-awake when she had searched around the house, looking for any signs of forced entry and noting to herself that she needed to remind Emma to close all the other windows at night because they just didn't know who could come for them. Her suspicions were confirmed when she entered the backyard and turned the corner of the house and found none other than Killian Jones lurking beneath Emma's bedroom window.

After a short chase later, she had him pinned on the ground on the front lawn and the smell of rum emanated off of him almost as if he'd taken a bath in the drink. He struggled and so did she, yet her relief came the moment the two agents had heard their scuffle and came running out of her house next door.

Now she stood in her kitchen with the tip of her gun pressed squarely to his sweaty, creased forehead, her emotions getting to the better of her in her still half-awake state. Chapman placed a hand on her shoulder while reaching for her gun with the other and eased her away from Jones. His partner handcuffed Jones' right hand to the very chair he sat in and in a move that disgusted her, despite who they were dealing with, he yanked off the prosthetic hand and tossed it on to the table with a scowl on his face.

"Let go," Regina said with warning as she gave up her gun to the agent and he backed away, letting go of her. She turned her attention back to Jones and grabbed at the front of his leather jacket. "What the hell are you doing lurking around her house in the middle of the fucking night?"

"Been drinking—"

"Of course you have, I'm getting a damn buzz just standing here," Regina snapped and she let go of his jacket with a scoff. "Answer the question, Jones."

"Is this necessary?" He asked with a slight slur to his voice as he tugged on the cuffs. "I'm here on your side, Sheriff."

"My side?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "You expect me to believe that?"

"After what Gold told you to do today, yeah, I'm on _your_ side, for that reason and many others, luv," he said and he smiled in a way that made her cringe. "You want to know how I lost my hand? Gold. Back when I first started working for him. Disobeyed orders and that was that."

"He just cut off your hand because you disobeyed orders?"

"Was a hell of a lot more than that, but yeah," Jones said with a nod of his head. "You and I both know this man is scum."

"Yet you continue to work for him," Regina countered, casting a glance at the two agents who were listening intensively to the conversation. "Why?"

"It is the only way."

"The only way for what?"

Killian Jones sighed and smacked his lips. "Can I get a drop of water, luv? Bit parched here."

"Not until you tell me why."

"Gold's first wife," he sighed with a pathetic shake of his head. "Milah. Love of my goddamn life. I was the reason they split. I was barely fourteen. I knew I loved her the moment I laid my eyes on her. Didn't matter none that she was old enough to be my mother nor did it matter that it was Bobby and Neal's mother either. She is the love of my goddamn life and nobody could ever tell me otherwise. Gold found out of course, after the divorce," he said and he inhaled sharply and wet his dry lips with a shake of his head. "When I didn't stop seeing her, he dragged me into the manager's office in the cannery and—" He made an abrupt slicing noise as he brought down his left arm, the stub of it slapping hard against his thigh. "I was just thankful it wasn't my di—"

"Shut up," Regina snapped as she grasped the collar of his jacket again. "Why are you working for Gold?"

"To save her life," he murmured quietly. "I pledged my allegiance to him in return of her life being spared after she had betrayed their vows."

"And now?"

"I'm done," Jones spat out. "I'm fucking done. I'm already in prison for the rest of my life once he's caught, but it doesn't matter because he deserves it. All I did was love _her_. All I did was try to protect _her_. Isn't that what love is all about? Protecting them no matter the cost?"

Regina let go of his collar, but not before slamming him back against the chair for good measure. Her head was throbbing and her body was begging for sleep after making love with Emma Swan for hours on end. For just a split second she could sympathize, she could understand where he was coming from, yet it was not enough. He was still Gold's go-to man and there was no telling if he was playing a game or not.

"I can get you what you need," Jones said, the slur still prevalent in his voice. "Tell me what you need to bring him down."

"Evidence," Chapman said as he stepped forward. "Solid evidence that he is behind the illegal operation at the cannery. Can you get us that?"

"What do you need?" Jones asked with a face cloaked in what Regina thought as false honesty.

"I don't trust you," she glowered as she stared long and hard at him. "Give me something that'll make me trust you, Jones."

"This," he said as he pointed to the front pocket of his jacket with his stump. "Key to the cannery. Master key. You got between two and four in the morning to case the place without anyone around. Also," he said and he inhaled sharply as he leered at Regina. "I'll tell no one of how intimate you and Ms. Swan have been, especially tonight. Gave me a—"

Regina wrestled with Chapman for her gun, winning it on grounds that he was unprepared for the moves she made and she held the gun to Jones' forehead once again. She watched the small bead of sweat roll down his forehead and held her hand steady.

"I need more than that," she murmured as she cocked the gun and placed her finger over the trigger. "More than your word, more than a promise, more than a fucking key."

Killian stared at her, long and hard, and after two whole minutes he began to laugh uncontrollably. Regina pressed the tip of her gun harder against his sweaty forehead and the laughter suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

"I can get him in," he said as he pointed to Chapman. "Gold has no idea who the fuck he is. I can get him in to the cannery and we'll get everything we need to put him not only in prison, but the goddamn electric chair."

Regina sucked in a breath and went by her gut instinct in that very moment. She pulled back the gun and patted Jones on the chest with a forced smile curling over her lips.

"Done."


	15. Chapter 15

Regina sat at her kitchen table with the two agents, Jones, and Kathryn early in the morning. She hadn't gotten any more sleep than what she'd had before Emma had woken her up because Jones had been lurking around the house and she was beyond exhausted. For the last several hours, she and the agents were discussing a plan of action while Jones snored loudly in the chair, sleeping off the alcohol he had drunk. Kathryn Midas was called in just after six in the morning when Regina told the agents that she was someone that they could trust to help them.

"We do this tonight," Chapman said as he thumped a fist down on the table. "After today, there is no telling when everything will fall apart on us. Gold has eyes and ears all over this town."

"Jones," Regina said and she rolled his eyes when he was unresponsive once again after falling back asleep sitting up in his chair. She kicked the chair and he fell to the floor with a thud. "Jones, are you paying attention?"

"We're doing it tonight," he muttered and he pulled himself up off the floor. "I can take Chapman in just before the shift change. Gold will be there. He's always there when the shift changes. Makes sure no one that doesn't belong there isn't there when that happens."

"What'll you tell him about Chapman?"

"New hire," Jones replied. "We've been looking to replace a couple of guys for a while."

"He'll believe you?" Regina questioned and Jones scoffed. "Right, he _trusts_ you," she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Jones, we need you to tell us what you know about the former sheriff's murder."

"We're not going to arrest you now," Chapman said quietly. "Although we'll have to after we take Gold out. You are an accessory to murder and you destroyed evidence."

"Before you take me away, Agent, can I at least see _her_ one last time?"

"That will be discussed when the time comes, Jones," Chapman replied and he rapped his knuckles on the table and motioned to his partner to start writing down his testimony. "Tell me about the day the former sheriff of Storybrooke was murdered."

Regina watched Killian Jones carefully as he cleared his throat and ran his fingers over the back of his prosthetic hand. "I got a call that morning, just before nine and just before I was on my way out, headed down to do my shift at the cannery as I do most days. It was Gold and he had a different job for me to do that day. He already suspected that the sheriff was on to the operations down at the cannery and vowed that he would see to it that he was taken care of and the operation was protected by all costs. Of course I knew what that meant, I just had no idea who was going to be the one to pull the trigger. Knew it also meant we could be digging ourselves into a hole we couldn't climb out of this time.

"Gold told me to find someone unsuspecting to make a set-up call just after ten that morning. He was vague of his plans until afterwards," Jones said and he licked over his lips before continuing. "Drove out to the Nolan farm and spoke with the old man there, Bill I think his name was. He was nothing more than a drunk who slacked off and took advantage of the Nolan's and could be bought off easily with a pinch of rum."

"Was?" Regina asked, picking up on the past tense term immediately.

"Died a few days later. Alcohol poisoning. We didn't dirty our hands with that one," he replied with a scoff. "Got him to make a call to the station about livestock in the road not far from where Gold told me the sheriff would be hunting that day. Went down to the station after making sure he understood to make the call after ten that morning by all means necessary. You know, I always hated going down to the station when Bobby wasn't around, it makes me itch."

"Stay on track here, Jones," Chapman warned him with a glare.

"Right, of course. I had a thing with Ruby a while back, sweet thing she is, and I was told to distract her once I was at the station."

"When did you arrive?"

"About quarter after ten, after the call was made. Saw Bobby storming outta the front doors seeing red and let me tell you it doesn't take him much to get angry. Ain't never seen him quite like that and I've known him my whole life," he sighed and shook his head at Chapman's silent warning not to go off track once again. "I got there and started talking to Ruby, flirting and what not because she's easy to be like that with, if you know what I mean."

"Jones," Regina said in a tone that made him flinch. "That's my deputy you're talking about."

"Right," he laughed nervously. "I was told to distract her and I did it in the only way I knew how."

"And you tried to talk her into giving you a blow job in the storage room," Regina said with a sour taste in her mouth. "What about your love for Milah? Hmm? Does she know you're going around flirting with other woman and trying to persuade them into sucking you off?"

"Hey, I was there on orders to—"

"Distract the dispatcher," Chapman interrupted. "We got that part. Continue, Jones."

"She shot me down and was trying to get me to leave the station when Bobby came running in, covered in blood, the sheriff's blood. He was freaking out, panicking, screaming at Ruby to get him clean clothes as he stripped down right there in the middle of the station. She took off, muttering something about there being an old uniform somewhere in the storage room and Bobby continued freaking out. Again, something I ain't ever seen him do in all the time I've known him. Before I had a chance to talk some sense into him, to calm him down, Gold came in."

"What time was this?"

"Had to have been almost eleven," Jones replied and Chapman nodded. "He started yelling at him while he stood there in his goddamn briefs and there was a lot of back and forth, mostly Gold calling Bobby an imbecile and a weak fool for not remaining calm after he had taken care of their current problem. Told him to man up and write a report, to claim it as an accident in case the feds came sniffing around later. He got angrier when he realized that Ruby wasn't there and told me to go and find her and bring her out to him.

"Caught her eavesdropping and knew she knew what was going on. I knew what was coming next and we already had one dead sheriff and the last thing we needed was for the dispatcher to turn up dead too. It'd raise too many concerns with the fine people of Storybrooke."

Regina was listening to his account of that day carefully and so far it aligned with what Ruby had confessed about what had happened the day Sheriff Graham was killed. She swallowed, her mouth dry, because this was going to be the final nail in the coffin that would put Bobby Gold behind bars. At least the first nail into the coffin that would seal the Gold family's fate once and for all. Robert Gold was behind the murder and he would have that added to the lengthy list of charges she knew the federal agents were already building up against him.

"Gold was striking Bobby half to death with his cane and knocked him out cold before he turned his attention on Ruby. She claimed at first not to know what was going on, but it was clear to him and to myself that she was lying. The poor girl was terrified and on the verge of tears and Gold threatened he'd make sure she met the same fate as the sheriff if she so much as uttered a word of the truth to anyone."

"And her grandmother," Regina replied and Chapman shook his head at her. "Ruby confessed yesterday, Killian. She told me everything."

"Of course she did," he muttered and rolled his eyes. "He threatened her _and_ her grandmother and forced her to start the report, telling her what to write down. She was shaking the whole time and Gold was furious for many reasons. Scared the shit out of me to be honest with you. Reminded me of when he found out about Milah and I and how he came after me and took my hand as a punishment for taking his wife from him."

"Final warning, Jones," Chapman bellowed. "Stick to the story."

"When Bobby came to, Gold instructed him to keep a keen eye on Ruby and finish the report she had started according to what they had discussed. I wasn't privy to that conversation so I can't tell you how in depth their plans truly were. Gold told me I was to drive him out to the woods to help him take care of things, to clean up the mess. We're all familiar with that location, Gold took us as young boys there to teach us how to hunt and to fish, Graham too. Knew on the ride out that I was going down with them both if the truth was ever found out and I got to admit, I had a bad feeling right from the start.

"Never saw a dead body before," he continued after taking a few deep breaths, his face paling as he swallowed hard. "You'd think working for a man like Gold I would've, but Graham was the first. The moment I saw him lying dead in that clearing and saw he was missing half his face, my breakfast came up and Gold smacked me in the back of the head and told me the same thing he told Bobby, to man up and help him gather the evidence. Gave me no choice because he used Milah against me yet again and since it's been quite some time since I've been able to see her and the very fact he knows where she is and I don't raised fear in me.

"He made me move the body myself, watching over the whole time with an odd look on his face, one I can't quite describe but also one that made me do as I was told. I fear for her life every single day just as I dream of the day I'll see her again."

"Cuff him," Chapman's otherwise silent partner barked and Jones held up both hands up in front of him.

"Hey hey, I'm sorry, sir, but you don't seem to understand—"

"We understand quite clearly that you cannot keep on topic. This is your fucking confession, boy, not a history of your fucking miserable love life with an older, married woman!"

"Hey, asshole," Jones shouted as he rose from his chair. "Fuck you! I never fucked her until she left that old bastard!"

Regina moved quickly to grab Jones just as Chapman grabbed a hold of his partner's shoulders and forced him to sit back down in his chair. Regina clenched her jaw and let go of Killian Jones, fighting the urge to smack that smug smirk from the son of a bitch's face when he turned to look back at her. She sat back down in her own chair, watching Chapman talk his partner down.

"We're getting a confession, Logan, now calm your old ass down," Chapman said lowly. "This is what we need, just another piece of the puzzle. This man, as much of a fucking pawn he is to Robert Gold, is going to be key to us in getting this case shut. That's what we do, don't we? Take on a case, open and shut it down, bada bing bada boom, and on to the next."

"Kathryn," Regina said as she turned to the woman on her left who sat there with a blank expression on her pale face. "Kat?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you get us some coffee?" Regina asked and she nodded as she rose from her chair. "Thank you. Killian? Would you like to continue?"

"Gladly," he snapped, glaring at Agent Logan as he relaxed in the chair.

"After you moved the body, what happened next?" Regina asked.

"Gathered all the evidence."

"What was the evidence that you gathered specifically?"

"All of Graham's hunting gear and the shell casings from Bobby's gun. Three of them if you must know. Once it was all bagged, Gold had me go back and mess around the site a little. There were obvious signs of a struggle."

"How obvious?" Regina asked because she hadn't seen any signs when she had gone to check it out for herself. "Killian?"

"Obvious enough to a cop like you," he muttered. "And them," he said with a nod towards the two federal agents. "Found a rake at the hunter's cabin nearby and did as I was told. Raked out the ground where they'd fought and returned to the car where Gold was waiting."

Killian paused as Kathryn carried over two mugs of hot coffee and placed one in front of Regina and the other in front of him. Agent Logan slammed a fist down on top of the table and rose to his feet once again.

"Fugitive is last to be served, woman," he growled and he turned to Chapman immediately. "What the hell is this skinny bitch doing here anyway? She is not relevant to this case and I'm thinking I smell a dirty mole on the premises."

"Calm down, Logan," Chapman said and he grabbed the mug in front of Killian before he could make a grab for it and slid it in front of the angered agent. "Jones? Continue. We haven't got all day here and one more detour off the subject and I will detain you."

"Without probable cause?"

"Without—Jones you are a fucking accessory to not only murder, but a long list of illegal activity that will land your one-handed ass in prison for two life sentences. Continue."

He sighed and waited until Kathryn returned with a coffee for him and took a sip despite it being far too hot to drink. He exhaled sharply and shook his head, reaching inside his inner jacket pocket that caused the two agents to draw their guns.

"Rum," he chuckled as he shook the small metal flask. "Keeps me clear headed in a manner of speaking." When nobody said a word, he poured some into the mug and placed the flask back inside his inner pocket. "Where was I?"

"You and Gold are in the car," Agent Chapman replied as calmly as he could muster.

"I drove back to the station. Gold talked about burning all the evidence, not wanting a shred of it left behind that could tie the murder to Bobby or himself. We got rid of it all, even the sheriff's clothes. Burned it all behind the station and funnily enough, nobody seemed to be around when that happened or questioned why there was a fire in the drum barrel behind the station. Gold had me move the body into the storage room and told me that they were planning on letting the sheriff turn up missing for a few days. All a part of his plan to make it look like nothing more than an unfortunate hunting accident.

"People around town started to talk a few days later, noticing the sheriff's absence, and it was Gold who masqueraded the search for him, making sure only his men searched the woods. I was out there keeping watch and it wasn't until Bobby came around that I knew it was done, it was over, the sheriff's body was down at the hospital morgue and Gold was preparing a speech to deliver to the town the next morning."

A knock sounded on the front door and Regina rose from her chair knowing exactly who was there. She excused herself and walked to the front of the house. She opened the door with a slight frown. "You're late."

"I needed to stop by Granny's and check on her, make sure she is safe," Ruby replied quietly and she entered the house and held up a small box. "I also brought some donuts. Did I—"

"You missed his confession," Regina said quietly. "It all adds up to what you told me. He isn't lying about anything and now I'm inclined to believe he is on our side."

"So you trust him?"

"Hardly," Regina replied with a soft voice. "Come on, there's a fresh pot of coffee. Get yourself a cup and we'll bring you up to speed, Deputy."

[X]

"Mama, where Gina?" Henry asked for the umpteenth time since they had woken up. "Gina come back?"

"She's at her house, just next door," Emma replied. It was the same answer each and every time he'd asked. "I'm sure we'll see her soon."

"Now?"

Emma sighed and sipped her coffee. She pulled a face, wondering why it never tasted the same as when Regina made it. "Soon doesn't mean now, Henry."

"Okay," he frowned and clutched on to his blanket tighter. "Miss Gina, Mama."

"Me too, baby, me too. Come on, let's go get dressed and I'll take you over to see Johanna, okay?"

For once Henry did as he was told without putting up a fuss. Emma let him pick out his clothes for the day and watched over him with a careful eye as he dressed himself, stepping in only to lend a hand to help him when he struggled with his long-sleeved shirt and the button on his jeans. She left him playing in his room so she could get dressed herself, her thoughts wandering back to Regina again and again.

Emma had no idea what she should do, whether she should stay home and wait for Regina to come back or if she should head down to the station to do her job as if it were just another normal day. As far as anyone else knew, it was another normal day in Storybrooke and when she slipped on her boots, she'd made her decision and hoped it was the right one.

It was a cool morning despite the heat that had lingered in the weeks since she had arrived in Storybrooke, but with the sun trying to poke its way through the clouds that hung overhead, it still made for a nice walk to Johanna's house and then the few blocks down to the station. Emma used the key that had been given to her to unlock the back door to the station. It was quiet and empty, the night dispatcher having been long gone.

She sat down at her desk and went over the call log the night dispatcher used if any calls came in and as per usual it was empty save for the round coffee stain near the bottom of the page. She frowned and turned in her chair to look at the empty coffee maker on the small table against the wall. She busied herself for a few minutes, preparing the coffee maker to brew a fresh pot. The CB radio squawked the very second she hit the power button and she rushed to her desk to answer the call.

"Dispatch," she said.

"Oh thank god," Regina said a moment later. "I came back and you were gone as was Henry. I feared that—I—I'm just relieved you answered."

"I didn't know whether to stay or come into the station. I wasn't sure what the plan was."

"You made the right choice," Regina replied, the relief evident in her voice. "I'll be there shortly."

Emma leaned back in her chair, the station falling into silence again aside from the steady drip coming from the coffee maker as the glass carafe filled slowly. Emma closed her eyes and she could hear the faint click of the clock as the seconds ticked by and by focusing on that sound and the smell of freshly brewed coffee, she was able to keep her mind from wandering yet again. She had no idea what was going on when it came to the Gold's and she didn't want to start thinking about it, fearing that if she did, her mind would jump to conclusions that weren't remotely true.

She didn't have to look at the clock when she heard the station door open from the front to know that only ten minutes had passed since Regina had called in over the radio. She blinked and rubbed at her eyes, sitting forward in her chair at the sound of two sets of footsteps resounded down the hallway. She turned the moment Regina entered the room and smiled, one that faded just as quickly as it had appeared when she saw the look on Regina's face.

It was the same look Ruby Lucas had on hers when she followed Regina just seconds later. Regina said not a word, she just motioned at Emma to come into her office while Ruby took a seat at her own desk and pulled out a file from the bottom drawer. Emma poured the freshly brewed coffee into two mugs, pouring a little milk into her own and some sugar in Regina's before making her way into the sheriff's office.

"Close the door," Regina said quietly.

Emma managed to shut the door with just her hip and placed Regina's mug of coffee in front of her with a small smile dancing over her lips. "I thought you might want some coffee."

"Yes," she sighed with a small nod of her head. "Thank you, dear."

Emma chewed her bottom lip, wanting to close the short distance between them and kiss her good morning like she'd grown so used to doing, but she could tell that Regina's mind was far from thinking of a kiss and she sat down in the chair across from her desk with a soft sigh.

Emma did nothing but listen when Regina finally chose to speak, bringing her up to speed on the case against the Gold's, specifically Robert Gold and their plans to infiltrate the cannery that night. She told her of Killian Jones' confession and how it had matched up to Ruby Lucas' confession of what happened the day the former sheriff had been murdered, and she told her that while she didn't trust Killian Jones in any way or form, he was working on their side for the time being. The whole thing had a heavy pit settling in Emma's stomach and one that left her with nothing but a feeling that something wasn't right.

Still she said nothing in regards to the plan that Regina told her about, of infiltrating the cannery to gather the evidence needed to arrest Robert Gold and place him in jail on charges not even he or any fancy city lawyer could get him out of anytime soon. Emma didn't have even a second to feel thrilled about the idea because she was worried about Bobby even though he was in the hospital recovering from having his leg amputated, but there was no telling what he would do or what he would get someone else loyal to him and his father to do to her or Regina if the plan the federal agents and Regina had come up with didn't work.

Emma knew that Regina hadn't told her the entire plan since there were some details that were most definitely and purposely left out and no doubt to protect her if anything happened to go wrong that night. She shifted her focus as best as she could, not wanting to think about what would happen if the plan failed and they were caught infiltrating the cannery in the middle of the night by Gold or one of his loyal men. Not even when Regina assured her that she would not be going to the cannery with Killian and Agent Chapman did her worries ease.

Regina grew silent and sat back in her chair, slowly sipping her coffee as she stared straight at Emma, waiting for her to speak, to ask questions, anything, but all she could do was sit there and let her mind absorb everything that Regina had just told her.

It was hard to believe how drastically different her life had become, not just in the time since she was forced to move to Storybrooke, but ever since Neal had been shipped off to fight in the war in Vietnam. She had never imagined a life different from the one she and Neal spent ten years living in their small apartment, she never even dreamt of a different life because her life had been enough even if there were many times where they could barely survive. Everything changed the day he'd left and she was left behind to fend for not only herself, but their son as well.

She knew somewhere along the line, perhaps even before Neal was killed in battle, she became nothing more than a shell of herself. That was starting to change yet again because being with Regina pulled something out inside of her she'd never felt before and that was strength, strength stronger than what she had once possessed before her world had come crashing down and ripped apart. While the strength wasn't immediate, she could feel it returning and growing into so much more, bit by bit, day by day, and she was damned if she was going to let her fear of the Gold's strip that away from her again.

Ruby's knock on the door ended the heavy silence that lingered in the sheriff's office. "Sorry if I'm interrupting, but a call just came in."

"What is the nature of the call, Deputy?"

"A 10-56 outside the Rabbit Hole."

"Leroy?" Regina asked.

"Wouldn't doubt it, but Claudia called it in. Do you want me to respond?"

"If you don't mind, Deputy," Regina replied easily. "I trust that you can handle him just fine."

"I'll call it in if any assistance is needed," Ruby said and with a nod shared between sheriff and deputy, she left, closing the office door behind her on the way out.

"You should return to your desk," Regina said quietly. "In case she calls in."

"She just left."

"Precisely and the Rabbit Hole isn't far. She'll arrive on the scene in a few minutes," Regina replied as she rose from her chair, indicating for Emma to do just that as well. "Emma?"

"Hmm?" Emma paused and looked at her, clutching her mug with both hands.

"Do you have any questions about what I told you?"

"Not really," Emma replied, shaking her head. "I guess it's probably best that the less I know the better, right? I'm just relieved that you aren't going tonight."

"I'll be waiting, sight unseen, by the cannery in case anything goes wrong."

"Oh."

"I'm the sheriff, Emma," she said quietly. "Don't worry, dear, Agent Logan will be in the car with me while we wait."

"That's it? No other backup?"

"Ruby will be stationed a block away," Regina replied quietly. "I know you're not too happy about this, Emma, but—"

"I'm worried," she cut her off. "I'm worried that something might happen to you."

Regina frowned and stepped towards her and raised a hand to gently cup her cheek. "I've already promise you that nothing is going to happen to me or to you, darling. I will keep that promise no matter what it takes, okay?"

Emma just nodded her head and closed her eyes the moment Regina's lips pressed against her own, kissing her softly and letting her lips linger only for a second before she pulled back slowly. Emma offered her a small, half-smile before she left her office and returned to her desk. Minutes after she'd sat down, Regina strolled out of her office and placed a small handgun on the desk in front of her.

"What's this?"

"For you," Regina said quietly. "Just in case."

"Just in case…what?" Emma blinked and Regina inhaled sharply.

"It's a safety net, Emma. More so for me than you since I'll be less inclined to worry about you knowing you have the means to protect yourself and Henry."

"But I don't know how to—"

"I know," Regina chuckled quietly, but it was not a sound of amusement. "When Ruby returns, I am going to take you out back and teach you how to fire the gun safely and properly."

Emma just stared down at the small gun and nodded, licking over her lips as her eyes met Regina's once more. "Okay."

[X]

They were alone in the station just after four that afternoon and Regina had Emma trapped between her body and her desk and they were kissing, slow yet deep. She had tried so very hard throughout the day not to kiss her lover, but as the hours wore on, the harder it was to resist the very urge to take exactly what she wanted. Kissing Emma Swan provided a perfect distraction from thinking of the events that would begin to unfold in a matter of hours and kissing Emma Swan was something she couldn't quite get enough of.

She could feel the tremor in Emma's hands as they rested comfortably on her hips and she ran her own hands up Emma's arms in a soothing manner just before she parted from her lips with a soft sigh that escaped past both of their kiss-swollen lips.

Regina had debated earlier that morning whether or not to tell Emma what was going on and in the end she decided that it was better if she knew, maybe not all the details of the plan, but most of it. Emma would need to be vigilant while they executed the plan and infiltrated the cannery that night because even she couldn't determine just what the outcome would be or what would happen if they were to be caught. While Emma expressed her worry about her safety, Regina was more worried about her and Henry than herself, but she hadn't told her that in as many words, but she knew that point was made when she gave Emma the small gun and taught her how to fire it out behind the station.

What had surprised her was the fact that Emma had a steady hand and a good aim for someone who had never fired a gun in her life. She had been impressed that she had hit the target every time without any assistance at all aside from Regina showing her how to click the safety off. After an hour of practice, Regina was more than convinced that Emma was capable of defending herself with the weapon if need be, and they retreated back into the station where Ruby had the radio blasting and was dancing around without a care in the world.

The afternoon had been uneventful, save for the impromptu dance party Ruby had pulled them both into for a brief amount of time and one that was interrupted by a call from Claudia at the Rabbit Hole for the second time that day, another 10-56 and definitely not Leroy that time since he was passed out in the cell, oblivious to their impromptu and unprofessional dance party.

Not long after Ruby returned with another man, one that got riled up at the sight of Leroy passed out in the cell next to him, Ruby clocked out early for the day to go home and get some sleep before they were to meet two blocks from the cannery just after midnight. It wasn't until after she had left and the man she'd brought in passed out on the cot, that she caught Emma Swan looking at her with lust-filled eyes and a pink tongue trailing suggestively across her lips. All it took was a coy smile and a beckon of her finger and they ended up in her office for close to an hour.

"I should go pick Henry up soon," Emma whispered, yet didn't move from the tight spot she found herself trapped in. "Soon as in…now…"

"Hmm?" Regina leaned in slowly, her lips ghosting over Emma's as her hands gripped on to Emma's hips, perfectly content in keeping her right where she was. "Can't you spare just a few minutes more, darling?"

"I can, but I'm afraid if I do, I'll never be able to stop kissing you."

"I wouldn't object to that."

"Of course you wouldn't."

Regina kissed her lightly, intent on deepening the kiss when a throat cleared from just beyond her closed door and a knock sounded seconds later. She sighed as she pushed herself away from Emma and walked over to her office door. She straightened out her slightly askew shirt and wiped at her wet lips before unlocking the door and pulling it open.

A small smile, one close to a smirk, curled over her lips when she saw Kathryn Midas standing on the other side of the door, her cheeks slightly flushed and her fingers clutching at the purse she carried in both hands.

"Ms. Midas," Regina said as she stepped out of her office. "What brings you down here?"

"I uh, I was actually looking for Deputy Lucas," she replied with a stammer. "I just missed her, didn't I?"

"By an hour, yes," Regina replied casually. "Can I help you with something, Kathryn?"

"Uh no, not really," she replied nervously and Regina crossed her arms over her chest while studying the blonde in front of her. "I suppose she just forgot we had made plans, much like you did a few weeks back when you stood me up on the offer to go for a drink."

"Deputy Lucas is working tonight, a drink is hardly acceptable, especially when—"

"Oh, we were going to meet up for coffee," Kathryn said in a rush as she held up a hand to stop Regina from continuing. "I got held up at the office. Mayor Gold had me stay late to file the monthly budget. I was hoping she might've—forgive me, Sheriff, I should know when to know that I've been stood up."

"She never mentioned anything to me," Regina said quietly. "But I do happen to know where she went. She went home to get in a few hours of sleep before tonight."

"Oh."

"I'm sure she didn't stand you up on purpose, Kathryn."

"Are you sure?"

Regina smiled, mostly to herself when she began to realize that there might be something more going on between Kathryn and Ruby than a friendly cup of coffee between acquaintances. "I cannot speak for Deputy Lucas, but I have a feeling she did not intentionally stand you up. There are more…pressing matters at hand after all."

Kathryn nodded and continued fidgeting with the purse she still held tightly with both hands. Regina's eye twitched as she caught sight of the clock on the wall and she was once again reminded that it had been an impossibly long day and it would be an even longer night.

"Of course," Kathryn nodded quickly and she made a small noise, one that surprised Regina, and she opened up her purse and fished out a set of keys. "As I promised this morning," she said and she held them out to Regina, dropping them once she had a hand extended towards her. "No matter what happens tonight, I will need those back before seven tomorrow morning."

"These are the keys to the town hall?"

"And his office," she replied in a hushed whisper. "They're my only set and—"

"I'll see to it that they are returned to you by the morning," Regina said with a nod. "Do you, by any chance, know where Gold is right now?"

"I imagine he's at home with his wife and sitting down to dinner right about now," Kathryn replied and she raised an eyebrow. "Oh no, Sheriff Mills, you can _not_ go to his office now!"

"Why not?"

"May I remind you that he has eyes and ears all over town?" Kathryn said in a hushed whisper. "It is still light out and I know for a fact the ones who hang around the town hall won't be leaving until Claudia rings the happy hour bell down at the Hole at quarter after nine. The plan was to—"

"I know what the plan is," Regina snapped and she felt a warm, comforting hand on her shoulder that had her reeling back from the sudden burst of anger that was about to flood through her veins. "Thank you, Ms. Midas. I'll come by first thing in the morning to return these to you," she said in an even tone before she pocketed the set of keys and turned to Emma. "Would you like to walk with me over to the garage, Ms. Swan? I believe Michael Tillman should have the wheels on my car replaced by now."

"I—I need to go pick up my son," Emma stammered shyly. "I'll see you later?"

"Save me a plate at the table, I shouldn't be long," Regina smiled, looking forward to having dinner with Emma and Henry as she did every night. When Emma just nodded and grabbed her bag from under her desk, she turned to Kathryn who had a rather perplexed look on her face and her eyes darted from Emma to her quickly. "Let me walk you out to your car, Kathryn."

"You know, there is one thing I still can't figure out about you, Regina."

"Hmm?"

"One minute I'm Ms. Midas, the next you call me Kathryn. I noticed that you do the same with just about everyone, even _her_."

"Is it a crime that I want to try to keep things professional around here?" Regina asked and Kathryn chuckled quietly with a shake of her head. "If you must know it's a personal and longstanding habit, one that I have a hard time trying to shake."

"Something that you picked up somewhere?"

"From my mother, actually," Regina muttered under her breath. She led the way out of the station and she looked up and down the street carefully before placing her aviators on. "I'll see you in the morning, Kathryn."

Kathryn nodded and stepped forward. "Good luck tonight, Regina," she whispered before flashing a worried smile her way and headed to where she'd parked her car a little ways up the street.

Regina slipped her hands into the front pockets of her jeans, knowing she'd need a lot more than just luck on her side that night. The short walk to Franklin's Towing and Salvage shop gave her time to dwell over the events that would be unfolding and it gave her time to second-guess involving Kathryn Midas in the investigation against Robert Gold.

She spotted her beloved Mustang parked just in front of the open garage and there was nobody to be seen as she entered the open and empty garage. She rang the bell by the office door and took a quick look around the garage and while Tillman wasn't on the list that Kathryn had provided her with, he was still someone she was wearily suspicious of and only because his name appeared many times in those scraps of papers she'd found that had been undoubtedly a part of the former sheriff's own investigation against the Gold's.

She sighed, rang the bell again, and stepped back with her hands on her hips as a miserable Michael Tillman finally opened the office door and emerged with a less than thrilled look falling upon his tired face. Regina just cleared her throat and without a word having to be said, he grabbed the keys to her Mustang off the board they hung from on the wall and tossed them into her waiting hand.

"Send the bill in the mail," Regina said and turned on her heels before he had the chance to speak. With a smile, she climbed into the car, turned the key in the ignition, her foot hitting the gas as she revved the engine, and took off, leaving the perplexed mechanic literally in the dust.


	16. Chapter 16

Regina checked her watch as she pulled up behind a building not far from the cannery. It was almost one and she had just left from checking in on Ruby who was parked in her cruiser and keeping watch a few blocks away. The agents had outfitted them both with very discreet radios, hidden beneath their clothes and the small speaker, small enough to fit in the ear canal sitting in her right ear and painfully uncomfortable.

The discreet radio wasn't the only thing Chapman had handed off to her before they left her house, she was also equipped with a camera and instructed to photograph any suspicious activity or persons entering or exiting the cannery. Her neck already ached as well as the rest of her body as it painfully reminded her she had gone nearly twenty-four hours without sleep. She shifted in the seat of her cruiser, the camera resting in her lap, and her tired eyes wandering around the dark harbor and the buildings that surrounded her.

Regina had parked the cruiser behind a row of crates, not entirely visible but not entirely hidden either, not even under the cloak of darkness and the street lamp that glowed nearby, the light barely reaching her secluded hiding spot. She saw a pair of headlights make a turn onto the road alongside the harbor and she ducked down, her hands grabbing the camera as the car passed by slowly.

She swallowed thickly when she caught sight of the tail end of the car. It wasn't just any car, it was Robert Gold's car, or at least the one he employed Jones or another man to drive him around town. Regina slipped out of the cruiser and very quietly shut the door, wincing at the sound of the soft click the door made as it shut tightly. She hugged the building in front of her and took a deep breath, trying in vain to still her shaky hands as she lifted the camera and turned the corner.

This was it, this was the very moment the plan began and there was no backing away now. She was equal parts excited and nervous and she watched from her safe distance as Gold emerged from the back seat of the car while another man got out of the driver's side and walked around to the trunk of the car. Regina's fingers hit the button on the camera several times, capturing the scene unfolding in front of her and she winced as she could faintly see Gold speaking yet couldn't quite hear him in the slight distance between them.

She steadied her nerves, finding the confidence and the strength to move from the spot she was rooted in, using the cover of darkness and the many different crates and barrels that lined up along the buildings to keep hidden. She got as close as she could, stopping behind the very crates she'd hidden before the last time she had been at the cannery, Gold's voice, although still faint, became clear.

"Remove him at once," Gold ordered, standing idly by the side of the car with both hands on his cane. "Now, Felix."

"Yes, sir."

The man, barely a man but still a boy now that Regina could see his face as he stepped into the light. She pointed the camera and hit the button, freezing in place in case the small shuttered sound caught either of their attention.

"Come on you," Felix said as he popped open the trunk and reached inside, hauling out the body of another man whose hands were bound behind his back and his face bloodied and swollen. With a small shove, Felix let the injured man fall to the ground into a heap. "What shall we do with him, Mr. Gold, sir?"

"You know what I do to those who betray me and the family business, boy," Gold replied and he reached inside his jacket pocket, pulling out a crooked silver dagger. "Slit his throat."

"Mr. Gold, please," the man on the ground begged and Regina leaned forward, exhaling sharply yet quietly as she watched Gold make a move towards him, the glow of the street light catching the crooked silver blade and made it appear as if it were glowing. "Please, Mr. Gold, I made a mistake. Please…I beg of you, spare my life. My—my daughter, Grace, she needs me, sir."

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you decided to pocket not only the profits but the share you did not cut and intended to keep for yourself," Gold replied coldly. "Felix?" He said and he spun the dagger in his hand and handed it off to the young man standing by his side. "Get rid of him. We have other matters to deal with tonight and Jefferson is standing in our way."

"Yes, sir."

"Please—"

"Shut up, you fucking little cunt," Felix spat as he kicked the man on the ground in the head hard.

Regina continued to take photographs of the scene unfolding before her very eyes, but she was conscious of the sound the camera made and not to make too much noise that she could help. The very last thing she needed was to be caught, especially seeing what she saw in that moment.

"Please," the man coughed, spitting a mouthful of blood on to the ground next to him. "Please, I just need one more chance. Just one. Please."

"Jefferson," Gold said calmly as he motioned to Felix with a nod of his head and the young man hoisted the man up off the ground. "I have given you not one, not two, but three chances to prove your worth and each time you went back on your word and continued to steal from me. That is unacceptable. I warned you and I have given you plenty of chances. This stops here. Tonight."

Gold held out a hand and Felix, with a slight fumble, handed the jagged dagger back to him. Regina held her breath and winced slightly as the tinny voice of Agent Chapman sounded in her ear. She ignored his request for her to respond and watched as Gold pressed the edge of the dagger to the man's throat, wishing to hell and back that she could jump out from behind the shadows and stop him before he took another man's life.

"Mills, where are you?" Chapman hissed over the radio. "I need a 10-20, over."

"Not now," she whispered quietly into the microphone that was taped under the collar of her shirt.

"Mills, we're twenty seconds from arriving on scene, what is your 10-20?"

She responded with, "10-3," to stop the transmission between them and pulled the wire that connected the earpiece to the transmitter out and trained the camera back on Gold, Felix, and the man he had referred to as Jefferson. Her hands were shaking as her finger hovered over the button and what happened next seemed to happen in slow motion.

Gold cocked his head to the side, murmuring something to the man Felix held up as Gold pressed the edge of the dagger harder against his skin. Her stomach churned and she struggled to keep herself upright in her crouched position as Gold sliced the dagger through the man's neck, stepping back the moment Felix let him drop to the ground. Her finger kept hitting the button every three seconds as that was the quickest that the camera would allow her to take each photograph. She tumbled back, managing to keep the thump of her back against the concrete wall as soundless as possible.

"I heard something," Gold said lowly yet it was loud enough to reach her ears even over the racing sound of her pounding heart. "Go, investigate, Felix. Someone is out there."

"Yes, sir."

Regina panicked as she lowered the camera and looked around her in the darkness for anything she could use to distract the man currently headed in her very direction. Her hand fumbled along the ground until she fisted a handful of stones, closed her eyes and threw them across the road, the clatter resounding not loudly but not quietly enough not to hear it as well. She only cracked an eye when she heard the heavy footsteps of the lanky young man descend away from her and in the direction of where the stones had landed. She used that moment to slink back to the cruiser, slipping back inside and shutting the door ever so quietly. She put the wire back into the receiver strapped to her belt and breathed out shakily.

Things had taken a sudden turn for the worse and her thoughts were not on the situation at hand, but on Emma Swan and how she may just never make it out of this alive and see her again. That very thought drove her into a panic, but only for a moment before Chapman's tinny voice sounded over the earpiece once again.

"Mills? Mills!" He asked frantically. "Do you copy?"

"10-4," she replied in a shaky breath. "Over."

[X]

Emma lay wide awake on the couch in the living room, the house dark as the night save for the light shining in through the parted drapes from the streetlights. She had been unable to sleep from the moment she heard Regina and the two federal agents leave next door and with every passing minute, the anxiety she felt over not knowing what was happening was only increasing.

Memories from dinner flooded through her mind, over and over again, and she feared that it would be the last time she'd ever see Regina's face, ever hear her voice, her laughter mixed with Henry's as she acted like it was just any other night and her sole attention was that on the curious two-year-old boy she had no doubt fallen in love with much as she had fallen in love with his mother. Memories of the time after they'd eaten, the kisses they shared while Regina tried to catch a quick nap on the couch while Henry played on the floor a few feet away.

A lump rose in her throat as she sat up, her hair sticking to her sweaty forehead and the back of her neck. The night wasn't warm, not as it had been in recent weeks, but her worry had caused her whole body to overheat in the most unpleasant of ways. Not knowing what was happening in that very moment caused a wave of nausea to wrack through her body as she made her way through the darkness into the kitchen.

Emma flipped on the light just over the stove and stole a glance at the clock on the wall. Eighteen minutes past the hour. She swallowed thickly and reached for the glass by the sink, turning on the tap as she watched the water flow with watery eyes. She knew the plan, she knew that Regina would be down at the harbor by now, watching and waiting, but she also knew the plan was full of holes and not just because she knew Regina hadn't told her everything. She knew the plan would end in disaster, call it a gut feeling, but she hadn't voiced those concerns to Regina because she felt as if it weren't her place.

She wasn't a part of the plan. She wasn't an officer or even a part of the investigation. She was just the dispatcher at the sheriff's station and the sheriff's lover, not to mention the former daughter-in-law of the man who was at the very core of everything. He was in her life, in her son's, in Regina's, and everyone in the whole goddamn town of Storybrooke as far as she was concerned. There seemed like there was no escape, no one else to turn to, no one else to trust.

The glass slipped from her hand, narrowly missing the counter and shattering in the sink. She wet her dry lips as she shut off the tap and reached for the towel that draped over the handle on the oven. With foggy eyes, she scooped up the broken shards of glass with the towel and dropped them into the trash, her heart picking up its pace as she dropped each scoop, watching and listening as the broken glass clattered into the trash can she kept beneath the sink.

"Mama?"

Emma exhaled shakily as she dropped the towel into the sink and turned to look back at her son. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen with the old sheriff's hat on his head and his blanket in his hand and dressed in only the pajama bottoms she'd changed him into earlier.

"Mama?"

"What is it, baby?" Emma murmured as she moved towards him. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Where Gina?"

"She's working," she replied carefully as she scooped her son up into her arms and tilted the too big hat back on his head. "You should be sleeping, Henry."

"Deputy," he said with a stubborn pout.

"Right," Emma said with a smile that was forced. "Come on, Deputy, back to bed."

"No."

"Henry…"

"Deputy."

"It's the middle of the night," she said tiredly as she carried him back to his room. "You need to go back to sleep."

"No."

[X]

"No," the voice resounded over the radio. "Stay where you are. Do you copy?"

"10-4," Regina sighed heavily and gripped tightly on to the steering wheel, gripping hard until her knuckles turned white in her attempt to stop herself from hitting it with her fists over and over again. "Chapman, what is your 10-20?"

A sudden rap on the passenger side window had her drawing her gun. She let out a shaky breath the moment she saw Chapman through the window in the seconds before he opened the door and slipped inside the cruiser.

"Jesus, I could've shot you!"

"Mills, you're done."

"Done?" Regina hissed and she slipped her gun into the holster. "What the hell does that mean?"

"You're done," Chapman repeated. "You're freaking out. You're going to put us all at risk if you stay here. Go _home_ , Sheriff."

"No."

"No?"

"Gold just killed a man, Chapman!" Regina snapped and she inhaled sharply, knowing she had raised her voice past what was acceptable given their current predicament. "I have it all right here," she whispered as she thrust the camera into his chest. "That is more than enough evidence to put him behind bars. We don't even need to—"

"We do," he said as he thrust the camera back at her. "A murder charge is life. Organized crime, drug trafficking? That is a hell of a lot more than a life sentence, Mills. He'll pay with his own life by making a trip to the electric chair."

"You can't promise that."

"No, nobody can," Chapman sighed. "But he is going to prison, Mills, and we need more than what you just saw."

"He _killed_ a man right in front of me not even five minutes ago!"

"One of his drug dealers. Do you think the judge is going to sympathize, hmm? Most he'll get for that is five years, Mills. Five. If we're lucky it'll be eight. We need more than this," Chapman pressed on. "We need to get everything we can on him, Mills. Everything."

Regina clenched her jaw and nodded her head. "What now?" She asked and Chapman sighed and glanced out the passenger window. "We're still going through with the plan?"

"Yes," he said quietly. "We're still going through with the plan."

"What is plan B? Do we even have a plan B, Chapman?"

"We won't need one," he replied and he reached for the door handle. "Sit tight, Sheriff, and try not to blow our cover. I'll be in touch. You should be able to hear everything over the radio unless you pull a move like you did before and cut the transmission."

"Gold was—"

"Save it," Chapman snapped at her. "We'll discuss everything when we return later. Just do your job, Sheriff Mills, and stay out of sight."

"Yes, sir," she said through clenched teeth and winced when he shut the door a little too loudly for her liking. "Shit."

Movement to her right caught her eye and she turned to watch Chapman approach Killian Jones who was strolling along with a hand in his pocket and an eerie smile dancing over his lips. He had come from the cannery, as the plan was, and he removed his hand from his pocket and shook Chapman's before giving a nod in her direction. She slouched in the front seat with a hand on the camera and sighed softly.

The best place for her was outside of the cannery because she was not trained to go undercover, not the way the federal agents were, but a part of her deep down wanted to be in there even though it wasn't possible since everyone in town knew just who she was. She ran her fingers through her hair and reached into the front pocket of her shirt, finding her usual small supply of toothpicks not there.

Her fingers twitched, her lips itched, and she was growing suddenly agitated. After she'd had the cigarette she kept in her desk, she made sure she had at least two in the cruiser, hidden in the glove box underneath the car's manual. She resisted the urge to reach over, pull out the small tin box the two cigarettes had been stashed in, and instead she fiddled with the straps on the camera and waited. When she heard the first sounds of the conversation between Jones and Chapman, she kept her wits about her as she listened carefully.

"We'll head up around the back where most of the men come through for their shift."

"All right, Jones."

"Put this on," Jones said after a minute, his voice faint as noises from inside the cannery took over and Regina had to pull the earpiece out at the level of discomfort it brought to her.

Regina waited, finding it hard to pick out Jones and Chapman's voices out of all the others she heard coming over the radio. When the sounds started to fade, she faintly heard a door shut and she placed the earpiece back into her ear and waited.

"Mr. Gold," Jones said suddenly. "I have a new hire here."

"A new hire?"

"Tom Chapman, sir," Jones introduced him. "New to the canning business, aye."

"Welcome, Tom Chapman," Gold said, his voice closer as she figured he was standing closer to the agent and likely shaking his hand. "Jones, show him the ropes. I must leave shortly."

"Of course, sir."

Regina glanced at her watch and inhaled deeply. The other agent, Logan, would be entering the town hall any minute now and it was still too soon for Gold to be leaving the cannery. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably and continued to listen while chewing idly on her bottom lip. She thumped the palm of her left hand against the bottom of the steering wheel and that was the moment she caved. She pulled out the small tin from the glove box and fumbled with the lighter she'd stashed with the two cigarettes. She winded the windows down and lit it with a shaky hand.

"Office is over there," Jones' voice came through, the sound crackling as he spoke. "Break room to your left."

"How many guys work the late night shift?"

"Twenty. You make twenty-one," he replied and Regina swore she heard them both laughing. She sighed and took a long drag of her cigarette. "We're packing tonight, shipment goes out on Friday and we're behind a day. We need to get everything packaged within the next twenty-four hours."

"How big is the shipment?" Chapman asked in a hushed whisper and Regina strained to hear over the noise that suddenly came through. "Jones, how big is the shipment?"

"Seven million dollars worth, give or take."

"Shit."

"Shit," Regina muttered under her breath.

"Look, are you letting this shipment go out or what?" Jones asked quietly yet his voice was close to the microphone and Regina guessed he was closer to Chapman. "We never discussed that—"

"We'll discuss it later."

"What about the men involved here, they have families and—"

"Jones, shut the hell up. We'll discuss it _later_ ," Chapman snapped. "Now don't break our cover. Let's get on with this, shall we?"

"Yes, whatever you say, _sir_."

Regina grit her teeth before taking another long drag of her cigarette, catching sight of Gold's car as it drove by with Felix behind the wheel and Gold seated in the back seat. Regina knew she had to stay put, but something was nagging at her in the back of her head and in her gut she knew she couldn't just let him drive off after what she'd seen. She counted to twenty before turning the key in the ignition and switched off the headlights. She pulled the earpiece out of her ear and set out to follow Robert Gold's car.

[X]

Emma sat up in bed with her back against the headboard and the gun Regina had given her placed on the mattress next to her left thigh. It had been a struggle to get Henry back into bed and she knew even now he wasn't asleep, but she had taken away his toy gun and the old sheriff's hat with a threat that he'd never get it back if he so much stepped out of his room other than to go potty.

On the other side of her was the CB radio she had swiped without Regina knowing and she stared down at it, her fingers itching to tune into Ruby's radio just to find out what the hell was going on down at the harbor. She couldn't sleep, not when she had no idea what was happening or if any of them—especially Regina—were even safe. Regina was always on channels one through five and Ruby six through ten and since the signals varied all depending on where about in town they were, it was nothing more than a guessing game, especially when she didn't have the reference chart that was paired up to a map of Storybrooke and all of the estimated strong signal points outlined.

The area around the harbor was usually spotty at best, but she fiddled with the dials until she came to seven and hit the call button. When she heard the static, she sighed and hit the button again, holding it for a few second before lifting the radio towards her face. She shook her head and let go of the button, wondering if she was being absolutely ridiculous. Regina was the sheriff and she was working with two highly skilled federal agents. There was nothing to be worried about, but even that didn't help in convincing her otherwise. Her fingers twitched and she grabbed the radio again just as it squawked quietly.

"Emma?" Ruby asked. "Emma, everything all right?"

"I—yes, sorry, Ruby I just—I—I hit the button by accident," Emma replied lamely. "Sorry."

"Em?" Ruby asked after a minute. "You're worried, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Look, not much has happened from what I've seen and the radio the feds gave me keeps cutting out. If something were going down, I'd know. So far everything is going according to plan."

"It's silly, isn't it?"

"That you're worried?" Ruby asked and she chuckled quietly. "No, it's not silly or stupid or whatever else you're thinking right now. I'm glad you accidentally hit the button, Em. It's late. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I can't sleep not knowing what's going on right now."

_Not to mention I'm scared out of my mind_ , she thought with a glance down at the small gun beside her left leg. She held the radio with her right hand and ran her fingers over the cool metal of the gun.

"Em? Turn off the radio and go curl up in bed with your adorable little boy and try not to think about anything else other than knowing you will see her in a few hours."

"Okay," Emma replied shakily, despite feeling slightly better having talked to Ruby, she was still worried, and she was still scared out of her damn mind. "Ruby can you, I don't know, somehow check on her?"

"We're in the middle of a stakeout. I can't exactly drive on over and check on her. If something were happening, I'd know already. Please try to relax and get some sleep, okay?" Ruby's voice was soft and calming despite the roughness in the sound the radio made. "Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Everything is going to be fine. Get some sleep, okay?"

"Thanks, Ruby."

"If you still can't sleep in an hour, radio back."

"Okay."

Emma breathed out heavily and placed the radio on the bedside table, keeping the gun next to her as she flipped off the lamp. She didn't move from where she sat and instead she looked out the window, the blinds left open and the drapes drawn back.

It always seemed that in moments of tragedy, in moments where her fears played heavily on her heart did she reflect back on certain things in her life, certain memories, and certain feelings. This time, like she had been doing a lot in the past couple of weeks, her thoughts were focused around Regina Mills, the beautiful older woman who lived next door and had become such a huge part of her and Henry's life right from the moment they had met the night she arrived in Storybrooke.

She had felt that spark ignite between them before they had even been introduced, when she had seen Regina in her front yard, watching her and Henry while they chased each other around as the movers unloaded the truck. She had fought those stirring feelings inside of her, fought them until she couldn't resist, couldn't hold back in kissing the beautiful woman who looked at her in a way that nobody else ever had. All those mornings they'd spent together, all those evenings of sitting around having dinner like they were a family, and the nights they spent together before Regina went home to her own bed and Emma crawled into hers wishing she'd stayed.

She knew from those first few days that she was falling in love and they barely knew each other. She remembered hearing once before from an elderly couple who once lived down the hall before they had passed away, long before Henry was born, that love knew no bounds and that love, real honest to god love would recognize its match from the very first look in to one another's eyes.

Neal had loved her and she had love him, but she loved him in such a different way that it barely even touched a fraction of the way she felt for Regina Mills. Yet, the walls she had built up her whole life, ones that were put there by having hope and having it crushed over and over again, they had crumbled almost from the very first moment Regina's lips had touched her own that first time. Those walls continued to crumble and now she was worried she had let them down too much and that everything would be swept away from her in an instant because she had spent most of her life believing that the poor little orphan girl wasn't allowed a happy ending.

She swallowed hard and slipped off the bed, grabbing the small gun and tucked it in the back of her pants at the small of her back. Despite the hour, she needed a drink, something strong and something to help put her mind and body at ease. She was quiet as she made her way into the kitchen and she flipped the light on over the stove and pulled the cabinet door open above.

The small bottle of rum sat amongst old cookbooks she'd kept that came from Neal's mother, Milah, a woman she hadn't seen since just after Henry was born and now that she knew why that was, she felt the sudden urge to have more than just a small shot of the liquor. She carried the bottle over to the kitchen table and removed the gun, placing it on the table in front of her as she sat down in what had become her spot. She unscrewed the cap and took a swig from the bottle, pulling a face as she swallowed the harsh amber liquid down.

She took another swig from the bottle, placing it down as she swallowed roughly once more, the burn becoming a pleasant feeling by the time she took a third swig in less than a minute. She laughed bitterly as the most random memory came flashing back to her, one that involved Neal and the three women who lived above them the first year they'd been married. It was the first time she'd told anyone outside of her husband that she was a lesbian, and those three women tittered and laughed and told her she was with friends.

Even still to this day, she wondered as she took another swig from the bottle and exhaled sharply as she placed it down in front of her, if she hadn't passed out early just what would've come of that very night. The short-haired brunette had been making subtle moves with her flirty smiles and touches, and for the longest time even though that night was nothing more than a hazy memory, Emma had always wondered what if.

When she heard a noise just outside the kitchen window, she grabbed the gun with a shaky hand and the bottle of rum with the other. She swallowed thickly as she heard it again. Footsteps. Someone was just outside and she was all alone. Gun in one hand and the bottle of rum in the other and a mind not clear enough to properly defend her son and herself…

[X]

Even though the streets of Storybrooke were dead at night, Regina kept a rather safe distance while she trailed Gold's car. With every turn the car made, she hung back for twenty seconds before making the same turn with her headlights still off and her CB radio on low. At the fifth stop sign, she reached into the glove box and pulled out the second cigarette, taking a moment just to roll the unfiltered tip between her lips before she lit it.

The part of town they were driving through was one she wasn't too familiar with. There were a few abandoned houses along the street they had just turned on and she continued to be careful to keep her distance. Another turn was made and then she nearly lost them, but quickly spotted the taillights as it made another turn. She realized that they were doubling back and because she had kept her distance, there was no telling if they had spotted her tailing them. She flicked the ash out the window and took another drag, her heart picking up its pace when she realized they had turned on Mifflin Street.

When the car pulled into Gold's driveway, her relief was short lived as the young man who was driving got back into the car and drove down the street, parking in front of Emma's house. Regina took another drag of her cigarette, parked far enough down the street she knew it had to be impossible for her to be spotted by Felix or even Gold who was inside his house and the lights now off. She flicked the cigarette out the window and rubbed at her tired eyes.

She leaned forward when she saw Felix get out of the car and slowly walked up Emma's driveway and around to the back of the house. She shook her head and shifted the cruiser into drive. Her hand hovered over the CB radio, but she decided not to call her deputy in, not yet, not until she knew what the hell was going on and what the hell Felix was doing snooping around Emma Swan's house in the middle of the night.

[X]

Emma left the bottle on the table and made her way quietly and quickly back into the bedroom, shuddering at the sound of the back door rattling. She grabbed the radio off the bedside table and hit the button, waiting those three seconds that felt like minutes.

"Ruby, someone is at the house," she whispered. "Someone is trying to get into the house." There was static and silence, no response. Her hands were shaking as she hit the button again, her eyes trained on her open bedroom door. "Ruby?"

Emma swallowed thickly, her mouth dry and not just because of the run she'd drank either. She dropped the radio onto the bed when she heard, only just faintly, a door opening and then the footsteps, although light, approaching just outside her open bedroom door. She lifted the hand she held the gun in and placed the other on it to steady the shakes, keeping the gun trained on the open bedroom door just a foot and a half away.

The floorboard just outside the bedroom door creaked and she gasped, her heart racing wildly as her finger hovered over the trigger, her thumb sliding to switch the safety off. The floorboard creaked again quietly and she blinked, her vision suddenly blurred and she took a step forward.

Her thoughts flashed to Henry and her heart sank. _Please just come after me. Leave him alone._ Her ears started to ring at the thought of anything happening to her son and her stomach churned at the thought of anyone laying a finger on her baby boy. Instinct kicked in, primal and maternal instinct and she took another step closer to the bedroom door, ready to fire the gun the moment whoever was in her house came into her line of sight.

She widened her stance, just as Regina had taught her and she loosened her shoulders, trying to shake out the fear that had struck deep. The quiet squawk of the radio stole her attention away and she turned back, ready to fire when a hand hurriedly grabbed on to the gun and pulled it from her before she could pull the trigger.

"Emma," Regina whispered as she held on to her hand and pulled her in close. "Emma, it's okay. It's just me."

"Regina?"

"Shh," she whispered against her ear, holding her shaking body tightly. "Emma, darling, it's okay."

"No," she gasped and tried to push her back, but Regina didn't loosen her hold on her. "No, Regina. Someone is here. I heard them."

"I know," she said softly and leaned back to look into her eyes. "I know. He's gone. He's gone. He took off when I came around the back."

"But—"

"You almost shot me," Regina said shakily, still holding on to her tightly.

"I—I didn't know it was you."

The radio squawked again and Regina let out a shaky laugh, moving to grab it off the bed. Emma blinked away the tears that gathered in her eyes and sat down heavily, watching as Regina answered the call.

"Emma?" Ruby's voice came through the radio quietly. "Em, are you there? Are you okay?"

"It's me," Regina answered. "She's fine. I caught one of Gold's men at the house."

"Who?"

"Goes by Felix," she replied. "Are they out of the cannery yet?"

"Yes," Ruby answered. "They're on their way back to the house. Called in that they had what they needed." There was a brief pause before the radio squawked again. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. I'll meet you at the house shortly."

Emma shook her head as Regina sat down on the bed next to her and she watched as she switched the safety back on and placed the gun on the bedside table. Emma let out a soft gasp and turned to her, wrapping her arms around her as the tears began to fall steadily.

"Emma—"

"I can't do this anymore," she murmured against the warm skin of Regina's neck. "I can't live like this, Regina."

"I know."

"When will it stop?" She asked, pleaded. "When is it going to stop?"

"Soon, my love."

"I can't—I just can't do this anymore."

"I know," Regina murmured as she gently rubbed Emma's back. "I know, Emma, but it is going to stop soon."

"Promise me?"

She felt Regina nod and she felt the sharp intake of breath. "Yes," she whispered. "I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

Regina paced the floor in her office several hours after finding Felix trying to gain entry into Emma's house. After wrapping things up for the night with the federal agents, Regina had returned to Emma's and managed to slip in a few hours of sleep before the alarm went off and she slipped out of bed, whispering to Emma to take the day off and rest. She had met up with Kathryn just outside the station, returned the keys that Logan had given her hours before, and headed inside.

The station was quiet as Ruby had been given the morning off to catch up on some sleep and it wasn't as if Regina couldn't handle things down there at the station on her own. The quiet wasn't helping the anxious feeling that was bubbling up inside of her. She had resisted the urge to call the house, to check up on Emma to make sure no one else had decided to pay her a visit in the few hours since she had been gone.

The federal agents had assured her they would have a warrant for Robert Gold's arrest by the end of that day and were pressing for one for Bobby despite the fact that he was recovering in the hospital after his amputation surgery. Other warrants would follow in the days and weeks to come for those closely connected to Gold. They had gotten all the evidence they needed at the cannery and Logan had located some hidden files in Gold's office that Kathryn had been unable to find before. Everything was slowly coming to a close and Regina just wanted for it to be over so she could keep her promise she had made to Emma early that morning.

It wouldn't be over with the arrests made. There would be a trial, one that Chapman assured her would go quickly for Robert Gold and he would be transferred to max security within two weeks. Bobby's trial would be progressively longer, months and even up to a year if he didn't confess to the murder of the former sheriff. It wouldn't be over then either, not with the amount of people who were nothing but loyal to Gold and his family, and there was no telling to what extremes some of them would go just to exact revenge over their boss being charged with hundreds of charges and imprisoned for life.

"Hey," Kathryn said and cleared her throat as she stood in the doorway of the sheriff's office. "Are you busy, Sheriff?"

"No. What can I do for you, Kathryn?"

"To be honest, I am absolutely terrified," she said in a hushed whisper. "Gold has at least a dozen of the men who usually are down at the cannery in his office right now. They have guns, Sheriff, and I'm not talking about handguns. I'm talking about rifles. Big guns."

"Shit," Regina murmured and made a move to grab the phone and dialed a number. "How many men are in his office, Kathryn?"

"A—at least a dozen."

"Chapman."

"Agent, I've just been informed that Gold has at least a dozen men in his office and they are armed," Regina said quickly into the phone. "Are you still waiting on that warrant?"

"Judge in Portland is working on it, but it has to go through the state. There's a judge in Augusta, but it could take a few hours."

"How many is a few, Chapman?"

"Several," he replied tightly. "We have a window of about six hours from now."

"And if Gold and his men try something before that warrant arrives?" Regina pressed and Kathryn's face dropped all color, white as a ghost. "Chapman, he killed a man last night. This man is a murderer and he's out there right now planning god knows what and we're going to sit here with our fucking thumbs up our asses and wait for some goddamn warrant?"

"Mills, I've got a team on the way as we speak. They'll be arriving before noon—"

"How many men?"

"Twenty-eight."

"Is that going to be enough?"

"Gold's men are not as highly skilled as the agents I've enlisted to aid in Gold's capture—"

"It's a capture now?"

"We must be vigilant for any and every scenario, Mills," Chapman sighed. "Have you slept?"

"Few hours."

"Go home and get some more."

"Sir, I don' t think that's a good id—"

"Go home and get some sleep, Sheriff Mills. That is an order."

"What about Gold and—"

"Let us handle this," Chapman snapped. "This is _our_ investigation and your help is not needed at this point in time. Go home, Mills."

The line clicked and Regina slammed the phone down. She breathed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair as she turned back to look at Kathryn who still lingered in the doorway. With a shake of her head, she grabbed the set of keys off her desk and motioned for Kathryn to follow her. She said nothing until they were just outside the back door and she locked it behind her before turning to face the woman fretting with worry standing behind her.

"Where would you feel safe, Kathryn?" Regina asked. "Where? Do you want to come with me or is there somewhere else you'd rather be?"

"I—I—"

"Ruby Lucas, perhaps?"

"That is a bit presumptuous, isn't it not?"

"Yes, I suppose, but I'm not wrong, am I?"

"N—no," Kathryn blushed and she tucked her hair behind her ear as her cheeks flushed pink. Regina just smiled and reached out to squeeze her shoulder gently. "Isn't she sleeping?"

"She won't complain, I'm sure, if you were to show up on her doorstep right about now."

Kathryn flushed even more and stammered as she took a step back. "Regina I—I don't know what's happening and god," she groaned as she palmed her face with one hand. "It's frowned upon. It's—people think it's wrong."

"Does it feel wrong to you, dear?"

"No. Wait," Kathryn said, clearly flustered. "Are we really talking about this?"

"About what?" Regina asked and she started to walk over to where she'd parked her Mustang while fiddling with her keys in her right hand. "Kathryn, I know that we haven't had much time to spend outside of, ahem, work matters, but I do consider you a friend and someone that I trust. I do hope you feel the same way, not only on a professional level, but a personal one."

"Of course," Kathryn said, managing a small smile while the tinge on her cheeks remained. "Do you think that maybe she might…return the feelings I'm having for her?"

"That is most definitely not something I can answer," Regina chuckled quietly.

"Oh," Kathryn murmured and frowned. "Right. Of course."

"Would you like me to drive you—"

"No, I have my car," Kathryn said in a rush. "But thank you, Regina. Perhaps when this all blows over, the four of us could get together for drinks?"

"I would like that very much," Regina said with a smile. "Call me if you need me."

Kathryn just nodded and Regina got into her car, following her as she walked out of the parking lot and to where she parked her car just across the street. Once she was content that she was safely inside of her car and on her way to the deputy's house a block away, Regina drove slowly through the streets, keeping her eyes peeled for anything suspicious or for anyone tailing her.

She pulled her car up into her own driveway, parking it beside the agents' vehicle they had arrived in from Portland. She grabbed her jacket and slipped out of the car, feeling the exhaustion taking over her more so than it had earlier. She crossed the front lawn and knocked on Emma's front door twice to alert her that it was only her before she unlocked the door and let herself in. The house was quiet and dark as the drapes were drawn shut on every window and Regina locked the door behind her and draped her coat over the back of the couch.

She shifted her belt and un-tucked her white button down shirt as she checked the kitchen and found it empty. She rolled up the sleeves of her shirt to her elbows and made her way to Emma's bedroom, running a hand through her hair tiredly when she found the blonde woman exactly where she had left her hours before. Emma barely flinched when Regina entered the bedroom and gently closed the door behind her before toeing off her boots and moving to place her badge and gun on the bedside table. She sighed softly as she pulled back the sheets and crawled into bed behind her younger lover.

"What are you doing here?" Emma murmured as she lay unmoving, her back still to her.

"I've been ordered to go home and get some sleep," Regina whispered as her arms easily found their way around Emma and pulled her close. She could feel how tense Emma was and it worried her that she was pushing her away, that she was putting up those walls she seemed to have broken so easily before. "Is it okay that I came here, darling?"

"I sleep better when you're here with me."

Regina smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Emma's bare shoulder and lifted a hand to trail along the edge of strap of her tank top. "Is this mine?"

"Yes," Emma murmured softly. "I—it smells like you."

"You like the way that I smell?" Regina asked with a hint of surprise in her voice. Emma turned in her arms then and nodded her head lightly. She smiled and leaned in to plant a soft yet lingering kiss on her cheek just shy of her lips. "Are you tired, darling?"

"Yes."

"Then lets get some sleep before we have to pick up Henry from Johanna's later," she whispered tiredly and placed another lingering kiss on Emma's cheek. When Emma groaned quietly, she lifted her head and stared into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You still have your pants on."

"We're just going to sleep and—"

"I doubt I'll be able to sleep with your belt digging into me," Emma chuckled quietly. "We're just going to sleep, I know, but at least take your pants off, Regina."

Too tired to come back with a coy yet snarky and playful response, Regina complied and rolled on to her back and shimmied out of her pants and her socks and dropped them on the floor at the side of the bed. She exhaled slowly as she moved under the covers to wrap her arms back around Emma, sleep now the only thing on her very tired mind. She wanted to succumb to the pleasurable pull of sleep and forget about the Gold's and their very influence on the small town just for a little while. She wanted to sleep with her beautiful blonde lover securely in her arms with her face buried in her neck and her soft hair. She wanted to be woken up in a few hours by soft kisses with unspoken promises of so many more.

Emma Swan was her saving grace in Storybrooke; the missing piece she hadn't known was truly missing until she had first laid her eyes on her. Whatever it was that drew her into Emma, it was something she held on to with every fiber of her being because being with her felt incredible, it felt like coming home every time she was near her, and it felt as if the rest of the world just dropped away the moment she allowed herself to become lost within her.

She sighed as her body relaxed against Emma's and her eyes fluttered before they shut and she gave in to the pull of sleep, far too exhausted to do anything else but just that. She'd worry about the Gold's in a few hours and she would worry about what the hell Felix had been doing lurking around in the middle of the night, and she would worry about _everything_ after her body had finally gotten the rest it so very needed.

[X]

Emma lay on her side and watched Regina sleep. It was almost three in the afternoon and Regina had been asleep for a handful of hours, but she had found it impossible to sleep any longer than the few she had gotten while being held in her lover's arms, and she took to watching her sleep when it failed her.

As much as she didn't want to wake her after knowing she'd gone so long without sleep, it was so very hard to resist touching the woman next to her, to drown in her beautiful features and the way her lips curved into a small smile even in her sleep. Her eyes roamed over her face and fell upon the scar on the right side of her upper lip. It was something she had no idea how she had gotten it and one of many things she knew she didn't know about the woman who had become such a big part of her life. Hers and Henry's.

Regina's white shirt, while it had been crisp and pressed to perfection earlier, it was now wrinkled and the fourth button from the collar had slid undone while they had slept. She couldn't resist lifting her hand and gently easing the fifth button undone and then the sixth, watching as Regina slept soundly and completely oblivious as to what was unfolding. Emma couldn't resist that soft, olive-toned skin hidden beneath the shirt and the thirst to taste her was growing unbearable.

She flushed at the thought, at what she was doing, at how much she _wanted_ the other woman, because she was never as bold or as confident as she felt while in her presence with anyone before. The more time they spent with one another, the more she wanted her, and it was a craving she couldn't exactly sate whenever she wanted. It was a craving that only could be sated during those stolen moments where they were alone and beyond closed doors. Her heart ached just to want to hold her hand, to kiss her whenever she pleased, but there was far too much at risk to act in such a way that she knew she couldn't, not unless they were somewhere they would be unseen.

Emma undid the last of the buttons on her shirt and gently pushed the fabric aside, exposing her braless breasts to the warm air in the bedroom and to her hungry eyes. For a single moment, she paused in her ministrations to ask herself what is it that she had become and just when had she become so thirsty for another being, for Regina Mills? Was it from that first moment they laid their eyes on one another or that first kiss, that first kiss being one she had been too stunned, too broken to return? Was it the way she was with Henry, from the smiles and laughter she pulled out of the toddler as if it was done so effortlessly? Was it the way she looked at her in those stolen moments, the look of hunger, of desire, of lust and of love? Or was it the way her name fell upon her lips, the way she would murmur it so softly at times and the warmth that flooded through her body each and every time?

Emma traced her fingers over the flat expanse of her abdomen, circling over her navel with a feather-light touch as she watched her eyelids flutter slightly at the light touch. While she didn't want to wake her and knew she needed to let her sleep, it was becoming impossible to fight that urge to touch her, to kiss her, to taste her skin upon her lips. Emma sighed softly before ducking her head down and placed a soft kiss just below Regina's collarbone, her skin warm and soft to the gentle press of her lips.

Her heart fluttered at the soft moan that escaped past Regina's lips and she slowly kissed her way up her neck, over her jaw, over the corner of her slightly parted lips before Regina began to react and kissed her back, their lips meeting lightly for a lingering kiss.

"How did you know that I wanted to be woken up with kisses?" Regina murmured, her voice low and husky and it sent a delicious shiver throughout Emma's body.

"I couldn't resist."

"Is that so?" Regina said as a grin tugged at the corner of her lips. She kissed her again as a hand slid into her hair and held her close, but it was short and sweet as Regina pulled back with a salacious smile dancing over her lips. "I cannot resist you either."

"Can we just stay like this?" Emma asked, her lips a hairsbreadth away as she smoothed her palm over Regina's abdomen and up along the swell of her left breast. "I don't ever want to leave this bed."

"As enticing at that idea is," Regina sighed and Emma stopped, her fingers just an inch from her hardening nipples. "We do have to get up."

"Now?"

"Soon."

"So we can't—"

Regina's low laugh caught her by surprise. "You are insatiable, aren't you, Emma?" She asked and Emma felt her cheeks burning. "I love that you are," she continued. "I love how bold you've grown over the last couple of days and how unafraid you are with me. I love the way that you kiss me. Touch me—"

They were kissing again before she could say another word and Emma's fingers skimmed over a semi-erect nipple while their bodies gravitated towards one another. She slipped a bare leg between Regina's thighs, moaning at the feel of Regina's soft, warm skin against her own. She moaned when Regina took her bottom lip between her teeth and tugged before pulling back from her lips. Her hands swept down Emma's body and came to rest on her hips.

"There is someone at the door," she whispered, stopping Emma from moving on top of her. It was only when Regina stopped her once more from kissing her did she hear the sound of someone knocking on the back door. "We'll continue this later," Regina murmured and she slid out of bed and out of Emma's reach.

Emma ran her fingers through her tangled hair and watched Regina as she buttoned up her shirt and pulled on her crumpled jeans she'd picked up off the floor beside the bed. Emma couldn't take her eyes off of her as she clipped the gun holster to her belt.

"Get dressed," Regina said and she knelt down on the bed next to her. "After I find out who is at the door, I'm going to take you out to Granny's for…" She trailed off to look at the clock and laughed quietly. "A late lunch."

"Okay," Emma smiled, pulling her in for one more kiss before letting her go.

She waited until Regina was out of the bedroom to get up and out of bed. She pulled off the borrowed tank top and stripped out of her underwear since they had become increasingly damp just from kissing the beautiful brunette awake. She pulled on a soft yellow dress before she grabbed a white button down sweater out of the closet and slipped it on. She could hear Regina talking out in the kitchen and she slipped out of the bedroom while pulling her long, messy hair back into a loose ponytail.

Chapman stood just inside the back door, talking quietly with Regina who seemed adamant to let him come inside at all. Emma hung back and folded her arms over her chest, smiling at the federal agent when he looked over Regina's shoulder and gave her a curt nod.

"I thought you would want to hear it personally from me," Chapman said just as Regina turned to look back at Emma. "We've received a warrant for Robert Gold's arrest from the state."

"Oh? Have you arrested him yet?"

"No," Chapman said with a small shake of his head. "But as I was saying to Regina, I think it might be best if you and your son are not in town when the arrest goes down. Things could get…messy."

"He thinks that some of Gold's people will come after you and Henry when they learn of his arrest," Regina clarified. "I'm going to take you and Henry to Portland for the night and then we're going to drive down to New York City for the weekend."

"You're not a part of this?" Emma asked, surprised that Regina wouldn't have a hand in Robert Gold's arrest since she was the sheriff of Storybrooke after all.

"This is a federal investigation," Chapman said. "I have half a dozen agents coming in as we speak, ready to find Gold and arrest him. We're prepared for retaliation and as I said, I believe it's best that you and your son are not in town when this all goes down."

"Regina?"

"He's right," Regina said softly. "Thank you, Agent. I'll be in touch."

Chapman just nodded and stepped out. Regina sighed as she shut the back door and locked it and without a word, she took Emma's hand in her own and led her back to the bedroom. She let go of Emma's hand and strolled over to the closet, rifling around until she pulled out a suitcase and tossed it onto the unmade bed.

"Regina—"

"Pack for the weekend, for you and Henry," Regina said and she grabbed her badge off the bedside table. "I need to make a few phone calls."

"Regina—"

"I won't be long, dear," she said, ignoring her as she clipped the badge on to the left side of her belt. "We can pick Henry up on the way out of town."

"Regina!" Emma said louder and she placed herself between her and the open door. "After we stay in Portland tonight, where are we staying in New York City?"

"With my sister," Regina replied. "She's living in my old apartment. God forbid we have to stay with my parents."

"Am I going to—to meet them?"

Regina frowned slightly and nodded her head. "I believe it will be inevitable if they know I am in the city. Are you all right with that, dear?"

Emma swallowed thickly and thought about it for a moment. She knew that Regina's family was aware that she was a lesbian and while her mother wasn't supportive, she accepted it. What worried her was how her mother would react, not just because she was a woman, but because she was younger than Regina and the fact that she has a young child. It wasn't as if she'd had Henry out of wedlock, but people tended to judge, especially single mother's who didn't remarry or at least have a man around the house. She had seen it many times, the way complete strangers would shun young, single mother's and the last person she wanted to look at her in that way was Regina's mother.

"I—I guess," Emma answered after a moment. "She's not going to—"

"She knows of my lifestyle choices, Emma."

"I know that, you told me, but I—I have a child and I'm worried that she—"

"Don't you worry about my mother, darling. If anything, she will adore Henry. He does share my father's name after all," Regina said with a soft smile and she leaned in for a kiss. "Pack up for the weekend and I'll be back shortly."

"Okay."

"Don't worry about a thing, Emma. I promised I'd keep you safe and if that means we have to leave town for a couple of days, then that is exactly what we're going to do."

[X]

Regina paced a few steps as she cradled the phone to her ear. Zelena was off on a tangent the moment Regina asked her if she, Emma, and Henry could come stay at the apartment for the weekend and she couldn't get a word in edgewise with her fast-talking and overly excited big sister. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before glancing over at the clock. She knew she should've waited to make the call to her sister at least until she'd gotten Emma and Henry out of town.

"Zee, I got to go," Regina said over her and she repeated herself before Zelena finally stopped talking. "I'll call you when we're leaving Portland and I'll warn you, it'll likely be early."

"How early?"

"Early enough," Regina replied. "Zee? Can you do me a favor? Please don't utter a word about me coming for a visit to Mother. Emma is nervous about meeting her already."

"Of course, who wouldn't be nervous meeting Mother?"

"Zee…"

"I won't say a word to her, Regina. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning. Drive safe, all right?"

"I will," Regina replied and after they said their goodbyes, she hung up and picked the phone up once more, listening to the dial tone before dialing a number she wasn't too familiar with and had to squint at her writing on the small scrap of paper she'd pulled from her wallet.

"What?"

"Jones," Regina said flatly. "I need you to tell me what the hell Felix was doing creeping around the house last night."

"Felix?"

"Jones—"

"Felix is just another one of Gold's brownnosers," he scoffed. "If he was there, it was on his own accord. We've all been ordered to stay away from her."

"Ordered? By who?"

"Gold," Jones replied with a heavy sigh. "Is there a reason you're calling?"

"I want to know why Felix was creeping around her house last night."

"When?"

"Jones."

"You can call me Killian, luv."

"I'd really rather not," she muttered. "Find out what the hell he was doing there."

"Now?" He asked, clearly sounding annoyed. "I'll do what I can. I was just about to pop over to the hospital to pay Bobby a visit."

"Why?"

"Despite all of this shit going on right now, Regina, Bobby has been a friend for as long as I can remember," Jones replied lowly. "Excuse me for wanting to check in on his well-being. He just lost his goddamn leg and if anyone can relate to that loss, it is I."

"Make sure you're home later, let's say around seven."

"Why?"

"Jones," Regina snapped. "I'm going out of town. Find out what you can about what the hell Felix was doing last night and I expect an answer when I call you later. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Excuse me?" Regina scoffed, but she was greeted by the sound of the dial tone on the other end of the line. "Asshole."

She slammed the receiver down and stormed off into her bedroom. Her house was empty and she suspected the two agents had gone off to meet the others that they were bringing in to orchestrate Gold's arrest. She was thankful to have the house to herself and she grabbed a suitcase out of the closet and began throwing some clothes inside.

After making a quick trip into the bathroom to retrieve some of her personal belongings, she headed outside and threw her suitcase into the trunk of her Mustang. After several minutes, Emma emerged carrying hers and a smaller one that no doubt belonged to Henry and she carried them across the lawn, and placed them in the trunk next to hers with a soft sigh.

"What if someone is watching?" Emma whispered as soon as they had gotten into the car together. "Regina?"

She swore soundlessly to herself for not checking her surroundings more thoroughly in case someone was indeed watching. She shook her head and placed her aviators on her face before backing out of the driveway.

"Regina?"

"What?"

"What if someone is watching us?"

"If someone was indeed watching they would've come to stop us from leaving by now," Regina replied, hoping that she was right. "Even if they did try to stop us, it would give their position away with Gold and I know for a fact that nobody is allowed to do anything rash without Gold's instruction. We'll be out of town before word even reaches his ears that we're leaving together."

Regina shifted in her seat and headed towards the sitter's house. Her lips twitched and her fingers tapped the steering wheel impatiently. Having those two cigarettes the night before had been a mistake on her part because now all she could think of was having another. Her toothpicks were nowhere to be found when she had searched through the bathroom and the usual places she kept them while packing and she knew that as soon as they were safely out of Storybrooke she'd need to make a stop, for one or the other.

Regina stayed in the car while Emma ran up the front walkway and rang the bell. Johanna appeared a few minutes later with Henry scampering out the door and flinging himself into his mother's arms. Regina watched as Emma spoke with Johanna quietly and Regina could see the concern in the older woman's eyes as she just listened and nodded her head. With a wave goodbye, Emma carried Henry down the walkway and put him in the car seat in the back, kissing the top of his head before she climbed into the passenger seat and shut the door.

"Hi Gina!" Henry said cheerfully. "We go for ride?"

"Yes, Deputy, we're going for a ride," Regina smiled as she looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"Where we go?"

"We're going away for the weekend, baby," Emma said as she turned in her seat and reached out for him. "We're going to stay in Portland tonight and then we're going to go back to the city."

"For good?"

"For the weekend," Emma repeated and Regina watched as he stared at his mother with nothing but confusion for a moment before he cracked a smile. "Maybe we can even go and see Mrs. Green while we're there. Would you like that?"

"Yep! Gina come too?"

"Yes," Emma nodded. "She's coming too. She's driving us there, silly boy."

"Not silly," Henry said, fighting back his giggles as he tried to stick out his tongue. "You silly."

Regina smiled and drove out of town, listening to the two of them talk about Henry's day while Emma acted as if there was nothing in the world to worry about. It was a good thing Henry was still so very young, there were just some things he didn't need to know or be involved in, now or ever. That same wave of maternal instinct she had felt that day she had watched Henry and took him for ice cream on the way home hit her again and she gripped the steering wheel tight and focused on the road and not on the way her heart raced.

[X]

Killian Jones paced the hospital room floor while Bobby Gold grunted in pain and hit the button for more morphine. He sighed and stared at the clock every time he'd stop and then he would resume pacing, his fingers drumming over his prosthetic hand in time to the ticking of the clock.

"Would you stop your fucking pacing?" Bobby yelled and he thumped his fist against the bed. "For fucks sake, Killian, stop!"

"What's gotten up your ass today, Bobby?"

"In case you haven't noticed, you cunt, my leg is gone!"

Killian sighed and stopped once again. "I know, mate, and let me tell you I know exactly how you feel right now. I—"

"Oh spare me," Bobby spat and rolled his eyes, hitting the button for another dose of morphine. Killian watched in amusement as his anger almost instantly subsided. "Yeah that's good stuff."

A knock on the door pulled both their attention towards it as it opened slowly. Killian smirked and Bobby let out another grunt as the man entered, his eyes darting around albeit a little nervously. He sighed, ran a hand over his baldhead, and shook it before shutting the door and locking it.

"So?" Killian spoke first, watching him carefully. "Did it work then?"

"Splendidly."

"They have no idea, do they?" Bobby asked with a slight slur in his voice. "They have no idea you're one of us, huh?"

"No."

"That's fucking brilliant," he snorted and Killian stepped forward, ignoring the drugged man in the hospital bed.

"Everything we planned went without a hitch," the bald-headed man said quietly. "Although there is one hiccup that I'm afraid we cannot do anything about."

"You can't delay the arrest, can you?" Killian asked and when he shook his head, he chuckled heartedly. "Well, it's not as if that's a terrible thing, is it? We stand to make a lot from this shipment and with Gold out of the way, the profits are ours."

"A few million in your pocket won't be worth shit when your ass is thrown in jail too, Jones."

"Maybe not, maybe it might get me out on bail and I can take my shit and get the hell out of this fucked up country and return home."

"They'll find you and haul your ass back here. You'll rot in prison."

"I won't go down without a fight," Killian yelled and he paused to inhaled deeply to calm his anger as to not alert the nurses and the security guard that sat just outside the door. "I'll go out kicking and screaming, just as I know you will when you're found out."

"You think they'll find out?" He sneered. "I'll deny everything. Look, Jones, the only fucking reason any of this worked is because of me."

"The sheriff was never supposed to be involved! You said so yourself!" Jones snapped. "The moment she started sticking her nose where it didn't belong, that's when things got complicated."

"Things were far more complicated long before you started working for me."

"Don't you work for my Pops?" Bobby mumbled. "Or do you work for this cunt now?"

"Bobby, shut up, you know what the plan is," Killian snapped. "It was your fucking idea, mate, and maybe, just _maybe_ the sheriff would've never started sticking her nose where it didn't belong if _you_ kept your fucking hands to yourself and off your brother's wife!"

"Oh, blame me, why don't you," Bobby said with a roll of his eyes. "If I wasn't in this bed, I'd kill you."

"Love to see you try, asshole."

"Boys—"

"You know I don't need both legs to pull the trigger," Bobby said, narrowing his eyes darkly at Killian. "Careful, _mate_ , or I might just decide to tip my Pops off about what is about to go down."

"Boys! That is enough!"

"Sorry, sir," Killian replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "What the hell are you even doing here, Logan?"

"I am here because I just came from speaking with Felix," Logan replied. "He's been otherwise detained for the time being, but he told me something rather interesting and something that could threaten to expose our plan."

"What the hell was he doing there at _her_ house last night?" Killian snapped and Logan simply nodded his head at Bobby. "What? You sent him?"

"Just to scare her a little," he chuckled throatily. "Come on, I was just having some fun. I would do it myself, but that cunt's dyke girlfriend shot me! I lost my leg because she's a fucking dirty shot!"

"Wait, what?" Killian blinked. "Girlfriend?" Upon Bobby's nod of his head, he started to laugh loudly. "Oh that is bloody rich. The sheriff is a fucking dyke and fucking your dead brother's wife."

"Enough," Logan snapped. "The sheriff and the woman are leaving town—"

"And we're just going to let them?" Bobby growled and he thumped his fist hard against the bed, rattling it. "What the hell? Stop them!"

Logan stormed over to the bed, grabbed the front of the hospital gown, and yanked hard. "You listen to me, boy, they were never supposed to be involved in any of this. You are the reason they are and you are the reason the sheriff found out about the truth behind Graham's murder."

"Because this fucking twat over here sold me out!"

"Do you want to know why he sold you out, Bobby?" Logan preened and he chuckled as he cast a glance back at Killian. "You are a fucking liability, do you understand me? You got that blonde so deep in your head that you're thinking with your dick and not what is left of that shriveled up brain of yours. You were warned to leave her alone after the first time. I should've kept that bribe your dear old Pops gave me to give to that judge that released you."

"Fuck you, old man."

"Now," Logan said, releasing Bobby from his clutches and pushed him back on the bed. "Now we move on to the next step in our plan."

"Which is?"

"Robert Gold is to be arrested without incident," Logan continued. "You are to see to that, Jones."

"Yes, sir," he said with a curt nod. "And what about Bobby?"

"You go to Gold and you let me take care of Bobby," Logan said quietly and he turned to look back at the one-legged man on the bed, furiously clicking the button to administer another dose.

Killian took that as his sign to leave and as he unlocked the door, he saw in the reflection of the framed picture on the wall that Logan had picked up a spare pillow. Just before he slipped out of the room, he cast a glance over his shoulder to see the man smothering Bobby Gold with the pillow. Killian Jones clenched his jaw and shut the door just as the rapidly beeping of the heart monitor suddenly began to sound the flat line tone.

A handful of nurses rushed past him and burst into the room and he hung back, listening to the commotion inside. Logan stepped out of the room and pulled out a radio from his pocket, winking at Killian before he called the other federal agent to alert him that Bobby Gold was dead.


	18. Chapter 18

Emma stared out the window as the winding road became straighter and the trees gave way to lush farmland and soon after, houses and then neighborhoods as they arrived in Portland, Maine. Regina found a motel not far from the interstate and she pulled into the parking lot, coming to a stop just outside the motel's office.

Regina was fidgeting and Emma could tell that there was something bothering her. She reached out for her and was quickly shrugged away. With a frown, Emma unbuckled the seatbelt and just stared at the other woman, wanting to ask her what was wrong, but not wanting to push her since she seemed to be in a very different state of mind than she had been earlier.

Emma turned to check on the sleeping toddler in the back seat, smiling at the way he sat with his head lolled to one side, thumb in his mouth and his blanket clutched tightly to his chest. It hadn't been too long of a drive, but he was exhausted after a long day at Johanna's and she knew when he woke up, he would be hungry. She looked back at Regina and reached out for her again and this time Regina didn't shrug her off or pull away.

"We should get a room and then find somewhere to have dinner," Emma said quietly as to not wake Henry up just yet. "Regina?"

"Right," she nodded and looked over at her. Her brown eyes were rather dull with a somewhat of a faraway look in them. "I'll be right back."

Emma watched her enter the office and even in the darkening sky, she found it hard to see her through the window. She sighed and waited, her fingers drumming over her knee continuously until Regina returned to the car and backed out of the spot. She said nothing as she drove through the small parking lot and came to a stop at the last spot on the end and parked in front of the last room.

She said nothing still when she slipped out of the car and popped the trunk, grabbing all three suitcases and it was the slam of the trunk that woke Henry from his nap. Emma carried him out of the car and stood behind Regina as she fidgeted with the key in the door, finally managing to get it to unlock after nearly a whole minute. Emma hung back while Regina brought their luggage inside the room and flipped on the light. She entered with Henry fussing in her arms and frowned at the state of the room and the way the stale cigarette smoke clung to the air.

"One bed?" Emma asked and Regina sighed in an irritated way. "It's all they had?"

"Yes. There is a cot in the closet. I'll sleep on that," she replied without looking over at her and walked to the closet by the door and yanked the door open. She pulled out the cot and struggled to get it to unfold. "Why don't you and Henry settle in and I'll go get us something to eat?"

"O—okay," Emma nodded and sat down on the edge of the double bed with Henry still in her arms. "You won't be long, will you?"

"No. There is a diner just up the road."

Emma said nothing, she only watched as Regina removed her badge from her belt along with the holster. She took the gun out of it, placed it down the back of her jeans, and hid it beneath her jacket. Regina didn't even look back as she slipped out of the room and locked the door behind her. Emma ran a soothing hand over her son's back as he started fussing again.

"Mama, I'm hungry."

"I know," she whispered and she kissed his forehead lightly. "Regina went to get us some dinner."

"Smells funny," Henry said as he scrunched up his face and Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"I know, it does, doesn't it?" She said and she placed him on the bed and walked over to the window. She opened it just as Regina backed the Mustang out of the spot and the tires spun on the pavement as she hit the gas. Emma swallowed thickly as she opened the window as wide as it would go before turning around. "Look, Henry, there is a television."

"We watch it?"

"Only until Regina comes back."

"Okay."

[X]

Regina pulled up into the only empty spot at the roadside diner and headed inside the small establishment. It was busy despite it being past the diner rush and she ordered a couple of burgers and an extra side of fries and two Cokes. The waitress told her it'd be a little bit of a wait and she nodded, spotting the payphone by the washrooms and headed over to them. She placed a quarter into the slot and dialed a number, turning her back to the people talking loudly all around her the moment the line began to ring.

"What?" A slurred voice answered. "Who is it?"

"It's me," she replied.

"Who?" Jones muttered and it was clear that he had been drinking.

"Sheriff Mills," she replied tightly. "Did you find out what I asked of you, Jones?"

"No."

Regina growled and tried to resist the urge to slam the receiver down. "What do you mean, no?" She snapped and she noticed a few of the patrons glance over at her and she shook her head and rolled her tense shoulders back. "You aren't alone, are you?"

"No," he replied in a slurred whisper. She heard a shuffling noise and the faint sound of Jones' voice asking whoever was with him to give him a moment. "He's dead."

"Who is?" Regina asked and when he refused to answer, she curled her hand into a tight fist at her side. "Robert?"

"No."

"Bobby?" She asked and when he refused to answer again, she knew it was Bobby. "How did it happen?" She asked and there was nothing but silence save for the soft sound of his breathing over the line. "Jones, so help me god, you will tell me or I will come right back to Storybrooke and beat the answer out of your one-handed ass!"

"Traitors are amongst us," he said lowly. "The less you know, the better, luv."

"Jones—" Regina said but the line went dead and she swore under her breath and hung up.

"Mills, order up!" The waitress yelled and Regina waved to acknowledge that she heard her before placing another quarter into the slot and dialed another number.

Whatever had happened in the time since they had left Storybrooke, it was bad and Regina felt completely disjointed from what was happening in her town. She should've stayed or taken Emma and Henry there to Portland and went back. The line rang and rang and she groaned as the waitress called out her name once more and she hung up, taking the quarter out of the small tray once it had fallen and placed it back into her pocket.

She paid for their dinner, grabbed the bag and the two bottles of Coke, and headed back out to her car. She clenched her jaw tightly before making the short ride back to the motel. She paused just outside the door and she could hear the sounds of the television playing inside followed by Henry's infectious giggles. It was that very sound that reminded her why she was protecting them both, why she was so committed to keeping them safe. It wasn't just Emma who had captured her heart, it was the precious two-year-old that had stolen the key to her heart and kept it locked away in his own.

She knocked twice, her hands too full to grab the room key out of her pocket and Emma opened the door a moment later. Regina smiled and slipped into the room, placing the bag of food and the two bottles of Coke down on the small table by the window. She went into the bathroom to wash up and she splashed some water on her face before taking a long, hard look in the mirror.

She looked ragged with dark circles under her eyes and a certain uncomfortable tightness to the way her lips curled downward into a frown. Her hair was a mess and in a dire need of a trim. She ran her fingers through her hair before stepping back out into the room to find Henry and Emma at the table, Henry sitting on his mother's lap while she broke up a third of her burger for him to eat. Regina just smiled and sat down across from them, grabbing her own burger and unwrapped it from the foil paper.

They were silent as they ate, Henry filling the silence with his soft babbling while he ate the small portion of his burger and shoved fistfuls of fries into his mouth despite Emma trying to stop him. Regina ate only half of her burger, her appetite suddenly diminishing as she recalled the brief conversation she'd had with Killian Jones over the phone. She was lost in thought, particularly hanging on the words "traitors are amongst us" and trying to figure out just what he had meant by that. She picked at her fries and sighed, her thoughts jumbling and tumbling over and over in her tired mind.

"Hey, you okay?" Emma asked quietly and Regina nodded.

"I'm just tired is all," she replied. "Perhaps we should have an early night tonight. We have a long ride ahead of us in the morning."

"I don't want you to sleep on that cot."

"Where else am I to sleep?"

"In the bed," Emma said as she hooked a thumb over her shoulder. "With me and Henry."

"Emma—"

"Why not?" Emma asked. "It's a lot more comfortable than that cot you pulled out of the closet earlier. We're only sleeping in the same bed," she said and her voice dropped slightly. "It's not like it is the first time we've spent the night in bed together."

"But Henry—"

"We're just _sleeping_ , Regina. It's not like we're going to have sex with him in the bed with us."

Regina shook her head no and idly chewed on her bottom lip. The hurt look in Emma's eyes told her all she needed to know about what was going through her mind just then. She didn't want to spent the night on some uncomfortable, moth-ball infested cot because she had grown so used to sleeping in Emma's bed and in her arms that she couldn't imagine anything else, yet it was different because they would not be alone in the bed and she couldn't trust herself to keep her hands from roaming.

Regina gathered up what was left of her dinner and tossed it in the small trash can by the door. She grabbed her small suitcase and propped it open on the edge of the bed, selecting a long t-shirt that she'd packed and a fresh pair of underwear. After making a trip into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed, she returned to find Emma already changed into a similar looking long t-shirt, barely a nightgown, and was helping Henry into his pajamas.

Regina closed her suitcase and placed it on the floor at the foot of the bed before moving to lie down on the cot set up not even a foot away. It was hard and uncomfortable and there was a distinct smell that made her feel rather nauseous. She ignored the look that Emma gave her just before Emma herded Henry into the bathroom, telling him to go potty and brush his teeth before bed. Regina closed her eyes, knowing how impossible it'd be to sleep with a full stomach, but she was far beyond exhausted and she could tune out Emma and Henry and hopefully the nausea-inducing smell coming off the cot.

Regina wasn't sure how long it had passed once Emma and Henry had climbed into the bed together and shut out the light, but she was sure it hadn't been long at all and the cot was no longer an option to sleep on that night, not if she wanted to be well rested for their nearly eight hour drive to the city the next morning.

She moved quietly and climbed into the bed beside Emma, sliding in up against her, her front pressed to Emma's back as she gently eased an arm around her middle. She smiled when she felt the relaxed way that Emma leaned back into her and kissed her shoulder when Emma placed a hand over hers. Neither of them said a word, it was almost as if they didn't need to, and Regina closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her within minutes.

[X]

They were in Boston by one the next afternoon and they had stopped at a restaurant just off the interstate for a late lunch. It was then that Emma noticed how increasingly agitated Regina was becoming and she wasn't sure whether to ask her why and risk further pushing her or to just leave her be and hope it would pass.

Henry, of course, had the waitress wrapped around his finger from the moment he flashed a toothy grin at her when she took their order. She returned with their drinks and some paper and crayons for him to color with while they waited.

"Did you hear what happened out in Maine?" A man at the table next to them asked his companion. "Some crazy arrest went down with some small town mayor by the feds."

"No, what happened?"

"Turns out this mayor had a second job, a business. A drug smuggling business."

Emma looked over at Regina who had leaned to the side to better hear the conversation between the two men. They had no idea what had happened after they left Storybrooke and Regina had told her that the federal agents had planned on arresting Robert Gold after they had left town. Regina looked furious and Emma guessed it was likely because she had no idea what the hell was happening back in Storybrooke.

"Drugs?" The other man asked. "So this small town mayor was behind some drug smuggling operation?"

"That's what I heard, at least he was, heard they shipped him off to Augusta this morning to go before the judge there. Papers claim the federal agents have enough evidence against him not to even warrant a trial. He's going to be sentenced on Monday."

"I need to make a phone call," Regina said in a hushed whisper and Emma reached out to keep her from getting up. "Emma—"

"Can't it wait, Regina? We're about to eat."

"Emma—"

"Look," Emma said as she leaned forward and dropped her voice low so Henry would not be able to hear, whether he was paying attention or not. "I wanted him behind bars as much as you did as soon as we knew what a deceitful, manipulative man he was and the truth behind what he was involved in, but we haven't eaten at all today because you were so adamant on leaving as soon as we'd woken up this morning. Let's eat and then you can call whomever you need to call before we get back on the road. Okay?"

"Okay, Emma. We'll eat first."

Emma wasn't used to taking charge like that and it surprised Regina too, but she sat back with a satisfied smirk curling over her lips as their waitress brought their lunch and placed each plate down in front of the three of them. Henry dove right in to the macaroni and cheese he had been dead set on ordering and Emma picked up the turkey sandwich on rye and took a bite, not once losing eye contact with Regina who just sat there staring at her with her mouth slightly agape.

The men at the table next to them talked about what they'd heard or read in the newspaper regarding Robert Gold's arrest, but there wasn't much more information, at least not what Regina would be able to find out with that phone call she was itching to make.

The moment the bill was placed on the table, Regina was up and at the payphone near the entrance of the restaurant. Emma sighed and stayed at the table, wiping Henry's hands and face with a napkin dipped in a small glass of water to get all the cheese off of his skin and the milk moustache he managed to get while drinking from a "big boy glass" with Emma's help. Emma looked over at Regina several times in the next fifteen minutes while telling the waitress who came back twice that she was waiting for her friend to make a phone call before they would pay their bill and be on their way.

"Mama?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Why we going home?"

"We're not…going home," Emma sighed, having answered that question a dozen times since they had left the motel in Portland. "It's just a…visit."

"We go see Mrs. Green?"

"We'll try to, yes," Emma smiled. "Regina said her old apartment is just around the corner from where we used to live, remember?"

"I member."

"Do you want me to see if that nice lady will bring you some more paper to color on while we wait?" Emma asked as she ran her fingers through his brown hair that was growing far too fast and becoming far too shaggy. "Would you like that?"

"Yep!"

After Emma flagged down the waitress and apologized for overstaying, the waitress shrugged it off and said she understood. Understood what exactly was what Emma wondered in the time it took the pretty young waitress to leave and come back with three sheets of blank, white paper for Henry and a small package of crayons she told him he could keep.

Emma stroked her fingers through her son's hair as her eyes were drawn back over to Regina. She couldn't help but stare at her with not only a sense of longing, but that of wanting to know who she was talking to and what was being said since she hardly spoke and merely listened. Her eyes roamed over her body unabashedly, her eyes clinging to every curve she could see over her clothes and when her eyes swept over the round ass perfectly hugged in the pair of jeans she wore, her heart race kicked up a notch and her mouth went dry and wet at the same time when she thought of the way it felt to skim her hands over the curve of that pliable flesh.

"Mama?"

Henry's small voice was what pulled her from her less than appropriate thoughts and she managed a smile as she looked down at him. "What is it, Henry?"

"Deputy."

Emma shook her head. "Right, of course. What is it, Deputy?" She asked and she immediately recognized the look on his face. "Let's go potty," she said as she scooped him up out of his seat and carried him over towards the back of the restaurant where the bathrooms were. She carried him into the women's room and placed him on to his feet before ushering him into the nearest stall. "Do you want me to—"

"I'm big boy, Mama," Henry said with a pout. "I do it."

"Are you sure, baby?"

"I'm not baby, Mama."

"I know," Emma smiled as tears sprang to her eyes out of nowhere, her emotions suddenly getting to the better of her and she couldn't control them. "I'll be right outside, Deputy."

"Aye aye, Captain."

Emma shook her head and closed the stall door, holding it while her son did his business. A few women came into the bathroom, chattering excitedly about nothing in particular and the three women just nodded in understanding at Emma before entering the other empty stalls and locking the doors behind them. She opened the stall door a little to check on Henry and closed it quickly when he gave her a look, one she hated that he had adopted in the last few months since she'd been potty training him. It was a look of "how dare you" and it cut right through her in ways she knew it shouldn't. She sighed and held the door shut, her attention quickly caught by the bathroom door opened and Regina strolled in.

Emma barely had a chance to utter a word before Regina's lips were on her own, kissing her with an urgency she hadn't yet felt from her before. She pushed Regina away with a gasp and the separation only lasted mere seconds before Regina's lips were on hers once more, the urgency more desperate and pleading than before.

"We need to go," Regina murmured against her lips. "Now."

"Regina—"

"We're being followed," she said in a rushed whisper as she grasped at Emma's hips. "We need to get in the car and get on the road _now_ , Emma."

"Followed? By who?"

"Not here," Regina replied quickly and she moved to place another quick kiss on Emma's lips, further stunning her into the oblivious state she had propelled into the moment Regina had walked through the door. "I'll tell you in the car."

"Regina—"

Regina's lips were on hers once more and she was taken back, not just because she was kissing her in a rather public place, but because of _why_ she was kissing her in the first place considering what she had just been told. A cough coming from the stall next to the one Henry occupied was what threw them apart suddenly and the look on the woman's face was enough to send Emma into the never-ending cycle of embarrassment at being caught kissing her beautiful lover outside of the walls where their relationship was safe.

Regina took incentive by gently easing Emma's hand away from the top of the stall door she was holding shut and urging Henry along to finish up with a motherly tone Emma had never heard utter past her lips before. Regina flashed the woman who had caught them in a rather intimate position a smile that was both cold and conniving and she motioned to Emma to hurry up by pointing to the non-existent watch on her hand before she slipped out of the bathroom with her shoulders back and her head held high.

The same couldn't be said for Emma who hid behind her hair as she ushered her son out of the stall and lifted him to wash his hands in the sink. She had grown so accustomed to her relationship with Regina beyond closed doors that being caught in a public place by a complete stranger was a whole new world for her. She hurried Henry along and once they were out of the bathroom, she spotted Regina waiting for them by the entrance. The agitated way she motioned for them to hurry along lit a fire within her, one that wasn't a welcome feeling, and she hurried her young son along until she scooped him up in her arms when he couldn't quite walk fast enough.

The woman who had caught her and Regina in the bathroom was already speaking with the manager and pointing towards her. Emma swallowed hard and rushed for the front door where Regina was still patiently waiting, a toothpick in the corner of her mouth and her aviators already on her face. She nodded slightly towards the door and stopped when Henry reached out for her.

"Pig back ride?" Henry asked with his patented pout that never failed, especially not with Regina.

"Of course," Regina smiled and she moved to take him from Emma's arms and lifted him effortlessly up on her shoulders. "Ready to go, Emma?"

"Yes."

Emma pulled the door open just as the manager started walking towards them and Regina looked back and groaned before walking out of the restaurant and moving quickly across the busy parking lot to where she'd parked the Mustang. Regina placed Henry into the car seat and turned to Emma as she pulled the passenger seat forward.

"Did that woman tattle?" Regina asked in a mocking tone and even though Emma couldn't see beyond her aviators, she knew she'd rolled her eyes. "How immature," she scoffed and she pulled the toothpick out from between her lips. "I wish I could kiss you whenever and wherever I want."

"Me too."

"It's not as if we'll ever see these people again, right?" Regina asked with a small twitch of a smile curling over her lips. Before Emma could reply, Regina's lips were on her own, kissing her softly and surely, a single hand falling upon her hip as she kept her right where she was. When they parted, Emma was left breathless and Regina just smiled and leaned in for a quick and rather chaste kiss. "Let's get on the road, darling. I want to make it to the city before dinner."

The woman and the manager, along with a small crowd of people who had gathered at the front entrance, were yelling at the two of them, but Emma ignored them as did Regina and they got into the car together. Emma hadn't realized her hands were shaking until Regina reached out to take one with her own.

"Hey, it's okay," she whispered and she leaned in to gently kiss her cheek. "There are always going to be people in this world who will hate people like us."

"The things they were saying—"

"Don't listen to them."

"What if Henry heard them?"

Regina glanced into the back seat and shook her head. "If he did, darling, he'd be asking questions just like he does with everything else."

Emma knew she was right, but she still worried. She didn't want Henry to hear such hateful slurs targeted towards his mother just because she was seen with another woman, whether it be holding hands or sharing a small kiss—and that was something she knew couldn't happen often, if at all really. She knew she couldn't protect her young son from all the bad in the world, but knew she could try as best as she could so that he would only know love and kindness.

After they were on the road for just short of an hour, Emma turned to check on Henry for the umpteenth time and found he was fast asleep. She turned to look at Regina, watching her just for a moment before she reached out to place her hand on her thigh. Regina smiled and placed her hand on top of hers and squeezed gently, not once taking her eyes off the busy interstate. She gently lifted Emma's hand and placed a soft kiss to the back before lowering it back down and intertwining their fingers as their hands lay across the middle of the front seat.

"You said we were being followed?" Emma asked quietly. "Who is following us, Regina?"

"Felix is," she replied and she sighed softly. "I spoke with Ruby. It seems like a lot has happened since we left Storybrooke last night."

"Tell me."

"Where would I even start?" Regina asked and a bitter laugh escaped past her lips. "I called Killian Jones last night while I was out getting our dinner. He didn't say much other than there is a traitor amongst us."

"Who is it?" Emma asked and Regina shook her head. "Regina, why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"Because I don't trust Jones," she replied quickly. "I had to hear it from Ruby and I didn't get the chance to make that phone call until a short while ago. Everything is an absolute mess at the moment, Emma, you need to understand that much."

"I don't understand anything because you won't tell me what is going on!"

Regina was silent as she checked the mirror and cut across two lanes and took the next exit that led off of the interstate. She drove along a narrow road and came to a stop when it was safe to do just that. She let go of Emma's hand and shifted the gear into park.

"Regina—"

"Listen to me, Emma, Bobby Gold is dead," Regina said and when she snapped her head back to where Henry was in the back seat she motioned for Emma to get out of the car. They walked out to the field just ten feet from the car. "Bobby was killed yesterday."

"Wasn't he still in the hospital?"

"Yes, he was," Regina said and she sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair and removed her aviators. "There were only two people in the room at the time. Jones was one of them."

"Who was the other?"

"Agent Logan," she said through gritted teeth. "The traitor among us."

"What?" Emma's heart was racing wildly and she tried to let the information absorb. "Logan is one of the bad guys?"

"Emma, he was a part of a plan that has been in motion for a lot longer than I've been the sheriff and maybe even before he and Chapman teamed up to take on the investigation against Robert Gold. He is a traitor and a dirty cop."

"You said that—that Bobby is dead? Who killed him?"

"Ruby said she wasn't clear, but Jones was on his way to visit Bobby. They're old friends, despite everything that has happened. I doubt he would kill his friend."

"So you think that—"

"Yes."

"And we're being followed by Felix?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Likely under Robert Gold's orders. He must have found out that we had left town."

"But why?" Emma asked. "Why would he follow us? Is it because of your investigation over the former sheriff's murder?"

"I believe that may be one of the reasons, but I'm also inclined to believe that he has been ordered to eliminate both of us and return to Storybrooke with your son."

"No. No, he is _not_ getting Henry from me," Emma shouted and Regina grabbed a hold of her shoulders and rubbed over them in a soothing manner. "No, I won't let him anywhere near him."

"I know. I won't let that happen, Emma, I promise you," Regina whispered. "I will not let anything happen to you or to Henry."

"What about you?" Emma asked shakily. "I—I don't want anything to happen to you, Regina."

"Nothing will. Felix is barely a man and he doesn't have the experience to heed Gold's orders effectively. If he even gets within fifty feet of you or Henry and I'll take care of him myself."

"And you'll go to prison for murdering him!"

"No," Regina said with a shake of her head. "I still have jurisdiction in this state despite the fact that I am the sheriff in Storybrooke. If he is armed, and he will be, I will take him out by all means necessary. It won't be murder. It'll be a police officer defending her life against an armed and dangerous criminal."

"What else did Ruby tell you?" Emma asked, feeling slightly shell-shocked. "Regina? What else did she tell you?"

"Robert was arrested without incident and he was taken to Augusta this morning. The other federal agents that came in have been making arrests all morning and Killian Jones is nowhere to be found," Regina replied and they both looked over at the Mustang at the sound of Henry's sleepy voice calling out for his mother. "There is one other thing you need to know," she continued as they started to walk back over to the car. "Ruby is driving down with Kathryn. Neither of them is feeling particularly safe in town right now and I can't blame them. They're going to meet us at my parents' house in Brooklyn tonight."

Emma had to take a moment. Bobby Gold was dead, Robert was behind bars, Killian Jones had fled and one of Robert's henchmen were following them down to New York with orders from Gold himself to eliminate her and Regina. She didn't need to ask what that meant, she just knew, and it made a lump rise in her throat, one she found difficult to swallow. The worst of it should've been over, but she knew it wasn't quite there yet, not with one of the agents they were supposed to have trusted had been proven to be a traitor.

She felt dizzy and she placed her hands against the side of the Mustang while Regina moved to grab a hold of her waist from behind her. She inhaled shakily, tears filling in her eyes as she turned to look back at her. She hadn't wanted any of this, to be a part of something as wild and crazy as what was happening. The only reason she had reached out to Robert Gold was because she had been desperate for a way out of the life she was living and she was desperate not to let Henry continue to live and to grow up as nothing but another poor kid with a poor orphan mother who couldn't provide a simple life for him.

"Regina?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Please tell me that once Gold is in prison that we can go back and just…be?"

"Just be?"

"Like it was before," she replied. "Like in the beginning, just a few weeks ago. God, has it only been that long? It feels like so much longer."

"I know, darling, I know," Regina said as she pulled her in for a hug.

The last couple of days had felt like a week to Emma and she couldn't even begin to imagine how it felt for Regina. She knew that she was exhausted, she could see it in the tired look in her eyes and she could just sense it in the way she moved. She had a feeling that Regina wouldn't be able to rest easy until this was all over and she knew she wouldn't be able to either.

Emma could feel her emotions swirling within her and she felt on edge as she just held on to Regina as a few cars passed by, one of them honking their horn at them as it passed. She didn't care in that moment, she didn't care what some complete stranger thought about her and her lover standing at the side of the road and locked in a tight, intimate embrace. She knew how she felt about the woman who had been there right from the first day she'd been in Storybrooke. She knew her feelings for her ran deep and true. She loved spending time with her; she loved how Regina had never failed to eat breakfast with her and Henry just about every day since they first met and dinner every night. She loved sleeping with her at night and how Regina would just hold on to her, not knowing there were many times she chased away nightmares just because she was there with her.

They were becoming a family and even though it was happening so quickly, it just felt right. It felt right because she had fallen in love with Regina and she knew it wasn't one-sided. Regina had not only had feelings for her, but she adored Henry and loved him almost as if she truly were his other mother, vowing to protect him from anything and everything as best as she could.

It was with the flood of emotions and with everything that had happened over the past couple of days that Emma knew she wanted to tell her exactly how she felt without holding back. Yet she was growing nervous with every second that passed and she ran her hands shakily over Regina's back, relishing in the way that Regina's body reacted to her touch.

"I—I love you, Regina," she whispered against her neck and she smiled when she felt Regina's arms tighten around her. "I don't care if we haven't known each other for very long at all, I just know how I feel and I know with every inch of my heart that I love you."

"I love you too," Regina whispered a moment later, both of them swaying slightly in one another's arms before Regina inhaled deeply and she leaned back with a wide smile on her face. "I love you and I love Henry."

"I know. He loves you too," Emma smiled, her voice quavering as she spoke. "We—we're being followed," she said tightly. "By—"

"By a teenage thug," Regina finished with a short laugh. She leaned in for a small kiss and dropped her arms from around her. "Come on, we're wasting time. The further ahead we stay, the safer I can keep you both."

Regina pulled open the passenger door for Emma and she slipped into the front seat, her eyes barely leaving Regina as she rushed around to the driver's side and got in. Emma's heart was racing, for so many reasons, but in that very moment it was because of the overwhelming feeling of nothing but love for the woman next to her. Before Regina could pull the car back out onto the road, Emma reached over and pulled her in for a short yet sweet and loving kiss.

"I love you," Emma whispered against her lips just loud enough for only her to hear. "I can't wait to show you just how I feel about you."

"I—"

"Mama!" Henry squealed from the back seat. "I want kisses too!"

"Do you?" Emma smiled and she moved to lean back and he shook his head no.

"From Gina, Mama! I want kisses from Mommy Gina!" He said as he reached out with both his hands towards Regina and in that very moment, just for that moment, Emma forgot about everything else in the world. Her son, her precious baby boy, had called Regina "Mommy".


	19. Chapter 19

The sounds of the city made her feel homesick for the first time since she had left for Storybrooke and there she was, stuck in gridlock traffic two blocks from her childhood home. Regina reached over for Emma's hand, smiling at her and yet resisted the very urge to lean over and kiss her. She'd had a lot of time to think throughout the drive down from Boston, from what happened at the restaurant, the phone call with Ruby, and how Emma had nearly had an emotional breakdown at the side of the road before telling her she loved her.

But the one thing her mind kept going back to was when Henry had called her "Mommy Gina". It had come out of nowhere it seemed and she had been completely blown away at the sentiment. She knew she had become a big part of his life, but she had never imagined that he would call her anything other than "Gina", at least not until she and Emma had been together for quite some time. The adorable way he said it had melted her heart on the spot and she had leaned back into the back seat to cover his sweet, chubby cheeks with kisses until he had started crying from giggling too much.

"We there yet?" Henry asked for the hundredth time in the last twenty minutes they'd been stuck in traffic.

"Not yet, Henry," Regina replied as she glanced back at him. "We're stuck in traffic right now. We should be there soon."

"Now?"

"Henry," Emma said with a sigh. "Remember when I told you that soon doesn't mean now?"

"Oh."

Regina just smiled at the way Henry pouted before grabbing a hold of his blanket and shoving his thumb into his mouth with a huff. He was to be three years old in the spring, the end of March she faintly recalled from a conversation she'd had with Emma and Ruby at the station just over a week ago. While the traffic crept forward at what seemed like an inch at a time, Regina was growing more and more restless with every minute that passed. She inhaled sharply when Emma let go of her hand and placed it on her thigh where the hem of her dress ended.

She rubbed her hand over Emma's bare thigh, her thumb sweeping over her warm skin and she was so very tempted to slip her hand up under the hem of her dress since she knew that when Emma wore a dress, she usually didn't wear anything underneath. The very thought of that had her flush with arousal and her mind wandered just long enough for the car behind her to honk its horn when she didn't move with the rest of the traffic. She shook herself out of her stupor and focused on the road while allowing her hand to linger and her fingers to stroke over the soft warm skin of Emma's inner thigh for another moment before pulling her hand away.

Regina knew her thoughts were treading on a reckless path when she should be focused on the very fact that Gold had sent that teenager after them. She knew she should be vigilant to all that was happening around them at all times, but when it came to the blonde beauty that sat next to her, her thoughts always veered right back to her, and her thoughts were less than pure and innocent. It had her thinking of what she wanted to do the moment she could have some time alone with her beautiful lover and all of the things she wanted to do, from the way she wanted to kiss her and let her hands roam freely over her body, to make her feel nothing less than loved and worshipped completely.

Henry's babbling in the back seat quickly brought her back down to a sober-like reality, wiping all of those thoughts from her mind in an instant. Regina glanced at him in the review mirror before she followed the flow of traffic and when she reached a familiar alley, she made the turn down it, no longer willing to fight with the slow crawl of traffic through Brooklyn at the height of rush hour.

By the time Regina pulled up in the empty space just a door down from her childhood home, she couldn't control the rapid racing of her heart or the fear of how her mother would react to meeting Emma Swan for the first time. She had never brought home another woman to meet her parents, never finding it to be enough, to be _worth_ it to bring said woman home to meet her parents. This was on an entirely different level and it was something she had never quite experienced before. She was beyond worried about how her mother would react. Cora was and always would be incredibly unpredictable.

"We're here?" Emma asked just as she reached out to grab Regina's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Regina?"

"Yes, we're here," she breathed out and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Let me take care of our luggage and you just worry about Henry, okay?"

Regina saw the worry in Emma's green eyes and she leaned forward, kissing her quickly in an attempt to ease that worry. She was nervous herself, yet she was determined not to let that show. She climbed out of the car and got their luggage out of the trunk while Emma got Henry out of the back seat. With a smile and a nod, Regina led the way up to the front door and placed the luggage down before trying the door. Locked. Sighing softly, she rolled her tense shoulders before lifting a hand and knocking on the door.

_Please be Daddy_ , Regina thought over and over again in her head as they waited. She wasn't sure she could deal with her mother right off the bat and when the door clicked open, she let out a sigh of relief at the very sight of her father.

"Regina," he smiled warmly as she stepped forward to hug him.

"Hello, Daddy," she said as she held on to him tightly. "I have missed you."

"And I you, dearest. Zelena had mentioned you were coming today, but I had thought she said you were going to be staying with her," he replied and he stepped back and looked over her shoulder at Emma and the young toddler in her arms. "And just who is this?"

Regina swallowed thickly and stepped aside on the front step. "This is Emma and Henry Swan," she introduced them. "This is my father, Henry Mills."

"You Henry too?"

"Yes, sir," her father smiled at the younger Henry. "Such a fine name, no?"

"Yep!" Henry beamed, yet he didn't let go of the vice grip he had on his mother's neck.

"A pleasure to meet you," he said to Emma, extending a hand that she took with a little hesitation and shook. "Come now, Regina, lets get inside. Your mother and I were just about to sit down for some dinner and I believe there is more than enough for you three to join us. Put your things up in your old room and we'll be waiting in the dining room."

Regina just nodded and waited for her father to walk back inside the house before she picked up their luggage and followed him with Emma staying close behind her. She said nothing as she climbed the stairs and entered the third room on the right of the narrow hallway and placed the luggage down on the floor in front of the old white dresser.

She hadn't been in her childhood bedroom in so very long and it hadn't surprised her in the least that her mother hadn't touched or changed a thing in all the years since she had moved out on her own. She ran her palms, which she found were slightly sweaty, over her hips and turned to Emma with a small smile.

"This is your old room?" Emma asked and she put Henry down on his feet. "Don't touch anything, Henry," she warned him before she stood back up. "Are you sure this is okay that we're here, Regina? Henry and I can always find somewhere else to stay. I don't want to feel like we're intruding or anything and—"

Regina cut her off with a kiss, mainly because she could sense how nervous Emma was, but mostly because she'd wanted to kiss her since they'd gotten back on the road hours before. When they parted they were both smiling and Emma gently nuzzled her nose against hers.

"Is this the first time you've had a—a girlfriend in your bedroom, Regina?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

Regina laughed and stole a quick kiss before she stepped back. "Yes, Emma. You're the first. I've never brought anyone else home before."

"Never?"

"There has never been anyone that I've wanted to bring home to meet my parents before you," Regina admitted quietly. "And it is not because we're running from Storybrooke so you and Henry will be safe either."

Regina stepped back from her when she heard footsteps coming down the hall towards the room. She knew it was her mother before she even entered and when she did, Cora did not look pleased at all and hid it well beyond the fake smile she donned when she turned to look at Emma Swan. Cora's eyes lingered for a moment before turning to Regina, that fake smile of hers chilling Regina to the core.

"Regina dear, I had no idea you were coming home and bringing company as well," she said and she held out her arms and Regina dutifully stepped forward to give her mother a hug. "And who is this, dear?"

"Mother, this is Emma Swan," she replied and she looked down at Henry who had taken to hiding behind his mother's legs. "And that is her son, Henry."

"So that is what your father was babbling about," Cora chuckled. "Here I thought he was losing his mind when he said there is a young man named Henry here. Come on out, young Henry."

"Go on," Emma urged her son. "Say hello to Regina's mother, Henry."

"Hi," he squeaked, not moving from where he hid and clutched on to Emma's left leg tighter.

"Shy, isn't he?" Cora mused and she shook her head. "If you would like to come downstairs for dinner, there is plenty as your father has informed you. I'll just reheat the lasagna in the oven."

"Thank you, Mother. We'll be right down."

"Of course. Don't forget to wash up."

Cora looked over at Emma once more, an eyebrow rising slightly before she turned on her heels and strolled out of the room without another word. Regina let out a shaky breath and ran her fingers through her hair. Tonight would be a test of her will to stand strong against her mother, especially since she knew her mother would make a comment or two about her lifestyle and her choice in a lover. It didn't matter to her that Emma had a young child, but she knew her mother would raise an issue about it too.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emma asked quietly and Regina nodded her head.

"I'm fine, darling. My mother, she—"

"I know, you told me about her," she replied and she leaned in to plant a soft kiss just on the corner of her mouth. "It'll be fine, Regina. You'll see."

"God, I hope so."

[X]

Dinner with Regina's parents was a silent one and Henry was acting awfully shy as he normally did around people he did not know. When they had finished eating, Cora demanded that Regina come with her into the kitchen to help with the dishes and even Emma knew that Regina would take that opportunity to tell her mother why they were there without a young toddler nearby to hear every word. When the table was cleared, Regina's father asked her and Henry to join him in the living room and she picked Henry up from the chair he was sitting in and followed the elder Henry out of the dining room and into a small living room.

"Emma, is it?" He asked and she nodded, standing by a couch and an armchair, unsure of where to sit. "Please, sit wherever you'd like."

"Thank you, sir."

"No need for formalities, Emma," he smiled and unlike Regina's mother, his smile reached his eyes. "I must say you are definitely a surprise," he said once she had sat down with Henry in her lap. "As is your son."

"Oh, I—I—"

"What I meant was that I hadn't expected you to be as beautiful as you are," he chuckled throatily and Emma felt her cheeks burn red at the unexpected compliment. "You are the first that Regina has brought home. Did she tell you that?"

"She did, yes," Emma said quietly and she glanced down at her son who seemed uninterested in the conversation and too busy watching the program that was playing on the television quietly.

"My wife isn't as, what you may say, accepting of our daughter's choices in life," Henry continued and he sat in the armchair next to the couch with a heavy sigh. "As for myself, all I ever want is to see both of my daughter's happy and healthy in their lives. Regina has done quite well for herself and if I may be honest, I had expected her to live a lonely life."

Emma wasn't sure what to say, she could only faintly hear Regina and her mother conversing in the kitchen, and it definitely didn't sound like Regina was telling her mother about Robert Gold and the investigation she'd become involved with. She worried that her being there with her son was going to cause a riff to form between Regina and her mother and the last thing she wanted to do was be the other big reason her and her mother were at odds.

Regina's father did seem a lot more accepting and he was a kind, gentle man with eyes that showed not even a speck of malice. It was easier to be around him than it was to be around Cora, that much Emma was finding out first-hand. He laughed as he watched Henry slide off of Emma's lap and make his way closer to the television, one that was far larger than the one they had at home that Regina had brought over for them.

"Don't sit too close now, little Henry."

"Okay," he replied quietly, stopping where he was just four feet from the television.

"Tell me about yourself, Emma," the elder Henry asked. "Where are you from?"

"I um, I actually grew up just around the corner really, at um, St. Mary's."

"Ah, the orphanage," Henry replied with a nod. "I know it well. I volunteer there at the holidays. I have done so for many, many years. Perhaps I may have seen you there?"

"Maybe," Emma shrugged. "I kind of um, ran away when I was sixteen."

"Ah, I see," he said with another nod. "Yet you are faring well for yourself now it seems. Is little Henry's father—"

"He died in the war."

"So very sorry to hear that," he frowned. "Were you two married?"

"We were," Emma replied and she suddenly was feeling rather uncomfortable with the questions that Regina's father was asking. "His father, he kept me off the streets."

"Like any good man would for a good woman that he loves and adores."

"Right."

"Emma, I am not here to judge you, I'll leave that up to my wife," the elder Henry said quietly and he leaned towards her in the chair. "We've all gone through different walks of life and it's clear to me that my darling daughter has only eyes for you. Cannot say I blame her, dear, for you are an absolutely stunning young woman."

"Daddy, are you hitting on Regina's girlfriend?" A woman with dark red hair asked as she breezed into the living room. With an infections laugh, she sat down next to Emma. "You must be Emma. I'm Zelena, Regina's older sister."

"Hi."

"And is that the adorable little boy of yours Regina can't stop talking about?" Zelena asked as she looked down at Henry on the floor just as he turned to see who else was there now. "Isn't he precious!" Zelena raved and she turned to face Emma once more. "Is my father bothering you?"

"N—no it's fine. We were just talking."

"Daddy?" Zelena said as she stared at the elder Henry with a rather serious look and he chuckled heartedly as he held his hands up. "That's what I thought. Shall I go rescue Regina from the wrath of Cora?"

"Not yet, dear," he replied. "She's speaking with her about what has been happening back in Storybrooke and it appears to be something that is not meant for young ears," he said and he motioned to Henry sitting on the floor, back to being completely enamored by the television.

Emma felt out of her element when Zelena turned to look at her once more and this time she did a once over and made her shirk back in embarrassment at being looked at in that way, a way that she only wanted Regina to look at her. Zelena chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her as Emma tried not to tense up at the unexpected touch.

"I can see why she fell for you, Emma," she whispered. "I've heard a lot about you and now that I have seen you, I definitely approve."

"Oh."

"Don't embarrass her, Zelena dear."

"Oh like you're one to talk, Daddy. You were hitting on Regina's girlfriend when I walked in!"

Emma chuckled nervously at the way the two were acting. It certainly came as a surprise, especially after what they had dealt with at that restaurant in Boston. Zelena was a little too touchy-feely for her and it was making her want to get up and move, but she didn't because not only was she a guest, it was Regina's sister and someone who was clearly rooting for her relationship with Regina to work out for the long run.

In the short span of time that Zelena had been there, Emma knew she was the polar opposite of Regina in every way. She was a bit obnoxious, not in a way that was overly so, and she had no filter when it came to speaking her mind it seemed as well. If it wasn't for the fact that this was the first time she was meeting Regina's family, she might even have felt at ease knowing she didn't necessarily have to hide who she was as she had for so very long. The only one who worried her most was Cora and they had barely said more than a full sentence throughout dinner. Even the elder Henry and Zelena had their own unfavorable opinions about her and from the things Regina had told her, her mother ruled the home and the family with an iron fist and was oblivious to the fact that they spoke behind her back and plotted to rebel against her many, many times.

"So," Zelena said as she turned to Emma once more. "Regina never mentioned it, but how old are you exactly?"

"I—"

"Don't feel as if you must answer that question," Henry said quietly. "Zelena has a bit of a quip when it comes to age differences."

"I do not!"

"Really, dearest?"

Zelena rolled her eyes at her father. "You were married, weren't you?" Zelena asked and Emma just nodded her head. "For ten years?"

"Almost ten years. Um, December would have been the…tenth anniversary."

"So you're what, twenty-nine?"

"No," Emma said with a subtle shake of her head and tucked her hair behind her left ear. "I—I'm actually turning twenty-eight this month."

"Really? What day?"

Emma cleared her throat and worried her bottom lip. It was something that she and Regina hadn't really talked about when it came to age and birthdays. "Um, the twenty-third," she said after she was silent for a lingering moment.

"Regina is going to be thirty-six in February," Zelena said and she tossed her long, dark red hair back over her shoulder. "I'll be turning forty in May, although I must say I definitely do not look as old as I am."

"You get that from my side of the family, dear," the elder Henry said with a soft smile. "Although that seemed to have skipped my generation. I look older than my father did at my age."

"Stop it, Daddy, you look incredible considering you will be sixty next month," Zelena said with a laugh and she casually patted Emma's knee. "Don't you think so, Emma?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded and smiled shyly at the older man who was sitting in the armchair and positively beaming. "Really good, yeah."

Emma hadn't realized Regina was that much older than she was. She had assumed she was in her early thirties at first, but of course since the subject had never came up, she was left with nothing but speculation. She raised her hands to tuck her hair behind both ears and subtly touched her flushed cheeks before glancing towards the direction of the kitchen in hopes that Regina would come and rescue her from the scrutiny she had suddenly fallen into by her sister and her father.

"Mama?" Henry said as he stood up from where he'd been sat on the floor. "I need to potty."

Emma rose from the couch then, grateful for the plausible excuse to exit the room. "Okay, baby," she smiled down at him before scooping him up into her arms. "Where is the bathroom?"

"It is just upstairs, first door on the left," the elder Henry replied.

"Thank you," Emma smiled at him and headed out of the living room and towards the stairs. She swallowed thickly as she climbed the stairs quickly and entered the bathroom, barely managing to get Henry on the toilet before he had an accident. She felt completely out of her element in that house and she knew why.

She was in the presence of family, a real family, and it was something she'd never experienced before, at least not on that level. She let Henry do his business as she leaned against the closed door and her head clunked against the wood loudly. She wasn't sure how she'd make it through the weekend or even what their sleeping arrangements were, but she just hoped that she didn't feel as disjointed as she did by the time she and Regina left to go back home to Storybrooke.

[X]

Regina was tense, more than tense, and she dried the casserole dish with the towel and moved to put it back in the cabinet where it was usually stored. The conversation she'd had with her mother had started with Emma and escalated before Regina told her everything about Gold, the investigation, and how the FBI were involved and why she was protecting Emma by taking her out of town while everything went down.

Her mother, of course, didn't understand why she would take a risk to protect the life of a woman and a young toddler that she—in her mother's words—barely knew. Regina knew it would be impossible for her mother to understand completely, especially when she was so biased against who she truly was and that she was in love with Emma Swan.

"She seems normal enough," Cora said as she shut off the tap and snatched the towel from Regina's hands to dry her own. "You said her husband died in the war?"

"Yes, Mother, he did."

"Just a few months ago?" Cora pressed and Regina just nodded her head stiffly. "And yet here you are, caveating with this woman, pretending to be in a relationship when she is only a very recent widow? Do you not see what this is, Regina?"

"Mother—"

"Right of course," Cora scoffed and she tossed the damp dishtowel down on to the counter and shook her head in anger. "You _love_ her. You do not even _know_ her, dear. How could you know what you feel is love? You are simply infatuated with her and it doesn't help that her young son is adorable enough to win over your lonely heart."

"Because love is weakness, isn't it, Mother?" Regina scoffed and she crossed her arms over her chest and stared her mother down. "If it is such weakness then why are you still with Daddy?"

Cora sneered at her with a look that once struck fear into her as a young child, but now it had ill effect as she was no longer controlled by her own mother. Her life was her life, who she loved was her choice and hers alone, and when it came to the matters of the heart, it was still viewed as wrong in the very eyes of the people she loved and the eyes of complete strangers.

She was fed up defending herself and her love for the woman she had brought home—and had only brought home because she was protecting her and her son. The only reason she hadn't yet stormed out of the house, dragging Emma and Henry along with her, was because of her father. She had missed him dearly and yet she couldn't express that very fact to her mother either for a multitude of reasons.

"What about Daddy, Mother?" Regina asked her again. "I know you haven't loved him for a—"

The hard slap across her cheek was enough to render her into silence and she gasped as she clutched at her stinging cheek with wide eyes. Regina reeled back and shook her head.

"You wouldn't know love, Mother, not if it hit you half as hard as you just hit me."

"You'd be best to hold your tongue, Regina," Cora hissed. "I can and will throw you three out on to the street before you could blink."

"My father would never allow you to do such a thing."

It was a low blow but one she needed to make. Cora scoffed and turned on her heels, making a beeline for the cabinet that held the excessive amounts of alcohol she had kept on hand for as long as Regina could remember. Her hand was shaking as she grabbed a bottle of vodka or gin, Regina wasn't sure since the label on the glass bottle had long since been ripped off.

"Would you like a drink, Regina?"

"No, I'm fine, Mother," Regina replied tightly and watched as Cora got a clean glass and poured herself a drink.

Cora drank half of what she'd poured in one go, exhaling sharply as she placed the glass on the counter beside her. "You know, Regina, I am simply tired of watching you traipsing around and believing you are…a lesbian. Tell me, where did I ever go wrong in raising you? This is not the woman I raised you to—"

"Mother, please stop," Regina said tiredly. "I am not traipsing around and regardless of what you think, I didn't choose to be the way I am, I just am, and it doesn't matter how you raised me because from what I remember, you raised Zee and I to be strong, independent women who could make their own choices in life and not feel threatened by other people and their opinions of the choices we make. I guess you hadn't counted on you being one of those people I am not threatened by, are you, Mother?"

Cora was silent and her face showed no emotion as she lifted the glass and took a sip of what Regina now knew was vodka from the slight smell of it lingering in the air between them. Regina stood her ground, her confidence never wavering and she couldn't let it, not with a woman like Cora Mills who could crush a soul with just a single look if she so wished. As a child, Regina had been deathly scared of her mother, as a teenager she had rebelled, and as an adult she had become her own person, molding out a life that made her relatively happy.

"I know you'll never come to accept who I fall in love with or who I choose to spend my life with," Regina continued when her mother chose to silently sip her drink, her eyes not on her but staring blankly at the wall behind her. "I didn't plan on falling in love with Emma, it just happened, and I certainly can't hope that you'll ever understand that either. Emma is a part of my life and so is her son and I want you to at least try and accept that much even if you hate it. I love her and I know I have never loved anyone like this. Yes, it's new and it's fast, but it feels right. I don't need you or anyone else telling me that the way I feel for her is wrong."

"What are you asking of me, Regina?" Cora asked and her usually strong, firm voice was wavering as the slightest of tears sprang to her eyes. "You want me to accept this…relationship you and this woman have? You want me to understand that you love her in a way that no two women should ever love one another? You want me to be okay with the fact that you are in a _sexual_ relationship and living in sin?"

"Yes."

"This is preposterous!" Cora yelled and Regina flinched, but she didn't back down. "How could you even dare think of asking me of such a thing?"

"Because Daddy doesn't have a problem with me finding love and happiness, Mother, no matter what form it happens to come in."

"You leave your father out of this."

"No," she said and she shook her head. "I won't."

"What of the rest of society, hmm?" Cora asked and she downed the rest of her drink. When she went to grab the bottle to pour herself another, Regina stopped her. "You can never marry this woman, Regina, because it is not right. It will never be right. The people in our society and this great country of ours will _never_ be accepting of homosexuals like you. You say you are happy? How on earth can you be happy knowing that?"

"Because none of that matters, Mother, it doesn't matter because she makes me happy. I honestly could care less what anyone thinks," Regina said and she took her hand away to allow her mother to pour herself another drink. "You'll never understand, will you? You will never try to see it in another way other than the way you've always been, will you?" She scoffed and took a few steps back. "Why can't we come to an understanding, Mother? I am an adult and I know when you and Daddy first found out that you thought that I was going through some kind of a phase, but I am a grown woman and this isn't a choice I've made. The only choice I've made is being able to accept who I am instead of trying to be someone I'm not just to keep _you_ happy."

She had been down this very path with her mother many times before, but never had it been while she'd been in a relationship. Every time she'd been down this path, it had never ended well and they either went months without speaking or her mother just simply chose to blur everything out and that usually meant with copious amounts of alcohol to burn everything from her mind.

Cora clenched her jaw tightly and Regina saw the tears that still lingered in her eyes. She wasn't sure if they were caused by the rage Cora was likely feeling or by something else. Hoping it was anything other than anger was a long stretch, but despite everything, deep down she only ever wanted her mother just to understand and if not, accept her for who she was and who she loved and who made her happy.

Like a switch had suddenly been flipped, and Regina knew she should've expected it, Cora cleared her throat and looked at her. "You said you have two others coming to stay?" She asked and Regina sighed before nodding her head. "Your deputy and someone else?"

"Yes. Gold's secretary. The one who—"

"Double-crossed him to help you and those federal agents build a case against."

"Yes," Regina nodded. "It's not safe for them in Storybrooke. I've already explained to you why as I have also explained to you why we're here. Everyone that is aligned with Gold doesn't know this address and it is our only option until his sentencing on Monday."

"You truly believe—"

"I don't believe, I know," Regina said tightly. "You have no idea, absolutely no fucking idea how serious this is, do you?" With a scoff she backed up towards the kitchen door and stopped. "What will it take for you to understand how serious this situation truly is, Mother? For one of Gold's henchmen to come crashing through the door with a gun?"

"Regina—"

"I promised them I'd keep them safe and that is exactly what I intend to do."

"Regina," Cora sighed softly. "There is plenty of room and plenty of food. Stay as long as you wish. Put her son in Zelena's old room. I cannot stomach the thought of him sharing a bed with you and _her_. And while we're on that topic, I expect you to adhere to the rules I made many years ago when you still lived under my roof. You will not—"

"Of course," Regina laughed bitterly. "Put your mind at ease, Mother, for I wouldn't _dare_ think of making love to my girlfriend in your house."

Cora shot her a look of disgust just before she turned on her heels and stormed out of the kitchen. She strolled through the living room to find her father snoring lightly in the armchair and Zelena lounging on the couch flipping idly through a magazine. Neither of them spoke as they looked at one another and all Zelena did was point up to the ceiling. With a sigh, Regina headed for the stairs and walked up them quickly, finding Emma in her old room with Henry sitting on the bed already dressed in his pajamas and making a fuss about going to sleep.

"I'm sorry I left you alone with my father and if I had known my sister was here—"

"It's fine, Regina," Emma smiled, but it was forced and she was as tired as Regina felt. "I—I wasn't sure what the sleeping arrangements are going to be tonight and that bed is a bit too small for um, the three of us to share."

"Yes," Regina said as she looked at the twin-sized bed. "It is."

"Regina?"

"Hmm?" She looked over at Emma and smiled. "Right, sleeping arrangements. I thought that you and I could sleep in here tonight and Henry can sleep across the hall in my mother's sewing room. There's a small bed in there fit for a little prince."

"But I'm Deputy Swan! Not prince Henry," Henry pouted.

"Right, of course," Regina laughed. "A bed fit for a handsome young deputy. How about we go and check it out and maybe we can read you one of my old books for your bedtime story."

"Okay."

"Thank you," Emma whispered, moving to plant a soft kiss on her cheek. "Do you know when Ruby and Kathryn are going to be here?"

"I imagine sometime after midnight if they don't run into any problems on the drive down."

"Regina?" Emma asked quietly. "I overheard you and your mother earlier. Is everything all right?"

"It is fine, darling, just our usual squabbling. It's nothing to be concerned about. She will never change the way she thinks, unfortunately," she said with a frown, one she made disappear immediately as she looked down at Henry. "Are you all ready for bed, Deputy?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now. It's been a very long day and I need my deputy to be well rested, okay?"

"Okay," Henry pouted. "We go bed here?"

"You'll be just across the hall," Regina said and she scooped him up in her arms and it was only Henry's look of confusion that she realized she had misunderstood him. "Hey, we're staying here for the next couple of days, remember?"

"We sleep here?"

"Yes, we'll sleep here, we'll eat here, and maybe tomorrow your Mama and I can take you to the park that is just down the street. How about that?"

"We swing too?"

"Of course," Regina smiled. "Anything you want."

"Careful," Emma said from behind her as she placed a hand on the small of her back. "He might use that against you, the whole "anything you want" thing."

"He's a toddler, Emma."

"He still knows how to get his way," she chuckled and she leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Kisses too?" Henry asked quietly. "Mommy?"

"From me?" Regina asked, still unable to wrap her mind around the paternal name he had called her for the third time in a day. Henry just nodded and she laughed and kissed his cheek, his nose and his forehead in a quick flurry of kisses. "Come on, let's get you into bed, Deputy."

It wasn't until an hour later when she lay in her childhood bed with Emma wrapped in her arms that the notion really hit her. Henry didn't just see her as Regina or his mother's "friend", he saw her as his other parent despite how little time had gone by since she had been in both of their lives. It meant a lot to her knowing that someone loved her in that way when she had never dreamt, not even for a moment, that she'd ever become a mother in any way or form.

Emma wasn't just the bluest part of the grey skies that filled her life, Henry was too, but only he was the sun that shone through, forever brightening her days.


	20. Chapter 20

Emma stayed in Regina's old bed while she helped Ruby and Kathryn get settled in for the night when they arrived just before two in the morning. It was nearly an hour before Regina came back to bed, easily slipping under the sheets and behind her, her arm draping loosely over her waist and her nose nuzzling into the back of her neck and hair. She felt Regina's bare legs against her own and they were wearing the same long t-shirts they'd worn to bed the night before at the motel in Portland. She felt the heat radiating from Regina's body and more so from her core and it only caused her to push her ass back into her in an attempt to feel more.

Regina wasn't shy nor did she hesitate when she pulled up the long t-shirt up over her hips and she let out a shaky breath when her hands fell upon the warm flesh of her lower abdomen. Regina's intentions were instantly clear when her lips fell upon the side of her neck and her body pressed into Emma's tightly. The small bed wasn't nearly big enough for the two of them to sleep in, much less have sex in, but that fact wasn't stopping Regina at all.

"Hmm, Regina," Emma sighed out softly as she pushed back against her only now she felt the soft brush of curls against her skin instead of the fabric of her t-shirt. "We should really sleep."

"I can't sleep," she murmured into her neck. "I _want_ you."

Shivers ran down her spine as Regina's hand slipped between her thighs and she spread her legs to allow her fingers to slide through her folds. Emma bit back the moan that escaped past her lips and placed a hand over Regina's in an attempt to stop her, an attempt that failed when Regina's fingers began to circle deliciously over her throbbing clit. Her right hand moved to reach back and her fingers threaded easily through Regina's hair as she pulled her close to her neck, loving the way Regina licked and sucked and kissed along her neck and jaw.

They moved fluidly despite the small size of the bed, Regina moving to slide on top of her, her legs straddling her lower abdomen as she helped Emma remove her t-shirt. Emma sat up a little, kissing over her clavicle as Regina's fingers tugged on her t-shirt, desperate to rid her of it. Emma was shaking slightly as she leaned back and lifted her arms, her eyes locking on to Regina's as she removed the t-shirt and tossed it to the floor where her own had landed moments before.

They were kissing as they moved to lie back on the bed together, Regina on top of her and a thigh easily slipping between her legs. She moaned into Regina's mouth as she swept her hands down the smooth expanse of her back, loving the feel of her warm, soft skin against her palms and fingertips.

The way Regina kissed her in a sense of desperation, of longing, it made her feel incredibly weak in the knees and it sent a shockwave of arousal fluttering through her body. Regina kissed her harder, deeper, her thigh pressing hard against her cunt as their hips began to move in ragged thrusts. Emma grasped at Regina's hips with her short nails digging into her skin as she pulled her hard against her. She could feel how wet Regina was against her thigh, the hot heat emanating from her core almost scalding her skin in the most delicious way.

It was the feel of Regina's naked skin against her own, the wetness on her thigh and the way their bodies started to cling to one another as things heated up that had Emma thinking of nothing other than the woman she loved and how much she couldn't quite get enough of her in moments just like the one they were in.

Emma became lost within her, allowing herself to cling to her and tumble close to the edge all at once. She moved a hand to the back of Regina's neck, finding the hair there damp and sticking to the nape of her neck. Regina parted from the hungry, passionate kiss first and panted as she stared down into Emma's eyes in the mostly dark room.

"I love you," Emma whispered with a smile.

"I love you," Regina whispered back. "So very much."

Emma stilled when she felt the hot tears spill from Regina's eyes and landed on her cheeks. She reached up to gently cup her face with both hands, her thumbs sweeping over her flushed skin gently. She wanted to ask her what exactly she and her mother had spoken about earlier because it had clearly left a rather huge emotional impact on her, but now wasn't the time for that conversation, not when they were naked and in Regina's old bed together.

Deciding to keep things as light as she could manage, a smirk danced over her lips as she lifted her thigh between Regina's legs. "Am I the first girl you've had naked in your bed?"

"Yes," Regina chuckled softly. "You are."

"It is a small bed, can't say I blame you for never having anyone else—"

"There was never anyone else that I wanted to bring home with me," Regina cut her off, kissing her squarely on the lips. "And if I have anything to say about it, there will never be anyone else after you either."

"Oh?" Emma teased and she playfully licked along Regina's lower lip. "Is that right?"

"Yes, darling."

"Do you remember how I promised you that I would show you just how I feel about you?"

"Emma—"

"I want to," she continued and she trailed her left hand down the side of Regina's body before easing it between their bodies and between her legs. Regina lifted up off her thigh just enough for her fingers to deftly slip over her wet folds. "I—I want to try something…new."

"New?"

Emma blushed yet her fingers teased over Regina's clit languidly. She kissed over her cheek and leaned in close to her ear. "I want to fuck you with my tongue while you do the same to me."

"You want to…sixty-nine?" Regina chuckled quietly and Emma blushed profusely harder. "Oh darling, you aren't the only one who has watched pornographic videos. There have been a lot of long, lonely nights for me before I met you and—well, I was curious."

"Oh," Emma swallowed hard. "Is that what it's called?"

"You are so wonderfully vanilla," Regina smiled before kissing her softly, moaning as Emma's fingers continued to tease over her clit. "I would say don't ever change, but I would be depriving us both of all the different ways we can…fuck."

Emma swallowed hard, arousal burning through her body in the most delicious way. She pushed away the fact that they were doing this in Regina's parents house and that they were only a few doors down from them. She pushed away the fact that they could be caught and that they were risking a lot more than either even realized. It was all swallowed by the urge to take things to a whole other level with the woman she'd fallen in love with and all she wanted, all she desired, was to consume and be consumed completely.

Regina kissed her hard in yearning before moving to trail her lips down her neck and across her collarbone. Each kiss upon her skin was unhurried, each one lingering for seconds at a time. Emma bit her bottom lip, the anticipation growing by the minute. She threaded her fingers through Regina's hair as she licked over a semi-erect nipple. As much as she loved the way Regina teased her skin with her lips, tongue and teeth, she needed so much more.

"Regina…"

"Emma," she murmured as she pressed a hard kiss to her abdomen just below her breasts.

She felt Regina smile against her skin before she fluidly moved to change her position and while the bed didn't allow for much room, it made no difference. Emma inhaled sharply at the sight of Regina's full, round ass just inches from her face and she ran her hands up the back of her thighs, her thumbs easing over her pussy and spreading her lips. She shuddered as Regina's tongue licked the length of her and she momentarily checked out until she pulled Regina down against her mouth and thrust her tongue inside of her.

The act itself was highly stimulating and new, but Emma was thoroughly enjoying every moment of it. Despite being rather inexperienced, she had Regina moaning and responding in such an erotic way she could barely hold back the flood of arousal that coursed through her body. Her hips jerked as Regina pulled away, her fingers slicking over her clit as Regina buried her face against her inner thigh and moaned a little too loudly. Emma didn't let up as she continued to thrust her tongue deeply inside Regina's clenching, tight hole.

Emma loved the musky taste of her cunt, she loved the way her tongue was sucked inside of her, and the way the hot heat seared her tongue. Regina's body shuddered and Emma splayed a hand over her lower back while spreading her lips wider, teasing her tongue over her slit before diving right back in, unrelenting as she brought Regina closer and closer to coming undone.

She gasped as she inhaled, her heart racing and her lungs about to burst from the lack of air and as she inhaled a second time, all she could smell was the musky scent of Regina's cunt that only caused for her to want to dive in for more. She teased the tip of her tongue over her swollen clit, eliciting a throaty moan from her lover. She wrapped her lips around the swollen bud, sucking hard as her fingers moved to slick over her tight hole. She eased a finger inside of her and she pulled back, inhaling sharply as she watched her finger sink within her in the dim light of the room. Her heart was racing as she pulled her finger out slowly and the light coming in front the street showed just how glistening wet her finger was.

With one more sharp inhale, Emma spread her lips once more, easing her tongue back inside of her as Regina pushed back against her, moaning and silently begging for more. She curled her tongue inside of her, drawing out a reaction she hadn't expected as Regina's body shudder and stiffened at the touch. Emma smoothed her hand up over her back and continued to flick her tongue deftly inside her hole, twisting and curling her tongue as she devoured her whole.

She moaned when Regina's mouth covered her cunt completely, her tongue doing things to her that left her rendered breathless. She gasped as she pulled back from Regina, slicking her fingers over her drenched core as she arched into her mouth and dug her short nails into the small of Regina's back. Her toes curled and she thrust her head forward, devouring Regina's core whole. It was Regina who came first and yet Emma wasn't too far behind her, both of their moans muffled as they clung to one another, faces buried into one another's thighs as their bodies shook in succession as they came undone completely.

A delicious chill ran down Emma's spine as Regina moved to turn around and lay on her side next to her. Emma lifted a hand to Regina's lips and lightly wiped away at the wetness that gathered there before she pulled her in for a wildly wanton kiss. Wherever their hot, damp skin touched, they stuck together, but neither pulled back and neither seemed to want to stop. Emma swept her hands over Regina's back, feeling her muscles ripple beneath the palms of her hands and she pulled her harder, closer against her as she sucked on her tongue and released it with a gasp.

"Fuck," Regina murmured as her hips began to thrust downwards, her cunt sliding over Emma's delightfully, causing Emma's libido to rev right back up despite how tired she was. "You feel so good against me."

"Don't…stop…" Emma moaned as she jerkily thrust her pelvis upwards, meeting Regina's almost in perfect synchrony. "Oh god, Regina…"

The bed springs squeaked as they thrust harder, faster. Emma's hands clung to Regina's hips, encouraging her to move faster as Regina held herself slightly above Emma, her arms shaking as she struggled to stay in the very position they had found to be the most pleasurable. Emma grasped tightly at her hips, her vision swimming even though her eyes were clenched shut.

"Emma," Regina gasped, her hot breath spilling over Emma's parted lips. "Emma, look at me, darling," she murmured and she lifted a hand to cup her cheek. "Darling, look at me."

The intensity in Regina's brown eyes was more than enough to send her over the edge and yet she was mesmerized, lost in the loving, lustful gaze of the woman who had swept her off her feet from the very moment they had first met. In that very moment Emma felt something she had never quite felt before and it was a momentous feeling of nothing but love that sent her whirling, her only anchor being the tight hold she still had on her beautiful lover's hips.

They stilled as they became lost in one another and their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss as Regina settled her body fully on top of hers, her fingers tangling in Emma's hair as they kissed. Emma stroked one hand over her back, inching her way up to Regina's shoulder and down her arm until she reached her wrist and gently wrapped her fingers around it. She kissed her harder, almost in desperation and she guided Regina's hand between her legs, showing her where she needed her touch the most.

She had barely recovered from her climax from before and her body was craving more. They both moaned while they kissed hungrily, Regina's fingers slicking over her core hard, not wasting time with a teasing touch. Emma released her wrist and as Regina lifted up from her a little more, she trailed her fingers down her lower abdomen and through the closely cropped hair before the tips of her fingers landed on her clit and she pressed her fingers hard, circling them over her tight, hard bundle of nerves, hitting every spot just right until they were both gasping and struggling to stay quiet as they brought each other over the edge quickly once more.

Emma whimpered at the loss of Regina's fingers and she pulled her own free in the seconds before Regina collapsed on top of her completely. She could feel Regina's heart racing as they just lay there, holding on to one another as they breathed heavily and held on tightly.

Emma blinked several times, Regina suddenly not on top of her but beside her while a hand traced over her abdomen and the sheets pulled up to their waists. Emma groaned quietly as Regina's fingers moved up to trace over the underside of one breast and then the other before her lingering gaze met Emma's eyes alongside a lazy and content smile that curled over her lips. Emma's cheeks burned in embarrassment that she had passed out due to the intensity of the orgasm that had crushed through her body, but Regina was quick to kiss it all away, chuckling quietly against her slightly parted lips.

"Hmm," Regina hummed contently, letting her lips linger before pulling back. "You never cease to amaze me, darling."

"I amaze you?"

"In every way."

Emma smiled and let her eyes close, her body reminding her just how tired she truly was and that they had only a handful of hours left to sleep. The smell of sex lingered all around them and Regina's body was warm against her own. She moaned when Regina placed a kiss just below her collarbone before she felt the soft sheets cover their bodies more fully and Regina settled down against her, her head on her shoulder and her fingers gently tracing over her side.

For the first time since Regina had returned to the bedroom, Emma's mind reeled back to the matter at hand. Gold had been arrested and not yet formally sentenced and a young man who was loyal to him endlessly was following them, and there was no telling if, but when he would finally catch up to them, nor was there no telling in just what he would do when he did.

"Em—Emma?" Regina whispered as she stroked along her cheek. "Don't think of that."

"How do you know I'm—"

"Because I know," she murmured softly. "Just stay here, right _here_ with me for right now. Let us worry about everything else in a few hours, but for right now, let's just…enjoy this moment."

The kiss they shared was powerful and it left them both breathless within a matter of seconds. Emma just lovingly smiled at Regina and stroked her fingers through her hair and across the nape of her neck, their eyes never parting as their bodies relaxed against one another completely.

Emma felt so very content with Regina in her arms and lying against her. She tried just to stay in that moment and not let her thoughts wander to other matters at hand. She tried just to focus on the way that Regina's breath spilled across her neck as she laid her head back down on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, her body reminding her all too well that she was exhausted beyond relief and that they only had a few hours left to sleep before morning came all too soon.

With a tired sigh, Emma reached for the hand tracing over her side and intertwined their fingers as a smile danced over her lips. She could feel Regina watching her, she didn't need to open her eyes to know that she was, and she fought the tiredness and the pull of sleep, just wanting to bask in the moment for as long as she could stay awake.

"Sleep," Regina murmured, kissing over her shoulder. "Sleep, darling."

"Okay," Emma whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Emma fell asleep with a smile on her face, allowing that contented feeling to trickle over into her dreams that were filled of nothing but the beautiful woman who slept soundly in her arms.

[X]

Regina walked beside Emma down the busy street with Henry clutching onto her hand as they made their way to the park as she had promised him the night before. She had to resist reaching for Emma's hand every time they brushed idly and she only wished things could be different for them. She knew she was foolish to believe that would ever change in their lifetime, foolish to have hope for acceptance from not only her mother, but from others as well.

There had been no further incident with her mother once they had woken up that morning and went about their day. Cora had been noticeably absent during breakfast and it wasn't until Regina had a moment alone with her father that he told her she wasn't comfortable being around her or Emma that morning after they had heard them in the middle of the night. Before she'd even had the chance to be embarrassed, her father, with his unconditional love, had just hugged her and told her not to worry about her mother and to at least try and enjoy the short stay at home as best as she could.

She was pulled back into the now from her thoughts by the sound of Ruby Lucas fawning over everything in sight as she and Kathryn trailed behind them on the busy street. While it wasn't Ruby's first time out of Storybrooke, it was her first time in New York City and she was acting every bit the tourist much to the embarrassment of Kathryn whose arm she was latched on to tightly whenever she pointed something or someone out and loudly so.

"Mama, look!" Henry said excitedly, not letting go of Regina's hand as he reach for his mother's and tugged hard. "My park!"

"I know," Emma smiled down at him before turning to Regina. "We used to come here almost every day," she said just over the din of the street noises. "Is this where we're going?"

"Yes," Regina replied with a smile and she reached down to scoop Henry up into her arms before they made a quick dash across the busy street. They entered the park with Ruby and Kathryn following close behind them and once inside the gated park, Regina placed Henry down on his feet and knelt in front of him. "Don't go too far, okay, Deputy?"

"Okay, Mommy," he grinned and he grabbed at her face and kissed her wetly on the cheek before running off towards the swings with Emma close behind him.

"Mommy?" Kathryn asked, moving to stand next to Regina. "When did he—"

"Just the other day," Regina replied and she rolled her eyes at the look Kathryn gave her. "Don't."

"I think it's sweet," she said with a dreamy smile. "God, no wonder you fell for her, it's hard not to fall in love with her son too, isn't it?"

"It truly is not."

Regina smiled at her before moving to sit on an empty bench not far from where Emma was now pushing Henry on a swing with Ruby sitting on the swing next to him, the three of them laughing without a single care in the world. The sound of children all around them filled her ears and yet all she could see and all she could hear was the sound of Henry's joyous laughter as his mother tickled him every time he swung back to her.

Her eyes took in her surroundings and the people that flocked the park despite the slight chill that hung in the early October air. Despite knowing they were being followed, her attention gravitated right back to Emma Swan and the adorable toddler who seemed to be having the time of his life just being pushed on the swing. There was nothing more that she wanted in that very moment than to walk over to them, to kiss her beautiful, irresistible girlfriend just because she wanted to. She was broken out of her reverie by Kathryn bumping a shoulder into her own.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"I—I do," Regina stammered. "I truly do."

"I can tell," Kathryn smiled with a wink. "Especially after hearing you two last night."

"Oh god."

"I didn't hear any of _that_ , per se, but I heard a whole lot of…" Kathryn grunted and moaned and held up her hands in surrender as Regina shot her a look that shut her right up. "Regina, you don't need to hold back or hide anything from me. I know our…friendship is tentative at best, but we're not so different, you and I."

"We're not, are we?"

Regina found that hard to believe, but then again, she didn't really know Kathryn Midas that well. Under different circumstances they would've been more than acquaintances through their jobs and they almost had been if it hadn't been for the Gold's and the constant interference they seemed to have on all their lives.

"And why is that?" Regina asked her after a moment and Kathryn seemed to be focused on something else. She followed her line of sight and her eyes landed on Ruby. The two seemed to be locked in a hard gaze and the moment Ruby saw Regina looking, she turned away. "Hmm," she said as she turned to Kathryn. "Did something happen between you two?"

"We kissed," Kathryn whispered. "When I showed up at her house yesterday morning, I expected her to be asleep, but she wasn't. She was too scared to sleep. We had coffee and we talked for a little while. I don't know how it happened, but it did."

"I see," Regina smiled at her and saw her cheeks redden slightly. "You rather enjoyed it too, I gather?"

"Yes," Kathryn replied hesitantly. "Although I am weary of…pursuing anything more."

"Because of the less than kind reputation she has in our town?" Regina asked and before Kathryn could protest or even defend herself or Ruby, Regina held up a hand. "You shouldn't let that bother you, Kathryn. She may have made some colorful choices in the past regarding the men she'd chosen to be with, but that does not make her any less than you or I."

"Really?"

"Mills!"

Regina whipped around on the bench at the sound of a familiar voice and she smiled as the redheaded man jogged towards her. She stood up from the bench and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, lifting her slightly up off the ground as he did. The gesture was a surprise yet she didn't let it show as he let her go and placed his hands on her shoulders, smiling at her as he checked her over.

"Mills, it's good to see you," he said with a hearty laugh. "Thought you went off to sheriff some small town up in Maine?"

"I did," she nodded. She was acutely aware that Emma was watching their interaction closely from where she still stood by the swings. "I'm back for a—for the weekend with some friends."

August Booth had been a colleague of hers since she had started as a rookie officer there in the city. They had been somewhat close to being friends and even had been partnered up randomly throughout the years. She worked better on her own and as did he which in turn caused them to clash whenever they were stuck working with one another. His reaction to seeing her had come as a surprise mainly because of their history with one another.

"It's nice to see you too, Booth," Regina smiled at him politely. "What brings you down here?"

August shrugged. "You remember Charlotte?" Upon her nod, he continued. "We got engaged a few weeks back actually and Charlie has her son this weekend. We decided to bring him down here to the park."

"I didn't know she had a child," Regina replied with a raised eyebrow. "How old is her son?"

"Christopher is almost three."

_Henry's age_ , Regina thought and she just smiled at him. She felt an incredible urge just to wrap up the conversation, as awkward as it was becoming, but she knew Booth well enough to know that look he had in his eye and she quietly apologized to Kathryn for needing to step aside for a moment and she and Booth headed for the gated entrance to the park.

"We all heard about Robert Gold," he said quietly as he leaned up against the fence. "Seems like it's a pretty big situation, huh?"

"Yeah," Regina replied. "One that took me by surprise as well. Storybrooke truly isn't what it seems, not for a small town at least."

"Aren't most small towns filled with corruption of some sorts one way or another?" Booth chuckled softly. "You didn't just come down here for a little vacation with friends, did you?" He asked and when she didn't answer, he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You can trust me, Regina."

"We're being followed," she said lowly. "I don't know what his motive is other than he's been ordered to follow us."

"Who is "us"?"

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere where we can have a bit of privacy," Regina said as her eyes darted around the park and towards the street. August nodded and shoved his hands in the worn leather jacket he had on. "Why don't we go down the street to Demetrio's for a cup of coffee," she suggested. "I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Now? I—I'm not sure how Charlie will feel about that. She's been looking forward to spending today here at the park with Christopher and myself."

"It's a cup of coffee, Booth. Half an hour, tops."

"All right, Mills," he sighed. "Give me a minute to explain to Charlie that we need to go talk business somewhere privately and we'll head down to Demetrio's for that coffee."

[X]

Not long after Regina had left the park with her old colleague, Emma felt more than just a little uneasy being there out in the open without Regina nearby. There were plenty of people out on the street and there in the park, but there was no telling if Felix would suddenly appear out of the crowd of people and make a move. She tried to put her mind at ease by continuing to push Henry on the swing, focusing on his gleeful laughter every time she reached out to tickle him before giving him another little push.

"Mama, off!" Henry said suddenly and she grabbed the chains to stop him from swinging and helped him down on to his feet. "We go slide?"

"Go on," Emma smiled down at him. "I'll be right over there with Kathryn and Ruby, all right?" She said as she pointed to the bench where Kathryn and Ruby were sitting on and talking quietly. She watched Henry run off towards the wooden play structure and she headed over to the bench, taking a seat beside Ruby.

"Did he get tired of the swing already?" Ruby asked her and Emma nodded, sighing as she pulled her coat with the broken zipper around her body in an attempt to get warm. "Kathryn and I were just talking about the annual ball that is held in town on Halloween. It's coming up in a couple of weeks. It is a masquerade so masks are mandatory, and we were just talking about how you and Regina could go, you know, as a couple and nobody would be none the wiser."

Emma wasn't particularly listening to Ruby since her attention was focused on keeping track of her son amongst the dozens of children than filled the park. Henry waved out to her at the top of the metal slide and slid down, laughing when his bottom hit the ground first. He pulled himself up and ran around to the side of the play structure to climb back up and go down the slide once more, but Emma soon lost sight of him amongst the children that were playing all around him.

Panic rose when a few minutes passed and she didn't see her son amongst the children who were playing happily, laughter filling the air, and the shrieks of joy as two girls were forcefully pushed down the slide by an older boy caused her to jump up to her feet. The sudden action caused Ruby to jump up to her feet as well and she placed a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I can't see him," she said in a rush. "I can't see my son!"

"Em, just stay calm," Ruby said as she forced Emma to look at her. "He's still here, somewhere. Maybe he is hiding or he's just lost among all these kids. We will find him, okay?"

"Ruby—"

"No, Em, don't think of the worst," Ruby said calmly. "Kathryn?" Ruby motioned for her to stand up. "Check around the gate and stay there in case Henry comes by."

"All right."

"Em, we're going to split up," she said and she took a deep breath, one that Emma imitated shakily. "We'll meet back here in five minutes, okay?"

Emma just nodded, feeling nauseous as the world began to spin faster all around her. Ruby ran off in the direction of where the trees were and where a lot of the children were playing on the small grassy area and Emma, with a few shaky steps at first, headed across the sand towards the play structure. Faces of young children went by in a blur and none of them were that of her young son, her precious baby boy.

She swallowed hard at the lump that had risen in her throat and she blinked past the tears in her eyes. Several mother's approached her, seeing her in duress and after she managed to tell them his name, the color of his hair and the color of his jacket, they were off searching for her son, calling out his name as they rushed around the park. Wave after wave of nausea hit her and she blinked past her tears as she reached out towards her son.

"Henry!"

The boy turned around in alarm. It wasn't Henry. The jacket was similar but the hair was shorter and darker than her baby boy's was. Emma let go of the terrified boy, watching as he ran over to his mother on the other side of the park in tears.

Word got around the park quickly and parents were grabbing their children, lining them up along the fence until there were no children left unaccounted for in the park. Emma tried not to throw up, but it was impossible as she clutched to the back of the bench and lost her lunch in the short grass. Her worst fears, even long before the move to Storybrooke, had become a reality. Her son was gone, nowhere to be seen, and she had no idea where he was or what had happened to him.

The minutes went by and they felt like hours and she wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand just as she felt a hand fall upon her lower back, the touch familiar yet distant. She turned to look back at Regina, tears spilling over and rolling down her cheeks and Regina said nothing as she pulled her in, hugging her tight.

"Booth is calling it in," she whispered into Emma's ear. "We'll find him, Emma, I promise."

"What if—what if Felix—"

"It may be a big city," Regina replied as she held Emma at arms length. "But I know this neighborhood better than that kid does. We _will_ find him."

Emma was trembling and feeling completely, utterly useless. A failure. A bad mother. Everything Gold had wanted to prove that she was even though she knew that wasn't remotely true. She felt unsteady on her feet and it was Regina who held her up, wrapping an arm around her waist as she led her over towards the gate where Ruby and Kathryn were waiting. Sirens wailed off in the distance, growing closer by each second that passed.

The sirens grew closer before three squad cars came to a stop on the street just outside the entrance to the park. Several uniformed policemen scrambled out of the cars and headed over to where Emma stood with Regina's arm still wrapped firmly around her waist, holding her up since she was still on the verge of collapsing.

"Mills."

"Chief Kramer," Regina nodded. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Missing child cases always hit too close to home for me and when Booth mentioned your name and that this child is of a friend of yours, of course I had to come," he replied, his face showing no emotion and he turned to Emma, his eyes softening as he took in the distraught sight of her. "You are the boy's mother?"

"E—Emma," she stammered.

"I need some information from you, Emma," the chief said gently. "We'll need a description of your son, what he was wearing, his name, everything that you can tell us. A picture would be much more useful, but if you cannot provide one, perhaps you can come down to the station and we'll have our artist draw up a sketch of your son."

"Emma?" Regina asked gently when Emma didn't respond. "Emma?"

"I—"

The world spun faster all around her and even though Regina was her anchor in that moment, she lost the fight, her vision swimming and the last thing she saw before her world went black was the worried face of her lover struggling to keep her from falling to the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

Regina stood in the center of the twelve policemen who had responded to Booth's call. Henry had been missing for a total of eleven minutes and they were wasting time, but nobody had anticipated Emma Swan fainting from the overwhelming situation they were suddenly in. With Booth's help, she'd gotten Emma safely inside the back of one of the squad cars with Kathryn and one of the officer's watching over her.

"All right, men," Regina said upon the chief's nod for her to begin. "We are going to spread out in all directions. Rendezvous point is right here," she said as she pointed around at the park. "The missing boy, his name is Henry Swan. He's two and a half years old and is missing his top two front teeth, he has dark brown hair, and he'll be holding on to a light blue blanket."

"What do we suspect at this point?" One of the officer's to her right asked. "A lost boy or kidnap?"

"Either," Regina replied, trying to stay strong and keep herself together despite the many emotions that were flowing through her. "Any further questions? No? Let's move out!"

"Regina?"

She stopped to turn her attention to Ruby and noticed nearly a dozen women were lingering behind her, each and every one of them with a heightened look of concern on their faces. Ruby stepped forward and looked back at the group of women behind her for a moment.

"They want to help," she said quietly. "Most of them, they have children around Henry's age and they want to help look for him. The more people we have helping, the better chance we have a finding him, right?"

"All right," Regina nodded and looked at the group of mother's waiting behind Ruby. "Time is crucial and it has already been fourteen minutes since Henry Swan was last seen by his mother. Any questions on his description?"

"What color jacket is he wearing?"

"Navy blue," Regina replied. "Dark jeans and white running shoes."

"No front teeth?" The same woman asked and she nodded her head.

"We will meet back here in twenty minutes and regroup."

"Regina," Ruby said softly before she could walk away. "We'll find him."

"I know," Regina replied tightly. "And when we do, I am going to shoot that fucking asshole right between the eyes for even laying a hand on him in the first place!"

"Regina—"

"Go, Ruby, we're wasting time!"

"Mills, a word?" Chief Kramer asked when she walked past him and she sighed with a nod of her head and joined him where he stood under one of the large oak trees. "You want to tell me exactly what is going on here?"

"A young boy is missing, Chief, I don't exactly have time to stop and—"

"Regina," he said, his tone changing into a softer one. "Tell me what is really going on here. I know there is a lot more to this than a young boy going missing."

Regina sighed and watched as several women who weren't out searching for the missing toddler began to set up a table near the swings and one woman even had a large thermos and a stack of plastic cups that she placed on the end of the foldup table.

"Where do I even start, Chief?"

"The beginning is a good place as any," he replied. "Regina, tell me what the hell is going on and don't leave any little details out."

Regina winced, wanting to be on the search for Henry and not left behind to tell her former boss the details of the situation that had led to where they were now. She took a deep breath and began to tell him how it had all started from the moment she suspected that the former sheriff of Storybrooke's death was more than just a hunting accident…

[X]

Two hours into the search and they had turned up with nothing. Emma still hadn't woken and Regina's worry not just for Henry's safety, but also for Emma's well being was growing increasingly worse by every passing minute. After she had explained everything to Chief Kramer, he made the call to the other precincts in the immediate area. Roadblocks were set up within a twenty-mile radius and hundreds of police officers were on the look out for the missing toddler.

It had been by a stroke of sheer luck that she had gotten back to the park after the trip down the street to Demetrio's for a cup of coffee while she brought Booth up to speed on the situation. She cursed herself for not having been there sooner, wondering if she had been, would Henry still have ended up missing, seemingly out of thin air.

"Regina, maybe we should take her back to your parents' house," Kathryn said when she approached the car Emma had been placed in earlier. "She—she'll be more comfortable in a bed versus being in the back of the squad car. Besides," Kathryn paused as she motioned behind Regina at the half a dozen reporters that were now swarming the area. "It might be best if they don't get photographs of her in this state and create some crazy story that isn't remotely true."

"You're right," Regina sighed. "Do you think you can stay here? I shouldn't be gone long."

"Of course. What do I need to do?"

"Just…keep this going until I get back."

Kathryn nodded and Regina walked over to the officer who was standing at the front of the squad car. After explaining quickly that she wanted to take Emma somewhere private where she could rest comfortably, the officer didn't ask any question other than to where he was going to take the two of them. Regina slid into the front seat next to him and gave him the address. In the short drive from the park to her parents' house, Regina continuously looked back at the blonde still unconscious in the back seat.

The officer, "Moody" he reminded her of the nickname she had long since forgotten, helped her carry Emma into the house. She ignored her mother's questions as they carried Emma up the stairs and into her old bedroom. The officer helped her lay her on the bed gently and he gave a small, curt nod before stepping out of the bedroom and shut the door behind him on his way out.

"Emma," Regina whispered as she gently stroked her fingertips over her brow. "Emma, darling, you need to wake up."

Regina held back a strangled sob and she leaned forward to place a soft kiss upon Emma's lips, willing her to wake up and not knowing why she hadn't yet since she'd fainted in her arms two hours earlier. Had it only been barely half a day earlier that they had lain in that very bed together, making love and exploring new ways to bring each other undone? She frowned and wiped away her tears as she leaned in to place another kiss upon Emma's still lips.

"Regina."

"Mother," she tensed and she rose from the bed with her fists clenched at her side. "I need to get back out there. Her son is missing."

Cora's expression tightened, her hands folded in front of her as she watched Regina walk towards her with not even a single flinch of fear in every step. The only fear she had was directed to Henry Swan's well being and her driving motion was in finding the young boy and returning with him safe and sound and with whomever had taken him either dead or behind bars.

"What is wrong with her?"

"Nothing," Regina replied tightly. "The shock of her son going missing rendered her into an unconscious state. She will rest here until she wakes and I trust that you'll look after her until I return with her son."

Cora's expression softened somewhat as she moved to step into the room. Regina couldn't stop her even if she had wanted to and she watched her mother come to a stop at the foot of the bed. She watched her as she stared down at the blonde, her expression growing unreadable as she did. Cora cleared her throat and turned back to face her.

"I'll make sure she's comfortable, dear," she said quietly. "Go on, go find her precious son. God forbid anything horrible has happened to him. How long has he been missing for?"

"Just a little over two hours now."

"I see."

"I _will_ find him."

"I have no doubt, dear," Cora replied, turning her attention back to the unconscious blonde on Regina's childhood bed. "She'll be looked after, rest your worries," Cora whispered. "Go on, then. Go find her precious son. God forbid anything—"

"Save it, Mother."

"Our differences will always divide us, Regina, but at times like this, we will push those differences aside."

"Will we?"

"You love her and I don't agree with your choices when it comes to the matter of heart, but this is more than that I fear," Cora said with certain distaste to her tone. "At this moment, she is a mother whose child has gone missing and while I cannot relate, I can only imagine the distress she is feeling right now. Go, Regina. Go find her son and bring him home to her."

Regina hesitated, but she slipped out of the bedroom and found Officer Moody standing just down the hallway. "Can you stay?" Regina asked him. "Maybe call in if she wakes up?"

"For you, Mills? Of course," he smiled and tossed her the keys to his squad car. "Go and find the kid, yeah?"

Regina ran down the stairs and out the door. The street had a few police officers going door to door showing the sketch the artist had drawn up after Regina had given a mostly accurate description of the missing toddler. She hopped in the squad car and drove back down to the park, her heart racing tenfold when she saw there were twice as many people there than there had been when she had left barely ten minutes before.

Regina parked the squad car near the gate and headed into the park where Chief Kramer had a map of the surrounding area and was laying out a grid along it. Regina moved to stand at his side, watching as he instructed several groups to go to a specific block and continue the search there. He turned to Regina with a sad smile and when she gave him a pointed look, he just shook his head no.

"Regina!"

"Zee?" Regina spun around to see her sister pushing past the crowd of people. "What are you doing down here?"

"Are you kidding me? It's all over the news! What can I do to help?"

Regina turned to the map that Chief Kramer had lying out on the table. The search area was vast and even with the amount of police officers and volunteers that were involved, she knew it wouldn't be enough because whoever had Henry, they could still find a way to slip through the cracks—if they hadn't already.

[X]

_"Em?" Neal called out and he bounced into the bedroom with a smile on his face. "There you are."_

_"Here I am."_

_"Can you believe we actually got this place?" Neal asked excitedly and he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up off her feet and spinning her around. "This is great, isn't it?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Em, aren't you happy?" Neal asked as he let her down on her feet. "We have a place to live, a place to call home, and I know it's not much right now but give it some time and it will be ours."_

_Happy was something Emma wasn't used to, but she forced a smile nonetheless and smiled at her husband. They were newly wed and just starting their lives together, something that scared her more than being fated to live on the streets for the rest of her life. Neal had saved her from that life and she was forever, eternally grateful for that. Happy was something she'd never be, not completely, not with Neal, but life had dealt her a hard hand and she was playing her cards the best she could even if that meant being a little selfish and marrying not for love, but for comfort._

_"I can't promise you the world," Neal said softly. "But I can promise you that I'll love you no matter what. You know that, right?"_

_"You married me even though you know that I—"_

_"Yeah," he smiled lovingly at her and it only made the guilt twist deeper in her gut. "It doesn't matter to me, Em. We don't have to be in love to make this work."_

Emma knew she was dreaming and it hurt deep to see and hear _him_ again. She struggled as the memory faded, struggled to wake herself up to no avail. It made her feel that guilt she'd felt when she had first heard the news that he had been killed in the war, guilt because she hadn't cried, not like a wife should've cried learning her husband had died in battle.

She wanted to scream because her body and her mind were not cooperating with her, they wouldn't let her wake up for whatever reason. Her son was missing and all she wanted, all she needed was to wake up so she could get out there and find him herself. All the flashes of memories she'd had since she'd passed out in the park, all of them had been in the time before she met Neal up until the last one shortly after they had married and moved into their apartment. She had a sinking feeling as she was trapped in the dark, somewhere deep in her own mind, that she wasn't going to wake up that easily, not when she had fallen into shock over her son having gone missing, seemingly like he had been snatched from the park out of thin air.

Henry. Henry was all she could think of now. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she just wanted to wake the hell up. The frustration was building inside of her and it was getting worse with every attempt she made to open her eyes. As the darkness gave way to light in the moments that followed, another memory came to surface, one she hadn't thought of or dreamt of in a very long time.

_Emma wiped her mouth with some toilet paper and tossed it into the toilet, flushing it before making her way to the small sink to splash some water on her face and rinse out her mouth. She pushed open the door and entered the exam room in the small clinic where Neal was seated by the table with a look of concern on his face._

_It had been a week since she'd started throwing up, morning noon and night. A week of thinking she had just caught the flu in the middle of July and that it would pass eventually. Her worst fear was that she was pregnant, but she and Neal very rarely had sex. It was a part of their understanding because of who she was and he had never pushed her and the first time they'd had sex in years had been just barely two months after they had spent the entire weekend partying in the West Village with some of their friends._

_"Hey, you okay?" Neal asked, standing up and placing his hands on her shoulders, hands she quickly rolled off of her with a scoff. "The doctor should be in any minute now."_

_"Good, the sooner we find out what's wrong with me, the sooner we can get out of here."_

_"What if there isn't anything wrong?"_

_"Neal, I've been sick for a week!"_

_His face softened and he reached out for her once more. "Em, you don't think that maybe—"_

_"Let's just wait and see what the doctor says, okay?" Emma snapped just as the door opened and the male doctor walked in with a folder open in his hands._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Cassidy, please have a seat," he said with a warm smile._

_"What's wrong with me?" Emma asked him._

_"Nothing is wrong with you, Mrs. Cassidy," the doctor replied calmly. "I've got the results from the blood test we took a few days ago. Would you please have a seat?"_

_"I'm good. Now tell me, what is wrong with me?"_

_"Nothing," the doctor smiled. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cassidy, you're pregnant."_

She had been in denial, she remembered, and had stormed out of the clinic with Neal chasing after her. She had been in denial until she started showing a few weeks later and that was when the panic had settled in. That summer had been a long one, the morning sickness that happened morning noon and night continued until December when Robert Gold paid them a visit for Christmas and that was when they finally told him the news, mostly because they had no other choice since it was so clear, so obvious that Emma was six months pregnant at the time.

Like previous memories, the next one started to come to her, but it ceased the moment she heard Regina's voice. She couldn't make out what she was saying, but she could hear the desperation in her voice and she could feel the softness of her lips upon her own just for the briefest of seconds. She wanted to scream when her body refused to wake up and she wanted to cry because she couldn't handle being so incredibly useless, lying in an almost comatose state while her son was out there, god knows where, and she wasn't out there looking for him.

_"God damn it, Neal, I can't do this!" Emma yelled as Neal held on to her elbow as they walked down the street. "Just call a cab, please!"_

_"It's not much further, Em, you can—"_

_"I am about to have a baby and we're walking to the goddamn hospital!" She screamed and she screamed again as another contraction came, much more quickly than the last one. "Neal, get me in a cab, now!"_

_Neal whistled loudly, waving down a cab out on the street. One came to a screeching halt beside them and the driver helped Emma into the back seat, but not without warning that if she were to have the baby in his cab that the far would be triple._

_It was a whirlwind from the moment they arrived at the hospital three minutes later and Emma was screaming, the pain far too intense for her to handle. They barely made it to a semi-private room before she felt the incredible need to push. Doctors and nurses were scrambling and Neal looked as terrified as Emma felt in that moment._

_"Take a deep breath and push," the nurse said calmly as she moved to hold her hand. "Now!"_

_It happened so quickly and after she pushed three times, she could hear the sound of a baby crying as her body went numb, the pain almost too much to bear. The screaming intensified as the nurse who had held her hand placed the crying baby in her arms._

_"It's a boy," she smiled down at her before turning to a rather pale Neal who had stood back during the birth. "Daddy, would you like to come cut the cord?"_

_"It—it's a boy," Emma murmured as she stared down at the bloody, crying baby in her arms. No matter how scared she'd been, how unprepared she felt, the very moment she laid her eyes on her son changed that. "Hi, baby," she murmured tiredly, tracing her fingers over his forehead, his cries stopping at the soft touch of his mother. "Welcome to the world, Henry."_

[X]

Regina marched down the street two blocks from the park with a handful of people following behind her. She drowned out the sound of their voices as they called out Henry's name and she inhaled shakily as she picked up the pace. Just ten feet ahead, at the entrance to a narrow alleyway, she spotted the beloved blanket that never left the clutches of Henry's hands. She rushed forward and picked it up, fighting back her tears as she looked back at the people behind her still calling out his name.

The blanket still felt warm on the edge and she tucked half of it into the back pocket of her jeans before making her way down the narrow alleyway. With a hand on her gun, she pulled it out of the holster as she walked deeper into the alleyway, the buildings all around blocking out the mid-afternoon sun. She walked quietly, careful with every step she took and she paused when glass crunched under her boot and she turned to the door to her right to find the window had been smashed in and a small amount of blood trickled down the shards of glass that remained.

It was still so fresh or else the blood would've started to dry within minutes. She reached for the radio and called in for backup quietly before easing the door open as quietly as she could manage. Her heart picked up its pace as she entered the building and the hallway she was in was dark with garbage littering the soiled carpeted floor. The overwhelming stench of booze, piss and garbage made her gag and she heard a noise not far, just up the staircase that was up ahead.

The door just at the foot of the stairs was locked and she heard muffled voices trailing down the stairwell, close but far. She tightened her grip on her gun as she began to climb the stairs, careful to avoid the many broken bottles that littered the steps. As she reached the first landing, even in the dim light, she heard the man moaning before she saw him.

"Sir, are you all right?" Regina whispered as she knelt beside the man. He was trembling, his clothes and face dirty and his hands were clutching at his stomach. "Sir?"

"He—he—" the man coughed and showed his hands, his bloody hands that covered the gash in his bloody shirt. "He st—stabbed me and he—the boy, the boy was cr—crying—"

"I need an ambulance," Regina said into the radio she had clipped on to her jacket. "I have a man who has been stabbed," she said and she didn't wait for a response, she just placed a hand on the homeless man's shoulder. "Help is coming, sir. Just hold on."

Regina stood and continued the quiet yet quick ascent up the stairwell, her gun drawn in front of her as she kept her eyes and ears open. Each door for the next three floors were locked or nailed shut and she shuddered when she heard the soft cries coming from up above. Henry. Henry was there, she knew he was, and she worried endlessly that whoever had him would hurt him if he didn't stop crying.

[X]

_Emma paced the living room floor carrying her three-week-old son who hadn't stopped crying for the last four hours straight. With Neal off at work, she was alone with the baby for the first time since she had come home from the hospital and she was at wits end. Nothing she did seemed to get him to calm down; she changed the diaper twice, fed him, burped him, and sang to him. She was exhausted, beyond exhausted and she was just about to give up._

_"Henry, please stop crying," she murmured as she held him against her chest and rocked him back and forth. "Mama doesn't know what's wrong, baby."_

_His screams grew even louder then and she was on the verge of tears as she began to pace the floor once more. She spotted the blue blanket they'd brought him home in from the hospital and grabbed it from where it lay on the arm of the couch. She carefully wrapped it around him and the moment she did, he stopped crying, his tears sticking to his chubby red cheeks and a steady stream of drool trickled from the corner of his mouth and on to her dress._

_She let out a small gasp, laughing as she moved to sit down on the couch with her baby securely in her arms and wrapped in his blanket. His hands grabbed at the ends of her hair as he closed his eyes and cooed softly._

_"Is that all you wanted, Henry, was your blankie?" Emma whispered and she shook her head in disbelief. "You are unbelievable, baby boy, simply unbelievable. If I had only known…"_

Emma whimpered as the memory faded quickly, her mind enveloping her back into a dark void. It was becoming too much, the memories, watching them replay in her mind as if she were living through it all over again for a second time.

Then she heard it, a voice, and one that wasn't from inside her head and one she loathed to hear. Cora. Still, just like she had when she heard Regina's voice, she couldn't tell what she was saying, but she could sense there was no malice in her voice as she spoke softly. She felt something wet and warm on her forehead and cheeks and she tried again to no avail to wake herself up, to open her eyes, to speak, to move, to do _anything_ other than remain trapped within her own mind.

Henry. Her mind reeled right back to Henry. Had they found him yet? Was he safe? Her heart filled with dread as she thought of the worst and she struggled yet again to wake herself up. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to kill whoever had taken her son.

_"Mama!" Henry said proudly as he sat on the floor in front of Emma, clapping gleefully as Emma and Neal laughed with nothing but happiness at their son's first word. "Mama!"_

_"He called me Mama!" Emma laughed as she tackled Neal to the floor happily. "Do you believe it?"_

_"Of course," Neal smiled and he reached up to tuck an errand strand of hair behind her ear._

_Emma stared down at him for a moment, caught up completely in their son's first word and the happiness that it brought. For a split second she placed a kiss on his lips before she shook her head and pulled back._

_"I—I'm sorry, Neal, I can't."_

_"It's okay, Em, really," he sighed sadly and they moved to sit back up on the floor. "You don't have to try to be what you think I want you to be. You know that I love you and that I love our son. Nothing about that will ever change."_

_"I don't deserve you, Neal," she said softly as she moved to sit in front of their ten-month-old son and watched him babble just before he stuck the end of his blanket into his mouth. "You deserve so much more than this, Neal. You deserve to have a wife who can—"_

_"Em, that's enough," Neal said with a smile. Always ever so understanding and patient. "This is everything I could ever want. I have you and we have our son. We might not be the perfect family, but doesn't it feel like we are right now? I mean," he smiled as he moved to lie down on his side beside Henry and reached out for his chubby little hand. "He's perfect, he's healthy, and he's happy. That's all we could ever hope for, isn't it, Em?"_

_"Mama!" Henry said gleefully as he reached out for her with both hands, his blanket falling from his mouth to his lap. "Mama. Mama. Mama!"_

_Emma laughed and lay down opposite of Neal on the floor and Henry crawled up on to her stomach with her help. "You are perfect, aren't you, Henry?"_

_"Da!"_

_Emma laughed again and ran a hand over the soft brown fuzz that had started to grow on his otherwise bald head. She turned to look at Neal who just looked at their son with nothing but love and adoration in his brown eyes. She smiled sadly as she reached for Neal's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze when he looked over at her._

_"We'll make it, won't we?" Emma asked him and he nodded without hesitation. "How can you be so sure when I'm not?"_

_"Because, Em, love wins in the end. Love always wins."_

_"Love doesn't put food on the table."_

_"Maybe not, but love can get us through anything. I promise."_

_"I wish I could love you the way that you—"_

_"I know you love me just as I know you'll never be in love with me, but it doesn't make any difference, Em. We're together and we have our son. That makes me happy. That makes it feel like it is enough."_

_"Is it enough?"_

_"It'll have to be," Neal replied. "It'll have to be because of him."_

[X]

Regina reached the fifth floor, pausing on the second to last step when she heard the familiar cry coming from Henry, this time it was closer than the last. She may not be a mother or even Henry's mother, but she felt the love for that child surrounding her heart and her very soul in a way she had never felt before. She loved that boy like he was her own and nothing in the world would ever change that and nobody would ever take that feeling away from her.

"Mama, I want my Mama!" Henry cried out loudly and Regina had to fight the urge to run up the next flight of stairs to him. "No!"

"Shut up!"

That voice, Regina knew that voice. Anger swelled deep within her as she continued up the stairs, each slow and careful step feeling heavier than the last. She trembled when she heard something crash down against the floor and she tightened the grip on her gun with one hand, the other moving to grab on to the railing as she stepped over a pile of feces on the next step.

"Stop crying!"

"I want my Mama!"

"Henry," Regina whispered under her breath. "Hold on, Henry, I'm almost there."

"Stop!"

Regina shuddered at the fierceness, the anger that came with the shout. She could only just faintly hear sirens out on the street, growing closer and closer with every step she took. As she rounded the last step that led up to the landing between floors, she peered up and saw a flash of blonde shaggy hair. Felix. She grit her teeth and waited, waited and watched as he paced at the top of the stairs, his fists curled tightly and he smacked both of his legs as Henry let out a quiet whimper.

"I said stop crying, kid!" Felix roared. "You stop or I'll make you stop!"

"No," Regina said evenly as she began the ascend up the last of the stairs and Felix spun around to face her. "You won't make him do anything. In fact, you won't lay a fucking hand on that boy, do you hear me?"

"Well," Felix chuckled lowly. "Look what the cat dragged in," he leered and he turned around just as Regina reached the last step. He spun around with a dagger in his hand; the blade covered in what she knew was the blood of the homeless man she'd found downstairs. "Well, well, Sheriff Mills, come to save the day, have you?"

"I came for Henry," she said, careful not to take her eyes off him completely and she spotted Henry curled up on the floor in the corner to her right.

"He's right there, Sheriff," Felix chuckled and she noticed that slightly crazed glint in his eyes as he shifted the dagger from one hand to the other. "I won't make it easy."

"Of course you won't," Regina replied quietly. "Neither will I."

[X]

_"Neal, you are crazy!" Emma laughed as he presented the tricycle with a hummed fanfare. "He is still too small for that!"_

_"Don't be ridiculous, Em," he said as he placed it on the floor and a wide-eyed Henry walked over towards the shiny red tricycle. "Well, kiddo, what do you think?"_

_"For me?"_

_"Yep," Neal nodded and pulled off the ridiculous looking blue bow he'd tied to the handlebars. "It is all yours, kid."_

_Henry looked at it with wonder and he ran his chubby little fingers over the black seat. He looked up at his father in confusion as he clutched his blanket in his left hand tightly. "What it do?"_

_"What does it do?" Neal laughed and he scooped Henry up and placed him on the seat. "You ride it, of course."_

_"Neal…" Emma sighed as she watched him place Henry's feet on the pedals, pedals he could barely even reach. "He's too small for it."_

_"Come on, Em, he's not too small for it. What do you say, kiddo? Want to take it outside and go for a ride?"_

_"Kay!" Henry clapped happily. "We go ride, Mama!"_

_Emma shook her head and picked him up into her arms while shooting an unbelievable look at her husband. She had a bad feeling about this whole thing, yet she followed Neal out of the apartment and down the stairs. She wasn't sure who was more excited, Neal or Henry, but when they reached the street, Henry squirmed in her arms until she placed him on to the tricycle that Neal had just put down on the sidewalk._

_Emma stood back, wrapping her arms around herself as she watched Neal push the back of the tricycle with Henry on it. His happy laughter was music to her ears despite the fact that she wanted to throttle Neal for spending what little money they actually had on a toy for their son instead of food they needed and didn't have._

_"Be careful!" Emma said as Neal gave Henry a good push and let go. "Shit, Neal, get his blanket off of him before—"_

_Henry's screams filled her ears as panic flooded through her. He went flying over the handlebars when the front wheel hit a gap in the sidewalk. Emma went running, scooping him up off the sidewalk and looking down at him in horror at the blood that filled his mouth. She turned to Neal, worried and yet so very angry with him for letting this happen. She just shook her head and held her son to her chest, rocking him gently as she tried to sooth away the hurt. She said not a word as she rushed down the street, using his beloved blanket to try to stop the bleeding coming from somewhere inside of his mouth._

_"Em, I didn't mean—"_

_"Shut up!" Emma snapped as Neal jogged down the street after them. "This is your fault, Neal!"_

_"It was an accident!"_

_"Just shut up!"_

_Emma picked up the pace, turning the corner and heading straight for the small clinic just ahead. She burst through the doors and demanded to see a doctor right away, but the nurse behind the front desk pointed to a row of hard plastic chairs and told her they would have to wait._

_"Em, it was an accident."_

_"An accident that is your fault, Neal. I told you he was too small to ride that thing!"_

_"Emma—"_

"Emma?"

Emma blinked and as her vision blurred when she opened her eyes, it slowly adjusted to the brightness in the room. "Cora?" She murmured, her mouth dry. "What—what are you doing here? Where is Regina?"

"Emma—"

"Did she find him?" Emma asked and she struggled to sit up, but Cora's hand kept her lying on the bed. "Did she find him? Did she find my son?"

"Emma, calm down," Cora whispered and they both struggled against each other until Emma found a burst of energy she didn't know she had and pushed the woman away from her hard.

Emma felt unsteady on her feet as she charged towards the closed bedroom door and she pulled it open, her head spinning as her body threatened to give out on her. The officer standing out in the hallway made a grab for her when Cora screamed out for her to stop and she shook her head, shoving him away from her as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Ma'am, please stay calm."

"My son," Emma gasped as the officer grabbed both of her arms. "Please, let me go," she begged, her whole body trembling as she slowly fell to the floor on her knees while the officer kept a hold of one arm. "Please, I need to go find my son."

"Ma'am, we have people out there looking for him right now. You're weak and you're in shock. Please, just let us do our job. We will find your son. We will find him…"

[X]

Regina held the gun in front of her with an almost steady hand, her eyes trained on Felix. She knew he was unpredictable, that he could make a move for her or for Henry in a split second and give her no time to react. There was no reasoning, not with a man in the maniacal state he was clearly in. Felix ran his free hand through his sweaty blonde hair and pointed the dagger towards her in a warning for her not to take another step.

"Felix, you know you are not going to be able to walk away from this," Regina said as calmly as she could muster. "There are well over a hundred police officers out there looking for that boy right now."

"Shut up!"

"Mommy?" Henry whimpered and Felix snapped his head to look back at him. "I scared."

"It's okay, Henry, it's okay," Regina whispered and she held a finger to her lips to make sure he knew he needed to stay quiet. "Felix."

"You were never supposed to find out, you know that?" Felix muttered as he turned to look back at her and he took a step towards her, his hand that held the dagger shaking slightly. "Gold said you were stupid enough not to figure out what was going on right under that pretty little nose of yours. That'll teach him to trust a woman, huh?"

"Felix, why do you have Henry?"

"Because he told me to get him!" Felix roared. "This kid, this kid right here, that's all he has left of his eldest son and now that Bobby is dead, well, it's all he has left at all really."

"Gold is going to spend the rest of his life in prison."

"No!" Felix yelled, taking another step closer to her. "You don't know that! You don't know. They could let him go. They'll let him go—"

"Felix, you and I both know that isn't true."

"Do we?" He snapped and he started laughing lowly. "What do you care if I have the boy or not, huh?" Felix asked and they he chortled and eyed her up and down. "Oh that's right, you and his pretty blonde haired mother are _fucking_ , aren't you? My oh my, isn't that sweet."

Regina clenched her jaw and very subtly ran her thumb over the safety, knowing she should've switched it off on the ascent up the stairs. Regina held her ground as the sirens grew closer still and she could faintly hear the chatter of at least a dozen police officers just at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Called it in, didn't ya?" Felix snorted. "Big mistake, Sheriff Mills, big mistake."

Henry cried out, stealing her attention just for a split second and in that split second, Felix lunged forward and she felt the red-hot pain of the sharp dagger slide deep into her gut. She gasped, the pain searing through her whole body and she raised her gun at Felix as he backed away from her, laughing maniacally. Her vision swam as she aimed for his chest with one hand, the other clutching at the dagger that protruded out of her lower abdomen.

"You won't touch him," she gasped and she could taste the metallic all along her tongue as blood filled her mouth. "You stay away from him, you hear me!"

"What are you gonna do about it, Sheriff?" Felix asked, faking a move towards Henry and stopping as he laughed harder still. "That's what I—"

Henry's screams rang out as soon as she fired the gun. She fell to her knees as she held a hand over her abdomen right below the dagger and she watched as Felix staggered forward and away from Henry. She fought to keep her eyes open and fell forward, letting go of her gun before bracing herself up with one hand.

Regina eased herself onto the dirty floor, coughing as she heard the racing sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, the sound echoing around inside of her head as she struggled to turn her head to look over at Henry still huddled in the corner, crying out for his mother, crying out for her.

"Officer down!"

"We got another body," another voice said, but it started to fade slowly. "Someone get a goddamn paramedic up here now! She's bleeding out!"

"Henry," Regina coughed out weakly. "Make sure you get Henry back to his mother…"


	22. Chapter 22

Emma blankly stared down at the teacup that Cora had placed in front of her, watching the steam lift from the hot tea she'd just been poured, mesmerized by the sight of it. She was weak and in shock and a little floored that Cora Mills had taken her gently by the arm and led her downstairs, promising her that she'd feel a little more at ease after she had a nice hot cup of tea.

Cora, she noticed, put more than just some milk into her own cup and she watched her move to sit across from her at the small kitchen table. There was a certain softness to the look Cora had in her eyes when Emma looked up at her and it was one only one mother to another could see. Emma swallowed back her tears as she wrapped her hands around the small cup, swallowing back the lump that rose and grew in her throat.

"I'm sure your darling boy will be found soon, dear," Cora said quietly. "Would you like something a little stronger than tea?"

"I'm fine."

"How are you feeling," Cora asked. "I in no way mean it in a disrespectful way. I was actually growing quite concerned when you had yet to wake up."

"I'll be fine as soon as my son is found and is safely back in my arms."

Cora nodded, lifting her mug to her lips and she took a careful sip. "I could not imagine the distress you must feel. As a mother, I always worried of the worst in bad situations, but my two girls never failed to prove that I was wrong to think of the worst outcome. When Regina was Henry's age, she—"

"Cora, no disrespect, but I don't want to hear any of your stories about Regina or Zelena right now," Emma said with a slight bite to her voice. "How—how long has it been?"

"Almost three hours now, dear."

Emma closed her eyes as fresh tears sprang to her eyes and threatened to fall. Three hours. Anything could happen in a matter of minutes that it physically hurt her to think of what could happen in three hours to her baby boy. She nearly jumped when Cora placed a gentle hand on hers and grabbed the unlabeled bottle she had on the table and slid the bottle towards her. Emma pulled her hand back and shook her head no. Her mind was already spinning and she didn't need to add alcohol to the mix as it was only bound to make things much, much worse.

Emma lifted the hot cup of tea to her lips, blowing softly as Regina's father came into the kitchen and leaned down to whisper something into his wife's ear. She nodded and rose from the chair unsteadily just as the doorbell buzzed. That's when Emma heard it, the clamor of voices just outside on the street. Cora motioned for the elder Henry to go and answer the door and she reached for the bottle and unscrewed the cap, taking a swig directly from the bottle before slamming it down on the table in front of her.

Emma took a sip of her tea, nearly dropping the cup when she heard the ever-familiar patter of tiny feet running down the hallway towards the kitchen. Her heart began to race wildly as she rose from the chair and she let out a strangled gasp when the sight of her baby boy running through the open kitchen door nearly swept her off her feet.

"Henry," she whispered as he ran towards her, flinging himself into her waiting arms. "Henry, you're okay? Baby, you're okay?"

"I okay, Mama," he whispered into her neck, his tears falling hotly against her skin as she held him tight.

"Oh my god, Henry," she sobbed as she struggled to stay on her own two feet while she held her son close. "Baby, are you sure you're okay? Who found you? Are you hurt?" Emma asked, moving to sit him down on one of the chairs so she could check him thoroughly.

"Big Chief broughts me back," Henry whispered and Emma looked over at the man in the police uniform that was led into the kitchen by the elder Henry. "I lost Blankie."

"You lost Blankie?" Emma frowned. "We'll get him back."

"Okay."

"Ma'am," the man said with a nod of his head while he removed the cap and placed it over his chest. "We met briefly. I'm Chief Joe Kramer," he said and he held out a hand that she shook immediately. "You have about two dozen reporters outside. I've got some of my men trying to get them to push back."

"Where's Regina?" Emma asked, her question not really directed at anyone.

"Ms. Swan—"

"Mommy hurt," Henry whispered tearfully. "Mama, I saw Mommy get hurted."

Emma looked over at the police chief and shook her head no. "Chief Kramer?"

"Regina is en-route to the hospital," he said quietly and Emma saw Cora grab at her chest, her mouth agape as the news was delivered. "She is the one who found young Henry here," he continued. "There was an unfortunate series of events that followed. Unfortunately—"

"Mommy bleeding here," Henry said as the tears rolled down his cheeks and he pressed his hands to Emma's lower abdomen. "She went asleep when all the policemen came. Gun went bang."

"She was shot?" Emma gasped and she picked her son up off the chair and held him close. "Was she shot?"

"Stabbed," the chief replied softly. "Fatally, I'm afraid."

"Is she—"

"I don't know," he said when Emma's tears fell uncontrollably and the sound of Cora wailing as the elder Henry struggled to keep her from collapsing on to the kitchen floor filled her ears as the chief continued to speak softly, his words muddled as Emma felt like her whole world was falling apart. "Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like me to take you, Henry, and the Mills' down to the hospital?" He asked and Emma immediately nodded her head before burying her face into the side of her son's small head.

Much like it had been when she had passed out and remained unconscious for a handful of hours, Emma felt as if she was trapped in another dream she couldn't wake herself up from, only this was a nightmare and it was real. It was all so very real.

_Stabbed. Fatally._

Emma felt sick as she followed the chief to the front of the house with Regina's parents following close behind her and Henry. They were led through a throng of reporters shouting out at them, camera flashes going off, nearly blinding her before they even reached the police cruiser waiting out front for them. The elder Henry got into the front with the chief while Emma climbed into the back with Henry securely in her arms and Cora slid in the seat beside her.

"I'm sure she'll be all right, dear," Cora said shakily as she placed a hand on Emma's knee. "My Regina is a fighter. Always has been."

"Yeah…"

"She has something to fight for, dear," Cora said and she moved the hand from Emma's knee and gently placed it on the back of Henry's head. "Two things to fight for, actually. Don't fear the worst. She'll pull through this, you'll see." Cora seemed to be trying to convince herself that as well and Emma just nodded, swallowing thickly as the tears continue to stream down her cheeks. Cora let out a shaky sigh and tapped on the divider between the seats. "Chief, what are you waiting for? Take us to the hospital!"

"Mrs. Mills, I'm waiting for a call back to find out where they took your daughter," the chief replied calmly. "Give it a few minutes, please. We're all concerned about Regina."

"Well at least get us out of this mayhem!" Cora shouted and Emma felt Henry jump and shudder in her arms at the loudness of the older woman's voice. "Oh, I'm so sorry, dear sweet Henry," Cora soothed as she reached out to smooth a hand down Henry's trembling back. "I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay," Emma whispered and she pushed Cora's hand away from her son. "He's been through a lot today. We all have."

"We're headed to St. Peter's," the chief said and he flipped on the lights and the siren blipped twice before the reporters that surrounded the squad car moved out of the way. "She's in surgery now. We'll be there in a couple of minutes. Hold on tight. I'll get us there quickly."

"Mama, sirens," Henry whispered in amazement as he lifted his head from where he had it buried in her neck and looked up at the ceiling of the car. "Mama, there are sirens."

"I know, baby."

"We go see Mommy now?"

"Yes," Emma nodded, looking over at Cora and trying not to see the floored expression on her face, the same one that came every time Henry referred to Regina as "Mommy". "We're going to see Mommy now, Henry."

[X]

Emma sat in one of the chairs near the bed, watching Henry as he peered out the window of the eleventh floor private room. The steady beep of the heart monitor was the only sound that filled the room and just like she had in the last two days, she took her eyes off of her son just for a few seconds to look at the woman laying stiffly in the hospital bed and hoping that she would open her eyes and finally wake up.

"Mama, look," Henry said in a hushed whisper and Emma tiredly rose from the chair to join him at the window.

She looked to where he was pointing down at the street at the dozens of reporters that had gathered below, no doubt trying to gain access to the hospital as they had since word had gotten out that former police officer Regina Mills had been admitted after a fatal stab wound while rescuing two-year-old Henry from his kidnapper. Emma grit her teeth and pulled him away from the window, grateful they were far up enough in the building that they couldn't be seen from the street below.

"Oh my god, turn on the television right now!" Zelena said as she burst into the private room, startling both Emma and Henry. "What?" She asked upon Emma's surprised look and she turned on the television that hung in the corner of the room near the bed. "It's all over the news!"

"What is?"

"Gold's sentencing!" Zelena replied, rolling her eyes dramatically. "There are camera's in the courtroom. He's about to confess!"

"Henry," Emma said as she knelt down in front of him and stole his attention away from Zelena and the television. "How about we go and see if Ruby is here yet and you two can go down to the cafeteria for some breakfast, okay?"

"Mama hungry too?"

"Not yet, baby," she whispered and she kissed his forehead before picking him up and she gave Zelena a look. "You couldn't have been a little more…discreet about this, Zee?"

"Sorry! It's just—this is everywhere, Emma. People are talking about it all over the hospital. This is the biggest arrest the east coast has ever seen. Did you know the feds made a bust—"

"Zee, seriously, young ears in the room," Emma said hurriedly and she walked out of the room and into the hallway, nodding at Moody who was standing guard just outside the door. "Morning, Moody."

"Hi Moody!" Henry smiled at the officer who just tipped his hat down at Henry with a smile.

"Morning, Deputy," he said to Henry and reached out to ruffle his hair. "Are you two heading down to get some breakfast, ma'am?"

"We've been over this a hundred times in the last two days," Emma sighed, playfully rolling her eyes at the officer. "I'm too young to be called "ma'am", Moody."

"I apologize. I'm on duty," he replied and straightened up as two young nurses walked by, their giggles erupting as soon as they were at the small nurses station just down the hall. "Any changes?"

"No," Emma said with a shake of her head. "She hasn't woken up yet," she sighed and looked up and down the hallway. "You haven't happened to see Ruby around, have you?"

"Not yet, Emma, then again it is still rather early. Would you like me to take my favorite little Deputy down for breakfast while you stay?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all."

"But you're on duty."

"That I am," he chuckled. "It's only breakfast, Emma. We won't be long."

"Thank you," Emma smiled warmly at the officer and handed Henry over to him, watching as Henry reached for his hat, babbling nonsense as Moody carried him down the hallway towards the elevators.

In the past two days, after Regina had made it through surgery without complications, Emma had spent every minute there at the hospital, refusing to leave until Regina had woken up. Her parents had spent a lot of time there too and while Cora had barely spoke with anyone, Regina's father and Emma had some time to talk over coffee in the cafeteria the morning after Regina had made it through the first night. It wasn't just her parents who had spent a lot of time there in the past few days, Zelena was almost always there as well and it gave Emma time to get to know Regina's older sister in a time of crisis which made them bond far quicker than they would've otherwise.

Despite the rules of the hospital for family only to be in the private room with Regina, it was the elder Henry who had pulled a few strings to allow Emma to stay in the room with her and even though he signed her off as Regina's cousin, it still meant the world to her that she was able to stay there with the woman who had undoubtedly become the love of her life.

Emma heard first hand from some of the first responding officers to the scene just what had happened and while there was still so much that they didn't know, it was clear that Regina had essentially sacrificed herself to save Henry in the moments before she had shot and killed Felix. Chief Kramer had come to visit late in the afternoon the day before, bringing an abundance of flowers Regina's former colleagues had sent for her, flowers that were quickly taken back to the house by Cora who thought it made the private room feel claustrophobic.

What had surprised her the most was how close she and Zelena had become in such a short span of time. As awkward as it had been when she had first met her the first night they were in the city, that had changed in the face of crisis and they had spent that first night sitting beside Regina's bed, talking quietly while Henry slept on the cot one of the nurses had brought in.

They had talked about a lot of things or rather Zelena had done majority of the talking, but none of it ever got too personal between the two. She learned a little about Regina too, from a time long before they had met, long before Regina had entered the police force. She had been rebellious, always getting into trouble at school and running into the cops out on the street while doing things she shouldn't have been doing. Zelena spun a weave of tales about Regina, some of which Emma knew had to be tall tales with just a hint of truth to it all.

It was through Zelena that she learned more of their mother, of why she was the way she was and how it was almost impossible for her to accept the lifestyle Regina lived. Cora Mills wanted grandchildren and Zelena told her she had found out that she couldn't have children in her young twenties and their mother set her sights on Regina, pushing her to find a man to marry and have a family with until she eventually drove Regina away from the family for the better part of a year. Emma realized while she had been listening to Zelena speak of her sister that she didn't know her as well as she had thought she did and all she wanted and all she could wish for was for Regina to wake up so she could get to know all the things about her she had heard from her older sister and should've heard it all from her instead.

The last two days had gone by so quickly and yet there were moments that the hours felt like days. Emma realized she had been standing outside of Regina's room for a handful of minutes and staring blankly down the hall and she shook her head and walked back inside the room to find Zelena standing at the foot of the bed, her eyes glued to the television screen.

_"…Mr. Robert Gold, you have been charged with four counts of trafficking, possession of illegal substances with intent to distribute, two counts of murder in the second degree, seventeen counts of fraud, and three counts of accessory to murder. How do you plea?"_

_"Guilty, sir."_

Emma clutched at her chest as she watched the courtroom erupt in mildly controlled chaos, the judge pounding the gavel as the camera stayed on Robert Gold's face as he sat in the box with a stoic expression in his gaze.

"He plead guilty!" Zelena laughed. "Oh my god, can you believe it!"

"He did," Emma said quietly and she pulled up the chair she'd been sitting in earlier beside the bed and sat down. She reached for Regina's hand and gently intertwined their fingers. "Regina?" She said softly as she looked down at her. "Hey, you might want to wake up for this. Gold just plead guilty to all charges. Come on, Regina, you need to wake up so we can celebrate. This is what you wanted, what _we_ wanted, isn't it?"

Emma swallowed hard and turned her attention back to the television, watching at the courtroom finally calmed down and grew quiet. She saw Agent Chapman seated just behind Gold's lawyers at the camera panned out around the crowded courtroom before turning back on Gold as the Judge began to speak again.

_"Robert Gold, because of your crimes in the state of Maine and the severity of them, it has been unanimously decided by myself and the jury that you are to herby be sentenced to the maximum sentence of life in prison without parole. Do you have any final statements, Mr. Gold?"_

_"Belle, my wife, I am so very sorry. I would beg for your forgiveness if I felt I deserved it. I am so very sorry, my darling wife…"_

No remorse showed in his eyes for the crimes he had done, for the lives he affected and for the lives he had taken or had been a part of ending. He had no remorse and it was no surprise to Emma at all and the only thing that man worried about was his second wife's forgiveness, forgiveness a man like him deserved from absolutely nobody after the things he had done. Emma squeezed Regina's hand, her heart racing as the program flipped to a news reporter just outside the courthouse in Augusta, informing the viewers that there would be a total of seventeen more men and three women put on the stand throughout the morning in relation to the crimes that Robert Gold had been found guilty of.

"Have you been watching this?" Ruby asked as she came into the room with Kathryn close behind her. "We were just heading up here when we heard a few of the nurses talking about Gold and…oh my god, can you believe it's over?"

"Shh!" Zelena hissed and she moved to turn the volume up. "They're talking about Henry, Emma!"

"What?" Emma looked back at the television screen as the reporter spoke.

_"In a turn of events just two days ago, Robert Gold's only grandchild was kidnapped while at a local park in Brooklyn, New York. It was Storybrooke's own Sheriff Mills who had tracked the young toddler down and in a heroic move she had saved him from the man who had kidnapped him, putting her own life at stake. There have been no updates on the status of Sheriff Mills' condition as of yet. Her condition is described as stable as of six o'clock this morning. We will follow up on the story on the news at eleven tonight."_

"They don't know his name, do they?" Emma asked fearfully and Ruby shook her head no while Zelena flipped off the television. "Just because Gold is behind bars now doesn't mean someone else won't come for my son or come after me or Regina and I—I'm scared because I don't know what is going to happen next."

"Nothing is going to happen now," Ruby said. "Emma, they arrested everyone involved down at the cannery, everyone that was on Gold's payroll. They are all going to prison."

"What about Killian Jones?" Emma asked. "Did they find him?"

"No," Ruby frowned. "They didn't. Not yet, but he won't do anything, Em. Wherever he is, he's long gone by now."

"And Logan?"

Ruby shook her head. "No, he won't be able to do anything either. I got a call from Granny this morning. She said she saw the feds take him down outside of Regina's house. He was packing up his stuff and trying to get the hell out of town before the sun rose this morning and they were waiting for him. Everyone in town heard about it before seven this morning."

"That's it then?" Emma asked distantly. "It's all over?"

"As hard as it is to believe, it is," Ruby smiled and she leaned down to hug Emma tightly. "All we have to do now is wait for Regina to wake up and for her to heal."

"And then what?"

"I don't know, Em, we go back to Storybrooke?" Ruby shrugged and she looked back at Kathryn for a moment. "Hey, why don't we go down to the cafeteria and join Henry and Moody for breakfast. What do you say?"

"I—I'm not that hungry," Emma said with a shake of her head and she looked over at Regina and stroked her thumb lightly over hers. "I just want to stay here with her. In—in case she wakes up."

"Do you want me to bring you some coffee?" Ruby asked. "One milk, two sugars, right?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Emma didn't say another word, her eyes just focused on Regina's face and her closed eyes as she listened to Zelena, Ruby, and Kathryn leave the room quietly and shut the door on their way out. She sat in the otherwise quiet of the room, the beeping still as steady as it had been all throughout the night. Regina's hand was warm in her own and she lifted it gently to place a kiss just over her knuckles, sighing softly as she placed her hand back down on the bed.

"Did you hear that, Gina?" She whispered softly and she leaned in close while lifting her other hand to gently trace her fingertips over her brow. "It's over. It's all over now, can you believe that?" She sighed and chewed on her bottom lip idly before a small laugh escaped. "I get this feeling that if you were awake right now, you'd say its bullshit. It is all bullshit and it's not over, not by a long shot. How can something so huge be over, just like that, right?"

Emma sighed again and continued to trace her fingers lightly over Regina's brow and she held her hand with the other, her thumb idly stroking over hers. She shook her head and smiled sadly down at her lover, wanting her to wake up just so she could look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Henry keeps asking about you," she continued after a few minutes had passed. "God, Regina, you should've seen the look on your mother's face when he called you Mommy in front of her. She looked like she was about to faint," she chuckled quietly. "I would've laughed then, you know, if I wasn't so worried about you. God, when Chief Kramer told me you'd been stabbed fatally, I thought of the worst. I thought I was going to lose you. I can't lose you, Regina. I can't. I—I have never felt this way about anyone before and screw it if we've only known each other for a month because we have spent every day together like we've known each other for years."

Emma leaned forward and planted a soft kiss upon Regina's lips, her tears spilling from her eyes and landing on Regina's cheeks. She quickly wiped them away, sniffling softly as she raised her damp fingertips to continue stroking over her brow lightly.

"Henry calls Chief Kramer "Big Chief" and I think he kind of likes it," she said softly, laughing at the few dozen times Henry had called him that and had started to add a little salute after about the third time, a salute the chief returned in earnest. "Henry lost Blankie that day, you know that? This has been the longest he's ever been without it. Did I ever tell you the story of when he was still a newborn and wouldn't stop crying? That blanket was what did it. That blanket is a part of him and he hasn't asked for it, not once, not since Chief Kramer brought him back to me. All he cares about, Regina, is that you're okay."

Emma looked around the room and at the few bouquets of flowers Cora had allowed to stay after her claustrophobic rant the day before. The soft light of the morning sun shone through the windows, casting an almost ethereal glow in the room. She closed her eyes and thought of the night—or rather early morning—after they arrived in Brooklyn and the deeply intimate moment they'd had with one another. It brought an aroused blush to her cheeks and she squeezed Regina's hand gently, wishing they could just go back to that very moment and do everything different from there on out.

"It's all I care about too, Regina," Emma murmured softly, no longer caring that she was essentially talking to herself or that she had had this one sided conversation many times in the last two days. "I care about you so much. I love you and sometimes I don't even know why, I just know that I do. I haven't left this room since they brought you out of surgery and everyone, they—they keep trying to get me to go down to the cafeteria or go outside. Your mother tried to convince me last night to come back to the house and sleep in a proper bed and not this chair. Can you believe that, Gina? Your mother practically begged me to come back to the house with her and your father. I bet if you were awake, you wouldn't believe it either, would you?"

Emma laughed again and shook her head, her eyes never leaving Regina's closed ones as she moved her fingertips from her brow to stroke over her cheek. She leaned forward to place another kiss upon her lips and she shook slightly when her kiss once again fell upon unresponsive lips.

"S—sorry," the nurse, one of the few who checked on Regina hourly, apologized with a stammer as she entered the room. "I just—I need to check Ms. Mills' vitals and I'll be out in a jiff."

Emma nodded, letting go of Regina's hand before rising from the chair. She walked over to the window, giving the nurse some space and she looked down at the small crowd of reporters that milled about down on the street just in front of the entrance of the hospital.

"Miss?" The nurse said with a stutter. "Miss, I thought you might want to know that your…cousin is to be taken for some tests in a short while."

"Oh, what kind of tests?"

"I—I—" The nurse stammered and wrung her hands together. "A brain scan."

"Oh."

"It's nothing to worry about," the nurse continued, her demeanor nervous and bumbling in a way that set Emma on an edge. "It's been over forty-eight hours since surgery and she—she should've woken by now. The doctors, they just want to make sure everything is—is okay."

Emma nodded, her fists curling at her sides before she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the nervous, stuttering brown-haired nurse. "How long are these tests going to take?"

"A few hours," she replied. "A doctor will be here shortly to retrieve your…cousin."

"Thank you, Nurse…"

"Lisa," she blushed as she spoke. "You'll have about twenty minutes with your—your cousin."

Emma didn't move from where she stood by the window until the nurse had left the room. She took a deep breath and walked back over to Regina's bedside, taking a seat back down in the rather uncomfortable and stiff chair she'd all but become well acquainted with in the last handful of days.

"Cousins," she muttered as she moved to take Regina's hand back in hers once again. "I know I can never hope for us to be seen as anything more, but if that's what it takes just to be able to be here with you…but I hate the lies, Regina. I hate them. You and I? What are we? Girlfriends? Lovers? Par—partners? We're certainly more than friends, aren't we?" She frowned at the unresponsive state Regina was still in and she placed her other hand on top of Regina's, reveling in the warmth she felt radiating off of her. "Come on, Regina," she pleaded. "I'm so very worried about you right now. You—you almost died and yet here you are, alive yet I've yet to hear your voice, to see you open your eyes and look at me in the way that only you do."

Emma choked back a sob as she thought back to that first kiss, that first kiss after Bobby had come after her and Regina had been her savior. That kiss, even though it had meant something else completely in that very moment, it had been _everything_ to her and there was no way she could ever convey her gratitude to Regina for being there in a very low moment of weakness. That kiss, that first kiss had sparked something within one another. It had sparked a sense of hope she had vowed never to grasp on to because it could never _be_.

Yet she had grabbed on to that hope and never looked back. She had fallen in love with the woman next door who had become a friend, a lover, and something so much more that there weren't even any words to properly describe just what Regina was to her.

"I can sit here all day, you know," Emma laughed softly. "I will. I won't leave you until you wake up. I don't know if that makes me dedicated or incredibly stupid, but we always do things we don't always understand for the people we love, don't we?"

Emma looked down at the hand she held and felt Regina squeeze it gently. She blinked as a few tears fell and she convinced she was imagining things. She ran her thumb over Regina's and stared at her closed eyes, watching and waiting, not realizing she was holding a breath until she let it go sharply. She shook her head and leaned forward, kissing over Regina's unresponsive lips almost desperately. The heart monitor began to beep a little quicker and she blinked past her tears, leaning back just as Regina squeezed her hand once more.

"Regina?"

"Em—Emma?" She whispered, her name barely falling past her dry lips.

"Hi," she smiled down at her when her eyes began to flutter open.

"Hi," Regina murmured, managing a small smile. "Where a—am I?"

Emma let out a gasp and lunged forward, kissing over her lips and cheeks as she laughed quietly. "You're in the hospital, Regina," she said softly, kissing over her lips once more and laughing when Regina kissed her back gently. "You found Henry," Emma smiled down at her and lifted her left hand to cup her cheek. "Do you remember that?"

"Yes and I—I remember being stabbed in the gut, not—not the head, Emma," Regina replied with a small bite of sarcasm to her voice. "How long?"

"Two days, well three actually if you count today."

"Henry, he's ok—okay?"

"He's fine," she smiled. "He's down in the cafeteria having breakfast with Moody, Kathryn, Ruby, and Zee—Zelena."

Regina's eyes looked glassy as she blinked and moved to sit up, wincing sharply when she did. She placed her right hand over her lower abdomen as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. Emma knew she shouldn't be moving yet, not with the stitches on the outside and in still have yet to heal properly. Regina groaned and gasped out painfully.

"I need to sit up," she muttered tightly through the pain. "Can you—can you get a few pillows for me, Emma?"

Emma nodded and let go of her hand. She grabbed a few of the pillow that were on the cot and returned to the bed, helping her lift her head and shoulders a little so she could prop the pillows up behind her. Emma took her hand and sat right back down, her heart racing just a little quicker than the steady beat of the heart monitor.

"Better?"

"A little," she sighed. "Thank you."

Emma slipped her hand back into Regina's, smiling when Regina gently squeezed her hand. She turned away from her, looking out the window and she sighed softly. Emma wasn't sure what was going through her mind in that very moment, but it felt too soon to talk about anything more yet. She watched Regina lick over her dry lips before she turned to look over at her with a small, tired smile curling over her lips.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a little while, Emma stroking her thumb over Regina's while she just stared down at her, watching a flood of emotions pass through her eyes. She chewed her bottom lip, stopping herself from asking questions she knew Regina wasn't clear minded enough to answer yet and it didn't stop her from continuously wondering what was on her mind. She leaned forward, once, twice, to kiss Regina's cheek, both times she was rewarded with a simple squeeze of her hand and a soft, content sigh.

Emma let go of her hand when the nurse that was in there before walked in with a doctor following behind her. Both looked utterly surprised to see that Regina was awake and partially sitting up on the bed. The nurse stammered as she turned to the doctor, explaining how Regina had still been asleep when she'd been in there last. The doctor dismissed her with a wave of his hand and he pressed his black-rimmed glasses up his nose as he approached the bed.

"Ms. Mills, how nice to finally see you've woken up," he said softly. "I'm Dr. Morrison. How are you feeling, Ms. Mills?" He asked and she grimaced slightly as he moved to pull down the sheets and pulled up the front of her hospital gown to reveal the gauze bandage that covered her lower abdomen. He hummed under his breath before pulling out a pair of white gloves and slipped them on, his gaze wandering over to where Emma had moved to stand by the window. "Ms. Swan, if you could please allow us some privacy—"

"I want her to—to stay," Regina gasped quietly. "Please?"

"As you wish," he sighed and he began to gently ease the gauze bandage away from her skin. Regina gasped sharply once it was off and her stitched wound was exposed to the air. "Any pain, Ms. Mills?"

"I was stabbed," she said lowly. "Of course there is pain."

The doctor sighed and nodded his head, tossing the gauze bandage in the trash can near the side of the bed. "What would the level of pain be? Could you describe it for me, please?"

Emma watched as the doctor gently pressed along her lower abdomen near the thin and short line about two inches below her navel. Looks were deceiving, of course, because the dagger that Felix had stabbed her with had gone deep.

"It hurts," Regina gasped through gritted teeth. "No—not as badly as it did when he—"

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst," the doctor said.

"Five."

"Hmm," he nodded and turned his attention to the heart monitor to check her vitals. "Blood pressure is steady and normal. Your wound is closing up nicely with no sign of infection. I must say, Ms. Mills, you certainly dogged a bullet."

"Mainly because I wasn't shot, I was stabbed," she quipped and Emma felt a smile tug at her lips as Regina looked over at her. "Dr. Morrison?"

"Yes?"

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"Another day I reckon," he replied. "Most patients wake up twelve hours after surgery, but the anesthesia seemed to have quite the opposite effect on you. I want to monitor you for another twenty-four hours before I feel comfortable enough to release you, Ms. Mills."

"Thank you."

The doctor looked over at Emma for a moment before he removed the gloves and tossed them into the trash can. "I'll send a nurse in to redress the wound shortly and I will be around later to check on you. Take it easy, Ms. Mills. You have a long recovery ahead of you."

The doctor left the room without another word and Emma walked back over to the bed, sitting on the edge instead of in the chair and she stared down at the stitched wound with curious eyes. Six stitches, she counted, noticing the area around it was purpled and bruised. She swallowed thickly as she turned to look down into Regina's eyes, her emotions fuelled by the words the doctor had said after she'd gotten out of surgery.

"You were lucky, Regina," she whispered. "They said you were very lucky the—the dagger wasn't any longer or wider. I don't want to think of what if—"

"Then don't, darling," Regina said softly. "I'm here. I—I'm right here and I'm going to be okay."

"I know. I was so worried when you didn't wake up. I—"

"Come here," she beckoned towards her and she lifted a hand to pull Emma down for a kiss. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment! I'd love to know what you think of the story!


	23. Chapter 23

Regina stood at the sink in the bathroom and placed a hand over her lower abdomen. While the seven stitches were gone and the wound was healed, she still felt some pain and discomfort if she moved too quickly or turned the wrong way. She sighed, cupped her hands under the running water from the tap, and splashed her face, sighing again as she blindly reached for the towel hanging on the ring next to the sink.

It had been two weeks, two long weeks of being stuck in her parents' house while she recovered from the surgery that kept her from bleeding out. Two weeks of nights filled with nightmares and her beautiful, loving girlfriend doting on her almost every second of every day—when her mother wasn't trying to do the very same thing. She wanted to get out of there, to go back to where she now called home in Storybrooke, Maine. She felt suffocated being stuck in that house, her mother always hovering around and practically breathing down her neck.

"Regina?" Emma asked tentatively as she knocked on the bathroom door. "Your father and I just packed up the car. Are you ready to go?"

"I'll be out in a minute," she replied and she placed the towel back on the ring and shut off the tap.

The news of Robert Gold was everywhere and the details of the investigation the federal agents had conducted had been publically released. Regina was being called a hero for finding Henry Swan the day he went missing, a hero who nearly died in an attempt to save the young boy from his crazed captor. She didn't feel like a hero. She'd only done what she needed to do and she had been driven by her love for the boy right until she had collapsed on the dirty floor of the abandoned building she had found him in.

Her nightmares, however, were always the same and always of that very moment Felix plunged the dagger into her stomach and made a move towards Henry. Only in her nightmares she never pulled the trigger. Sometimes she had to watch him strangle the life out of the young toddler, other times he watched him slit his throat, or made him watch as he took her gun from her, placed it to her head and pulled the trigger. She woke up covered in sweat, gasping and panting with Emma tenderly stroking over her forehead and whispering that it was only just a dream.

Regina pulled open the bathroom door, not surprised to see Emma waiting out in the hallway for her. She was dressed in one of her cute sundresses despite the fact that it was nearing the end of October and she wore a black leather jacket over top. It was mismatched but it suited her and Regina just smiled as she leaned in to place a soft kiss upon her lips.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Emma," Regina replied and upon the worried look she received, she sighed and placed a hand over her lower abdomen, thankful the high waist pants she wore didn't aggravate the still healing scar. "I'm feeling a little sore today, but it's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

Regina nodded and wrapped her arms around the fretful blonde. "I'm sure, darling. I'm ready to go home," she whispered before kissing her again, letting her lips linger for a moment before she deepened the kiss.

It made butterflies take flight in her stomach just kissing Emma like that and she had to force herself to put a stop to it before her libido reminded her that it had been two weeks since she'd last known her lover's touch. She stepped back with a slight shake and lifted a hand to run it through her hair that was still damp from the shower she'd taken almost an hour before.

"I should go and say goodbye to my mother before we leave," Regina said and Emma just nodded and wiped at her lips idly. "I shouldn't be long, darling."

"Okay," Emma smiled at her. "I'll be outside by the car waiting for you."

Regina watched her head down the stairs before she made her way to her parents' bedroom at the end of the hall. She knocked tentatively before she heard her mother answer and she opened the door and stepped inside the room.

"I suppose you are leaving soon," Cora said from where she sat in a chair by the window, her back to Regina.

"Yes, in a couple of minutes actually. I wanted to come and say goodbye before I leave, Mother."

Cora said nothing and Regina inhaled sharply before making her way over to the window. She sat on the wide ledge and looked over at her mother. Cora looked tired, her eyes almost dull as she stared blankly out the window. Regina knew it'd been hard for her the last couple of weeks, especially since Emma was still there, but there had been changes, albeit small ones and she would take every little change she could get from her closed-minded mother.

"How are you feeling today, dear?"

"Better enough to make the drive home."

"Hmm," Cora huffed. "Home. Storybrooke is now your home?"

"Mother, we've been over this," she frowned and she reached out for her mother's hands that were folded tightly in her lap. "My life is in Storybrooke now. No matter what has happened, nothing will change that."

"Your life is also with her and her son, isn't it?"

"Yes, Mother, it is."

Cora frowned and pulled her hands away from Regina. "I am trying, dear," she said softly. "I truly am trying to accept…this," she continued. "It is hard for me. Do you understand that?"

"I do," Regina nodded. "I love that you're trying, Mother. It's all I can ask of you."

"I almost lost you, Regina," Cora said shakily, her usual hard demeanor fading as her emotions got to the better of her. "I almost lost you."

"I'm right here."

"Must you leave?" Cora asked.

"Mother, I have to go home."

The past couple of weeks had changed her relationship with her mother and she was still uneasy about some of the changes that had happened. Her mother had shown a sense of vulnerability when it came to the incident that happened that day and yet there were other sides of her that reminded her that she was still the very same woman she had always been. Regina pushed off the edge of the windowsill and dipped her head down to place a light kiss to her mother's forehead with a soft sigh.

"I will call when we're home," she whispered. "Did you want to say goodbye to—"

"Henry came to say goodbye a short while ago," Cora said, the softness and the vulnerable side of her gone in the clipped tone in her voice. "As did she."

Regina pressed her lips together and offered her mother a tight smile. She reached out to gently squeeze her shoulder before she headed for the door. Neither said another word and Regina was perfectly fine with that. Now wasn't a good time to get into it with her mother over the choices she had made or over her relationship with Emma Swan.

She descended down the stairs carefully, taking each step slowly, one step at a time. By the time she reached the front door, she could hear the sound of Henry's laughter coming in from outside and with a smile, she pulled her aviators out of the front pocket of her jacket and slipped them on before stepping outside into the unseasonably warm morning light. The sight of Henry sitting on the hood of her Mustang while her father told his usual lame jokes that made Henry laugh was a sight that warmed her heart. Just to the back of the Mustang, Emma stood talking quietly with Zelena and the two were laughing as they hugged each other tight.

Regina just smiled as she walked over to Emma and gently took her hand in her own, simply not caring if anyone that passed by on the street saw the small yet intimate gesture. Zelena just glanced down at their joined hands before gently giving Regina a hug.

"Careful, sis," Zelena chuckled into her ear. "I might just steal her away from you if you don't treat her right."

"Oh I'm not worried, _sis_ ," Regina laughed, pinching her sister's arm roughly before moving to stand behind Emma to ward off the pinch back she knew was coming. "I'll always treat her like she is a princess, _my_ princess."

"Ugh, spare me," Zelena groaned while she playfully rolled her eyes. "I'll be seeing you two in less than a month. I still have some time to try and convince Mother not to come along to Storybrooke with Daddy and I to join you three for our first Thanksgiving in Storybrooke."

"Let her come," Regina shrugged. "Maybe then when she is in our house she'll—"

"What? Respect you the way you deserve?" Zelena sniggered.

"Maybe she'll even—"

"No!" Zelena gasped and the two of them laughed, Regina careful not to laugh too hard as she held on to Emma's hips. "You know Mother will come regardless, even if just to pick apart the life you have in Storybrooke."

"I look forward to it," Regina replied and she gave Emma's hips a gentle squeeze before moving away from her. "Are you ready, darling?"

"Yes," Emma said with a nod. "Henry? Are you ready to go?"

Regina watched as her father picked Henry up off the hood of the Mustang and saw the surprised look in his eyes when Henry wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. Her father held on to the young toddler with a smile, hugging him just as tight before handing him off to his mother's waiting arms. Regina stepped towards her father, smiling as they both easily wrapped their arms around one another.

"You have a safe trip home," he whispered into her ear.

"I will, Daddy. I'll call once we're there."

"I know you will," he said with a smile and he backed away slowly, taking her face in both hands gently. "I am so very proud of you, Regina. For the woman you've become and the woman I know you will grow to be, now that you have a…family of your own."

"Daddy—"

"It is what you are to one another now," he continued and he turned to pick up a small paper bag on the ground beside him. "I tried to wash and mend it as best as I could. I know what this means to him," he said as he handed the bag to Regina. "Don't ask how I managed to retrieve it. I just did. Now go on, Regina, you have a very long drive ahead of you and I trust you'll get your family home safe and sound."

"Thank you, Daddy," she said, grateful her aviators hid the tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled, moving to kiss her firmly on one cheek and then the other. "Drive save, my love. I look forward to coming to spend Thanksgiving with you and your beautiful family."

Regina couldn't stop the few tears that fell and she lunged forward to hug her father once more. Her parents had always been on opposite ends of the spectrum and while she loved them both, she had a softer spot in her heart for her father and the love she had for him far surpassed the love she had for her own mother.

Regina took the paper bag, tucked it under her arm, and made her way around the Mustang to the driver's side. She got into the seat and winced quietly at the pull in her lower abdomen, but it was bearable pain and something she'd get through just to get the three of them home before night fell. She opened up the paper bag and looked inside, smiling when she saw the blue blanket folded up neatly, washed and mended as her father had said. The last she had seen it was when she found it just outside the alleyway and tucked one end of it in her back pocket and she thought it was forever lost until that moment.

"What's that?" Emma asked when she finally got into the car a few minutes later.

"A surprise."

"Oh?" Emma smiled as she made a move to grab the paper bag and Regina shook her head before stuffing it between the seat and the door and out of Emma's reach. "What is it?"

"Like I said, it's a surprise," Regina chuckled softly and she slipped the key into the ignition and turned it swiftly, the sound of Jimi Hendrix's Purple Haze blaring from the radio loudly until she and Emma reached for the volume dial at the same time to turn it down. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes," Emma smiled and she intertwined their fingers together before leaning over to plant a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'm ready to go home, Regina."

Regina smiled and waved to her father and sister before pulling away from the curb and merging into the early morning traffic. After the third red light, Regina winced through the pain that shot through her lower abdomen and leaned over to plant a kiss upon Emma's lips. Horns honked all around them as the kiss grew deeper so, both becoming lost within the small moment they were sharing. They parted with a smile and with Henry giggling in the back seat.

Her father was right, they were a family now and nothing would change that from there on out. She knew she may never be able to marry Emma legally nor would she ever be able to adopt Henry, but they were still her family, through and through.

[X]

Two days after their return to Storybrooke, Emma sat on the front porch steps and watched Regina and Henry play cops and robbers on the front lawn. The streets were quiet and almost empty and it was only then that she realized how much she had missed that small town feel. The day was a big day for two reasons, one would be the celebration the town had planned for their heroic sheriff and the other being it was Emma's twenty-eighth birthday.

She hadn't mentioned it to Regina and her son was too young to remember when his mother's birthday was, but it didn't make any difference to her since she'd never been one to celebrate her own birthday. It was just another day for her, another day to mark another year of her life gone by.

Today was Regina's day and even though she had stressed she was no hero, Emma knew that deep down she was enjoying the recognition from the people in the town they both now called home. The celebration was to take place in front of the town hall at one that afternoon and according to Kathryn, the entire town was expected to turn out for the celebration.

"Mama look!" Henry giggled gleefully as he pointed his toy gun at Regina who had her arms up in the air in surrender. "I caught bad guy!"

"But I'm the sheriff!" Regina said with a straight face. "How can I be the bad guy?"

"I say so!" Henry pouted. "Bang!"

Regina placed her hands over her heart with a gasp. "You shot me?"

"Yep!"

"You shot the sheriff!"

"Mama, I shot the sheriff!" Henry squealed as Regina knelt down in front of him and began tickling him relentlessly. The two of them fell to the ground in a fit of giggles and Emma could only watch with a smile on her face and her heart fluttering at the very sight before her.

Emma's smile only grew when Regina and Henry picked themselves up off the ground and walked over to where she was sitting. Regina sat down next to her with a tired sigh and casually draped an arm over her shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked and Regina shrugged nonchalantly. "You should take it easy. You remember what the doctor said, right? Just because the outside is almost healed doesn't mean it—"

"I'm fine, Emma. Just a little winded is all," Regina said and she glanced around quickly before stealing a soft kiss. "Happy birthday," she murmured quietly and Emma's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Regina chuckled and stole one more kiss. "You thought that I forgot?"

"I don't remember telling you specifically when my birthday was."

"Zee told me," Regina replied. "Were you just going to go the whole day without mentioning it?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "You know that I don't celebrate my birthday, Regina."

"Perhaps that should change, darling."

"Why?"

Regina chuckled quietly. "Because maybe you have people in your life that want to celebrate your birthday with you, throw you a party perhaps, and have some cake and presents and—"

"Cake!" Henry squealed happily. "We go get it now, Mommy?"

"Not now, dear," Regina smiled over at him.

"You got me a cake?"

"We made you one actually."

"When did you—"

"Yesterday afternoon while you were down at the station," Regina replied. "Henry was quite the help too."

"More like a handful."

"He was brilliantly patient."

"I lick the bowl," Henry beamed proudly and he climbed into Emma's lap. "We have cake now?"

"Not now, Henry," Emma laughed and she kissed his forehead. "We can have it later, okay?"

"At the party?"

"There is a party?" Emma asked, looking right at Regina and caught her looking guilty. "Regina, seriously?"

"Just a small get together with some of our friends, darling," she said quietly and she playfully poked at Henry's sides causing him to squirm and laugh. "It was supposed to be a surprise!"

Emma smiled and stopped herself from stealing a kiss and instead she leaned against Regina and laid her head on her shoulder, sighing contently. After they sat there in perfect silence together, Regina moved to stand up slowly and Emma watched her, knowing she was doing a damn good job at hiding just how much pain she was in. She bit her tongue, not wanting to get into it with her in front of Henry and she picked him up and followed Regina inside the house.

"We should get ready," Emma said after taking a glance at the clock on the living room wall. "I am pretty sure Kathryn said we should be there for eleven."

"We have plenty of time," Regina replied with a tired shrug. "I'll go get ready."

"Your shirt is already ironed and hanging on the closet door."

"Thank you, darling," Regina smiled and pulled her in for a short yet deep kiss.

"Kisses too?" Henry asked with a pout that made Regina laugh and lean towards him to cover his chubby cheeks in kisses. "I love you, Mommy Gina."

"I love you too," Regina whispered, kissing him once more before planting a soft kiss on Emma's lips.

Emma watched her disappear into their bedroom and wondered for a moment if it was their bedroom or still just hers. With a shake of her head, she carried Henry into the bathroom and set him on top of the vanity beside the sink. She reached for a washcloth, wet it with warm water, and idly ran the bar of soap over the corner before making quick work of ridding the few spots of dirt on his face. They had been in Storybrooke for a few days and not once had Regina spent more than an hour in total at the house next door, her house. Those few trips had been made to retrieve clothes, a couple of books, and other little things, things that quickly took over different places around the house like they belonged there all along.

She sighed and helped Henry brush his teeth and wash his hands before putting him on the floor and scooting him out of the bathroom so she could freshen up. She stared in the mirror for the longest time, looking at a face she'd looked at her whole life, staring into green eyes she knew well, but what she saw was a very different woman looking back at her, and it was one she barely recognized. She placed her hands on the edge of the sink and leaned forward until the tip of her nose touched the mirror that hung on the wall.

The face looking back at her was that of a woman who finally knew love, true love. The face looking back at her was that of a woman who had faced many hardships in her life and had overcome them all, far stronger than she ever was before. She breathed out heavily, the mirror fogging slightly and she pushed herself back and fixed an easy smile on her face, a smile that she had fought long and hard to smile without feeling a shred of guilt or doubt.

Regina was waiting just outside the bathroom when she exited, dressed in a pair of black slacks and a freshly ironed white button-down shirt. Her badge, which normally was clipped to her belt, was pinned over her left breast, proudly displayed and she had her gun holster clipped to her right hip and everything about her screamed professionalism.

"Ready to go, darling?" Regina asked and Emma nodded after she glanced down at herself. She had been ready since she heard the laughter between Regina and Henry move from inside the house to the front lawn. "And Henry?"

"Deputy Swan," he replied with a salute. "Ready!"

"At ease," Regina chuckled quietly and that's when Emma noticed the brown paper bag she held behind her back, the same one she had the day they left the city and Regina wouldn't tell her what it was. "I have a surprise for you."

"But it's Mama's birthday," Henry replied and Regina laughed with a nod.

"I know, but there's something I should've given to you the other day, but I wanted to wait."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes when it's something special there needs to be a perfect moment for it," Regina replied, her eyes drifting up to meet Emma's as she spoke. She knelt down in front of him and held out the paper bag. "Go on, Deputy. Open it."

Henry barely moved and he just stared at the bag in her hand in obvious wonder. Regina laughed and ripped open the bag and it was Emma who gasped as the blue blanket fell to the floor. Henry blinked as he stared down at it for a moment before squealing happily and picked it up, nuzzling it to his cheek and babbling quietly into the soft material.

"Mama look!" Henry said as he thrust the blanket up towards her. "Blankie okay!"

"I see that," Emma smiled through her tears and she pulled Regina into her arms the moment she stood, careful not to hold on too tight. "How did you—"

"My father. He didn't tell me how," Regina whispered into her ear. "I—I should've given it to him when we got into the car."

"No, no, this is perfect."

Emma just clung to Regina, embracing the moment quite literally. She pressed her nose into the crook of Regina's neck and inhaled deeply, smelling fresh soap, the apple scented shampoo she'd used, and a scent that was so distinctly Regina. She pressed a kiss against her skin before stepping back, not wanting to wrinkle her perfectly ironed shirt she'd spent far too much time ironing earlier. Emma smiled and straightened out the flat collar and let her hands linger down her chest, stopping short before she crossed that line between a simple touch and an intimate one.

Less than an hour later, Emma sat in the row of chairs placed in front of a small stage with a podium, Henry in her lap and babbling happily, likely telling Blankie everything "he" missed while they had been separated in his own way. While there was a certain chill in the air, the sun provided warmth to balance it out, making the day another beautiful day in Storybrooke.

Ruby sat beside them, taking the aisle seat and she was fidgeting as she went over the small cards she had a short speech written on. Emma reached out to still her shaking leg and offered her a smile when she turned to look at her. Kathryn had been right when she said the whole town would be there that morning, hundreds upon hundreds of people filled the front lawn of the town hall and the street. It wasn't just about Regina she had learned since she'd sat down twenty minutes before that the people of Storybrooke had voted unanimously for Kathryn Midas to be inducted as their new mayor.

The crowd quieted down when Kathryn took the stand behind the podium on top of the small stage and she smiled as she scanned the crowd. "Thank you, fine citizens of Storybrooke, for coming out here today," she began and a round of applause sounded throughout the crowd. "As you all know by now, our former mayor has been charged for his crimes, crimes most of us were not aware were even taking place in this beautiful, small town we all lovingly call home.

"As most of you are not aware, or have heard simply by means of gossip, Robert Gold's grandson was targeted even after his mother and our wonderful sheriff left the town in an attempt to protect themselves from those who were loyal to Robert Gold," she continued and the crowd was silent. She cleared her throat quietly, smiling down at Emma and Henry. "Our sheriff, while she is still a very new resident in our wonderful little town, she has proven to be nothing but a hero."

Emma looked to see Regina standing just inside the main doors to the town hall, a blush creeping over her cheeks as she listened to Kathryn's speech. Emma just smiled lovingly at her, blowing a kiss without a care in the world that saw their small interaction. Regina blew a kiss back quickly and ran her hands over the front of her shirt and tugged nervously on the dark brown leather jacket she had chosen to wear.

"We have a long way to go before we can restore this town to the glory it deserves," Kathryn said and it caused the crowd to erupt in cheers. "I had no doubt, fine citizens of Storybrooke, that from this day forward we will recover from all the wrong, all the greed, all the dirty things that threaten to take us down with our former mayor. We are not him and we are not his "business", we are good people with passion that drives us, we are good people with hearts filled with love and of understanding. I stand before you today not only to celebrate the heroics of our sheriff, but as your new and rightful leader."

"How does it feel," Emma whispered to Ruby, "now that you're dating the mayor?"

"Intimidating and scary and god, she's so hot taking charge like that, isn't she?" Ruby gasped, fanning herself with the notes for her speech. "Oh my god, Em. I'm dating the mayor!"

Emma laughed and gave her a reassuring squeeze to her shoulder before Kathryn quickly beckoned her up to deliver her short speech. Her eyes drifted to Regina, tuning out the nervous deputy's bumbling speech as she watched Regina stand on the front steps of the town hall, hands folded tightly in front of her and a forced smile upon her face, forced until she turned slightly and looked straight at Emma. The smile that appeared on her face was relaxed and it was beautiful, so very beautiful and a side that Emma was sure she didn't just show anyone, much less an entire town who was staring right at her.

When it was Regina's turn to speak, she smoothed her hands over the front of her shirt and cleared her throat, casting one last look over at her before taking the stand. Regina and Kathryn just looked at one another, smiling before Kathryn gave her a curt nod and indicated for her to step up to the podium. Emma just smiled up at her and wrapped her arms around her son while watching the woman she had come to love so deeply, so truly, take a stand in front of the town.

"I am not a hero," Regina began and she rolled her shoulders back tightly. "I am your sheriff and it is my duty to serve and protect. I came to this town not knowing what to expect and I can safely say that never in a million years or a hundred lifetimes had I ever imagined the surprises that awaited here…"

[X]

Regina sipped from the glass of beer that had been thrust into her hand moments before, smiling as the sound of laughter surrounded her. Somehow, after her unplanned speech and the official swearing in Kathryn Midas as the new mayor of Storybrooke, she along with half of the town ended up down at the Rabbit Hole for celebratory drinks. She looked through the throng of people, spying a flash of blonde hair by the bar.

Johanna thankfully had taken Henry to join the other children at the park down at the school. She had watched how hard it was for Emma to let him go and she had watched the fear cloud over in Emma's eyes before Ruby had shouted out that the first drink was on her and it became when push came to shove, Regina caught up entirely in the excitement as had Emma. She took a sip from her glass and smiled politely at the men and women who were talking to her and each other. She eased her way through the crowd and found Emma leaning against the back wall alone.

"Hi," Regina smiled and she moved to stand next to her. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, fun," Emma said with a slight nod. "This not-surprise party you planned? When is that happening?"

"Around four," Regina replied and glanced at the watch on her wrist. They still had about three hours before then and she sipped her beer while studying Emma carefully. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no I was just—I keep thinking about Henry."

"He is with Johanna, he's fine," she replied. She drank the rest of her beer and placed the glass down on the table just in front of them. "Emma, don't worry, Henry is fine. He's at the park with Johanna and a dozen other children and they're having fun. He's fine."

"Is he?"

"Would you feel more at ease if we went down to the park to see for ourselves?" Regina asked and Emma thought for a moment before subtly nodding her head. "Okay. Let's go."

Regina reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers, not thinking much about the small yet intimate gesture. To anyone else it looked to be one friend leading the other through the crowd in the bar so one wouldn't lose the other. She didn't let go until they walked out of the building and were out on the street. She turned to Emma, smiling softly before giving her hand a gentle squeeze and let go.

They were silent on the short walk to the school playground just a few blocks away and once Emma was satisfied that Henry was indeed safe and perfectly fine, she whispered to Regina that she wanted to go home, to tidy up the house before their friends showed up for the not-surprise party in just a few hours. Emma stopped her when she headed in the direction of her car, murmuring how she just wanted to walk even if it would take a little bit longer. Regina didn't ask why, she just nodded her head, shoved her hand into her jacket pockets, and walked along with Emma. They walked closely together, their arms brushing every couple of steps and their stride was matched in almost perfect synchrony.

Despite the pain she'd felt in her lower abdomen that morning, it wasn't nearly as bad or persistent as it had been. It was that feeling, the lack of pain stirred with the need she felt crawling in her veins, that took Emma into her arms the moment they walked into the house and she kissed her hard and deep. She nearly backed Emma up against the wall and she felt a pang of disappointment when Emma placed her hands firmly on her chest and pushed her away.

"We—we can't," Emma murmured softly before slipping off her shoes and her jacket. "You're not completely better yet."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I cannot kiss you, darling."

"We—we didn't come back here to—"

"Of course not," Regina said with a bitter bite to her voice, one that had Emma ashamedly glancing down at the floor. "I only wanted to kiss you," Regina whispered and she watched Emma turn on her heels and stalk towards the kitchen without another word.

Regina shrugged off her jacket and draped it over the back of the house where Emma dropped hers and she started to pick up some of Henry's toys that were scattered over the living room. While she finished up in the living room, she could hear the radio playing in the kitchen and the clatter of the dishes in the sink as the water ran. She walked to the doorway and leaned against the frame, watching Emma dancing a little bit to the beat on the song that played on the radio.

Even at the end of October with the grey skies bringing forth promise of colder, darker days ahead, Emma wore a sundress, bright and yellow as the forgotten summer sun. Her eyes were glued to the slight sway of Emma's hips and the way the skirt of the dress clung to her like a second skin. Regina licked over her suddenly dry lips, her heart racing, her clit throbbing in a way that painfully reminded her it had been just over two weeks since she had last known Emma's intimate touch.

It wasn't always about sex, but it was so hard not to think of such thoughts when all she felt was the driving need of her libido coursing through her body. She pushed off the edge of the frame and walked up quietly behind Emma, smiling as she jumped when her hands fell upon her swaying hips. With a laugh, Emma continued to sway to the beat while washing up the dishes they'd neglected to wash after breakfast that morning.

"I'm sorry," Regina muttered quietly, moving to place a soft kiss on her neck below her ear.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For earlier. For kissing you—"

"Don't do that," Emma sighed and she shut off the tap and picked up the dishtowel to dry her hands before turning around to face her. "Don't apologize. I—I overreacted and I shouldn't have, Regina. You never have to apologize for kissing me. Ever."

"I understand your worries, Emma, truly I do."

"Then you know why we have to wait until—"

"No," Regina said with a shake of her head. "We don't have to wait, at least you do not. It is your birthday, darling, and be it under very different circumstances, we wouldn't be standing here in the kitchen."

"No?"

"No," she smirked and she moved her hands from her hip and down the curve of her ass to punctuate an unspoken point. "Have you ever heard of the wildly underrated tradition of birthday licks?"

Emma's eyes went wide as Regina backed her up against the counter. "B—birthday licks?"

Regina nodded and began to slowly pull up the hem of her dress until she could slide her palms underneath and along her thighs with ease. "We have some time before the party, darling."

"But we—"

"I hardly think getting down on my knees will bother me so," Regina murmured, her lips now ghosting over Emma's while she slipped her right hand between her partially spread thighs, pleased at the fact that Emma had gone without underwear that day. "Hop up, dear."

"H—hop up?" Emma asked, her breath hitching in her chest. "Regina, we can't do that in here!"

"Why not?" Regina asked with a pout that was so very uncharacteristic of her. She could feel Emma's wetness growing as she slicked her fingers over her in an almost possessive manner. She felt Emma tremble, giving in to her touch, losing all semblance of control she had tried to keep herself under the very moment Regina deftly dipped a single finger inside her.

"Oh god, Regina," Emma moaned, her eyes sliding shut as her head lolled back.

"Hop up, darling," she urged again and this time no protest fell upon Emma's lips. She thrust her finger inside her once more, her eyes focused on Emma's parted lips, watching as a shaky breath trembled past them.

Emma hoisted herself up a moment later on to the counter just off to the left side of the sink where the counter was clear of any objects. Her head thumped against the upper cabinet as Regina sank to her knees between Emma's legs. She spread her thighs slowly before sliding her dress up to her hips. She was grateful the counter was low enough she didn't have to strain to lick and kiss and nibble her way up the inside of Emma's thighs.

"Do I have to keep count?"

"Hmm?" Regina glanced up at her and languidly licked along her inner thigh.

"The…birthday licks, do I keep count?" Emma asked innocently, her breath catching slightly.

"If you can manage," Regina chuckled and she inhaled sharply, taking in the deliciously musky scent of her lover's arousal before she took her first taste, dragging her tongue along the length of her. "That would be one, darling."

Emma breathed out shakily, softly counting and losing count by the fifth one, her fingers sinking into Regina's hair tightly and holding her close. Regina knew she barely made it halfway before Emma was coming hard, her heels digging into the back of Regina's shoulders as her orgasm ripped through her quickly. Regina decided then that she would have to start all over and warned Emma this time she'd need to hold off until she got each and every one of her birthday licks.


	24. Chapter 24

Emma had always loved Halloween even if the nuns at the orphanage never allowed them to participate like other normal kids did. She remembered the one year, she had just turned twelve, and she along with a few other girls had snuck out of the orphanage after dinner just so they could get out and see everyone dressed up for Halloween. It was a sight unlike any other and even after the years had passed, Emma was still fascinated by it all.

After they had taken Henry trick-or-treating and dropped him off at Johanna's house, she and Regina had gone back home to get ready for the masquerade ball. For days Regina wouldn't tell her what she was dressing up as nor would she show her the masks she bought for both of them. The only thing she had told her was that the masks were deep purple and she should wear something to match. That in turn had her going with Ruby, driving to Portland to a costume shop there to pick their outfits for the masquerade ball.

Emma stood in the middle of the bedroom, twirling in her black princess style dress and she paused to look at herself in the mirror, smiling as she ran her fingers over the deep purple sash that was tied around her waist. She pulled open the bedroom door, half expecting to see Regina there since she had gone next door to get ready for the masquerade ball, but she was filled with disappointment when she found she was alone in the house and yet, taped to the front door was a single red rose and the deep purple mask that would conceal only around her eyes.

She pulled the mask off the door and a folded note fell to the floor. She picked it up and unfolded it, smiling to herself at the words that were written: _I eagerly wait for your arrival to the ball, my love – R_. She pulled the rose from the door and gave it a sniff, jumping when someone on the other side chose that moment to knock—and loudly at that—on the front door. Emma opened the door with a trembling hand, one that shot out and slapped Ruby across her shoulder when she saw her standing there with a dopey grin curled over her lips.

"Wow, Em, you look so good!" Ruby laughed as she took in the sight of Emma in her dress.

"You saw me try it on yesterday before I bought it."

"Yeah, but with your hair done up and—holy shit are you wearing makeup?" Ruby asked, turning Emma towards the porch light to get a better look at her. "Regina is so going to lose it."

"Lost what?"

"It!" Ruby said with a roll of her eyes and at Emma's clueless stare, she shook her head. "Regina is going to _lose her mind_ because you look amazing tonight, Em."

"Wait," Emma said and she looked down at where Ruby parked her car and noticed that Regina's was noticeably missing from where it was parked earlier in her driveway. "Why are you here?"

"Regina asked me to come and get you," Ruby replied. "Em, the only way you two can be together out in the open tonight is if nobody knows who you are."

"And if we arrive together, people might know that we're, well, us?"

"Yes, exactly!"

"I'm not following."

"Grab your coat and your keys, Em, because trust me, it will all make sense soon enough."

The annual Halloween Masquerade Ball was being held in the gym at the elementary school and the parking lot was packed and so was the street in front of the school with vehicles. Ruby let Emma out near the front door, promising she'd be in as soon as she found a spot to park her car. Emma headed inside, donning the deep purple mask before she did. She was ushered inside by two men dressed in tuxedos and white masks that covered their entire faces and after checking her coat and small purse into a classroom that was being used as a coat room, she found her way down the hall to the dimly lit gym where a small band played on the stage and people mingled about, some chatting, some dancing, but mostly just mingling.

She looked around for Regina, but knew it was impossible because she had no idea what the hell she was wearing aside from what was a mask that matched her own. She moved to the table that was laid out with finger food and punch, helping herself to a glass of the red punch and pulling a face after one sip, finding it far too sour for her liking.

White gloved hands fell upon her hips suddenly and she spun around to face who she knew was Regina without having to see her face behind the mask that covered it all. With a smile, Emma placed the cup of punch on the table and lightly lifted her hands to Regina's shoulder. The suit jacket she wore was just big enough to hide her womanly curves, padded in the shoulders and other places to pull off a manlier figure.

"Hi, Regina," Emma whispered as she leaned in to her ear, smiling wider as she leaned back to take in the sight of what she'd done to her short hair.

"How did you know?" Regina murmured, about to reach up to take off her mask and Emma stopped her. "If anyone else—"

"They won't," Emma said with a quick shake of her head.

"How did you know?" Regina asked again, both making their way to where other couples were dancing slowly. "Are you going to tell me?"

Emma just continued to smile and wrapped her arms around her masked lover's neck, closing the small distance between them completely. They moved in time to the slow beat the band played and she brushed her lips along Regina's neck, feeling her stiffen and then relax a moment later.

"It's your shampoo," Emma murmured into her hair, inhaling sharply. "I'd recognize it anywhere."

"Really, dear?"

"That and nobody else quite touches me the way you do," she sighed softly.

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

The danced for hours and not one person bothered them, not even Ruby who watched from the sidelines, which seemed so out of character for her, but then again it wasn't as if she could enjoy the masquerade ball with her own girlfriend, not when Kathryn was now the new mayor of Storybrooke and in no short supply of people coming around to see her to exchange pleasantries.

Emma thoroughly enjoyed herself, much more than she imagined she would, and it was all thanks to some clever planning in the costume department that allowed them to get away with dancing so closely, so intimately with one another all night long. By eleven, they said their goodbyes to Ruby and Kathryn, slipping out of the school gym hand in hand. After Emma got her coat and purse, Regina led the way out of the school without a word and she didn't need to see beyond the mask to know that Regina too was smiling just as widely as she was.

Long after they retrieved Henry from the sitter and changed into more comfortable clothes, they sat on the couch together drinking a glass of wine, the only light coming from the television with the volume on low. Emma enjoyed those small, quiet moments with Regina. It made her want that life for as long as she was alive. There was something that made her feel so at ease and so _herself_ around Regina that she didn't want to know a life without her in it.

It was too soon for such declarations, but Emma knew, she knew deep in her heart that it would be all she ever wanted and all she'd ever need for the rest of her life. Just her, Regina, and Henry. Her family. Because it didn't matter within those four walls that they called home who they were, all that mattered was that the love they had was real, because love, in the end, always won regardless of what other people thought of the life they'd chosen for themselves.

[X]

In the weeks that followed, Regina found herself growing antsy and eager to return to work, but she was under strict orders by the doctors not just in New York City, but the ones in Storybrooke as well that she wasn't to return to work until she was fully healed. Her relief was imminent when she went for a check-up with Dr. Whale the Monday before Thanksgiving and he told her she could return to work, but only if she took it easy for another week or two.

Regina drove quickly from the hospital down to the station and she all but hopped out of the Mustang and skipped into the station with a smile on her face. She strolled in to find Emma seated behind the dispatch desk, tossing a tennis ball to Ruby who sat across the room on the leather couch beside the holding cells. The moment they were both aware of her presence, Emma missed the ball and it fell to the floor, rolling until it hit the filing cabinets behind her desk.

"I see you two are keeping things in working order as expected," Regina said, trying not to laugh at the shocked look on both of their faces.

"It's been a slow morning," Emma countered, shrugging slightly before she cast a look at Ruby that had the deputy leaping up from the couch in an instant. "We were just…passing time."

"I'm going to go out and patrol. I'll be back in an hour, make that two!" Ruby said in a rush, grabbing the heavy jacket infused with "Storybrooke Sheriff's Department" written on the back before she practically ran out.

"Hey," Emma smiled at her before rising from her chair slowly. "What are you doing here? I mean, not that it's not nice to see you, but didn't you have an appointment with Dr. Whale?"

"Yes, I did. I just came from there, actually, and I have news."

"Good news?"

Regina grinned and reached out to grasp at Emma's hips, pulling the bodies flush together. She answered not with words, but with a kiss and one that left them breathless. She tangled her right hand into Emma's hair, loving it when she didn't pull it back into a sweeping braid like she normally did for work and she kissed her passionately, the momentum of the kiss causing her to back Emma up against the dispatcher's desk hard.

The groan that Regina heard a moment later was not from either of them and she tore her lips away from Emma's hesitantly and glanced over at the cells. Leroy. He was just standing there and clutching on to the bars, steading himself, and clearly still drunk from the bender he had the night before and the way he leered made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

Yet before she could open her mouth to snap at the town drunk for being lewd, Emma made a move that surprised her, grabbed onto the lapels of her brown leather jacket, and tugged her towards her office. They were kissing again before the door was closed and locked and Regina's head was spinning from the intensity of the kiss.

"Perhaps we should go home, darling," she whispered, her words falling upon Emma's slightly parted lips. "We could always start our Thanksgiving vacation early."

"We can't," Emma sighed upon her lips. "At least _I_ can't. When are you back to work?"

"As of the moment I walked in here seven and a half minutes ago."

"Really?" Emma asked, hardly able to contain her obvious excitement. "So, you're back to work. Does this mean that we can…" Emma trailed off and glanced down between their bodies as a hand went to Regina's belt.

"Yes."

Emma laughed and pulled her in for a kiss, one that grew heated fast. Regina moaned as Emma undid her belt and the button on her jeans with a sense of urgency and she slipped a hand inside and cupped her possessively. Regina trembled at the touch of her fingers against her hot, aching flesh. Regina gasped and Emma pulled back with nothing but concern flooding her lust-filled eyes. Regina shook her head and pulled her back in for a kiss, rolling her hips down to encourage Emma to continue, needing her touch, wanting it so bad she could feel her whole body burning with lustful desire.

The sound of Leroy's laughter reached both of their ears suddenly and they froze in place, Emma's hands down the front of her pants, her fingers firmly locked over her throbbing clit and then they both heard the other voice accompanied by more of Leroy's laughter.

"Ah, you're looking for the sheriff, are ya? Fairly certain she's in her office."

"Are you sure?" Cora Mills asked and Regina quickly pulled Emma's hands out of her pants and she barely got her belt buckled before her mother strolled in without knocking. "How quaint," she murmured mostly to herself before turning to Regina with a cold, forced smile. "Hello, my dear."

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

" _We're_ here for Thanksgiving, as we planned," Cora replied and she tittered quietly as she took in the flustered state of them both. "It seems I may have interrupted something rather personal and fairly unprofessional, hmm. Tell me, my dear, is that how you things run around here?"

"I thought—weren't you coming on Wednesday?" Regina asked, choosing to ignore her mother's jab at her and Emma's relationship. "Don't you think that perhaps you should've called ahead to inform me that the plan has changed?"

"We wanted to surprise you," Cora said with a faint, tight smile. "Now, how about you give us a tour of this quaint little station of yours, hmm, and afterwards we can go out for lunch."

Regina allowed herself to be guided out of her office to find her father and sister standing just outside, neither knowing what to do with themselves as Leroy stumbled around in his cell muttering drunkenly to himself. Regina awkwardly tucked the front of her shirt into her pants and offered a smile at her father and sister. She wanted to look back at Emma, but dared not to, not wanting to stir something up with her mother at the moment. Instead, she took a deep breath and gave them a full tour of the station while Emma quietly retreated back to the dispatcher's desk and attempted to straighten up the papers that covered it.

After the tour of the station came to an end and without much colorful commentary from her mother, much to her surprise, she took them down the street to Granny's Diner for lunch, listening to Zelena tell her how their mother had persuaded them to leave the day before, making a stop just outside of Boston for the night in a seedy motel along the interstate. As she sat in the booth next to her father and listened to Zelena's tale, she wished more than anything that Emma had come along with them, but her mother had _insisted_ that they needed some time, family time, and family that didn't include the very love of her life in her mother's eyes.

That week ended up being one of the longest weeks of her life. It was also the first time she had been in her own house for more than ten minutes at a time since before they left Storybrooke nearly a month before. In the middle of the night, she'd sneak out of the house and over to Emma's next door, crawling into bed with her because she couldn't sleep without her by her side. They didn't do anything other than share a few kisses and held each other until the alarm clock went off at six in the morning and Regina reluctantly left the blonde's bed and the warmth of her arms and returned to her own next door.

Thanksgiving had been fortunately uneventful. Regina had spent most of the day in the kitchen with her mother, Zelena, and Emma cooking up a small feast while the elder Henry kept an eye on the younger Henry in the living room. She loved that her father had taken to the young boy and she loved seeing that look in her father's eyes, one she hadn't seen since she and Zelena were very young themselves. Her father had taken a strong liking to the toddler and it was clear in the way he looked at him, the way he spoke to him, as if he were a child or perhaps even a grandchild of his own. Regina caught herself several times that day thinking of that and wondering if her mother would ever come around the way her father had. It was wishful thinking, but at least she was able to spend Thanksgiving with her family, her blonde lover and her adorable young son.

Her family left the following Monday morning and hours after they left, snow began to fall from the dark clouds in the sky. It wasn't until that night, much later that night, that she fell into her lover's bed, exhausted after patrolling the snowy streets of their small town and making sure that the people stayed off the roads as the storm continued to grow worse. She was too tired even to kiss Emma good night and when they woke the next morning, it was to over fifteen inches of freshly fallen snow and a delightful toddler who was jumping up and down on their bed, wanting nothing more than to go outside and play in the snow.

That afternoon after Henry had tired himself out playing in the freshly fallen and deep snow, they retreated to the bedroom together, both as tired as the two-year-old in the room next to theirs. Despite the tiredness, they undressed and crawled under the warmth of the blankets together, clinging to one another as they kissed deep and slow.

"I missed this," Regina murmured against Emma's lips, their bodies moving against one another's slowly. "I missed you."

"I'm right here," Emma whispered. "You know I'm not going anywhere."

"I would certainly hope not," Regina smiled and she rolled over on top of Emma, eliciting a gasp of surprise past the beautiful blonde's parted and kiss-swollen lips. "I am not going anywhere either, darling."

Regina moaned quietly as she slipped a leg between Emma's and felt the warmth and the softness of the short curls between her legs. She felt the world fall away and all she could see, all she could feel, and all she could think about was the woman beneath her. They were pressed for time, both knowing that the toddler in the next room would sleep no longer than an hour, two if they were lucky enough, but Regina couldn't find it in her to rush things along.

It had been far too long since they had made love and she had spent some nights dreaming of the moment she could touch her, taste her, and love her over and over again. All she had wanted was moments just like this, moments where they could forget about the rest of the world and only focus on one another. It had been all she wanted, pined for throughout those weeks of dealing with the Gold's and working with the federal agents on the case. It had been all she wanted when they fled from Storybrooke in an attempt to keep Emma and Henry safe. And it had been all she wanted since she'd woken up in the hospital after Felix had stabbed in her a moment of desperation.

"Hey," Emma whispered as she gently cupped her face with both hands. "Regina?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Where are you? Where did you just go?"

"I didn't go anywhere. I'm here. Right here," she murmured, leaning down to kiss her hard and deep. When she pulled back several minutes later, she smiled down at her. "I am right here with you, my love."

Emma smiled right back up at her and rolled them over, catching Regina by surprise. There was a slight chill to the room and they both moaned as they pulled the blankets up and around their naked bodies. Their lips met in a soft, lingering kiss, one that didn't linger for long. Emma kissed her way over her jaw and down her neck and all Regina could do was watch and hold up the blankets as she disappeared beneath them, her lips trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses along her skin. Regina shut her eyes, lost in the feel of Emma's lips upon her skin, lost in the way Emma's tongue dipped out to lick along heated flesh, to taste her, tease her. She spread her legs as Emma's lips trailed even lower, kissing over her abdomen, around her navel and then very lightly over the scar that still had yet to begin to fade.

She shuddered when she could feel Emma's hot breath over her core and she gripped at the sheets tightly as Emma teased a single finger over her slit. She let out a breathy moan, careful to keep quiet, and spread her legs wider just as Emma spread her lips and licked over her languidly.

"Oh, Emma," Regina cried out, a hand moving to the back of Emma's head and she threaded her fingers through her thick hair.

Regina's back arched off the bed when she felt Emma plunge her tongue deep inside of her, twisting inside of her in the most delicious way that had her orgasm already beginning to burn through her body. It came quick, flooding through her in a heated rush and she grabbed the pillow, biting down on it to muffle the cries that escaped past her lips.

She threw the pillow off to the side, her eyes still clenched tightly shut and she could feel Emma's lips kissing over her inner thigh, her fingers stroking lightly over her wet cunt, drawing out the quick and unexpected orgasm as her body came down slowly. Her hips shook at each touch and her back arched off the bed once more as Emma slowly slid a single finger inside of her, her lips still kissing over her inner thigh softly.

Regina moved the hand that was still threaded in Emma's hair away and she felt Emma grab it suddenly, intertwining their fingers as her mouth moved to suck over her throbbing clit. Regina gripped on to her hand tightly, moaning loudly before she could stop herself and she lifted her hips off the bed just as Emma slid a second finger inside of her, thrusting deeply, the pace quickening and bringing her close to coming undone once more.

"Emma," she murmured, squeezing her hand once more, but Emma didn't let up. "Oh…Emma!"

She could feel her body teetering towards climax with every flick of Emma's tongue against her clit. She tried to hold back, not wanting to cum again so quickly after the last, but with the hot mouth over her clit and the fingers that were filling her whole, it was an impossible feat. Her thighs clamped over Emma's head tightly, her whole body shaking, shuddering as she came undone for the second time in what felt like just a matter of minutes.

Regina felt her body give and she panted heavily as she tried to focus on Emma beneath the sheets and between her legs. They let go of one another's hands as Emma began to lick at her core, moaning against her tender, heated flesh. Regina hummed and smiled as Emma began a slow ascent up her body, kissing along her skin, nipping here and there until she poked her head out from under the blankets.

"Hi," Emma grinned, her face flushed, her hair a mess, her skin gleaming with perspiration and her lips coated in Regina's juices. "Hmm," Emma moaned as Regina pulled her in for a kiss, tasting herself on her lover's lips, licking and nipping and sucking at them until Emma pulled back with a soft yet throaty laugh. "I've been waiting forever to taste you again."

"Have you, darling?"

"Yes," she grinned and rubbed their noses together, inhaling sharply as she settled her body down fully on top of Regina's once more. "You taste even better than I remember."

Regina just kissed her again, deeply, passionately, losing herself in her over and over again. She wrapped her arms firmly around Emma, holding her close, holding her tight, never ever wanting to let her go. She eased her hold around Emma, allowing her to move to lay at her side and she stroked her fingers down the blonde's back, just relishing in the moment, basking in the feel of the warm body against her own. Emma's own fingers were teasing a blazing path along her lower abdomen, careful not to linger too long around her scar. Emma placed a soft kiss to her collarbone before lifting her head to look into her eyes. All Regina could see looking back at her was that of love and it filled her racing heart whole.

"I love you," Emma whispered softly, her fingers still trailing over her skin, skimming over the curve of her hip under the blankets. "I've never been in love before, not like this, Regina. Every time I look at you I wonder if I hadn't come to Storybrooke when I had, would we have ever met?"

"I like to believe that we would've at one point or another, darling."

"How? If I stayed in Brooklyn and you were here—"

"Fate," Regina whispered. "Fate would've brought us together one way or another. I believe that."

"You do?"

"I do," she smiled. "Because when I'm with you, Emma, everything feels right. I can't and I won't imagine my life without you or Henry in it."

"So," Emma said with a teasing grin dancing over her lips. "You're saying I'm stuck with you?"

"Yes."

"Good," Emma smiled and pressed her lips against Regina's firmly. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you."

"And I love you."

[X]

Another storm hit just before Christmas and the three of them were curled up on the couch, the curtains drawn back, and the room dark as they watched the snow fall outside together. Emma was lying on the couch, her head in Regina's lap while Henry dozed off on her chest. Regina found herself watching them, her fingers stroking through Emma's hair and the other hand resting lightly on the toddler's back just above his mother's arms that were wrapped around him.

Their lives were filled with small moments like this one. Every morning they'd have breakfast together and they would take Henry to Johanna's before they made the drive down to the station. If Regina wasn't out on call or on patrol, they spent their lunch break down at the diner with Ruby. Occasionally Kathryn would join them, but her role as the new mayor took up plenty of her time as she tried to fix everything from the budget to some of the laws Gold had enacted in town.

Every afternoon when their shifts at the station came to an end, they'd pick Henry up and return home, Emma usually playing with him in the living room while Regina cooked dinner. Sometimes they'd cook together while Henry sat at the table and colored and sometimes they would go out to Granny's for dinner as a special treat and a way just to get out of the house every once in a while. While they couldn't openly be the family Regina knew they'd become when they were outside of the house, it hadn't become unusual for the people in town to grow accustomed to seeing the three of them out and about together.

If anyone dared to pay a little more attention, they'd realize that Regina had essentially moved in with Emma and Henry. The house next door was nearly always empty, the lights never on at night and her Mustang was always parked in the blonde's driveway instead of her own. If people suspected anything, they never said a word, and Regina worried less and less of what the people in town would think of her and Emma's relationship. She was hailed a hero, after all, and that was all that truly mattered to her.

"I should put him to bed," Emma whispered as she turned her head to look up at Regina.

"All right," Regina smiled, stroking her fingers through her hair once more. "Would you like me to get you a glass of wine?"

"Yes, please, that would be lovely."

Emma sat up slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping toddler in her arms. Regina watched her carry Henry to his room before she stood up and headed into the kitchen. She flipped on the lights and blinked as her eyes adjusted slowly and she opened up a new bottle of merlot. She poured two glasses and brought the bottle with her back out into the living room, settling back down on the couch and waited for Emma to return.

It would be their last night alone in the house before Regina's family would make the trip up to spend Christmas in Storybrooke as they had for Thanksgiving. This time it would be so very different and mostly because Regina had already taken a stand against her mother about where she would be spending her nights while they were there. She hadn't spent a night apart from Emma since they had left and she wasn't going to anytime soon. It caused a rift between her and her mother, which of course was nothing she couldn't handle. There would always be something in her life her mother hated and spoke against, yet despite it all, her mother was still coming for Christmas and that meant something too.

Maybe it wasn't acceptance, not yet, but the hope was there that one day her mother could change her views and accept that she was with Emma, that they were in love, just as her father and sister already had. It was more than she had asked for without having to ask for it, she just had to wait for her mother to maybe, hopefully come around one day and see that what she and Emma had was real and that it was love.

Emma came out of Henry's room almost twenty minutes after she'd taken him to bed and she yawned quietly as she sat down next to Regina and took the offered glass of wine from her. Regina easily draped an arm around her shoulders, both of them staring out the window as the snow continued to fall outside.

"Do you think they'll make it tomorrow?" Emma asked. "With the storm and everything?"

"Knowing Zee, she'll convince them to try and make the trip even if they don't make it past Boston tomorrow," Regina replied. "You're okay with them coming, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Your father is amazing with Henry and Zelena is fun to be around."

"And my mother?"

"She seemed fine last time."

"It won't be like the last time, Emma."

"Why not?"

Regina sighed and sipped her wine. "Because I told her we're living together and that while they are here, I am sleeping in your bed, _our_ bed regardless of what she thinks."

"I can't imagine she took that well."

"She didn't. I have no idea how she is going to treat either of us once she's here."

"It doesn't matter," Emma whispered, leaning in to plant a soft kiss to her cheek.

"It doesn't matter?"

"No," she smiled and Regina found herself lost within her smile. "It doesn't matter because we are happy, together, and nobody, not even your mother, is going to stop us from being together."

"She won't make things easy."

"I don't care," Emma replied confidently. "If she is in _our_ house, she has absolutely no say. I will kiss you when I want to, hug you, and touch you just because I can."

"Oh you will, will you?" Regina laughed and she shook her head. "You know that won't go over very well with my mother at all, don't you?" She asked and Emma shrugged. "I love you, Emma Swan. Don't ever change who you are."

"Don't you ever change who you are either, Regina Mills, not even for the sake of keeping the peace with your mother. She's a real piece of work."

Regina couldn't help but laugh. Emma was right about her mother though, through and through. She wanted to shift the focus away from her mother, her family, Christmas and she sipped from her glass as she looked at the woman beside her. She wanted to retrieve the ring she'd bought Emma for Christmas, not an engagement ring but more of one that held a promise, yet with Christmas still three days away, she knew she had to wait even if their moments alone on Christmas Day would be few and far in between.

Regina smiled to herself and drank the rest of the wine in her glass, waiting for Emma to finish hers before she took both glasses and placed them down on the coffee table. She pulled Emma on to her lap, sinking her hands into her hair as they met halfway for a kiss. It was hardly meant to initiate anything between them, sometimes all she wanted was to kiss her beautiful and amazing lover until her lungs were about to burst and her heart felt so full with love.

"Dance with me," Emma murmured against her lips.

"There is no music."

"I don't care," she smiled and she slipped off Regina's lap and pulled her up from the couch. "I want to dance with you like we did at the masquerade ball."

"Where no one knew who we were all night long."

"It was a perfect night."

"Was it?" Regina asked, her arms easily slipping around Emma's waist as she pulled her in close.

"Yeah, it was," Emma smiled, her arms draping over Regina's shoulders, their cheeks and bodies pressed together tight. "You barely let me go from the moment we started dancing."

"I didn't want anyone else to have you that night."

"No one else even stood a chance, Regina. No one else ever will."

Regina laughed and she swayed softly to the quiet of the room, Emma's body moving with hers in perfect synchrony. Their lives were made up of all these little moments now and in the last two months, save for the incident with Felix in the abandoned building, it was all she lived and breathed for. For a moment she let herself think back to the day her life had changed from the life she always knew to the life she had now and it had all started with that interview with Robert Gold. She went back to the very moment she had seen Emma Swan and her young son out in the yard the day they moved in and how capitated she had been by the laughter and the smiles that had caught her very attention.

Had she known then that Emma Swan would become a part of her life, would become _hers_ , she wouldn't have done a single thing differently. She smiled at the memory of that first night, of Emma coming around and asking for that cup of sugar she was fairly certain she still had yet to this day to use. Every moment, the good and the bad and everything in between, had led them to where they were now. She wouldn't change a thing if that meant she found her happy ending with the very woman that took her breath away with only just a look and a smile.

"You keep doing that."

"Doing what, my love?"

"Drifting off," Emma whispered and she brought a hand up to gently caress over Regina's cheek. "Where do you keep going, Regina?"

"I'm right here, darling."

"No," Emma said with a soft shake of her head. "Tell me where you keep going."

"I keep thinking about you, about us," Regina replied softly. "I keep thinking of the moment we first met, the first time we kissed." She paused as she stared into Emma's eyes and even in the darkness and the soft light that came in from outside through the window, she could see her eyes darken with lust. "I keep thinking of the first time we made love," she continued. "And I keep thinking of the future— _our_ future together and how amazing it is going to be."

"Is it?"

"Yes, darling," Regina smiled, kissing Emma softly yet surely. "We'll face many obstacles," she whispered and she continued to move with Emma, her hands coaxing over her hips gently. "We will always face many obstacles in our lives, but because of who we are and who we love, it'll be harder for us. Harder but so completely worth it in every single way."

"Because love always wins," Emma smiled, but it faltered slightly until Regina kissed her. "Right?"

"Yes, darling, love will always win. At least with us, I believe it to be so."

Emma hummed softly, spinning Regina around as they erupted into a fit of giggles. The very woman she had become since Emma came into her life was not that of someone she recognized at first, but it was someone she very quickly became to accept, without reason, without doubt.

It didn't matter the obstacles that stood between them.

It didn't matter that the whole of society was against them.

It didn't matter that Regina's mother resented everything they were and would be.

It didn't even matter that Gold may have tried to use their relationship to gain the upper hand.

It didn't matter because love won. Because Emma was her ray of sunshine in the dark, bleak world they lived in. Emma was that patch of blue sky on a grey day that lit up her whole world.

Emma was her bluest of grey skies. She was her light, her breath, the beat of her heart…She was her everything.


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, my friends and readers, we've reached the end of this one. I have to say that I fully enjoyed writing this story and that is one that I am immensely proud of with the way that it turned out in the end.
> 
> I'd like to thank my dear friend Kimmy for catching typos/grammatical errors that had slipped past me. For someone who never read fan fiction before, she did a great job (and now she's hooked, but what can I say...)
> 
> Caryn, my go-to chick when it comes to stories/brainstorming/etc, your endless support means the world to me and I can't thank you enough for you being there through every paragraph, every chapter, pointing out when things don't work/don't make sense and never failing to be completely honest with me. I love you, C!
> 
> To the readers who have kindly left reviews, especially to those who always reviewed every chapter, I thank each and every one of you. I may not always personally respond, but I read them and appreciate you taking a moment or two to reflect and share your thoughts!
> 
> That's it for this one...and in my head I've titled this "the epic-logue" not only for it's length, but because of the way it evolved as I wrote it. Even rereading it gets me in tears and awash in emotion. I hope you enjoy the last of this story! And please, don't forget to leave a review!

( _Five Years Later…_ )

Regina watched as seven-year old Henry ran towards the small group of his peers just as the bell rang, signaling the start of a new school year and the second grade. The sound of laughter and the odd cry of the younger ones clinging to their mother's as the teachers ushered the children into lines and led them inside filled the air. She smiled and turned to Emma, wanting nothing more than to steal a kiss yet she held back, holding Emma's longing gaze with her own for just a few lingering moments.

"Have fun, Henry!" Emma called out and she reached to grasp on to Regina's hand.

"I will, Mama!" Henry smiled back at her before following the rest of the children inside. "I love you!" He called out with a wave of his hand. "I love you both!"

"Bye, Henry," Regina smiled and waved back at him before pulling her hand free from Emma's. They made their way to the Mustang and wordlessly got in the car. It was a beautiful summer morning and the heat of the day was just beginning to creep up. "I need to go back home. There is something that I forgot."

"Okay," Emma said with a soft nod, playing with the ring on her left hand, the very same ring Regina had given her nearly five years ago on Christmas. "We're going to be late for work."

"No, we're not," Regina smiled at her as she reached over for her hand. "We're taking the day off. There is something a little more important that we have to do today."

"Oh?"

"A surprise, darling."

Regina could feel the nerves bubbling just under the surface, but it wasn't as if they hadn't talked about it before. They had, just a few times over the years, about finding another house to live in together, but every time they did look, there never was anything that seemed to suit either of their tastes. Real estate in Storybrooke was hard to come by, but Regina had been talking with Kathryn for a little while and she found a house a little ways out of town with a bit of property and from the description, it seemed perfect.

It wasn't officially theirs yet, but it was an estate sale and the general public was not aware of the availability of the property. Regina wanted Emma to see the property with her and she wanted Emma to sign the paperwork with her because she wanted it to truly be their home together. She had left the key to the house at home, not on purpose, but with the chaos of the morning and getting an excited Henry ready and off to school, it had gone forgotten in the envelope tucked in the bedside drawer.

Regina pulled into the driveway, kissed Emma's cheek quickly and told her she would be right back. She hurried into the house, grabbed the envelope with the keys and folded it carefully, placing it in her back pocket before heading into the kitchen. She had gotten up earlier that morning not just to pack Henry's lunch for school, but a small lunch for the two of them she planned on having at the house they would hopefully call theirs in the near future. If that fell through, and she sincerely hoped that it wouldn't, she planned to take Emma down to the beach.

She packed the sandwiches and the bottles of Coke into a small cooler and took it out to the car. She put it in the trunk and got back in with a smile on her face. Emma looked at her skeptically, but didn't say a word as she backed out of the driveway and drove off. The property was just a little further down the road from the Nolan farm and when Emma realized what road they were on, she reached over for Regina's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you, it's a surprise. If I told you the surprise, it wouldn't really be one, would it, darling?"

"You know I don't like surprises," Emma muttered with a pout Regina had an urge to kiss away, but she kept her eyes on the road and gave Emma's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know you do, but I have a feeling you're going to like this one."

"Are we going to visit David?"

"No."

"But we're—"

"Emma," Regina sighed and gave her hand another squeeze. "Just be patient, darling. We're not going to the Nolan farm and I am not telling you what the surprise is either."

Regina offered a smile before turning her eyes back to the road, looking for the rock Kathryn said was at the end of the almost hidden driveway. When she saw it, she came to an almost stop before making the tight turn on to the gravel driveway. Trees lined the edge, covering the narrow driveway like a blanket from above and as she approached a smooth curve, Emma turned to her.

"Stop the car."

"Emma—"

"You totally brought me out here to kill me, didn't you?" Emma asked cheekily.

"Dear, I think that you read far too many murder-mystery books for your own good," Regina said with a playful roll of her eyes and took the curve in the driveway and realized it went down a smooth hill, the house barely in sight with all the trees that surrounded the property. "Do you honestly think that I would be capable of doing such a thing?"

"Well no, but sometimes when we're fucking and you do that thing with your tongue—"

"Emma," she sighed with a shake of her head. "You are insufferable, you know that?"

"You still love me."

"That I do," she smiled and she made one last turn on the gravel driveway and came to a stop.

Trees surrounded the white two-story house and there was a small clearing in front and out in the back. Kathryn had warned her the house had been vacant for several years and the family of the man who once lived there had finally decided to part with it recently. It needed some work, that much was clear from the condition on the outside, but she had hoped it wouldn't need too much work despite the fact it'd been vacant for years. Regina looked over at Emma who was just staring at the house with a perplexed look on her face.

"Who lives here?" Emma asked quietly. "Regina?"

"Well, no one lives here, not yet," she replied and she slipped out of the car and re-adjusted her aviators. "What do you think?"

"It looks haunted," Emma chuckled as she moved to stand at the front of the Mustang beside Regina. "Seriously, what are we doing here?"

"Well," Regina said as she took the envelope out of her back pocket with the keys she'd gotten from Kathryn. "I thought we'd take a look at the house together. Kathryn needs the keys back by one since the lawyer is coming back to town this afternoon to pick them up."

"I'm not following."

Regina laughed and wrapped her arms around Emma, kissing her softly. "Darling, we're here because I'm hoping that maybe this house will become ours. We've talked about this before, we've looked at other houses, but none of them quite fit our family."

"So you brought me to a haunted house in hopes that it'll become our new home?"

"Oh, Emma," Regina shook her head and kissed her once more. "It isn't haunted, my love. It's just been vacant for some time now. It'll need some work, as you can see, but can't we at least look at the house before making a decision?"

"Okay," Emma said softly before leaning in for another kiss. "I kind of like how private it is too."

"There is quite a bit of property, which I'm sure Henry would love to spend hours exploring."

"Oh he would," Emma smiled and she stepped out of Regina's embrace. "Okay. Let's look at the house before we make any decisions."

Regina reached for her hand and led the way up to the front porch. The wood creaked with every step and Regina tried one of the three keys on the ring, the second one sliding into the lock and opened the door. It was a little dark in the entranceway, dusty with a few leaves on the wood floor and cobwebs in the corners. Regina led the way inside and pocketed the keys, tightening her grip on Emma's hand as they stood in the front hallway.

A grand set of stairs led the way up to the second floor and to the left was a sitting room and to the right a large dining room. Some furniture had been left behind and Regina went through the sitting room first with Emma lagging behind her, hesitant. The sitting room led the way to an even bigger room with a grand stone fireplace and bookshelves, mostly empty, lined two of the walls. She pushed opened a door and led the way into a kitchen that was easily twice the size of the one they had now and it was in fairly decent shape aside from the dust and the leaves that blew in through the broken french doors.

"It's huge," Emma laughed and let go of Regina's hand, walking over to a door and yanked it open. "I think there is a cellar down there but I really don't want to go down and find out."

"Scared?" Regina asked as she walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Little bit, yeah."

"Come on, let's look around some more," Regina whispered into her ear before stepping aside and leading the way out to the dining room where a large table sat and covered with a large sheet. There was another fireplace in there, but not nearly as grand as the other. "Do you want to head upstairs?"

"It's kind of dark in here, isn't it?" Emma asked and she pushed the light switch. "And no electricity."

"Of course there wouldn't be when nobody lives here, Emma. Why don't you run out and grab the flashlight from the kit in the trunk?"

Emma nodded and quickly rushed out of the house and Regina took a look around the front hallway. She closed her eyes and she could clearly see it in an entirely different state. Clean with the floors gleaming, sunlight coming in the windows once some of the trees had been trimmed back or removed from around the house, a fresh coat of paint on the walls and the sound of Henry's laughter flowing down from upstairs.

She could see all the potential the house had already and she could see the three of them making it their home, living their lives there happily until the end. She knew that it being outside of town and practically cut off from the outside world, they could live and love without worry as they did in their own home, always afraid of any types of affection even in their own backyard. There, they wouldn't need to worry of such things and they could quite literally forget the rest of the world.

"There is a garage out back," Emma said as she came back in with the flashlight. "We should check that out later. It has a huge padlock on the doors."

"Of course. I'm sure one of the keys will open it," Regina replied and she took the flashlight from Emma's hands and turned it on. "Shall we?"

They climbed the stairs together and looked at each of the four bedrooms, almost all equal in size aside from the one at the far end of the hallway that had its own small little bathroom adjoined. Regina was mildly surprised since she had expected it to be in a lot worse shape inside. There was nothing a good cleaning, a fresh coat of paint and a few new windows couldn't fix. They ended up at the top of the stairs and looked over the landing down at the front door.

"It—it's great, Regina," Emma said softly as she turned to her. "It needs some work, but it's great. Don't you think it's too big for the three of us?"

"Is it?"

"No," Emma smiled. "No, I don't think it is."

"Shall we go outside and look at the garage?" Regina asked and Emma nodded wordlessly.

Regina switched off the flashlight before they headed out the front door, hand in hand and walked around to the back of the house where a large garage stood. It seemed to be in slightly better shape than the house and sure enough the doors were locked with a rather large padlock. She fished the keys out of her pocket and the first one she tried opened the padlock. Together they pulled open the barn style doors and walked inside.

The first thing that caught Regina's eye was the yellow Volkswagen Beetle. The engine was on a worktable behind it but other than that, it looked to be in good shape. Emma noticed too and walked to the driver's side and opened the unlocked door with a look of awe on her face.

"Do you think this comes with the house?"

"Kathryn mentioned that anything on the property and in the house stays, so yes, I believe the car comes with the house."

"It's a beautiful car," Emma said and she moved to sit down in the driver's seat. "When Neal and I got married, I saw one just like this and he promised one day he'd find a way to get me one. We stole one once, but he drove. It was yellow, like this one, only it had a real funky smell to it."

Regina smiled and leaned against the door, watching Emma as she became lost in her memories, giving her that moment. They very rarely spoke of her deceased husband and when Emma did mention him, Regina just listened. It was all she could do and even though she knew the true nature of their marriage, she knew that Emma loved him in her own way and that even five years later, she missed him terribly.

Emma sighed and got out of the car, straightening out her pale yellow sundress with a lopsided grin. "If we get the house, do you think we could find someone to get the car running?"

"I'm sure we can, darling."

"Could you—can you teach me how to drive?"

"We still have yet to teach you how to ride a bicycle, darling," Regina chuckled. "And every time I've tried to talk you into it, you always find some excuse to get out of it."

"Tell you what," Emma said as she loosely draped her arms over her neck. "You teach me how to drive and then I'll let you teach me how to ride a bicycle."

"All right," Regina laughed and she kissed her softly. "It's a deal and one you are most definitely not backing out of once again."

"I won't. I promise."

Regina laughed and they shared one last kiss before walking out of the garage and shutting the doors. Regina put the padlock back into place and turned to face Emma who was staring up at the back of the house with a wistful smile on her face. She didn't have to ask her to know that Emma was thinking of turning the house into their home and she just moved to stand behind her, wrapping her arms around her and placed her chin on Emma's shoulder. They stood there for a few minutes, the slight breeze rippling through the trees as the sun gradually rose higher in the sky. Regina smiled, something she'd been doing a whole lot of lately, and just held on to the quiet moment they had that was theirs alone.

"How much is it?" Emma asked quietly.

"We can afford it."

"Can we?"

"The family, they aren't asking much, just enough to abolish the debt."

"How much, Regina?"

"Seventy-five," she replied quietly.

"Grand?"

"Yes."

Emma exhaled sharply before nodding her head. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Let's do this, Regina," she said as she turned in her arms. "Let's buy the house, fix it up, and make it _ours_."

Regina laughed and kissed her hard and deep, her eyes prickling with tears—happy tears—as she thought of all the memories they would make there together. When they parted, Emma reached up and gently wiped away the tears that had fallen wordlessly.

They spent some time exploring the property, careful not to stray too far. They sat on the hood of the Mustang and ate the sandwiches Regina prepared for them that morning while talking about the amount of work that would be needed before they could even think of moving in. They would have to hire a handyman to come and do the things they couldn't do themselves and Regina already knew that Marco would be more than willing to help them out for a low cost. The car, Regina knew she could hire Michael Tillman to come around and fix it up for them, for Emma, but that would be a significant cost alone and one she had no doubt that she would be willing to pay just about anything to get the car running for Emma.

Regina knew if she called her father and asked for him to come and help fix up the house, he would come in an instant, but with her mother unwell as of late, she knew he would be hesitant to leave her for very long, if at all. She still would call him, to tell him about the house and make plans to invite the family up when her mother was well again.

They met with Kathryn that afternoon in the mayor's office with the estate lawyer who came into town with all the paperwork that would be needed in order for the house to become theirs. For hours they went over the paperwork, signing and initialing where needed. Emma looked nervous as they signed the last page and arranged to meet with the lawyer the next day at the bank to transfer the funds to the Montague family.

It wasn't official, but it was close to it, and they picked Henry up from school and took him out for ice cream, telling him all about the house and the plans they had to fix it up and move in hopefully before the fall. He asked if they could build a tree-fort and Regina promised him they would at the start of next summer and that was good enough for him to be completely on board with moving to a new house out in the country.

[X]

Emma sat in the shade on the front porch with a glass of lemonade, watching as Regina and Marco unloaded the wood from the back of his pickup truck. They had been given the keys to the house just two weeks after they signed the paperwork with the lawyer and Regina, eager to get started on the house, wasted no time in hiring Marco, a local carpenter, to help her get the house fixed up. Every afternoon, the two of them would head over to the house together and work. Emma stuck with cleaning the inside of the house while Regina worked with Marco on repairing parts of the roof and replacing some of the windows.

They had been going to the house for close to three weeks and the progress they'd made was rather impressive. Emma could really see things moving forward and she could see the house taking shape of what it would've looked like in its former glory.

She watched Regina as she wiped at her sweaty brow, helping Marco with the last of the wood before she turned and smiled back at her. It was a hot day, hot enough for the beginning of September, and there wasn't a single cloud in sight just beyond the canopy of trees that surrounded the property. Regina jogged over to where Emma sat in the shade on the front porch and Emma handed her the glass of lemonade with a smile.

"What are you two doing today?" Emma asked and Regina just gulped the lemonade until all that was left was the few ice cubes in the glass.

"The back porch," she replied, exhaling sharply. "Is there any more lemonade, darling?"

"Yes," Emma smiled. "A whole jug in the fridge. Would you like me to get you another glass?"

"Perhaps later," she replied and cast a glance over her shoulder back at Marco before leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. "Thank you."

Emma reached out to grab on to her wrist and pulled her back in for another kiss. "Regina, he knows we're together," she said softly when she felt Regina stiffen. "If it bothered him, do you think that he would be here helping us fix the house up?"

"Well no, but I—"

Emma cut her off with another kiss, one that Regina relaxed into. She smiled against Regina's lips before letting her go and saw Marco staring at the two of them with a small smile on his face. Regina jogged over to the pile of wood and started carrying the pieces with Marco around to the back. Emma just sat back further on the bench and listened to the quiet that surrounded her.

In the five years she had been in Storybrooke and with Regina, she had never been happier in all her life. The start had been rough, there was no doubt about that, but looking back she knew she was a different person then. The situation with the Gold's had changed a lot of things for both of them, but they had stuck through it together and came out stronger in the end. Regina had become a part of her little family, filling in the missing pieces that were there even when Neal was still alive. In the five years they had been together, they rarely ever spent much time apart nor did they ever feel the need to.

Their relationship came easily and Emma knew a lot of it had to do with love. They had their moments where they bickered over small things that didn't matter at the end of the day and they never went to bed angry, always resolving the issue by talking through it and occasionally making love if the words never came easily. While keeping their relationship quiet from the rest of the town proved to be challenging, it was worth it. Even Henry knew not to call Regina "Mommy" outside of the privacy of their own home or to tell others that his mother's shared a bed every night. As wrong as everyone else would view what they had, Emma cherished her relationship with Regina and loved her more than she had ever loved another soul before in her life.

There were a few who knew of their relationship, of course. There was Kathryn and Ruby, Johanna simply because she had dropped Henry off one afternoon a few years back and entered without knocking, catching the two of them kissing heavily on the couch in the living room. The Nolan's knew and that was quite by accident, but they had proven to be nothing but accepting of their relationship. The Nolan's had also become quite close friends over the years as well despite the age difference between them. Mary Margaret was never one to keep secrets well, as David had said once or twice before, but she never uttered a word about their relationship to anyone outside of their small circle of friends.

Those people weren't just friends, they were practically family and for someone who had grown up without a family of her own, Emma felt truly blessed to have them all in her life. She wasn't even sure what made her think of them, of her relationship with Regina, but she found herself thinking about it a lot more lately, more than she had in the past five years they'd been together.

She wanted, more than anything, to marry Regina Mills. It wasn't possible to do that legally, but she wanted to even just have a commitment ceremony once the house was ready and they had moved in. Regina had never expressed her thoughts on it aside from the ring Emma wore on her left ring finger that was a promise of commitment in itself. She never took it off unless she showered or was doing dishes. The ring had become a part of her and something she knew she would never be able to part with for as long as she and Regina were together.

Emma shook her head as the sound of hammering interrupted her thoughts and she took the empty glass back inside and put it in the big sink in the kitchen. She leaned against the edge of the sink and looked out the window, watching Regina as she lifted the bottom of her tank top to wipe at her face. Nothing but lustful thoughts crept up into her mind as her body reacted to the sight of her flat stomach on display.

The roar of what she knew was Ruby's car pulled her away from the window and she headed to the front door to greet her friend. The visit was unexpected and she would've worried if it had something to do relating to work if she had shown up in one of the cruisers.

"Hey!" Ruby called out as she waved out the window and parked her car behind the Mustang.

"Hey, Rubes," Emma smiled as she skipped down the front steps. "What brings you here?"

"I thought I'd swing by and see how things are coming along out here," she replied as she got out of the car. "I also brought some cold beers."

"Aren't you supposed to be working today?"

"Nah," Ruby laughed. "I took the day off too."

"And who is at the station if you're here?"

"Leroy," she said with a shrug and tossed Emma a can of cold beer. "What?"

"You left Leroy down at the station? Alone?" Emma asked skeptically. "I know the man has come a long way over the years, but seriously? You trust him to answer the phone and respond to calls alone?"

"Em, he's a deputy now so yes, I trust him. Where's Regina?"

"Out back with Marco fixing the back porch," Emma replied, following her as she headed around to the back of the house.

"Hey guys!" Ruby said cheerfully and she tossed Marco a can of beer and then one towards Regina once they had looked over at her. "How is everything coming along?"

"Wonderfully," Marco replied with a smile. "Thank you for the beer, Ruby. It's about due time we take a break."

Ruby and Marco fell into a quiet conversation and Emma found herself sitting under one of the big oak trees. Regina walked over and sat down beside her, bumping her shoulder against hers with a smile. Emma leaned over to steal a quick kiss and was surprised when Regina leaned in to kiss her hard and deep, the hesitation she'd had earlier no longer there. Emma moaned quietly when they parted several minutes later and all she could do was lose herself in the brown eyes staring straight into her own.

They sat in relatively peaceful silence and enjoyed the beer that Ruby had brought them. Regina reached out to take Emma's hand in her own, both of them smiling as their fingers easily intertwined. Emma's mind was still consumed of the thoughts that had been there all day and she leaned into Regina's side, sighing contently at how at ease she felt when she was near her. It seemed as if they forgot Ruby and Marco were there as Regina let go of her hand and draped her arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to her.

"Regina," Emma sighed as she tried to shrug her arm away. "You're all sweaty."

"I know, but you never complain about it when we're in bed and I'm—"

"Regina," Emma chuckled quietly and poked her in the side. "You are so bad."

"Naughty, dear," she whispered into her ear. "I'm not bad, I'm naughty."

"Yes," Emma sighed as she felt a delicious ripple of arousal flood through her body. "You are."

Just across the yard, Marco and Ruby watched the couple with a smile. Marco toasted silently to Ruby and they sipped their beers. "They make a wonderful couple, don't they?" Marco said quietly and Ruby nodded. "They've been together for quite some time too, yes?"

"Yeah, five years now," Ruby replied quietly. "Wait, how did you know they—"

"It is not hard to see the way they look at one another," he replied. "They look at each other as if there is no one else in the world they'd rather see. Love like that comes but once in a lifetime. It is a pity they have to hide what they have from everyone else."

"Yeah," Ruby nodded. "Maybe one day that'll all change."

"Perhaps not in our lifetime," Marco said sadly. "Come on, Ruby, let's give the two some privacy. It's growing a little too hot to continue working out here today."

"Should we say goodbye?"

"No," he smiled as they watched Emma and Regina share a lingering kiss. "Let's not interrupt their moment."

[X]

It was late in September, a Saturday, when they officially moved into the house. They weren't short on help as their friends had come to help them move their things. The Nolan's had been the first to arrive, Mary Margaret laying out all the fixings fit for a buffet on the kitchen counter while David and Regina began to unload the furniture from the U-Haul truck they'd rented. Marco and Ruby arrived shortly afterwards and Ruby headed straight to the kitchen when she found out Mary Margaret had brought food and Marco helping David and Regina with the couch as they tried to fit in through the front door.

Emma and Henry brought up the lighter boxes to the bedroom, Henry picking the room furthest from theirs as his own. She helped him unpack his toys and when she found the old sheriff's hat, the badge and the toy gun in one box, she smiled at the memories it brought.

"Where do you want to put these, Henry?" Emma asked and he shrugged, too busy with putting his books on the shelf above the bed. "Henry?"

"I don't care," Henry replied. "They're old."

"It's been a long time since you played with them last," Emma replied and she took the items out of the box and walked over to the other set of shelves that sat over the built-in desk. "Do you remember when Regina gave them to you?"

"Yeah," Henry smiled over at her. "I do."

"Do you remember how you wouldn't answer anyone unless they called you Deputy?"

"Yeah," he chuckled with a shake of his head.

"You're growing up so fast, kiddo," Emma sighed as she walked over to her son and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "You need to stop growing up so fast. Next thing you know you'll be taller than your mama."

"I'm almost eight."

"Don't remind me," Emma chuckled. "You still have quite a few months to go before you're eight."

"I can finish," he said as he pointed to the half empty boxes on the floor. "I think I can hear Mom calling for you."

Sure enough, Regina was calling out for her and Emma left Henry in his new bedroom and found Regina standing out in front of theirs. Emma walked over to her with a smile and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her softly and slowly. Regina just laughed against her lips and pulled her into their new bedroom.

"Regina, we have guests, we can't—"

"I know, darling," she sighed softly. "I just wanted to steal a moment away with you."

"Okay," Emma smiled as they spun around the room a few times before coming to a stop where the mattress sat on the floor, the wood frame still in pieces next to it. "Regina…"

"I love you," she whispered against her lips and kissed her deeply until Emma was left completely breathless and her body tingling from the intensity of the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back. "Regina—"

They were kissing again and there was nothing chaste about it. Regina moaned against her lips and slid her hands down across the curve of her behind before lifting her up effortlessly into her arms. Emma wrapped her legs around Regina's hips and kissed her harder, her hands sliding into her hair with ease. She moaned when her back hit the wall and Regina let her back down to her feet, their hands grasping and caressing as they kissed without abandon.

The passion between them had always run deeply right from the very first time they'd kissed. It was passion that never died, passion that was sparked easily, like throwing gas on a tiny flame and watching the fire grow higher and hotter, reaching to the sky. It was the passion that was fueled by love, by longing, and by lustful need. It was passion that before they had met they had never quite known and now it was something they couldn't quite live without either.

They only parted when they heard a crash downstairs and they ran off to investigate, thinking that maybe something had been broken when it had only been David accidentally dropping his beer in the kitchen. It took only a few hours more before they had everything out of the U-Haul and they were all sitting on the back porch, eating from paper plates and David and Marco telling stories of the way Storybrooke had been twenty years before.

It was late by the time it was just the three of them alone in their new home together. With Henry in bed early as the day had been long and tiring, Emma found Regina sitting on the front porch with a glass of wine in one hand and another sitting on the flat railing in front of her. Emma smiled as she took the glass of wine and sipped before she sat down next to Regina on the bench.

"It's been such a long day," Regina sighed. "I'm glad it's finally over."

"We still need to get the bed frame set up."

"Of course," Regina laughed quietly and she put an arm around Emma. "We can do that tomorrow. All I want is to relax and share a glass of wine with my love."

"Sounds perfect."

"A perfect way to end a perfect yet tiring day. Is Henry in bed, darling?"

"Yeah, he was out like a light the minute his head hit the pillow."

"Hmm, perfect," Regina murmured as she nuzzled her nose against Emma's neck. "After we finish our wine, perhaps we can go up to bed ourselves."

Emma laughed and turned to kiss her lightly. "You are never too tired for that, are you?"

"To make love? No, never, darling."

"Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to get married."

"You know that is not possible for us, darling."

"I know," Emma frowned. "But I've been thinking," she said and she didn't miss the subtle way Regina playfully rolled her eyes. "I want to exchange vows with you, Regina. I want to commit myself to you for the rest of my life. I want our friends, our family there to witness our commitment to one another. While I know we'll never have a real wedding or what we have will never be considered a real marriage, it won't feel like it's not."

"You want to not-marry me?" Regina chuckled and she turned slightly to face her. "Emma, we commit ourselves to one another every day and we will for the rest of our lives. We don't need some silly ceremony to prove that we love one another, that you, Henry, and I are a real family. Our friends, our family, they know that we love each other dearly."

"I want a silly ceremony," Emma said with a frown, one that was quickly kissed away. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but I want that with you, Regina. I want to share one special day with you, one that is ours and ours alone. I don't care if it's silly. It would be about me and you, our love, and our commitment to one another."

Regina was silent and she sipped her wine, staring off across the front yard, lost in thought. Emma lifted a hand and gently stroked Regina's hair just above her ear and watched a host of different emotions show in her soulful brown eyes.

"You don't want to?" Emma asked softly.

"Emma—"

"It's just be our closest friends, maybe Marco too," she continued. "Maybe your parents will be there too and I know Zee wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I want to," Regina said after a moment, her eyes still looking out over the front yard. "I want to have that with you, to share a day about us with the ones we love. I keep hoping that maybe the world will change and that we can save that special day for when it does."

"What if that day never comes in our lifetime, Regina? What if we wait our whole lives for the world to change and it never does?" Emma asked and they both sighed softly. "Why don't you want to, Regina?"

"I do want to," she replied under her breath, turning to look at her with a soft smile curling over her lips. "Tell me, darling, where would this ceremony take place?"

"Right in our own backyard, by that oak tree," Emma replied, unable to fight the giddy smile that came out with ease. "Maybe Mary Margaret can cook up a buffet of food for us like she did today and we can have a cake too."

"A cake, dear?"

"Nothing too big or over the top, of course."

"Of course."

They spent a good hour talking about Emma's dreams for the ceremony and by the time they crawled into bed, Regina had started putting in a few ideas of her own. While it wasn't a yes or a no, not quite yet, Emma knew that one day and hopefully soon, she would have a day that belonged to her and her love, just like every young girl dreamt of having one day…

[X]

( _Ten Months Later…_ )

Regina stood in front of the mirror in the guest room and took in her reflection. She barely recognized herself in the dress she had chosen for that special day, but she chose it because Emma wanted to see her in a dress for once without any complaints. Behind her, her sister wiped at the tears that fell from her eyes and she placed her hands on her shoulders.

"You look beautiful, Regina."

"Thank you, Zee."

"If only Mother could see you now…"

"She would agree with you and then she would find a way to put a stop to this whole thing," Regina replied, a small tug of sadness pulling at her heart as she turned to face her older sister.

It was only five months earlier, shortly after Valentine's Day, that their mother had a stroke, her second one in four years and landed in the hospital. After she had been in the hospital for barely a week, she passed away in her sleep on a stormy Sunday afternoon. It wasn't until Regina made the drive down to the city with Emma and Henry did she think back to the first night in their new home and the discussion she and Emma had had about a commitment ceremony. It was just hours after the funeral and while they were at the house for the wake that she knew she wanted that ceremony as much as Emma did.

They started planning it as soon as they returned to Storybrooke a few days after the funeral. It took them two months to settle on a date and once they did, everything seemed to fall into motion. When Regina's father sold the house, he relocated to Storybrooke with Zelena in tow. They moved into Regina's old house on Mifflin Street with a strong will and determination to start a brand new life there in town.

"Maybe she wouldn't have interfered," Zelena said after a moment and she moved her hands to fix Regina's hair. "You know that Mother wanted us both just to be happy in life."

"If that was the case, Zee, she wouldn't have gotten into it with me every damn holiday you guys came here to celebrate with us."

"Regina—"

"You know what? No, I won't let her ruin today. Today is about Emma and I, our love for one another, our commitment," Regina said as she stared at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. Zelena smiled too and wrapped her arms around her from behind, hugging her tight. "Thank you for being here, Zee."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"That's exactly what Emma said when she first brought the idea up with me."

"When was that?"

"The first night we were in the house," Regina replied and she turned around and hugged her sister back. "I love you, Zee."

"Come on," Zelena said as she made a grab for Regina's hands. "The ceremony is due to start in a few minutes. Aren't you incredibly excited?"

"I'm nervous," Regina replied and she shook her head when Zelena started laughing. "I am."

"Why?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and Zelena shook her head, moving to wipe away at her tears before she ruined her makeup too much. Regina didn't have a clue why she was so nervous and feeling so very emotional about the ceremony, but it suddenly crept up on her and she worried she might forget her vows she'd written a few weeks prior.

A knock on the door made them both turn and Henry sheepishly poked his head into the room. When Regina nodded, he stepped into the room. "Mom, Mama sent me to see if you're ready," he said and Regina just nodded with a watery smile. "You look beautiful, Mommy."

"Thank you, my little prince. You look so very handsome yourself," Regina smiled and she pulled Henry in for a hug, careful not to mess his hair he had slicked back with far too much gel. "Tell your Mama I'll be down in just a couple of minutes, all right?"

"Okay," Henry beamed. "Can I get a kiss, Mommy?"

"You know you never need to ask," Regina whispered, bending down to kiss him on the forehead before shooing him out of the guest room. "I cannot believe he's grown up so quickly."

"He is a wonderful boy."

"He is."

"You had a big part in raising him into being the boy he is and the man he'll become," Zelena said and it only caused another wave of emotions to flood through her, ones she could hardly hold back. "Oh, Regina," Zelena sighed and wrapped her arms around her. "Come on, save the tears for later, yeah? It's time for you to go down and see your wife."

As they had planned, the ceremony was taking place beneath the big oak tree in the backyard. A few chairs were set up in a half circle around the tree and when Regina emerged out of the house through the french doors, she was greeted by the sight of Emma Swan in a beautiful white dress, waiting for her beneath the tree with the elder Henry standing at her side.

Everything that made up their family was there to celebrate their day. Mary Margaret and David were seated at one end of the half circle of chairs, Mary Margaret crying before Regina even made it down to the tree. Kathryn and Ruby sat beside them, Henry next with Marco to his right and Johanna sitting near the end. Zelena took the second last empty chair and sat down just as Regina stood beneath the tree and drank in the sight of the beautiful blonde woman in front of her. Her breath was stolen away the moment Emma smiled and a single tear rolled down her left cheek.

"Hi," Emma whispered as Regina reached up to wipe away that tear. "You look beautiful."

"You as well, my love," Regina whispered, leaning in to kiss her softly as her father cleared his throat and she turned to face him. "Hello, Daddy."

"Regina," he smiled and he kissed both cheeks. He pulled away with tears in his eyes and he went to sit down next to Zelena.

Regina took both of Emma's hands in her own, smiling at her as she let herself become lost in the moment, their moment. She kissed her once more before stepping back and she took a few deep breaths, not once breaking the intense gaze they had become transfixed in.

"Emma Swan, you are the love of my life, you are the air I breathe, the warmth in my soul, and the beat of my very heart. You are the sun that shines through the clouds on a cloudy, grey day and you make me feel so very loved and so very whole every day of my life," Regina said, her voice wavering as she tried to hold back the tears. "I truly believe that I fell in love with you before I even knew your name or anything about you. I fell in love with your smile, yes," she laughed as Emma smiled brightly. "That smile. But you aren't the only one I fell in love with that day," she said and she turned to smile over at Henry who beamed right back up at her. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, Mommy," he whispered and it only caused Mary Margaret to sob a little harder as David rubbed her shoulders and tried to get her to calm down.

"Regina Mills, you take my breath away," Emma whispered, squeezing her hands a little before she continued. "I never knew it was possible to know a love quite like this and I never want to know what life would be if you weren't in it. You are my life, Regina, and you were my life before I even knew I was falling in love with you. The last five years we've been together—"

"Almost six!" Ruby chuckled and it made them both shake their heads.

"I have never been happier than I am when I am with you. You came into my life and swept me off my feet, and like you, I wasn't the only one who fell in love, my son, _our son_ fell in love with you too. We became a family before we even realized we had become one and I wouldn't trade our beginning for anything else in the world because that beginning has brought us here today."

"I love you, Emma," Regina smiled at her. "I love our family and I love that we can share this special day with the ones who mean the most to us," she said and she turned to face the others, tears streaming down her cheeks when all she saw was faces filled with nothing but joy and love.

"We want to thank you for sharing today with us," Emma said and she swallowed thickly through her own tears. "I know this will never be official in the eyes of the law, but today I take Regina Mills to be my wife."

"And I take Emma Swan to be my wife."

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health."

"For richer, or poorer," Regina continued, drowning in the watery green eyes just inches from her own. "For all the days of my life."

"Until death do us part."

"And for forever, I promise to love you," they whispered together before their lips met in a slow and passionate kiss.

Regina once again lost herself in her lover, her partner, her best friend, and her wife. It was the sound of their family clapping that finally pulled her back down to earth and she parted from the kiss but not before she kissed her one last time.

Everyone came together in one big hug, a crush of bodies where all they could feel was the outpouring love from their friends, their family. It was Marco, surprisingly, who got the party started, pulling out the speakers to the stereo through the living room window and blaring the radio, filling the yard with upbeat music everyone started dancing around to. Emma never left Regina's side, not even when Henry sandwiched himself between them and they danced like nobody else was even watching.

The celebration went on well into the night and after Henry tired himself out by dancing too much and eating too much food, Zelena put him to bed while the others started drinking wine on the back porch. Regina was enjoying the day thoroughly and there had never been a time where she felt so free and relaxed to be exactly who she was with the very woman who had taken her heart nearly six years before. She kissed Emma every moment she felt the urge, held on to her tightly as they danced to the radio and when they all settled down on the back porch to drink, they sat on a chair together, arms around one another and their eyes locked in an intense, lingering gaze.

When the celebrations began to die down with Marco taking Johanna back into town in his truck, Mary Margaret drunkenly saluting them while David tried to get her into his truck, Regina's father kiss them both goodnight and she knew he wouldn't make it much further than the couch in the living room before the wine got to him too. Zelena laid out on the lounger, wine glass dangling from her fingers as she stared up at the sky and beside her and Emma, Ruby and Kathryn whispered and giggled and shared long, lingering kisses while their hands began to stray.

Regina stayed up all night out on the back porch with Emma in her arms, both of them exhausted but wanting their day to last forever. They barely moved until the first rays of sunlight began to poke over the horizon and Emma unsteadily rose to her feet and pulled Regina up with her.

"Let's go to bed," she whispered as they met halfway for a tired kiss.

"What about those two?" Regina whispered as she looked down at Kathryn and Ruby as they slept in the hammock just off the side of the porch. "Do we leave them?"

"They'll be fine. I'm more worried about Zee."

They looked over at Zelena, passed out in the lounger with her nearly empty glass of wine still in the clutches of her fingertips. With a small laugh, they headed inside and up to bed, careful to be quiet as to not wake either of the Henry's that were still fast asleep.

With Emma's help and with gentle fingers, she stepped out of her white dress and preceded to slide the zipper down Emma's dress, dropping kisses along her shoulder as she did. They crawled into their bed together and under the soft white sheets, moving only to hold one another as they both slowly gave in to the pull of sleep.

She dreamt of nothing but hopes for the future, their future, their lives that had begun all over again with the vows they had spoken less than a day before. She dreamt of her days filled with laughter, with love, with endless of hours of them spending time together as a family and alone together. She dreamt of growing old with Emma, watching Henry grow up into a wonderful young man and finding a wife of his own to start a family with. She dreamt of long summer days spent out on the back porch and of long winter nights where they would lay in front of the fireplace in the living room and hold on to one another until the flames went out.

Regina woke hours later to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and bacon cooking downstairs. She stretched out slowly before pulling Emma close to her, kissing along her neck and shoulders until Emma began to stir from her deep slumber. As much as she wanted to make love, she knew it would have to wait until her father took Henry on the fishing trip the planned later on that day. Even after spending the last five and a half years waking up in one another's arms, it felt different that morning, surreal in a sense, but wonderful nonetheless.

"Good morning, my love," Regina whispered and Emma moaned quietly in protest. "It seems that my father is cooking breakfast, a very late one at that. We should go down and join the others."

"In a minute, Regina," Emma murmured tiredly. "I just want to lay here with you for another minute…or ten. Maybe another hour?"

"Emma—"

"Maybe I can be persuaded," Emma grinned even though her eyes were still very much closed.

"With a kiss, darling?"

"Yes. With a kiss."

Regina obeyed her wishes happily, kissing her deeply and passionately until a knock on their door pulled them apart and the sound of her father's gentle voice called them out for breakfast. They shared one last kiss before pulling themselves out of bed and dressed before joining their family in the kitchen for a late breakfast.

The laughter that soon filled the house warmed Regina's heart to the core and as Emma stole the last piece of bacon off her plate and blew her a loving kiss, she knew then that the rest of her life would be filled with nothing but moments of laughter and of love.

[X]

( _Thirty-Seven Years Later…December 29th, 2012_ )

Henry sat with his beautiful wife and their fourteen-year-old twins watching the news as it unraveled on the television. He was shaking, tears streaming down his cheeks in sheer joy. He turned to his wife and shook his head, unable to believe the news that in the state of Maine it was now legal for his mother's to marry each other.

"Henry," Grace smiled at him. "You need to call them, tell them the news."

"I know," he said, nodding as his wife wiped away his tears. "Grace, honey, I think I have the most perfect idea I've ever had before."

"Uh oh," Grace teased and she kissed him on the cheek. "Tell me after I get ready for bed. Girls, say good night to your father and go to bed, please."

Henry nodded and kissed both of his daughters good night and settled back on the couch, watching people all over the state of Maine celebrating the good news. He knew his mother's and well, and he knew they wouldn't have the television on or even the radio. They were in their seventies now, still living at the house they bought together thirty-eight years ago, living a quiet and peaceful life together just as they had for forty-three years. He, his wife, and the twins had just spent Christmas there with them and while his mother's were getting on in their years, they still had a youthful, playful spark to them, and still so very much in love.

He remembered the day they had their commitment ceremony and even though he had been just a young boy, he knew how much it meant to both of them to share that with their family. It had been a beautiful day filled with love and he couldn't remember a time before that when he'd seen them both so happy before. That happiness only continued throughout the years and even though it was never a real marriage, they treated it as such.

Even though the years had gone by, Henry still longed to see his mother's get married, to see how happy they would be for it to finally be real. They argued they didn't need a piece of paper, but when it came to his Mama, he knew it's what she always dreamt of having one day with Regina. Not just to have that marriage certificate, but for them to take each other's names.

Henry had been the one who started referring to his family as the Swan-Mills shortly after their commitment ceremony took place and it was a name that stuck over the years. He never failed to notice that faraway look in his Mama's eyes every time he said the name and it was a look of longing for that to one day become real.

"Chloe and Abby are in bed," Grace said tiredly when she finally came back down to the living room and found Henry with his laptop out and furiously typing. "What are you up to, honey?"

"I have an idea. It's something I want to do for Mama and Mom."

"What are you cooking up?" Grace asked as she sat down next to him and draped an arm over his shoulders, looking down at the screen. "A wedding?"

"For Mama and Mom," Henry nodded excitedly. "I just finished sending Kathryn an email about getting a marriage certificate drawn up for them," he said and he pointed to the screen which he had Word opened up on now. "I want this to be a surprise. It'll be something small, Mama and Mom never did like being the center of attention."

"This is Emma and Regina, of course not," Grace chuckled quietly. "How small, honey?"

"Us, the kids, your parents, Aunt Zee if we can bust her ass out of the nursing home for the day, Kathryn and Ruby of course. Mary Margaret is still alive, but I doubt she remembers much these days."

"Okay, I'm with you so far," Grace replied. "Where is this going to take place? Neither of them leave the house much these days."

"We'll have it there," Henry replied. "It'll be special. It's where they had their commitment ceremony when I was seven."

"It's December."

"Yeah, and?"

"It just snowed this morning and if you haven't noticed, honey, it's really cold outside."

"Yeah, I know," Henry sighed and he turned to look at his wife. "Maybe we could have it inside the house. They always liked sitting in front of the fireplace for hours on an end. Couldn't tell you how many times I found them curled up together early in the morning, never having made it to bed because they were sitting in front of the fire."

"They just passed the bill, honey, don't you think maybe this could wait?"

"No," Henry said with a shake of his head. "They've been waiting long enough already. They shouldn't have to wait any longer, you know? Come on, Grace, I'm going to need you to help me pull this off."

Grace sighed and kissed him on the cheek. "All right. I'm in. Let's do this. For Emma and Regina."

[X]

Emma watched as Regina carefully poured a cup of tea, her hands shaking slightly as she put the kettle back down on top of the stove. Her life partner had aged gracefully and even though she was nearly seventy-nine, she still had yet to have a single stray strand of grey touch her beautiful brown hair. She found everything beautiful about her in every way and while she knew the years had been good to her too, the lines near her eyes were deeper and her blonde hair, while not so blonde anymore, had turned almost white.

"See something you like, darling?" Regina asked, her voice husky still with sleep.

"You know I do," Emma chuckled, wiggling her eyebrows over at Regina, seeing her roll her eyes in that playful way she never grew tired of. Emma walked over to where she stood at the counter, pouring in a little milk into her tea. "Come here."

"Emma—"

"I want to kiss you," Emma murmured, her lips brushing lightly over Regina's lips. "Come on, don't you want to?"

"I always want to," Regina smiled and she turned to kiss her softly on her lips. "There, now will you let me have my morning tea in peace, darling?"

"Would you like me to start the fire?"

"Yes, dear, that would be lovely."

Emma kissed her once more before hurrying off out of the kitchen. She busied herself with putting some fresh logs into the fireplace and got a fire started, stepping back after a few minutes to admire her handiwork. This was their favorite place in the entire house, right there in front of the fireplace and on the couch that had definitely seen better years. She stood right where she was because if there was anything she had grown to learn over the years is that even if Regina was a little testy first thing in the morning, it never failed to take her long to come to her, to place her cup of tea on the end table and wrap her arms around her from behind.

She smiled when she felt the warmth of Regina's arms wrap around her and she turned her attention to the many pictures that were on the mantel. Pictures of their family over the years, of Henry and his wife Grace on their wedding day, of their two young twin girls, and of all of them, the most recent one in the middle, taken just less than a week ago on Christmas Day.

"What are you thinking of?" Regina whispered into her ear.

"Our beautiful family. Us. The life we've had."

"We do have quite the beautiful family, don't we?" Regina sighed happily and Emma turned to see the smile dancing over Regina's lips. "I love you, darling, more than anything, and we've had such a wonderful life together. I truly could not feel more blessed."

Emma turned in her arms and they easily fell into step, Regina's arms around her waist and Emma's around her shoulders, swaying to music that wasn't there but always played within their hearts. They were kissing within moments, slow and deep, clinging to one another as they always had and Emma found herself too afraid to let go just yet. She moaned quietly when Regina's hands playfully squeezed her ass and she smiled into the kiss before kissing her with a passion they quite hadn't felt for a handful of years.

Despite the kiss leaving them both breathless, neither pulled away from one another just yet, both clinging to the moment just as they did with each and every single one of them for the last forty-three years they had been together. It was the sound of several approaching vehicles making their way down the driveway that drew them apart.

"Are we expecting someone this morning?" Regina asked and Emma shook her head no. "Who on earth could it be?"

"I don't know," Emma shrugged and took Regina's hand in hers. "Let's go and find out."

Ruby Lucas stormed through the front door, as she had done for many years without knocking first and threw her arms around them both. Emma looked over at Regina, both of them oblivious to what they owed to Ruby's surprise visit so early in the morning on New Years Eve.

"Tell me you've heard the news!" Ruby laughed as she leaned back at looked at them both. "Oh my god, you haven't, have you?"

"What news?" Regina asked and she inhaled sharply as Henry came in the house, his wife and their twin girls following close behind him. "Oh my, what is going on?"

"Grace," Emma smiled as she moved to hug her daughter-in-law. "What is everyone doing here?"

"You didn't hear the news?" Grace asked and Emma shook her head no. "The state passed the bill!"

"What bill?"

"The one that'll let you two get married of course!" Henry laughed and he wrapped his arms around both Emma and Regina tightly. "You can get married now!"

"We—what?" Regina asked, tears springing to her eyes as Henry let them both go and she reached out for Emma. "We can get married?"

"This isn't a joke, is it?" Emma asked shakily while looking at the woman she had spent a good part of her life with. "This is real? This is happening?" She turned to look at her delightfully happy son and that's when the tears began to fall. "Really?"

"Grandma!" Abby laughed as she ran towards Emma and wrapped her arms around her. "You and Nana are getting married!"

"I—"

"Perhaps not now, Abby, but maybe one day soon," Regina smiled down at the young teenager.

"No, not one day soon. Now," Henry said and Emma gasped as several more people entered the house all at once. "Mama, you and Mom are getting married right now. Don't worry, Grace and I took care of everything and Kathryn helped."

"Hey, I helped too!" Ruby laughed from across the front hallway. "Kathryn, you brought it, didn't you?" She asked the moment that Kathryn walked through the front door followed by a woman neither Emma nor Regina had ever seen before. "Tell me you brought it!"

"I have the certificate," Kathryn replied. "And the officiator," she said with a smile as she turned to face them both. "Emma, Regina, this is Reverend Ann White. She's going to marry you two today."

Everything was happening so very fast that Emma's mind couldn't quite process it all quickly enough. Regina however was pulling her in for a kiss, tears streaming down her cheeks as she kissed her over and over again. It didn't register in her mind that Regina was saying her name over and over again.

"Emma, darling?" Regina whispered as she placed her hands on Emma's tear-stained cheek and for a moment, like many times throughout their lives, the rest of the world fell away. "Are you all right, my love?"

"I—I—what the hell is happening?"

"We're getting married."

"Now?"

"Apparently our son still hasn't grasped the very meaning that soon doesn't mean now," Regina laughed and Emma shook her head, laughing along with her as they fell into one another's arms.

It was nothing but a whirlwind from that very moment on, Grace and Ruby taking Emma and ushering her upstairs with Kathryn taking a hold of Regina's hand and following suit with the twins rushing up the stairs behind them. They put them in separate rooms, Regina in the master bedroom and Emma in the guest room across the hallway. Emma soon figured out that the whole surprise wedding had been thoroughly planned, right down to the dress that Ruby took out of the garment bag and presented to her.

Emma was silent as they got her ready, willing her tears away, wanting to save them for when she saw Regina in her own wedding dress. It felt much like the day of their commitment ceremony, where the nerves suddenly kicked in but for entirely different reasons. She was excited and giddy beyond belief and she couldn't wait to see Regina, to finally and officially call the woman her wife.

"I'm getting married!" Emma gasped happily as Grace applied a little bit of lipstick and stepped back with a smile. "Hot damn, did you guys plan us a honeymoon too?"

"Emma!" Ruby laughed and she moved to hug her tightly. "It was going to be a surprise."

"Where you sending us then?"

"Not telling you," Ruby laughed and promptly kissed her on the cheek. "Come on, Em, let's get downstairs and wait for your bride, shall we?"

"Is this really happening?" Emma asked, allowing herself to be led from the guest room and towards the stairs, her attention drawn to the closed master bedroom door as she heard the giggling coming from within. "Ruby?"

"This is all Henry, Em. He planned everything and only told us yesterday what was happening. Do you know how hard it was for us to find you both a dress in just a few hours?"

"Are we going away someplace warm?" Emma asked, her mind suddenly focused on the honeymoon that came with the surprise wedding. "Come on, Ruby!"

"How about you get married first, all right?" Ruby smiled and led her into the living room.

Emma was surprised to see their beloved couch had been moved out from in front of the fireplace. The officiator stood by the burning fireplace with a book held in her hands and that's when Emma saw the twin gold band rings on top. Her hands were shaking as Ruby instructed her to stand at the right of the Reverend and Henry called out from the bottom of the stairs that they were ready to start. Emma's heart was racing as familiar faces filled the room and she saw Zelena seated in a chair next to an aide she knew was from the nursing home, likely only there to keep a keen eye on her batshit crazy ass. Henry hushed everyone as he walked through the sitting room and stood at the doorway. He smiled lovingly over at Emma before turning to take Regina's hand in his own.

From the moment Emma looked at her, she didn't see the woman that Regina had become, she saw the woman she had first fallen in love with and she nearly melted at the very sight of her. Watching Henry as he walked her across the living room towards her, it was truly a sight to see. Regina reached for her immediately, moving in to give her a kiss that was quickly stopped by the Reverend clearing her throat to capture their attention and she gave them a wink.

"The kiss comes at the end, after the vows and the rings, ladies," she said softly with a smile and cleared her throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on a very special day to join two very special women in holy matrimony. For most of their lives, they have only known the love of one another and they have been nothing but loyal to one another. They have lived their lives missing only one thing and that is to be joined by marriage, from now until all eternity…"

[X]

Henry stood beside his wife and wrapped an arm around her, watching his mother's exchange their rings and move in for a kiss before the reverend could announce them as wives. The room erupted into a cheer and then laughter as Emma grabbed on to Regina's behind before giving her a playful slap that was rewarded with a glare and then another kiss.

"Only your mothers can act like teenagers still and get away with it," Grace whispered to him before dropping a kiss to his lips lovingly. "They truly are happy, aren't they, honey?"

"Yeah," Henry grinned. "They are. They always have been for as long as I can remember."

Henry kissed his wife before making his way towards his mother's and he pulled them both in for a hug, the three of them crying and sharing that moment together, a moment he knew nobody thought would ever come for the two of them. He could feel them both trembling in joy as they held on to him tightly and he didn't let go of either of them, not for the longest time.

Henry stepped back and allowed his mothers to get caught up in the excitement of the moment, posing for pictures and neither of them taking their eyes off one another for a single second the whole time. Henry couldn't keep his own tears from flowing. The whole room was filled with nothing but happiness and love, his mothers at the very center of it all and the very reason everyone was there celebrating their love and their marriage.

It was a day Henry would never forget and one his mothers certainly never would for the rest of their lives. He would never forget the look on either of their faces just before they kissed as wives for the very first time, forty-three years after they first met and fell in love.

Not everyone had an epic love story of their own, not one quite like what his mothers shared, and not everyone was given their happy ending, at least not one they had spent most of their lives dreaming of.

He understood it now, what Regina had said so many years ago. He knew what she meant when she said that Emma was her ray of sunlight, the bluest of grey skies. He knew because he had his own ray of sunlight shining through, three of them in fact. His wife had become his ray of sunlight, brightening his life in ways no one else could. And his daughters too, because they did nothing but fill his heart with light, with love and with happiness.

He understood it all now, so very perfectly, and he was grateful and blessed to have grown up with two very wonderful women that he was so very proud to call them Mama and Mom.

**The End**


End file.
